Inuyasha: Secret of the Wisteria
by AcquisitiveMargo
Summary: Yuuki Fujiwara: friend of Kagome's, attends Junior High, participates in a club, also lives at the Fujiwara Shrine. Nothing too strange until she slips through the floorboards and falls into the abyss to another time and place. This is my OC incorporated into Secret of the Cursed Mask.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Wait- what?" Yuuki blinked her light lavender eyes at her friend in shock. "You can't be serious."

"What do you mean?" Her friend asked her confused. She then smiled and shook her head helplessly. "You can't tell me that you haven't noticed! I haven't known anybody as clued out as you when it comes to these things."

Yuuki's expression went flat in annoyance. Still, her blush of embarrassment came on lightly as a small bead of sweat formed on her temple. "Well I apologize, Eri, for being busy with studies rather than with the latest gossip," she grumbled and stared out the bus window stubbornly. After school, Yuuki and Eri caught the cramped city transit bus so they could be taken home. Normally they would catch different bus times because of Yuuki's club, but she convinced Eri to join since Kagome wasn't attending school much anymore, and now she was regretting it.

"Oh, don't be so passive aggressive!" Eri stuck her tongue out at her cutely with a wink. "No need to be embarrassed. Even though it's _so_ obvious; one look at them tells it all!" She then stared sideways at her slyly like a little mischievous imp. "Which reminds me of _another_ obvious couple…"

Yuuki whipped her head around and stared at her in shock again. "Don't tell me Hiro and Sachiko, too…"

Eri furrowed her brows up at her. "No need to get so upset about it, Yuuki."

Yuuki frowned at her unamused, her blush of frustration growing. "I don't see why everyone is going steady. They're only in junior high."

"Oh, get real, would ya?" Eri shook her head helplessly again and a tick mark sprung on Yuuki's forehead. " _Already_ in junior high is more like it. It's hardly unusual; plenty of girls already have boyfriends. Poor Kagome, if she keeps being sick like this then she won't be able to get together with Hojo," she added sadly to herself. Yuuki sighed as she relaxed, her blush disappearing. Of course Eri was only being her harmless self. Eri suddenly was staring at the roof and counting on her fingers, "Let's see, there's Meiko, Yuka, Nariko- oh, even Tomo!"

Yuuki deadpanned at her. "You're kidding."

Eri stared at her in shock. "You mean you didn't even notice Tomo and Ichiro? They're in your club!"

Yuuki sighed and turned away from her, staring blankly out the window as she resisted another blush of irritation. "I don't have time to be bothered with those things. I have a club to be a part of and school work and a shrine to attend to."

Eri slid over to her with the same mischievous smile. "I heard Kenji has an eye for you…" Yuuki's face went red as she stared out the window in annoyance. Eri only laughed, "You sure blush easily, Yuuki!"

Yuuki glared at her and snapped, "Quit pointing that out!" Even though she went through her life being known as stoic and emotionless, Eri always found a way under her skin to bring out some personality.

"I can't help it!" Eri smiled, "You're adorable when you do that!"

"Fujiwara Shrine, Fujiwara Shrine. Please ring the bell if you want to get off," the bus speakers said.

"This is my stop," Yuuki sighed, feeling relieved as she pressed the button.

The bus slowed to a stop in front of the Fujiwara shrine, spotting a view of the giant wisteria tree that was planted in the courtyard. Eri waved goodbye as Yuuki hurriedly got off the bus. Yuuki sighed in relief again as the bus drove away, taking Eri with it. She then perked up, hearing a bunch of voices at once. "Sounds like there are a lot of people here…" Walking up the steps she could see the shrine bustling with activity. Confused she paused, looking around at the people dressed in kimonos. "Wait, what's going on?" She asked aloud, seeing many small shops set up around the courtyard as well. She then spotted her mother and father at their shop handing out dolls. Her eyes went wide in realization, "Damn, it's the Doll Festival!" She sprinted through the crowd up to them, keeping a firm grip on her backpack straps. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she reached the counter. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Her father stood upright and turned around, frowning at her unhappily. "Yuuki, you know this is the Doll Festival. You're never late," he added in disappointment.

Yuuki's expression didn't show it well, but she nodded in sympathy. "Yes, father, I know, but I was attending my club. We're preparing for our school's own festival and I lost track of time." She took a step back, "But I'll go change and help right away-"

"No, wait," she waited as her father brought out a key from his pocket and handed it to her. "Go around back to the shed and bring me some more amulets, please. I can handle things here."

Yuuki nodded and took the key. "All right, I'll be right back." She ran around their house past the wisteria tree, heading for the locked store house. "I should've probably grabbed a flashlight," she said to herself as she unlocked the doors. She opened them wide, letting in the orange light from the setting sun, but it only reached so far back. She frowned and said to herself, "Great, if I remember correctly they should be tucked away in the back on the top shelf…" She wandered inside, stretching her arms out and taking cautious steps as it got darker further in. She took a light step that seemed safe, but when she went to take another the wood broke and she yelped, her leg falling through. She landed on her knee hard, causing her to wince, but she then sighed in relief. Frowning down at the broken floor she said, "Damn, no wonder he wanted me to come in here. He probably would have fallen straight through." Gently she pulled her leg back out. "No matter what I do the floor is just rotted. I need father to replace it soon before someone gets hurt. Now…" She squinted her eyes as she peered at the top shelves and took another step, only to break through the floor a second time. She gasped and tried to grab onto something, but her body slipped through completely. Seeing a flash of blue light and feeling the sensation of falling she screamed.

* * *

A priestess woman with long black hair paused as she was walking through her village. Feeling an odd sensation she stared up at the sky. "Something is not right…" She brought her hand up and fiddled with the blue jewel hanging around her neck.

* * *

"What… is this…?" Yuuki slowly forced her eyes open, seeing the harsh light of the midday sun. "Where am I…?" She asked no one in particular. She sat up from the ground and gazed around her, seeing she was lying on a dirt path that cut through the forest. "A forest…?" She frowned as her brows knit together in confusion. "I was in the store house… I fell through the floor." She stood up and dusted off her green school skirt. "Say I fell through a hole; was it a tunnel that led here?" She examined the immediate area for holes, not seeing any or recognizing anything. Her expression turned indifferent while her mind clouded over in worry as she stared out at the trees, only seeing them grow thicker in the distance. "I don't hear any people or traffic…" She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out, "Father! Mother!" She began walking down the path as she continued to call out for anybody. "Eri! Someone, answer me!" A sigh slipped through her nose as she came to a stop. She closed her eyes and lightly touched her temples with her fingers. "All right, think for a moment, Yuuki, don't become panicked…" Her eyes snapped open in realization. "Right, my cell phone." She fished it out of her skirt pocket saying, "I'll just call my mother, she always has her phone on her." She dialed the number and waited.

A dead tone only went through. Yuuki frowned in confused. "Strange, she wouldn't have her phone off…" Still, she tried her father's phone, only with the same result. Taking a chance she called her house, but to no avail. "What in the world?" She stared down at her phone seeing she had no signal. She sighed again and snapped it shut. "Wonderful…" Looking around the forest again she said, "I live in Japan, there can't just be no one around here." She then continued walking along the path, hearing birds chirping and spotting squirrels and rabbits darting around. It surprised Yuuki a little; she never saw so many animals living in the city. It was actually nice, peaceful even, given the current situation.

"…my daughter!" She heard a man shout and she perked up.

"Father?" She started running, but stopped short when she rounded a corner. She blinked, staring at two men and a woman gathered on the path dressed in old-fashioned clothing. "Why… Are they dressed like that?" Surely they weren't dressed like that for the Doll Festival.

One of the grown men spun around and glared at her. "There it is!" He shouted, pointing at her. The other two turned around as well and took a step forward, raising up old katanas.

"The demon!" The woman cried.

Yuuki stared at them unsure of what to do. "What? A demon?" She put her hands up to show surrender and asked, "What are you-"

"Demon, where have you taken my daughter!?" The man shouted, holding his sword out at her.

Yuuki blinked at them helplessly confused. Were they just insane? "Wait, I don't-"

"Catch the demon!" The woman shouted. "Make the demon talk!"

"Kill the demon!" The elder man chimed in.

Yuuki took a step back from them, staring at them slightly worried. She could see in their eyes and body language that they truly wanted to hurt her, and they had the weapons to do it. She could outrun the woman and elderly man, but the young man seemed fit and had about a foot on her. She would be in trouble if he caught her. "Don't let it get away!" He shouted and Yuuki bolted. "Catch it!"

Yuuki ran as fast as she could until she couldn't hear them behind her anymore, and then ran a little more after that. She only slowed down once she was tired and panting hard, staring back behind her. "Okay… I think I lost them…" She sighed and leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees. "What was wrong with those people though? Spouting nonsense about demons…" She forced herself to continue forward a little more until she reached a patch of lush grass and small flowers. She rested there on the soft ground and gazed around her surroundings, a frown tugging at her mouth. "Where on earth is my house? Mother, father…" She rested her arms on her closed knees and brought a hand to her forehead, shielding her eyes. "Don't lose composure now, Yuuki… Don't lose it…"

There was a crack and her head snapped up. "Who's there?' She demanded, scrambling to her feet. Her heart pounded as she glanced around frantically. Was it the three people from earlier? Or was it more freaks? Her eyes widened in horror when a six foot, purple, three-eyed monster came out from behind a tree. Yuuki's mouth hung open, unable to scream as it grinned rows of sharp teeth at her. She stumbled back as it hopped towards her quickly.

"I thought I smelled something tasty," it said as saliva overflowed from its mouth. "It's a human!" Yuuki was frozen with fear. Was this real? She bared her teeth as she glared in worry and uncertainty. This couldn't be real. That couldn't be a demon. This isn't real! "I was just getting hungry, too. How convenient!"

"Don't come near me!" She barked at it angrily. "What in the world are you!?" She backed away further and the demon only laughed.

"You think you can get away from me?" It charged at her.

She threw her hands up and shut her eyes tight screaming, "Get _away!_ " Light exploded and blinded her. The force knocked her back and sent her flying, slamming back against a tree. The next thing she knew was pain in her back and the back of her head throbbing. She groaned and peeked her eyes open, not being able to see anything for a moment. Was she… Dead?

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

"Awake…?" Yuuki blinked her eyes a few times and slowly did she see a person in her vision. Blocking out the blue sky was a boy with long white hair wearing a red kimono. She stared up at him dazed and confused. "… Dog ears…?"

He narrowed his amber eyes at her appearing suspicious. "Hey, wait a minute…"

Yuuki's eyes widened. Great, was he another lunatic? Quickly she rolled to the side out from under him and sprang to her feet. "Stay back, stranger!"

The boy only crossed his arms and appeared annoyed. "What are you so scared of? Don't run away; I'm not going to eat you or anything."

She stared at him unconvinced. "I hope you'll forgive me for not believing you."

"Whatever, what kind of technique was that?" He asked and she blinked at him. "You shined that light on that demon." Light? Yuuki relaxed a little and looked to the side where she last saw the demon. She saw a light, but didn't remember what happened after it ran at her. "Hey, your clothes look just like Kagome's," he commented surprised and she snapped her head back to him.

"Kagome?" She questioned in surprise. "You mean Kagome Higurashi?"

"Huh?" He blinked at her in surprise as well. "You mean you know Kagome?"

"Of course, she's my friend," Yuuki replied as she relaxed again. "We attend the same school."

"I see," he tucked his arms in his kimono sleeves. "You definitely come from the 'present' then."

Her eyebrows knit together a little. "Wait… The present? What do you mean by that?"

"The 'present'! You know…" he then seemed to get a little frustrated. "The 'present'!"

Yuuki frowned at him annoyed. Just repeating that didn't mean she would understand it, but she assumed explaining that would do nothing. "Right, well, just take me to Kagome if you know where she is."

He sighed and glared to the side annoyed as he grumbled, "What a hassle." She blushed a little in annoyance at his rudeness, resisting the urge to snap at him. He then turned his back to her and said, "Yeah, just follow me; I'll take you to her in Kaede's Village, it's not far from here. You can ask her then she can probably explain things."

"That's what I'm counting on," she said to herself with a sigh as she followed him, her blush going away. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Inuyasha," he replied. He glanced back at her and asked, "What's yours?"

"I'm Yuuki Fujiwara," she replied with a calm expression.

"Huh," he turned back around. "She's never mentioned you." Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she glared flatly at the back of his head. He was just the rudest person! She began to doubt it was the same Kagome Higurashi. Why would she hang out with a guy like him? Unless… She stared at him wide eyed, feeling horror spread cold throughout her body. He couldn't be the overly possessive boyfriend, could he!?

* * *

Inuyasha led her safely into Kaede's Village. Looking around she saw farmers working the fields, huts made of wood and straw with curtain doors, and, Yuuki watched wide eyed as a man in old-fashioned clothes led a horse by them. "A horse…?"

Inuyasha looked back at her annoyed and said, "You can't be scared of a horse."

She gave him the same look as a blush crept on her face. "Of course I'm not scared of a horse; I've just never seen one in person before."

"How could you have not seen one in person before?" He asked in absurdity.

"Because I'm not from around here!" She snapped as she bristled, her untamed brown hair flaring out even more. Good lord, he was ten times worse than Eri. He was breaking her composure.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Yuuki blinked and her blush disappeared as she perked up, recognizing the voice. Inuyasha turned around to face the voice. "Where have you been? There was a demon outside the village and we could've used your help to defeat it. You're never around when we need you."

"If you're talking about those little demons, I already took care of them," he replied bored.

Yuuki stepped out from behind Inuyasha and gasped, seeing Kagome in her school uniform before her eyes. "Kagome…?"

Kagome glanced and then gasped back at her. "Yuuki!? What are you doing here?" She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Where did you find her?"

"Outside of the village," he replied and tucked his arms away. He smiled proudly, sticking out his chest and said, "In fact I saved her from one of the demons."

Kagome ignored him and stared at her friend concerned. "Yuuki, you shouldn't be here." Inuyasha glared at her annoyed.

"You think?" Yuuki questioned, staring around the village again. "I was in the storage house of my family's shrine to get some amulets. I fell through the floor boards and found myself in the woods. Where are we exactly?" She asked her, returning her expression to normal.

Kagome sighed in relief and then smiled at her. "Well I'm glad you're staying level headed." She then frowned and said gently, "Listen, this is going to sound strange, but you need to believe me. You're in the Feudal Era."

Yuuki stared back at her stoically. "… Feudal Era?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "The time of Nobunaga Oda and when guns first came to Japan?" Kagome clasped her hands together happily and nodded again. "So the same Feudal Era from our textbooks only with demons thrown into the mix."

"Exactly," Kagome said happily. "I'm glad you understand. Yuuki, did Inuyasha give you a hard time coming here?" She asked worried.

"Whaddya mean!?" He shouted at her. "Give her a hard time? I saved her from a demon that was attacking her!"

Kagome glanced at him and then stared at her friend in concern. "Oh, are you hurt?"

Yuuki shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"I'm glad," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, she was fine," Inuyasha added and both girls gave him a tired glance. "Unlike someone _else_ I know who cries all the time."

Kagome frowned at him offended. "What do you mean by that? You're the one who's always mad."

"Me? Always mad? Yeah, right," he huffed and turned away from them.

Yuuki sweat dropped while Kagome put her hands on her hips. "See? You're mad right now." She sighed and crossed her arms. "You're so short tempered…"

"You're the one that's so touchy," Inuyasha retorted, pointing at her. "You're always losing your temper."

Yuuki stared at them dully as they continued to bicker, gaining the attention of a few villagers around them. Yes, that had to be the boy Kagome was always talking about. "At least I see how well you two get along in the flesh," she murmured to herself.

Her eyes lit up a little when they both spun around to face her. "What was that?" Inuyasha snapped.

Yuuki stared at him blankly, but Kagome was quick to reprimand him. "Inuyasha, be nice to her! She's my friend."

"Never mind, don't you need to go back to the well?" He questioned Yuuki annoyed.

Yuuki knit her eyebrows together again, feeling increasingly annoyed by his vagueness. "Well?" She questioned.

"Oh, that's right!" Kagome dropped her fist in her palm in realization. "Yuuki, remember the well in my family's shrine? Well, behind this village in the eastern outskirts is the same well which they call the Bone-Eater's Well. It's actually how I travel to and from this time to the present."

Yuuki's expression softened as she smiled at that genuinely, making Inuyasha surprised at the change in expression. "That's wonderful to hear, actually. I shouldn't stay any longer than I have here. My father is still waiting for me to bring the amulets to him."

"All right, then just follow me," Kagome said as she took her hand.

Inuyasha followed behind them, staring at their holding hands upset as he began feeling jealous. Yuuki smirked lightly at Kagome and asked, "So, you're actually spending time here in the Feudal Era and not getting ridiculous diseases?"

Kagome smiled guiltily, scratching the back of her head with her free hand. "Yeah, it's been a little rough leaving it to my grandpa to make the excuses for why I wasn't going to school for weeks on end."

Yuuki furrowed her brows up as she stared at her friend in concern. "Kagome… You're really falling behind on studies. This place is new and 'exciting' and all, but why are you here all the time? How did you even end up here?"

Kagome sighed and then turned to the sky as she recalled the memory. "Well… I was looking for my cat in the shrine when a centipede demon attacked me though the well. It pulled me through and ripped a jewel called the Shikon Jewel out from my side. Somehow it had formed inside me, and here I met Inuyasha. He helped me fight the demon and I got the jewel, but…" Yuuki watched as her expression turned sad. "I broke it. Hundreds of shards are scattered around here and when a demon possess them they become stronger. So I teamed up with Inuyasha to get all the fragments back before this place is destroyed by demons."

"Ah, I see," Yuuki said as they entered the forest. Gazing at the ground she said, "So it's your responsibility to gather them. I suppose I can support that."

Kagome smiled at her nervously with a sweat drop and said relieved, "I'm actually so glad to hear that. I was afraid you were going to chew me out for skipping school!"

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head bored. "What's so great about school?" He asked skeptically behind them.

Yuuki only stared ahead annoyed as Kagome looked back at him and explained for her, "It's important to study in our time. Everyone is required to attend school." She smiled at her friend and added, "Yuuki here is especially serious about her studies. She's a busy bee; you can always find her either at school or attending her shrine."

Inuyasha looked over at her surprised. "Wait, so you're a priestess, too?"

Yuuki glanced back at him and replied, "Oh, not at all. I'm just a Shrine Maiden and help my father who's the Priest. I'm usually just cleaning up the place." They came to a stop when they reached a clearing with a massive tree and a decrepit well. "Poor thing is dying," she said as she stared at it.

"This is the Bone-Eater's Well," Kagome confirmed as they approached it.

Peering down inside Yuuki commented, "Yeah, I can see demons crawling out of this." It was dark and empty, smelling like mold with moss and vines growing in it.

"Well, they do use it to toss dead demons in," Inuyasha said nonchalantly, tucking his arms away.

Yuuki looked over at him slightly blue in the face. That wasn't gross or creepy or anything- no, not at all. Kagome frowned over at him, "Inuyasha, don't say that!"

"What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow clueless. "The demons are dead anyways."

"You know what I mean, Inuyasha," she said and then turned from him, crossing her arms. "You're so insensitive…" She then smiled apologetically at Yuuki and said, "Sorry, Yuuki."

"It's no problem, really," she replied a she stood upright, folding her arms behind her. "Though I doubt he really does know what you mean."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked dangerously and Yuuki only rolled her eyes.

"So, do I just go in?" She asked, ignoring him to his aggravation.

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a nod. "Just jump in and you'll find yourself in the well at my house in our time."

"Sounds easy enough," Yuuki said to herself as she stood up on the edge of the well. She stared down at the bottom. Was it really that deep or was she just imagining it? She shook her head. She needed to focus. "All right. One… Two…" She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Three, right?" Yuuki blinked and felt someone push her.

She yelped and fell to the bottom, landing on her butt hard. Kagome gasped as she heard her friend shout angrily, "OW!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised, glaring at the innocent looking Inuyasha. "What did you do that for!?" She hurried over and stared down at Yuuki in worry. "Are you okay?"

Yuuki glared up at her annoyed. "Besides the fact I'm not in my time and my ass hurts, yeah, I'm peachy."

Kagome glared over at Inuyasha again and repeated, "What did you do that for, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed lightly from embarrassment, knowing he made a mistake. "I couldn't help it!"

"What if she got hurt?" She insisted.

"Shut up!" He glared back at her. "I was just helpin' out."

"What!? How's that?" She asked skeptically.

Yuuki made her way back up and popped up from the well, making them blink at her. She stared at them flatly as she hooked her arm onto the edge of the well saying, "Oh, don't mind me, continue your bickering while I get out of this well filled with rotting demon bodies."

"Sorry," Kagome said guiltily as she helped her out. As Yuuki dusted herself off Kagome furrowed her brows, bringing a hand to her chin. "I don't know why, but for some reason you can't get through… I'm going to take you to Kaede; she helped me when it was my turn so she may have an idea."

"Who's Kaede?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"She is the wisest person in this village," Kagome replied with a smile, dropping her hands. "She's a priestess, and she knows a lot."

"Well I would hope so if she's the wisest in the village," Yuuki replied as she followed behind them back to the village.

"Yeah, but she's always nagging me," Inuyasha complained.

Kagome smiled at him in amusement. "Only because you're always getting into trouble," she teased.

Inuyasha only grumbled, but fell silent. Yuuki put a hand to her chin to think for a moment. She then asked Kagome, "Kagome, what did you mean by your turn? Did you have troubles returning to the present when you first arrived?"

"Hm?" Kagome glanced back at her and then stared at the sky thoughtfully. "Mmm… Thinking back… No, I didn't have troubles falling through and back to the present," she replied and then gave her a rueful smile. "Don't worry, Yuuki, I'm sure we'll figure out a way to get you back; one way or another."

Yuuki sighed and crossed her arms. "Well I hope so. My father is going to be furious, and I still have homework to do."

"Oh, calm down," Inuyasha said, putting his hands behind his head again. "We said we're gonna get you back so we're gonna get you back. Quit worrying, would ya?" Yuuki blushed lightly as she stared at the back of his head unhappily. It's not like she was overly worked up. Why did he have to say it like that? Rude…

She followed to them to the west side of the village square, approaching a hut that looked the same as the rest. "This is Lady Kaede's house," Kagome explained as she pulled back the heavy straw door flap.

She turned to call into the house, but froze, looking surprised as a second Kagome walked out. Inuyasha was staring with indifference, already knowing who it was. Yuuki blinked, glanced between Inuyasha's calm stare and Kagome's smile, and then dropped her fist in her palm. "That explains it. This is a dream after all." Inuyasha watched her surprised as she spun around on her heel and gave a wave goodbye. "Farewell, I'm going to go wake up now."

"Wait, Yuuki," Kagome said and Yuuki glanced back at her disgruntled. She only smiled and gestured to the second Kagome and explained, "This is Shippo."

"Shippo," Inuyasha stared at second Kagome hard. "Behave yourself."

Second Kagome frowned before becoming engulfed in a sudden cloud of smoke. It quickly cleared away and Yuuki turned around to see a small child with pointed ears and a short tail smiling up at her. Yuuki smiled back down at him. "Oh, it's just a child."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore!" Shippo quickly corrected, staring up at her upset. "I'm a respectable adult!"

That made Yuuki smile in amusement. "Oh, I see." She then knelt down to his level and tilted her head at him. "So, how were you able to look like Kagome?"

"I was using the art of transformation!" He replied proudly, sticking out his chest. "Fox demons like me are especially good at using the art of transformation to trick people! Hey," he walked up to her and examined her up and down. "You're wearing the same clothes as Kagome. Are you from the present?"

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. "I'm from the present. I somehow ended up here and I need to find a way to get back."

Shippo wracked his brain for a moment, and then perked up with an idea. "Ah-ha! I know!" Raising up a finger he said, "You can go through the well!"

"We already tried that!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.

"You don't gotta yell!" Shippo yelled back.

Yuuki stood up and frowned at Inuyasha with a cold glare. "Inuyasha, I suggest you take your own advice and behave yourself."

Inuyasha shrunk back a little as he stared at her. "Yeah, well…"

"Don't mind her too much," Kagome quickly stepped in. "You see she's actually a fan of…" She pointed at Shippo and then gestured with her hands, emphasizing small size.

Inuyasha stared at her dumbly for a moment before smiling. "Oh, I get it, children!"

"I'm not a child!" Shippo shouted up at him.

"Oh, don't be such a smart-aleck," he replied turning away from him.

Shippo glared up at him, shaking his fist. "What did you say, Inuyasha?" He questioned dangerously.

Yuuki stepped forward and put her hands up to the both for them. "Both of you stop it," she said firmly, giving each of them a look. Shippo huffed and crossed his arms, turning away from Inuyasha as well.

Kagome sighed from exhaustion before forcing up a smile. "So, shall we?" She asked, gesturing inside the hut.

Shippo hurried in first followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. Yuuki went inside last, hearing an old woman's voice. "So, Inuyasha, ye have returned." He stepped out of the way for her and Yuuki stared at the old, hunched over woman wearing a priestess' garments with an eye patch. The woman stared back at her in surprise and asked, "Oh, who might ye be?"

"Good afternoon," Yuuki bowed to her respectfully. "My name is Yuuki Fujiwara."

"What's with her?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as they sat around the cooking pot. "She's all sweet with Shippo and nice to Kaede, why's she so mean towards me?"

"Probably because you frustrated her?" She replied passive aggressively.

"From the look of your clothes, I guess ye came from the same place as Kagome," Kaede said as Yuuki stood upright again, folding her hands in front of her. Yuuki nodded in confirmation and Kaede smiled at her. "Well, ye can relax here. Tell me, what brings ye to our time?"

"Well, I was in the storehouse of my family's shrine when I fell through the floor boards," Yuuki explained. "I must have blacked out at some point, but when I awoke I was in the forest here. I'm trying to find a way home, but the Bone-Eaters Well won't allow me to pass through, and I was hoping you knew why."

Kaede hummed as she frowned thoughtfully, closing her eye. Yuuki stared in slight hopefulness as the others watched the old woman turn the gears in her head. "I'm afraid I don't know why," she replied, looking at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Yuuki, but I don't know how I can help ye." Yuuki's hands quickly clenched into fists as she glared at the ground. Damn, she was really relying on her for answers. If she didn't know and Kagome's idea was a bust, how was she going to get home?

Shippo stared at her sadly and said, "Wow, I feel for you."

"Yeah," Kagome murmured, staring at her friend sympathetically.

"How irritating," Inuyasha grumbled as he stared at Yuuki. "Why are you so upset?"

She blushed at his rudeness and glared at him. "You would be, too, if you were in my position," she snapped.

Kagome frowned at him and scolded, "Inuyasha…"

"Whatever," he said and closed his eyes. "It's not like you're gonna die if you can't get home."

Yuuki walked over to him and put a hand on her hip, staring him down. "You know, you could be a little nicer," she said annoyed, ready to throttle him. Kagome and Shippo glanced between the two of them worried.

"Being 'nice' isn't going to find the way home," he replied and stared back up at her. "If you wanna go home, you need to find a way to do that."

Kagome stared at him in sudden surprise. "Is _that_ what you're trying to say, Inuyasha?"

Yuuki stared at him the same way. "Well, what else?" he questioned. She then closed her eyes as her face went red in frustration. Did he always have to be so vague!? It would save time and energy!

She then sighed and crossed her arms, forcing herself to calm down. "Right, well I suppose I won't get anywhere by staying here. I don't think portals are just popping up to take junior high school girls into the Feudal Era, which means **something** must have brought me here."

"Well in that case," Kaede spoke up as she walked over to them. "Ye might as well stay here with Inuyasha and everyone else."

"What?" Inuyasha questioned in absurdity. "Now that's going a little _too_ far."

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha," Kaede cut in calmly, putting up her hand. "Just like with Kagome, this is no trivial matter either."

"So what?" He questioned.

"So," Kagome cut in annoyed, gaining his attention. "She's my **friend** and we're going to help her!" She said firmly.

"How annoying," he grumbled and crossed his arms looking like a child. "Fine, whatever. Well we aren't going to get anywhere by just sitting around."

Kagome sighed at him while Yuuki stared at him flatly with a tick mark. "I agree," Kagome said, "But we don't have any clues. It would help if you had seen anything out of the ordinary…"

"Besides a purple three-eyed demon?" Yuuki questioned, quirking up an eyebrow.

"That's not out of the ordinary," Shippo said and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I suggest going back to the place ye woke up," Kaede said, gaining their attention. "I believe there might be something like to Bone-Eaters Well around there that allowed ye to come here."

Yuuki closed her eyes and pressed a finger to her temple. "Well… I would if I could, but I don't exactly remember where that was…"

"If someone had been with you at the time, we could ask them," Shippo suggested. "Were you alone at the time?"

She looked at him and replied, "Well… I did run into some villagers, but I ran away from them because they thought I was a demon-"

"Scardy-cat," Inuyasha teased.

"-and they had weapons," she finished hotly, glaring at him with a blush. "Would you quit provoking me?"

He only stared at her and commented, "You blush a lot."

"Don't point that out!" She shouted as her blush intensified, her hair flaring out again and she pinned her fists to her sides. "Anyways," she continued annoyed, crossing her arms as a tick mark throbbed on her forehead. "They were searching for something, and they were obviously desperate."

"All right," Inuyasha stood up. "No more sitting around and flapping our mouths. Let's go find those villagers."

Yuuki waited for Kagome to stand and walked with her whispering, "And bossy to boot." Kagome stuck her tongue out bashfully as Shippo hurried after them.

The four of them wandered around the village searching for the three Yuuki encountered earlier, but to no avail. After they searched the entire village they met up in the town square again empty handed. "Hey, we've looked through the whole village now," Inuyasha said.

Yuuki sighed and pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead. "Yes, I know, but I haven't found anyone that look like the three I ran into earlier."

"All I can think of is, maybe, the next village, Akebi Village," Kagome said. "It's not _that_ far, but…" She turned nervous and Yuuki only raised an eyebrow, putting her hand on her hip.

"But it's crawling with demons!" Shippo finished as he jumped up onto Yuuki's shoulder and she looked at him. He got in her face, making her blink, and explained in a dire voice, "demons come after you even if you're only a little ways from the village!" Inuyasha swung his fist and punched him in the head, forming a very large lump.

Shippo's eyes filled with tears and Yuuki shouted at Inuyasha angrily, "Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, sit, boy!" Kagome commanded. Yuuki blinked as the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed before dragging him into the ground, slamming him so hard that his body left an indent.

"Oh… Wow," Yuuki smiled at her. "What was that?"

"That was the power of Lady Kaede," she replied smiling back. "She placed the subjugation beads around him and I set the command word. So whenever he misbehaves I can just correct him."

"He's just all brawn and no brains," Shippo insulted. He then stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha as he struggled to lift his head from the ground.

"I'll… Get you…! Shippo…!"

"Come on, let's head out to Akebi Village," Yuuki said as she turned around, already leaving him behind.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly as she walked off after them.

Inuyasha reached out for them and called, "Wait for me…!"


	2. Itsy Bitsy

Inuyasha led the group as they traveled through the forest. He kept an eye out for demons in case they would jump them and Kagome had a firm grip on her bow over her shoulder. Yuuki eyed her quiver of arrows and then Inuyasha's sword at his hip. Even Kagome had a weapon to fight with? Yuuki discreetly glanced down at her open palm at her side. She wished she had her own weapon to defend herself at least, whether she was facing demons or deranged villagers. If she were caught alone she would be screwed. (Besides that one time a few hours ago, but she blacked out so that didn't count.) Approaching Akebi Village, they were passing by a man resting at a small shrine for travelers to pray. As they walked passed the man perked up, looking at them surprised. "Hey, travelers!" he called jumping to his feet. The group paused and looked back at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shippo asked from Yuuki's shoulder.

"Have you heard about the old temple?" He asked and they shook their heads. He frowned, his forehead wrinkling up as he said, "It seems there's a bunch of demons in there…"

Yuuki furrowed her brows up concerned. "In the temple in a village of humans? That's a little disconcerting."

Inuyasha gave a curt laugh and she raised an eyebrow back at him. "Demons? There's nothing to be scared of," he said shrugging it off.

"I sure hope so," Shippo murmured worried.

"Well, maybe we could check it out," Kagome suggested as they continued into the village.

"Kagome, we're here to find the villagers and that's it," Inuyasha reminded her firmly, giving her a look.

Yuuki decided to hang back a few steps as Kagome tried to convince him, though he obviously wasn't having it. She folded her hands behind her and looked at Shippo instead. She asked, "Do they usually bicker this often?"

"Oh yeah," he replied with a nod. "Every day, but they also get along."

Yuuki let a small sigh slip through her nose as she watched them continue to bicker, gaining the attention of villagers as they passed through the village. Apparently they forgot they were here to inspect villagers, but Yuuki didn't mind; she could do it on her own. As she and Shippo passed by an old villager man he said, "Can you folks not leave the town either?"

Yuuki paused and looked over at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. Kagome and Inuyasha paused as well and looked back at them.

"Your clothes are different," he gestured to her school uniform. "So I figured you weren't from here."

"Well, you're right," she admitted as Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to them, "But why can't people leave the village?"

"Because of the spider!" The old man replied as if it were obvious. "Lately, there's been a big demon spider wandering around the place. No one can leave the village because everyone is scared."

Yuuki's nose wrinkled in disgust at the mention. "Spiders? I hate those things…"

Kagome squinted her eyes as she frowned in distaste. "I don't really like them either," she admitted.

"I don't think that's the problem," Shippo said knowingly. And he was right; it was a spider that happened to be a **demon** as well. It was nice of Mother Nature to create that combination.

"And it's not just any spider!" The villager quickly threw in, gaining their attention again. He stretched his arms out to emphasize, "It's an enormous spider with a white web that captures people." Yuuki's face scrunched up more, imagining getting caught in a thick sticky web that touched her face and between her fingers, seeing a spider crawling towards her. "On top of that, he has black hair on his legs!" He added, brushing his own black hair with his hand. Yuuki started to get blue in the face and Kagome was becoming visibly repulsed.

Kagome mustered a weak smile. "Please stop?" She asked kindly. "I don't think I can hear anymore…"

"I think he's exaggerating," Shippo said in Yuuki's ear, making her glance at him.

"He has more than ten eyes!" The man added, cupping his hands around his eyes.

Yuuki's expression dropped flat at that, immediately knocked out of the man's hypnotism. "Um, spiders have eight eyes," she corrected.

Shippo stared at the man with the same expression. "Yeah, he's definitely exaggerating."

Inuyasha decided to step forward in front of the man and bore down on him. "Hey, talk straight, old man," he ordered.

The old man put up his hands and chuckled with a nervous smile, shying away from his intimidation. "Sorry, I get a kick out of the girls screaming when I tell the story."

Yuuki bristled a little as her cheeks turned red. "We weren't even close to screaming," she correctly hotly.

Shippo smiled at her and poked her cheek. "Yuuki, you're blushing again!" He teased and she deflated instantly, her blush turning darker despite her reluctance. It peeved her when people pointed it out, but she couldn't reprimand the kid.

"I got carried away," the man admitted and bowed his head in apology. "Anyway, until someone takes care of him, everybody's too scared to leave the village."

"Hey, Yobei!" The old man turned around and the others looked over to see a younger man run up. He put his fists on his hips and glared down at the old man. "Are you harassing the girls again?" He asked accusingly.

Yuuki crossed her arms and closed her eyes, deciding to throw the man under the bus. "Well, yes he has, but aside from that he was telling us a bit about the spider demon."

"Yobei!" The man scolded, raising his fist.

Yobei shied away again with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, Zenkichi, it was a harmless joke."

"No harm was done," Kagome assured and Yuuki frowned a little at the loss of payback. She then stepped forward and asked, "Zenkichi, could you tell us a little more about the demon?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said annoyed.

Yuuki looked over at him and cut in, "Inuyasha, the villagers I ran into were looking for a demon. It might be related."

"But that's not what we're here for," he explained slowly so she could understand.

She only closed her eyes and held her arms as a tick mark sprung up on her forehead. This boy was just driving her up the wall! "The giant spider demon lives in the old temple in the forest," Zenkichi explained. "Ever since I was a child I had heard it lived there. He used to be satisfied hunting wild animals, but recently he came to the village and has been attacking the villagers. So because of that nobody's been able to get out of the forest. It's been terrible," he said sadly as he gazed at the ground in frustration.

"Recently you say?" Kagome questioned intrigued. "Does that mean he didn't chase people before?"

"Why would you ask that?" He asked, looking up at her suspiciously. "Do you plan on going to the old temple?"

"What if we do?" Shippo asked purely for curiosity.

"Because it would be stupid of you!" He shouted, causing Kagome to back away in surprise.

That made Inuyasha's ear twitch. "All right then," he said decidedly, "I think I've heard enough."

He then began walking away to their surprise. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and then quickly followed him.

"I half expected him to start a fight," Yuuki murmured as she followed and Shippo nodded in agreement. Inuyasha kept up at a fast pace, forcing Kagome to jog lightly to keep up. Yuuki decided to give up, realizing he wasn't even bothering with the task he was so adamant on before.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" Shippo asked her, noticing she was slowing down.

"Inuyasha's just aggravated by Zenkichi," she said as she branched off from the main path, wandering away down a smaller road. "He might just be on his way to fight the spider demon. I still need to find the villagers and see if they have any clues to me going back home."

"Inuyasha can be single minded," Shippo said as they approached a large pond. "Once he's calmed down he'll wander back."

She smiled at him and said, "Oh I'm sure."

Looking ahead she spotted an old man standing at the pond watching the ducks. He might be one of the old men from before, but she had to get closer. As she approached behind him he spoke up, "What a rare use of spiritual power."

Yuuki stopped short and stared at the man wide eyed, feeling startled. She was sure her footsteps were quiet. "What?" Shippo asked confused.

Yuuki furrowed her brows as the man turned around to face them. He had thick grey hair that hid his eyes with a mustache and large purple beads hanging around his neck. "When you were in danger, do you remember what you cried out?" He asked.

"Do you know what he's talking about, Yuuki?" Shippo asked.

Yuuki blinked and stared at the man. "What I cried out…" Her mind wandered back to when the demon attacked her in the woods. There was a light- "Ah," she winced and held a hand to her head, feeling a ping of pain.

"What is it?" Shippo asked alarmed.

"I-I'm fine," she assured and then stared at the old man curiously. "I… I don't remember what I said, but there was a light…" She lowered her hand and stared at him hard. "So, you were there. Do you know what that was? I caused that light, didn't I?"

The old man chuckled amused. "Oh yes you did. It's what we call Seirei Power, which is a special power that can be wielded. It's a spiritual power that exists in all creatures in the universe."

"That sounds pretty amazing," Shippo said in slight awe.

Yuuki was a little more skeptical. "Seirei powers? Sounds like something priestess' and monks use. I'm not either of those."

"Maybe not in profession," he amended with a nod, "but you've only just awakened your powers. You don't even know how to use them to their fullest potential yet."

Yuuki crossed her arms and stared at him skeptically. "Who are you, old man?"

"You may call me Kakuju," he replied with a bow.

"You know, you do seem pretty helpless," Shippo said and she stared at him in surprise. "You don't have anything to defend yourself with."

She went red in the face and became defensive. "I can't help it! There's nothing like this in my world! Not to mention-"

Kakuju lifted his head a little. "Your world?" He questioned and Yuuki froze, realizing her slip up.

"Yeah, she was brought here from a different world unexpectedly," Shippo explained for her and she pressed her fingers to her forehead. Was it safe to just babble that around? Now they were the ones going to be viewed as lunatics. "You mean you couldn't tell by her strange clothing?"

"I'm sorry, my eyes don't work as well anymore," Kakuju replied. "I can't even tell what you are wearing or what you look like."

Yuuki frowned at Shippo and whispered, "Shippo, apologize to him."

"I didn't realize that," Shippo said earnestly and then stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry for what I said," he apologized.

"Be more mindful for now on," Yuuki added gently.

Kakuju only chuckled. "Don't worry about it," he replied. He then brought a hand to his chin. "You're from a different world, though. That is unusual…"

"Would you know how to take me back?" Yuuki asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," he replied and she and Shippo sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah, I thought as much," she said.

"But," they perked back up at him. "Even though I don't know what brought you into this world, I can teach you how to use the Seirei power that lies within you. Would you like to learn?"

Yuuki turned skeptical, but Shippo gained her attention by saying, "That sounds great! Yuuki, you should try to learn so you can use it to fight demons."

Yuuki blinked at him and thought for a moment. It wouldn't leave her defenseless anymore, and it would give Inuyasha less room to tease her. "Yeah… Okay," she nodded to the old man.

"All right then," he stepped forward on his cane and held his free hand out to her. "Stand in front of me and close your eyes. Take my hand and remain very still."

Yuuki stepped forward to meet him and Shippo jumped off her shoulder. He backed away a little and then watched as she did what Kakuju requested. Shippo then stared in awe as a light shined on the ground beneath them. It spiraled upward and around them, spinning up and lifting their hair slightly. Their clothes flowed as if in water and her grip on his hand twitched, her eyes shutting a little tighter as the light became more intense. Shippo was forced to cover his eyes as the power shot up in the sky before quickly dying out. After everything had calmed down Yuuki's eyes snapped open. She gasped, stumbling back too violently and falling to the ground on her butt.

"Yuuki!" Shippo exclaimed and raced over to her. He stood beside her and stared up at her face worried, seeing her pale and sweating, her eyes wide as she stared off into space, panting hard. "Yuuki, what happened? Did you get new powers?"

"I…" She swallowed and forced her eyes to blink. "I… I remember what I shouted earlier," she said as she came back into focus. She furrowed her brows together as she stared up at Kakuju. "What exactly happened, Grandpa?"

"We merely awakened the Seirei," he replied as he stared above her. "Now you will learn to use the Seirei." He stepped aside for her to see the pond behind him. He then gestured at a decent sized rock with his cane beside them. "Do you see that rock over there?"

"Yes, I do," she replied as she stood up, dusting her skirt off.

"But how can you?" Shippo asked for her, staring at the rock in surprise. He then gazed sideways at the old man in suspicion. "I thought you couldn't see anything."

"I've been here for a long time," Kakuju replied and Yuuki put a hand on her hip, staring down at the rock. "I know this village inside and out like the back of my hand. Now," he gestured to the boulder again with his cane. "Remember the phrase you shouted before. Harness the Seirei power and destroy that rock."

"Sounds a little violent and unnecessary," she replied. Kakuju chuckled and she only stared at him. She was being serious.

"Try it, Yuuki!" She looked down at Shippo to see him give her a thumb up. "Test out your new powers! I wanna see them anyways before Inuyasha can."

That made her smirk. He really was just a kid, spatting with his older brother Inuyasha. "Well, if you insist," she said as she faced off with the boulder. She stared at the boulder intensely, causing Shippo to glance between her and the rock a few times before backing away. Yuuki closed her eyes and focused the powers she felt coursing through her now. She knelt to the rock and placed her hand to it, her body outlining in a white light. "… _Purify!_ " A light shone from her hand and the rock exploded into rubble and dust. She quickly stood and backed away, covering her mouth with her sleeve as she coughed.

"That's it?" Shippo questioned unimpressed.

Yuuki went red as she narrowed her eyes down at him. "Hey, that's more than I was able to do yesterday, okay?" She then huffed and crossed her arms, closing her eyes saying, "There, happy, Grandpa? One less stone in the world."

"You did very well, Yuuki," Kakuju said as he approached behind her. She turned around to see him patting his clothes searching for something as her blush went away. She then blinked as he pulled out a sea green beaded necklace. "Take this. It will serve as a medium for you and your Seirei powers."

"Wow, very generous of you," she said as she took them. Examining them she asked, "What are these exactly? They're not rosary are they?"

"They are," he nodded. "That rosary is called Exorcism beads. They are purifying rosary that contains the power of holy light. You may use them however you wish."

"Great," she said flatly, staring at the beads. "If only I knew how to use them at all."

"Yuuki!" Yuuki looked over as Shippo jumped to her shoulder again. Kagome was running towards them while Inuyasha was walking calmly behind her. "There you are! We were getting worried and thought maybe the spider demon got you," she said as she slowed to them.

"What are you doing over here?" Inuyasha asked as he approached.

"Oh, you know," she shrugged, putting on the rosary over her head. "Befriending old men and breaking rocks."

Kagome blinked before laughing. "Of course, that sounds like my usual Yuuki," she said. She was joking, but Inuyasha only gave her a confused look. That made Yuuki smirk. He was just adorably clueless. "So, who is this old man?" She asked, turning to Kakuju.

"His name is Grandpa Kakuju," Yuuki replied and put a hand on her hip. Looking over at the man she added, "He was just teaching me a thing or two to survive out here. So, what's up with you two?" She asked Kagome. "Inuyasha seemed like a man on a mission."

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he replied, "I was going to go take that spider demon's head and leave it on Zenkichi's doorstep until a random villager ran up to Kagome and started apologizing."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow as Shippo asked, "Why?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome replied, furrowing her brows up. "I awkwardly slipped away and thought maybe he mistook me for you."

"How?" She asked as if it were stupid. "We look nothing alike."

"Well, you two do wear the same clothes," Shippo said.

Yuuki pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Please tell me the people in this time aren't that simple minded…"

"They can be!" Kagome shrugged with a smile. "Come on, I'll bring you to him."

"Yeah, all right," she dropped her hand and nodded. As they began leaving, she paused and then glanced back at Kakuju and smiled saying, "Thanks, Grandpa, for the help." He only nodded and she followed after her friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome led her to the outskirts of the village, closer to the forest. "Oh, miss!" Yuuki and Shippo watched as man raced up to Kagome and took her hands in his. "I'm so-"

"Back up, old man!" Inuyasha pushed him away from Kagome and then pointed at Yuuki. "She's the one you want!"

Yuuki stared at him flatly with a tick mark. "That's called 'throwing under the bus' and that isn't appreciated."

Kagome quickly stepped in front of Inuyasha and put her hands up, smiling at the old man apologetically. "I'm sorry, but there seems to be a misunderstanding. I think you may want my friend Yuuki, not me," she explained and then gestured to her.

The man and Yuuki made eye contact. "Yeah, I recognize him," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're the one who chased me in the forest with the intent to kill."

"My name is Gosuke," he said and bowed low to her. "Please, will you forgive me? I was panicked; I didn't mean to harm an innocent."

Yuuki gave a heavy sigh as she stared off into the distance sadly. "I was so scared… With no one to help me…"

Kagome frowned at her. "Yuuki!"

Inuyasha only smiled, tucking his arms into his sleeves. "Lay it on a little thicker."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly scolded. "Don't encourage her."

Yuuki closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. "I… I was all alone and defenseless…!"

"I'm so sorry!" Gosuke sobbed as he fell to his knees. "Please, forgive me!"

"That's enough!" Kagome said firmly. Yuuki dropped her hand and frowned at her loss of fun while Kagome made Gosuke stand back up.

"I am sorry," he said sincerely. Staring at the ground sadly he murmured, "I just wanted to get my daughter back…"

"Your daughter?" Kagome questioned in surprise.

"So that's the nonsense you were talking about," Yuuki realized. "So, a demon stole your daughter?"

"A demon like the giant spider demon?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes," Gosuke nodded gravely. "He came to our village and stole my daughter. My father and my wife went out to search for the demon with me when we encountered you," he said, looking at Yuuki. "We saw your strange clothing and thought you were a demon in disguise."

"Interesting," Yuuki replied. "Now let me ask you a question. Did you happen to see a well anywhere around the area you encountered me in?"

"A well?" he questioned, confused at the change of topic.

She nodded. "Or perhaps a hole large enough for a human to fall through? Anything foreign?"

Gosuke hummed as he thought hard. He then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not. I searched the area really well in search of the demon or my daughter, and I didn't see anything like that."

"Dammit," Yuuki hissed under her breath, glaring at the ground.

"So we finally find the place and there's nothing." Inuyasha sighed heavily. "What a waste of time."

"It's too bad," Shippo said sadly. "But I guess we should head back to Kaede's village."

Yuuki's hand gripped tighter on her waist, glaring at the ground as she resisted raising her lip. If she didn't fall through a hole or well, then how was she brought here? She'd already been in the Feudal Era for hours; her parents must be worried sick and furious. It wouldn't take them long to call the police and have them search for her. Either they wouldn't find her at all, or they would and throw her in an insane asylum. How could she explain where she's been for so long…?

"Wait a minute," Kagome's calm voice cut into her downward spiral. The three of them looked over to Kagome as she asked Gosuke, "Did you ever find the demon or your daughter?"

"No…" He turned downcast. "No yet. The young men that went to the old temple to find her never came back…" He covered his face with his hands, hiding his anguish. "She's only a child… I have to go in there myself to find her…"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "A child?"

"Well, then," Inuyasha spoke up. "We'll just have to go in and destroy that demon for you," he said smiling to Yuuki's surprise.

Gosuke lifted his head to stare at him in shock. "Y-you… You will!?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo was surprised as well. "This is so unlike you! Are you okay?" Yuuki glanced over at Kagome for some sort of explanation, but she was only smiling at him.

"I'm so bored from all this walking," Inuyasha replied. "I need a little excitement."

Shippo perked up in realization while Yuuki closed her eyes with a smirk. "Ohh, I see."

"It's probably just some stale old demon that lives in the old temple," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"So," Kagome turned to Gosuke, "Where's the old temple?"

"Just over there," he replied, pointing up the path ahead of them. "Past the rocky expanse." He stared at them all pleadingly. "Please, help my daughter Sachi."

* * *

The group traveled passed Akebi Village into the more mountainous region through the rocky area Gosuke spoke of. Kagome fell into step with Yuuki next to Shippo. She smiled at him and said, "Shippo, would you mind giving Yuuki and I a minute?"

"Oh I suppose," he said reluctantly and jumped off Yuuki's shoulder. They watched as he ran up for Inuyasha and walked beside him instead.

Yuuki looked over at Kagome and asked, "What's up?"

"Inuyasha can be frustrating at times," she said as she stared at the demon boy, "but he really does have a good heart."

Yuuki closed her eyes and smirked, huffing a laugh. "How's that? He seems more like a chaotic neutral."

"Well," Kagome smiled over at her, "Why do you think he decided to kill the spider demon and save the girl?" Yuuki only frowned at her flatly. Kagome knew she didn't like this guessing game and vagueness. There's nothing wrong with simply explaining, so explain! Kagome only giggled and said, "He was upset when you were nice with Shippo and Kaede. He doesn't think I notice, but it's fairly obvious. He became jealous when we were holding hands, too. Knowing you liked children he jumped to this quest so you could like him, too."

Yuuki stared at her in surprise. "Really?" She then stared after Inuyasha. He was fairly stubborn, but she supposed he wasn't too bad. It was interesting, though, that he would go to lengths just to have her like him. He's more needy; a child wanting attention. She quickly snagged Kagome's hand and held it.

"Yuuki," Kagome sweat dropped while Yuuki only closed her eyes and smirked. Inuyasha glanced back and Kagome noticed. Inuyasha quickly grumbled and crossed his arms, walking faster. "Yuuki, you're just making him upset."

"I'm just having fun," she corrected, keeping her eyes closed. With fewer trees there was more wind. They must have been at higher altitude; the air was crisp and clean. The coldness was refreshing. She leaned her head back to enjoy the sun and air.

"Hey, how is everyone back in our time?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked at her sideways. "Define everyone?"

"You know," Kagome made a vague gesture with her free hand as she replied, "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, our friends."

"Those are the only friends I have besides you," she said, closing her eyes again. "I only have them because of you." Kagome frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but she interrupted saying, "They're fine, though Eri is a little imp as usual." She set her head right and furrowed her brows up at Kagome. "They miss you every day you're gone. We rarely see you and when we do you're busy with school. Not to mention they're worried about the new illnesses and diseases." Kagome stared at the ground guiltily. Yuuki tilted her head and suggested, "How about you come back one day and hang out with us when there isn't school. So we can catch up?"

Kagome smiled at her and said, "That sounds like a wonderful Idea, Yuuki. I just have to get Inuyasha to approve," she added with a sweat drop.

Yuuki only smirked at that. "I'll get him to approve." Kagome only turned nervous at that. "Anyways," she looked back at her with the same smirk. "Hojo's also worried about you."

"And how's Kenji?" She shot back with her own mischievous smile. Yuuki turned annoyed as a blush appeared on her face. "That's what I thought!" Kagome held her head high in victory. Yuuki only tch'd and glanced away. Everyone always seemed to be picking on her.

"Hey, slowpokes! Hurry up!" They heard Inuyasha shout from ahead.

Yuuki and Kagome separated and ran after him and Shippo, turning at a massive mossy boulder to find the abandoned looking temple. Kagome and Yuuki walked up next to Inuyasha, all of them staring at the building. "This indeed appears to be the perfect dwelling for a giant spider," Yuuki said with a nod, folding her hands behind her back.

"I can smell the demon hiding out in there," Inuyasha said.

"This temple if awfully big," Shippo commented as he looked up and down the long building. "How are we supposed to find Sachi?"

"Spiders ensnare their victims in their webs," Yuuki explained and Kagome's face fell with repulsion at the thought of it. "The more webs we find the closer we should be to her."

With that Inuyasha took the lead into the temple. It was dusty and the walls were crumbling away, the floor boards rotten to the point of collapsing from its own weight. Cautiously they explored the temple, not seeing any signs of a spider demon. "The demons scent is everywhere," Inuyasha said as he entered a room. Shippo remained with him while Kagome explored her own room. Yuuki ventured off down the hall deeper into the temple.

She entered a random room with the door ripped down. Walking in there was dishware littered on the ground collecting dust, a broken table and worn down rugs. She walked to the back towards an old unmade futon. She looked back and forth, examining the room for anything useful, but only found cob webs. She took a step and heard the faintest sound of the ding of metal, feeling a lump under her foot. Looking down, she stepped back and found an old key. She knelt down and picked it up, examining it. "This looks like a key to something important," she murmured to herself.

"Yuuki?" Kagome's voice called.

"Coming," she called back, slipping the key into her skirt pocket as she stood. She walked back out and followed the halls until she found her friends gathered in front of a set of large double doors. "Find anything?" She asked.

Inuyasha nudged his head towards the door and replied, "The scent is stronger through these doors."

"But it's locked," Shippo added sadly from Kagome's shoulder.

"Here, let me try," Kagome stepped towards the door and reached into her pocket. "I found a couple of keys in some rooms," she explained and tried them. Neither of them worked to her disappointment.

"Kagome," Yuuki reached into her pocket and held out her key. "Try this. I found it as well." Kagome nodded and took the key. Trying it the doors unlocked with a loud click. She pushed on them and they creaked terribly, causing Yuuki to cringe a little. The demon would surly hear that through the silent halls of this old place.

They could hear the evening crows outside as they continued further into the temple. Yuuki began glaring around her as she brought up the rear behind Kagome, her paranoia rising. They found some stairs and went further down. During their decent, Yuuki pulled at the collar of her school shirt feeling uncomfortable. "It's… Stuffy in here," she commented, unsure of herself. It seemed harder to breathe really, feeling a pressure on her chest.

"It's not just stuffy," Kagome said, glancing back at her. "There's a demonic aura. You must be sensing it."

Sensing a demonic aura? Yuuki frowned when Kagome turned back around. Paranoia, feeling gravity weighing her down, becoming physically uncomfortable, having troubles breathing… Yes, s _urly_ she must be sensing a demonic aura. Yuuki let a small sigh slip through her nose as they reached the lower level, following Inuyasha down the candle lit halls. She knew she shouldn't be so skeptical at this point, but it was a lot to wrap her head around. In fact, she was exhausted from the excitement from the past few hours. She needed a break from this…

She quickly stopped when Inuyasha and Kagome froze abruptly. "I smell human blood," Inuyasha said looking back at them. "That spider is definitely ahead."

Kagome brought a hand to her chest, staring up ahead of them hard. "The smell of blood and the thought of the spider's web are giving me a bad feeling…"

"Good, that's a normal human reaction," Yuuki replied and her friend gave her a look. "It's called instinct," she clarified and Kagome only sighed at her.

"You guys stay here," Inuyasha ordered as he began walking off.

"What are you saying, Inuyasha?" Shippo called after him.

Kagome frowned after him annoyed. "No matter how strong you are, you'll still be in danger if you go alone."

Inuyasha looked back at them over his shoulder. "I'll defeat this demon quickly and then we'll be on our way." With that he disappeared into the darkness.

Yuuki crossed her arms. "Tough guy," she commented sarcastically.

"He's always making decisions on his own," Shippo said to her unhappily, visibly upset by it.

Kagome turned to him on her shoulder and smiled. "He's really trying to keep us from danger, Shippo."

"Really? I didn't hear him say that," he said skeptically.

"Fair point," Yuuki admitted, nodding her head to him.

Kagome then smiled at her friend. "Yuuki, you can tell by now he's just too proud to-" her eyes went wide and she gasped.

Shippo stared at her concerned while Yuuki became offensive, bracing herself. "Kagome?" she asked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I… I sense them." She turned to stare down the hall. "I sense shards of the Shikon Jewel!"

Yuuki calmly walked up beside her and put a hand on her hip, staring down the hallway. "If you're sensing shards from the all-powerful jewel you broke coming from down there, then it's a safe bet that the spider demon has them. Seeing as how he began attacking Akebi Village recently, it would explain the change in personality."

"Inuyasha is in danger!" Shippo exclaimed. "We gotta help him!"

"You're right," Kagome agreed. Yuuki glanced at her, seeing a new look in her eyes she hadn't seen before. She was very determined. Kagome looked at her and said, "Yuuki, you should stay here. Wait for us." With that she ran down the hall.

Yuuki blinked. She then reached out after them. "Hey- wait! Kagome!" She and Shippo disappeared in the darkness. She dropped her arm and sighed, "Dammit…" Her eyes trailed down to the rosary around her neck. It annoyed her, but Kagome probably made the right call. She had no fighting experience while Kagome and they have done this plenty of times. (She's assuming.) She crossed her arms and leaned back against the creepy wall, staring down into the darkness. The silence was deafening, and doing nothing while her friend was fighting a **demon** seemed to make time pass unbearably slowly. Speaking of time, was there a clock? She looked around the immediate area, not seeing one. She even glanced at her wrist to no avail.

Yuuki pushed herself off the wall and began pacing, holding her arm as she fiddled with the Exorcism Beads. Maybe she couldn't help, but did she have to be left behind in the dark? She didn't like this. She wanted to at least be there to see if she needed to worry or not. "What is this!?" Inuyasha's voice exclaimed, making Yuuki freeze. Kagome screamed. "Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Yuuki shouted as well and sprinted down the hallway. She spotted the open sliding doors and turned into them, sliding to a stop. She stared around the room wide eyed, seeing Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome pinned down by webs. The room was filled with them, and at the front was the giant spider demon. She glared at the demon; it was certainly large enough to eat a small child, dark purple in color with stringy black hair on its head, curved horns protruding from the top. "Is anyone hurt?" She called out.

The spider demon grinned at her, showing off its fangs. "Well, well, there's still more of you."

Yuuki stared at it with her usual stoic expression. "Well, I see the villagers exaggerated. You don't seem that scary, really. You don't even have ten eyes."

In fact, the demon only had two. He narrowed his yellow eyes and said, "Seeing how you've escaped being captured, you should run away. Do you really want me to suck your blood?"

"I'd like to see you try!" She shouted as she took off her rosary, getting ready to fight.

That made the demon laugh. "How stupid!"

"Yuuki!" She glanced over at Inuyasha, seeing him struggle to lift his head as he looked back at her. "He's using power from the shards of the Shikon Jewel. You **can't** win; you have to run away!"

"And risk letting him kill you?" She questioned back in absurdity. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You idiot!" He fired back hotly. "Quit standing there trying to act brave! Run away!"

"Just shut up," she faced off with the demon. She closed her eyes, calming herself down.

Kagome glanced back at her friend worried. "Yuuki?" She asked nervously.

Shippo couldn't even move. His eyes screwed shut he shouted, "Yuuki, you should listen to Inuyasha! You need to get away while you can!"

Yuuki opened her light lavender eyes again and quickly scanned the room. Webs were everywhere; she couldn't move to get closer to the demon. She only had a rosary and she needed to reach the spider from where she stood, but they were on opposite sides of the room. Then, she spotted a Buddhist statue above the demon, sitting on a ledge. The only attack she knew she could use was her purifying touch… She looked down at the rosary in her hand. Grandpa Kakuju said she could use these however she wanted, right? She eyed the statue again. At the risk of appearing stupid, she lashed out at the statue with her necklace. The rosary broke into a single string and extended out, glowing green and smashing into the Buddhist statue.

"Wh-What!?" The demon looked up to see the crumbling rock fall on top of him.

Yuuki's Exorcism Beads retracted and reformed on their own. In the demons distraction she ran forward to her friends. She tangled her hands into the webs that bound them and then focused her Seirei powers, seeing her hands glow white. " _Purify!_ " Instantly the webs were burned away, freeing them and disappearing around the room.

Kagome gaped in surprise at Yuuki's abilities. Once Shippo was free he stood, examining himself, and then beamed at Yuuki. "You did it, Yuuki!"

She only smirked, helping Kagome stand up. Inuyasha stood as well, smirking at the demon. "Not bad for a newbie."

Yuuki frowned at him, a blush dusting her cheeks. "I've done more than you have."

"Oh yeah? Watch this then," he drew his sword and Yuuki's eyes widened, seeing it transform. The demon shook off the rubble and glared at them angrily. " _Wind Scar!_ " Inuyasha swung his glaive and five streaks of power rushed at the spider, making him shriek. The attack tore through the demon and ripped him apart. Yuuki blinked, seeing the demon nothing but a pile of blood and body parts, and then her face fell. Well, she supposed he did have some skills. Inuyasha huffed a laugh, resting his sword on his shoulder. "He was all talk."

Yuuki closed her eyes and smirked. "You're welcome." Inuyasha only glanced at her unhappily.

Kagome smiled as she approached her. "If it weren't for you, Yuuki, we'd be done for. Where did you learn that?"

"She learned it from old man Kakuju," Shippo replied for her, jumping up on her shoulder.

"Well, everyone's safe now," Inuyasha said as he put his sword away. He crossed his arms. "That's all that matters."

Kagome frowned at him. "You can at least say thanks, Inuyasha."

"No need," Yuuki replied and walked past them. "We wouldn't want to put too much strain on him."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she followed.

Yuuki led them to the back of the room and opened another set of doors. She recoiled and quickly covered her nose and mouth with her hand, the smell of blood overwhelming her. "This what you were smelling, Inuyasha?"

"Definitely," he said gravely, walking up beside them.

The room was twice as large, obviously a shrine with a large Buddhist statue in the back. There were decaying bodies and skeletons with webs strewn about. Cautiously walking in, Yuuki looked around in repulsion. "Sachi?" She called out. She had seen horror movies before, but seeing this in the flesh disturbed her. She took a step and heard a crunch, feeling the breaking force under her foot. She quickly recoiled and looked down, seeing she broke someone's arm.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Shippo asked quietly.

"Shut up," Inuyasha replied as he walked around the room. Kagome looked around as well and then paused, seeing a large cluster of web behind a couple of dead men. It wiggled and she yelped, stumbling back. The three of them quickly whirled around. "What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I… I think I found a spider's cocoon," she replied. "It's moving!"

They hurried over and gathered around, seeing the web bulge wiggling still. "It's not a spider's egg, is it!?" Shippo asked panicked, going blue in the face with fear and disgust.

"What are you so afraid of?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. He marched ahead of them up to the cocoon. He flexed his clawed hands and then grabbed the web. In a swift movement he opened the sack and blinked. The others watched as a little girl in a red and yellow kimono blinked back up at him.

She then broke into a grin. "Thank you!" She tackled his leg in a hug, making him flustered. "It was so scary in there!"

"Wha- hey!" Inuyasha shook his leg, awkwardly trying to get her off.

"Sachi?" Yuuki questioned and the girl responded by looking over at her. Yuuki's face softened as she smiled. Kneeling down to her level she asked, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Sachi shook her head. "It hurt a little bit being in there, but I'm okay now."

"I'm glad you're safe," Shippo smiled at her. "What a relief!"

"At least he hadn't eaten you yet," Inuyasha said crudely and the girl released his leg, staring up at him worried. Crossing his arms he said, "Come on, everyone, let's go."


	3. Eating the Breadcrumb Trail

It was night when the group escorted Sachi back to Akebi Village where she was reunited with her father Gosuke. His wife, Yone, cried as she held her daughter. Gosuke bowed again and again, thanking them over and over. Yuuki sweat dropped at the man's behavior while Kagome smiled, putting up her hands. "Really, it was nothing," she insisted.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable enough to leave and the group followed. Leaving their house Kagome frowned at her friend apologetically. "I'm sorry we didn't find anything that could take you home."

Yuuki only shrugged. "Either way, it's too late to get home before a reasonable hour. I just have to keep searching. But first…"

She slowed to a stop and Inuyasha glanced back annoyed. "What is it now?"

"It's late, but I want to see if Grandpa Kakuju is still hanging out by the pond," she replied. She turned and added, "You can go ahead to Kaede's Village if you want, by all means."

Inuyasha rounded on her and barked, "You really think we're just going to let you wander through the woods alone at night? Think again, idiot."

Yuuki glared at him flatly with a blush, her brown hair flaring out more in irritation. Kagome chuckled with a sweat drop while Shippo smiled at Yuuki and explained, "That's Inuyasha just trying to be nice."

"Shut up, Shippo," he snapped.

"He's just embarrassed," Shippo amended.

"Gee, I couldn't tell," she murmured sarcastically and began walking away. She led them back to the pond and surprisingly Kakuju was still there.

Crickets chirped all around them with fireflies dancing above the water. He turned around as they approached and said, "Well, you haven't been gone long, but you've already experienced so much. It looks like you've learned how to use the Seirei power much better now. Tell me what happened." Yuuki nodded and complied, explaining how they found the spider demon and defeated it, and then saved Sachi. Kakuju remained still as he listened. When she was done he nodded with a hum. "I can't say I'm surprised that you defeated the spider demon. You have a stronger connection to the Seirei power than you did before. I have a premonition that you will be fighting many more demons from now on."

Yuuki grimaced a little at that. "You sound so proud, Grandpa, but I was hoping for more of a 'you'll find your way back home' premonition."

Kakuju nodded in understanding. "There is hope."

"What a stupid old man," Inuyasha grumbled behind them and Yuuki's eye twitched.

"You're so rude, Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at him. She then stared at Kakuju apologetically. "I'm sorry for him, Kakuju."

"It's okay," he replied. He then turned around and faced the pond. "There are many different uses for Seirei power. It can do more than just break rocks or destroy webs. That rosary I gave you is a channel to your powers to help you fight in battle. Without your powers it's no more than an accessory." He faced Yuuki again and said, "If you want to learn how to wield your rosary to help you fight, come stand beside me. Remember, close your eyes and be very still."

Yuuki nodded, "Okay." Shippo jumped off her shoulder and watched with the others as Yuuki and Kakuju faced the water together. They held hands and their rosary began to glow, Yuuki's green and Kakuju's purple. Their clothes swayed and hair lifted just as before. Images and words swarmed inside Yuuki's mind, almost overwhelming her. Calmly they settled down and the light from their rosary went away. Yuuki gasped and stumbled back, but didn't fall on her butt that time. She panted, staring down at her Exorcism Beads. How did he do that? Suddenly her mind was filled with knowledge as if she had always known.

Kakuju turned to her. "Now you have learned to call upon the Seirei power when you fight and wield your rosary properly."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "Hey, that's pretty cool, Gramps! I wish it were that easy for me."

"Come," Kakuju motioned Yuuki to approach and she did. He then gestured across the pond with his cane. "Do you see that boulder over there?"

Gazing across the water, there was a rock no bigger than the one she broke before. She nodded and replied, "Yes." How was he able to see it, though?

"Use your new knowledge to destroy it with your Exorcism Beads," he instructed.

She smirked as she took off her rosary. "Always the violent one, aren't you?" That made Kakuju chuckle.

Her friends watched as Yuuki faced off with the rock across the large pond. "What's she gonna do?" Shippo asked, looking up at Kagome. "It's too far for her to reach that."

"I don't know, Shippo," she replied as she watched her friend.

Yuuki tossed her rosary in the air and then clapped her hands together with a shout. The beads broke apart and shone brightly. They flew at an incredible speed and shot into the rock, destroying it to rubble. Yuuki raised her hand and the beads shot back from the dust to her hand, slowing and reforming before gently landing in her grasp. "That's good for now," Kakuju said as she put her rosary back on. "Soon you will be able to completely control your powers."

Yuuki turned to the old man and smiled. She only ever really smiled at her mother and Kagome, and children, her father on occasion, but she really liked this old man. He was helpful and generous. "I just wanted to come by to thank you, Grandpa Kakuju, for giving me this rosary and helping me."

Kakuju nodded, still staring out at the water. "It's getting late. You should hurry home, now. No doubt we'll see each other again."

"See you around, Grandpa Kakuju," she said and followed her friends away from there.

"Wow, I'm really impressed, Yuuki," Kagome said as they traveled out of Akebi Village. "In just about half a day you've grown new powers and even know how to use them!"

Yuuki looked down at her hands. "I know… I don't know what Grandpa Kakuju did, but it feels a little second nature to me now."

"Good, so you won't be completely useless now," Inuyasha said from the front and Yuuki glared at him with a blush of anger.

"Are you picking a fight?" She asked dangerously.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and looked back at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She sweat dropped and huffed in annoyance. "Never mind then." Kagome smiled at her apologetically as she sighed. He really was just rough around the edges.

They made it back to Kaede's Village. It seemed like a ghost town with everyone in bed. Back at home there would still be cars and building lights keeping you from seeing the stars. She couldn't tell if it was eerie or peaceful. They entered Kaede's hut and the old woman shot upright from the floor, surprised to see them. "Ye are all back!"

"Sorry to wake you, Kaede," Kagome apologized as they filed in, gathering around the cooking pot.

"No need to apologize," she replied. She then turned to Yuuki and asked, "Did ye find any clues?"

Sitting down, Yuuki only looked at her and shook her head. "Not at all."

"But we learned how to use Seirei powers!" Shippo added helpfully. "Just as Inuyasha was about to be killed, Yuuki used her Seirei powers to save him!"

"Shut up, Shippo," Inuyasha snapped.

Yuuki closed her eyes and smirked. "I didn't save Inuyasha; I just saved him along with everyone else and let him kill the spider demon."

"What, getting arrogant now?" Inuyasha challenged and Yuuki eyed him sharply, sparks flying between the eye contact.

Kagome sighed at the two of them. "It's pretty late. We should get to bed."

"Aye," Kaede nodded. "I'm sure everyone is tired. Let's get some rest."

Yuuki and Inuyasha narrowed their eyes at each other. They then looked away at the same time with a huff. She then curled up on her side on the floor as everyone else and closed her eyes. That was her first day in the Feudal Era. She didn't know what to expect, but it seemed fitting enough, being called a demon, gaining powers and fighting against actual demons. How long was she going to stay here…?

* * *

The smell of food made her flutter her eyes open. She sat up and yawned, covering her mouth as Kaede stirred the cooking pot. "Good morning, Yuuki," she said.

"Morning…" Yuuki looked around the room, seeing Kagome stirring and Inuyasha opening his eyes, sitting up against the wall. She thought everything was a dream, but of course it wasn't. Why would it be that easy?

Shippo rolled up to a sitting position and yawned loudly. "Good morning, everyone," he said.

"Good morning," Kagome replied sleepily, sitting up as well as Kaede began pouring bowls of stew.

"So, what do ye all plan on doing today?" Kaede asked as she passed out the bowls.

Yuuki let a small sigh slip through her nose as she took hers. "I'm not sure," she replied, staring down at her food. Shippo took his happily while Inuyasha and Kagome accepted theirs gratefully. "Seeing as how our only clue was a dead end I don't see what there is to do next."

"I was thinking," Kagome spoke up as Shippo chowed down. "Why don't we take the day off today?"

"The day off?" Inuyasha questioned in a low tone. He didn't like the sound of that.

She turned to him and explained, "Yuuki is new here. She must be exhausted from fighting demons and developing new powers in just a day. She needs a beak before she's overwhelmed."

Shippo paused his consumption to chew and swallow before smiling up at Kagome. "You're so nice, Kagome. I agree."

"Thank you, Kagome," Yuuki nodded to her. "I do need a few minutes to at least get my bearings."

"But I don't think it's a good idea for us to split up," a small male voice spoke up. There was a sucking sound and Inuyasha smacked his face, making Yuuki blink at him.

There as an awkward pause and Yuuki wondered if he smacked himself on purpose or if Kagome taught him a new command. No one else seemed to be too concerned about it, so she decided to ask, "… So who was that?"

Inuyasha held out his palm and replied, "It's just Myoga."

Yuuki leaned in with the others to stare at his open palm. There was a small flea-looking man flattened in his palm. After he popped back out to size he sat down and folded his arms. "It's been a while, Master Inuyasha." He then turned to stare up at Yuuki. "Well, well, nice to meet you. My name is Myoga; I'm Master Inuyasha's bodyguard."

"He runs away at the slightest sign of danger," Inuyasha said and she looked at him. "Not much of a bodyguard."

"Oh, I see," Yuuki said and stared back down at Myoga. "Well my name is Yuuki. I'm a friend of Kagome's."

"Now, as custom, we must do the formal greeting ceremony," Myoga said and Yuuki furrowed her brows confused. The others watched as Myoga jumped to Yuuki's shoulder.

There was a sucking down and she quickly smacked her neck. "If this is formal then I guarantee I would have killed you on casual," she said as she held out her palm, staring indifferent at the flattened Myoga.

After he popped back out to size again he sighed in satisfaction. "That was exceptionally delicious," he said and she went blue in the face feeling creeped out. "Now never mind that. I agree with Kagome's last suggestion. There are demons all around. We should make teams before we take off, just in case."

"Well it can't be too dangerous if you're here, right?" Yuuki questioned and Myoga sweat dropped.

"Still, we don't want to get into any sort of trouble," Kagome said.

"So let's go in teams of two!" Shippo suggested.

"It's decided," Kagome stood up. "I'll hang out with Shippo today. Yuuki, why don't you spend some time with Inuyasha?"

"Do you _want_ us to fight?" Both Inuyasha and Yuuki asked her.

"I'm going to go collect chestnuts!" Shippo said as he hurried out of the hut.

"Wait for me, Shippo!" Kagome called and hurried after him.

Yuuki and Inuyasha frowned after her before glancing at each other. They both huffed and turned away while Kaede continued to eat peacefully. Yuuki dropped Myoga on the ground and finished her food before standing. "Well, come on, Inuyasha."

"You serious?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

Yuuki paused by the door and glanced back at him. "You wanna make Kagome happy, right?" She smirked as she walked out the door, knowing she won. She crossed her arms and waited, and sure enough Inuyasha came grumbling out. "So, can you help me with something?" She asked.

"With what?" He asked curious.

"I'm looking for a certain herb," she explained. "It has a peculiar smell and I was hoping you could help me find it with your nose."

"Is that right," he murmured as he crossed his arms. "What a pain in the butt." Yuuki glared at him flatly, her eyebrow twitching. Could he at least make an effort? "Fine, I'll help you," he said and marched off. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and quickly followed him. As he sniffed the air he led them to the outskirts of the village along the tree line.

Yuuki hung back and held her arms, watching him sniff around the bushes. "Can you find it?" She asked.

He glanced back at her annoyed and replied, "Be patient. It's faint, but I can smell it."

Yuuki smirked and resisted chuckling at his behavior. He seemed very serious as he sniffed around the brush. She then glanced ahead and perked up. "Oh…" She walked ahead past him without his notice and knelt down to the plant. "Found it." She plucked it and stood up. "Inuyasha," she called.

"Don't bother me," he snapped back. "I said I'm looking for it!" Yuuki sighed and then approached him, holding out the herb. She watched as he continued to sniff and slowly traveled towards her. With his eyes closed he followed his nose right to her hand. "Hey, I found it!" He said happily and opened his eyes. He then blinked and looked up at Yuuki's smirk. He quickly stood upright and crossed his arms turning away from her. "What a waste of time," he grumbled.

"Sorry about that, but thank you for your effort," she said.

"Well, I'm glad you found it," he said and then looked down at the herb. "So, what is it anyways? It doesn't smell like much from here."

"It's called mint," she replied and held the plant up to his face. "In order to fully smell the plant you have to squish it first."

"Huh? Let's see…" Curious, he pinched one of the leaves. He then choked on a yelp and stumbled back, holding his nose. Yuuki closed her eyes and smirked in satisfaction as he shouted, "You fool! Get that away from me!"

"But it smells good," she insisted and then stuffed some of the plant in her mouth, chewing it.

"Are you insane!?" He shouted, watching her bizarrely.

Yuuki covered her mouth and looked over at him to reply, "It's to freshen your breath so it doesn't stink. You should try some."

"Keep that away!" He shouted and then ran off.

Yuuki swallowed the mint and then chased after him. "Oh, Inuyasha~!" She teased, smirking deviously as she carried the mint with her.

"Kagome, help!" Inuyasha shouted and sprinted off with his enhanced speed.

Yuuki slowed to a walk, not bothering with trying to keep up. "Well, I suppose it was a good morning," she said to herself as she wandered back to the village.

As she passed through the town square, she was stopped by a very large man. She stumbled back and blinked up at him startled. He had both weight and height on her and it made her uncomfortable. The man smiled down at her and said, "Greetings! My name is Kimbei. I was wondering if you knew where I could find tasty cakes around here."

"Um, sorry, but I couldn't say. I only just arrived," she replied and went to side step around him, but sweat dropped. He was too wide for a single side step. He certainly was a big boy, wasn't he?

"Just arrived? Aw, that's too bad," he said and slumped over a little, making Yuuki shiver in fear. She was afraid he would fall down on top of her. Staring down at her, he then became curious. "Hey… I've seen you before! Now where was it…?"

Yuuki stared up at him confused as he tapped his chin, Inuyasha and Kagome walking up behind her. "I'm sorry, Kimbei, but I don't know you…"

"What's going on?" Shippo asked and Yuuki glanced back, seeing them gathered behind her.

"Oh, yes!" Kimbei exclaimed, making Yuuki jump. "In Kasasagi Town!"

Yuuki forced a polite smile up at him that twitched. "Again, I'm sorry, but I don't know where that town is. In fact, this is the first time I've heard of it."

"Nope, no mistake," he said shaking his head. "Kasasagi Town. That's where I saw your face."

Kagome pressed a finger to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm getting tired just listening to him."

"Then let's go," Inuyasha said simply and walked around the man.

"Excuse us," Yuuki bowed awkwardly and quickly followed him, trailed by Kagome and Shippo. She sighed in relief once she was away from the large man and then hurried over to Kaede's hut. Entering inside she called, "Lady Kaede?"

"Hm?" She looked up at her. "What is it, Yuuki?"

"I was wondering if you knew were Kasasagi Town was," she said as she sat with her, her friends following inside behind her.

"Why do ye want to know?" She asked curiously.

"There was a large man outside named Kimbei. He said he for sure saw my face before in that town, but I've never been," Yuuki explained, setting the mint plant down next to her.

"Ah, Kimbei," she said and nodded, obviously knowing the man. "He's a bit of a gluttonous young man, but he's no liar, I can assure ye." Yuuki knit her brows together thinking hard as she stared at the ground. How was that even possible? "If it bothers ye so much, why don't ye all travel to Kasasagi Town? It's just south of here and not very far."

"Well… It sounds like a start," Yuuki said as she stood.

Kagome stared at her unsure and asked, "Are you sure, Yuuki?"

She nodded to her. Putting a hand on her hip she replied, "There isn't much I can do around here. If Kimbei truly believes he saw me, then it may lead to me returning home."

"And in the city we can find leads to the Shikon Jewel shards," Inuyasha added.

"Wow, Inuyasha, did you just agree with Yuuki?" Shippo asked surprised.

"Didn't you hear me?" He questioned annoyed. "I'm willing to do anything to get the shards of the Shikon Jewel and that's it."

"I suppose I should say thanks," Yuuki sighed sounding exhausted. "Let's get going while we have daylight."

"Right," Kagome nodded and Inuyasha headed out first.

The group traveled together through the woods along the dirt paths, spotting wildlife scurrying about. It was a little after midday when they reached the exceptionally large town. Yuuki was expecting something minor, but this really was a city. "This is Kasasagi Town," Kagome said as they entered. "It's the biggest city around here and they sell pretty much everything you need for traveling."

"Hey, do you think they sell any juice here?" Shippo asked beneath them.

Yuuki smiled down at him. "Are you thirsty, Shippo?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll take him to a shop and get him something," Kagome said as Inuyasha stared up the road, seeing a crowd of people bustling about.

"There sure are a lot of people," he commented.

"Yes," Yuuki agreed as Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. "This means we should split up and ask around. No doubt it'll get dark before we ask everyone, but after we get any information we'll meet back here."

"The city is big, so be careful not to get lost," Kagome warned them.

The three of them then went separate ways. Yuuki idly strolled through the city, observing people as they went about their day as usual. Her plan was solid enough, but now that she was in action she wasn't sure of what to do. Was she just supposed to walk up to people and ask, 'have you seen me before?' She brought a hand to her chin thoughtfully. This city was too far from where she woke up. It was in the opposite direction in fact. How was it possible that Kimbei saw her before in this town? A man that was walking the street paused, spotting Yuuki. He stared at her dumbly as she strolled past, not realizing he was watching. He blinked, kicked into gear, and then exclaimed, "Y-You! I've seen you before!"

Yuuki stopped short and turned to stare at him surprised. "Me?" She questioned, pointing to herself. He nodded furiously. "Where?"

He hesitated and thought hard for a moment. She cocked an eyebrow up and fully faced him, resting her hand on her hip. She waited patiently until his face lit up in realization. Pointing at her accusingly he shouted, "You're the girl from the wanted poster!"

Her eyes went wide. "Wait- wanted poster?"

"Guards!" Yuuki watched incredulously as he ran up the street and began shouting, "Guards! I found the girl on the wanted poster!"

She then frowned at him unhappily. "Now hold on just a minute," she said as she walked up to him. He spun around and stared at her slightly fearful as she approached. "I'm not on any wanted posters. I'm-"

"It's her!" A woman suddenly shouted and Yuuki stopped short. She turned around to see a woman pointing at her. "Guards! The wanted poster girl!"

"Enough!" Yuuki insisted. "I can't be on a wanted poster…" She trailed off as several men dressed in old-fashion uniform ran towards her from both sides. Her face fell as they surrounded her, aiming their spears at her. "I'm assuming it's safe to think there are no fair trials in this time."

"We've found her," one of them said as they moved next to her. She eyed him sharply, tensing up. Another man lifted a paper in her face and she stared at it. Her eyes went wide. It _was_ her… There was something slightly off, but the facial structure and the untamed long hair were the same. But how-? "You're coming with us," another man barked as two of them grabbed her arms roughly.

" **Ow.** " She eyed them dangerously. "Don't be so rough. I'm not resisting." They dragged her through the streets towards the largest home she'd seen since the temple in Akebi. "Guess there's perks to being wanted," she muttered under her breath as she was dragged into the luxurious manor without being stopped.

"My lord!" One guard ran up to the porch as the guards holding her shoved her down, forcing her knees to hit the sand of the manor garden hard. An elder man with receding black hair pulled back walked forward as the soldier knelt to him. "We've found the girl on the wanted poster," he reported, holding the poster up to him.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes up at him as he took the poster. He examined the stoic face of the young woman in the poster before lowering it, examining Yuuki's unhappy expression. "Well, well," he smiled as he rolled up the paper. "It's the girl from the wanted poster."

"That **isn't** me," Yuuki insisted firmly. Still smiling, the old lord raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed, knowing it was pointless at this point, but continued, "You have me confused with someone else. I haven't done anything wrong, and besides, I'm completely new here. I haven't heard of this town until today. I mean, look at my clothes," she straightened her back to show off her uniform. "Does it look like I'm from around here?"

He frowned at her, seeming surprised. "Well, you're right, your clothes are strange." She sweat dropped. That wasn't what she was saying, but she'll roll with it. "But for some reason Kagura wants us to capture you."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "Kagura? I have no idea who that is."

"You wouldn't know her," he replied gruffly, crossing his arms behind his back. "She's a messenger from the castle."

Yuuki tch'd under her breath. Great, what was a castle wanting with her? "Well then, she has the wrong person," she said, acting gruff right back. This man and this situation were getting on her nerves really quickly.

"Are you crazy?" He questioned angrily. "The messenger made a mistake? No way. Impossible!"

"You people aren't very open minded are you?" Yuuki snapped annoyed.

A guard grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt and she shot a glare at him. "Watch yourself," he ordered.

"Take this girl away to the jail," the lord commanded, gesturing them to leave. "You can wait there until Kagura arrives and speak with her then."

"Gee, how gracious of you," she said sarcastically as they brought her up roughly to her feet. "I'm telling you, you have the wrong person!" She called back in warning as they dragged her off.

The guards brought her around and threw her in a stone cell, making sure she fell and hit the ground. "Behave yourself until Kagura gets here," one ordered as the other locked the cell.

She propped herself up with her arms and glared at them as they walked away, disappearing around the corner. "All right…" She got herself up and dusted herself off, looking around the cell. "What in the world is going on around here..?" She went up to the cell bars and grabbed hem, peering out around the garden of the manor. She spotted a guard approaching and quickly backed away. As he passed he gave her the stink eye which she returned with a cold stare. He continued on and she then stared around the room. "No way am I sticking around for Kagura," she said to herself. She needed to find Kagome and Inuyasha quickly. She felt around the stone walls, hoping there was a hidden switch somewhere for some reason. As her hands pressed against the cool stone, one of the lumps of cobble broke away. She narrowed her eyes and groped around the rock, breaking more of the stone away. "It's weak," she murmured to herself. She backed away and pulled off her rosary. She then tossed it in the air and clapped her hands. The beads shot out on command and bombarded the weak structure, destroying it and leaving a hole in the wall. She caught her rosary and winced at the ruckus it made. "Quickly, now, quickly," she murmured to herself as she slipped through the hole.

She kept close to the wall, her eyes wide as she looked around for guards. She made a break for it, not seeing any, and ran for the wall that enclosed the compound. She jumped and kicked off a decorative garden rock, grabbing onto the top of the wall. Yuuki quickly glanced around, spotting guards walking away from her. She pulled herself up and jumped down the other side, running in the opposite direction. Making it back to the city she had to weave around pedestrians, avoiding eye contact with anyone as she kept her eyes peeled for more guards. She paused by a wall, seeing a poster of herself, and tore it from the wall, stuffing it in her pocket. Without a hitch she ran back to the meeting place huffing, seeing everyone else already gathered there. Kagome looked over at her and smiled, "Yuuki! You're back!"

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked as she ran up to them.

Still panting, she took out the poster and held it up for them. "Seen these?"

"Yeah, they were posted everywhere!" Shippo replied. "I was getting worried."

"Why are there wanted posters of you here?" Kagome asked confused.

"I don't know," Yuuki replied, crumpling it up and tossing it aside. "But the guards got me for a moment and took me to the Town's Headman's house to jail. I tried to convince them it wasn't me, but obviously that didn't work."

"Well I'm glad you're safe now," Kagome said as she eyed the crumpled poster worried.

Yuuki took a breath and then crossed her arms, calming down. "Some woman named Kagura brought them here. Apparently she's under the impression she knows me."

"What?" Inuyasha suddenly perked up at the name. "Kagura!?"

Shippo looked up at him wide eyed. "Do you think it could be _that_ Kagura?"

Yuuki furrowed her brows feeling annoyed at the vagueness. "If you mean by 'that' Kagura as in the 'castle messenger' Kagura, then yes," she replied. "Not that I know of any castles around here," she added annoyed under her breath.

"Yuuki," she looked over at Kagome's serious stare. "Do you remember the demon Naraku I told you about? On the way to Akebi?"

Yuuki hesitated, but then nodded. "You didn't tell me much, but yes. The evil demon that's after the shards?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Kagura is one of Naraku's female incarnations."

"She's a wind sorceress that possesses the dead to do her bidding," Inuyasha quickly added heatedly, fired up by the mention of her. "She's disgusting."

Yuuki shook her head. "Wait a minute," she put her hands up. "Slow down and roll back. Just 'one of' his incarnations? You're saying that this Naraku can _create_ other beings?"

Kagome nodded regretfully. "That's how powerful he's become. He holds most of the jewel shards after all."

Yuuki stared at her for a moment. She then pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you're telling me an evil powerful demon's incarnation is handing out wanted posters of me."

Kagome furrowed her brows up and put her hands up. "Yuuki, please calm down…"

"Oh, I'm calm," she replied and dropped her arm, staring with a harsh and cold gaze. "I'm calm and pissed off. I was just thrown in jail for no reason other than this Naraku wants to give me a bad day."

"It must be because of you coming to our world," Shippo said below her. "It sounds like something he would do."

"Well, this Sorceress Kagura is supposed to be on her way to get me," Yuuki said.

"Then we might as well wait until she shows up," Inuyasha said.

"Except I escaped from my cell," she added. "If I'm not here then she'll leave."

Kagome brought a hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "Well then, why don't we take you back?" They all stared at her and she explained, "We'll get Headman's good graces if we turn you in, and Kagura is sure to show up. If we're at the manor then we can ambush her."

"Hey," Inuyasha smiled at her. "That's a great idea!"

Yuuki eyed him suspiciously. "You sound too happy."

"Come on!" He grabbed her arm roughly with a smile on his face. She yelped in protest as he dragged her behind him. "We're taking you in, fugitive!"

Yuuki grabbed his wrist and tried to free herself desperately. She glared at him angrily with a blush, her heels digging into the dirt. "Inuyasha!" she shouted in a warning tone as he easily dragged her behind him. "I don't like to be man-handled!"

Kagome sweat dropped as she followed. "Inuyasha…"

Shippo jumped to her shoulder and stared at them in interest. "Inuyasha seems to be having too much fun."

"Yes, and it seems he forgot how dangerous this can be," she added in annoyance.

Inuyasha dragged her through the city, ignoring the strange stares they received, and walked right up to the Headman's house. A guard quickly stopped him and shouted, "Hey! This is the house of the village headman. What do you want?"

"What do you idiot guards think you're doing!?" Inuyasha barked right back. The man blinked at him and the girl that was still struggling to get her arm free. "We caught the girl on the wanted poster that **you** let escape and came to turn her in again."

"Let me go, dammit!" Yuuki shouted at him, her hair flying out.

"I see…" He glanced between them a little unsure, but nodded. "She is the girl from the posters. Come inside and wait by the white sand." He stepped aside to let them through. Inuyasha walked inside, dragging the stubborn Yuuki along. Kagome and Shippo flashed awkward smiles at the guard before quickly following after them.

"Well, that was easy," Kagome commented once they were out of earshot.

"Great acting, you guys!" Shippo smiled at them.

They both quickly looked over at him, Inuyasha confused, and Yuuki annoyed, as they both said, "We're not acting." They then looked at each other, Inuyasha blinking at her and her staring at him flatly, her face going red in frustration. "You're blushing."

"Quit pointing that out!" She snapped, resuming her fruitless struggle to be free.

Kagome sighed, but smiled at their bickering. She then blinked, hearing a strange sound. Alarmed she said, "Shh! Can you hear that?" They paused and glanced around.

They could hear the sound of a faint buzz. Shippo looked up and gasped. "There!" He pointed up and they followed his gaze, seeing a large wasp flying away.

Kagome gasped as well. "Saimyosho!"

"Saimyosho?" Yuuki questioned confused, staring at the wasp. "It looks like a giant wasp."

"Saimyosho are Naraku's eyes and ears," Inuyasha said as he released her, causing her to stumble back. "If they're here then Kagura is, too."

"Which means we've probably already been found out," Shippo added sadly.

Suddenly, four demons dressed in monk clothing slammed in the ground, surrounding them. They quickly faced them back to back, Inuyasha smirking and Yuuki staring coldly. "Even a welcoming committee?" She questioned, taking off her rosary.

Inuyasha flexed his clawed hand, cracking his knuckled. "Bring it on!" He jumped out and scratched at one of the demons shouted, " _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!_ "

Yuuki whipped out at the demons and cut through two of them easily. Shippo jumped up and shouted, " _Smashing Top!_ " His top toy blew up in size and pinned down the last demon.

"Come on, we have to find Kagura," Kagome said and took off with Shippo.

Yuuki and Inuyasha quickly followed after her, running around the manor. "Help me!" A man called out.

Yuuki furrowed he brows and said, "That sounded like the headman." They ran around a corner and stopped short, seeing the Headman cornered by two of the salamander monk demons. She smirked at his helplessness and lashed out at the demons, killing them before his eyes. She then ran up to him followed by the others. "You okay, Headman?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip with a frown.

He stared at her in surprise. "Y-you saved me?" He then bowed at the waist. "Thank you so much. I don't deserve your kindness."

"No, you don't," she agreed.

Kagome stepped beside her and frowned at her. "Yuuki!"

Yuuki sighed and closed her eyes. "But don't worry about it. So, what happened around here?"

"I was tricked by that Kagura woman," he replied bitterly, standing upright again. "I had no idea the castle's messenger was a demon. After she arrived and you weren't here she attacked us for wasting her time."

"Where is she now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She's just ahead," he quickly replied, gesturing behind him inside the manor. "She tried to feed me to the demons!"

"Quickly! Let's go!" Inuyasha jumped up on the porch and ran inside, followed by Yuuki.

"Get somewhere safe and hide," Kagome instructed the Headman and ran after them.

They ran into the manor as Inuyasha followed Kagura's scent. It was easy enough to find her in one of the back rooms. "Found you, Kagura," he said as they gathered in the room.

Yuuki stood beside him and stared at the Kagura woman with her back to them. She wore a magenta and white kimono with a yellow obi, her long brown hair tied up and decorated with feathers. She turned around, revealing red eyes and holding a fan. "I thought I heard noises," she said in a husky voice. "It was you guys."

"So, you're Kagura," Yuuki said as she eyed her up and down. "Why are you trying to capture me?"

Kagura eyed her back with a smile. "So, you're the girl…"

She glared at her. _What_ girl? The vagueness was driving her mad. "I only have one question for you," she said and held her rosary up to her. "Was Naraku the one to summon me to this world?"

"What of it?" She questioned, acting coy as she hid behind her fan.

Yuuki tch'd in annoyance. "Because I'm going to force you to send me back if you are."

"Send you back?" She echoed as if interested. "Now why would we do that?"

"You're useless as always!" Inuyasha barked and drew his sword, transforming it into the giant glaive. "I'm going to cut you to shreds once and for all!"

Kagura glanced at him, her amusement gone. "As always, you're such a mutt," she murmured. With a shout she waved her fan, " _Dance of Blades!_ "

The wind kicked up and blades materialized out of the air. Kagome quickly picked up Shippo and held him close to her to protect him, but Inuyasha jumped in Kagome's way to protect them both, getting cut in the sides. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

Yuuki ran in the opposite direction and a blade ripped through her shoulder. She cried out as blood flew and stumbled. Inuyasha wiped the blood from his side and shouted, " _Blades of Blood!_ " He flung back his own red blades, but demons charged into the room from the side doors, taking the blow for the smirking Kagura.

Sweating and struggling, Yuuki hung her injured arm limp as she glared at Kagura furious. Once the demons were destroyed and there was an opening, she used her rage and lashed out at Kagura with her rosary. Kagura glanced at her unworried. The rosary collided with a barrier that became visible. "A barrier!" Shippo exclaimed. The contact from the rosary created a small crack that only Kagura noticed. He eyes widened in shock, her calm demeanor faltering. How was she able to do that!?

Suddenly there was a flash of white that engulfed the room. Kagome and Shippo screamed while Inuyasha and Yuuki tried to bare the pain. The light went away and Kagura was startled. "Utsugi?" She questioned.

Inuyasha quickly turned around, seeing Kagome on her knees still holding Shippo. "Are you guys okay!?"

Kagome looked up at him and nodded, "Yes."

"What the hell was that?" He murmured as he and Yuuki looked behind them confused.

Yuuki's eyes widened, seeing a person approach. They wore a red and white kimono with their face hidden behind a smiling oni mask, having long blonde hair brushed back reaching their lower back. Kagura chuckled and Yuuki glanced back at her, seeing her smile slyly. "Seems Naraku sent someone to help me."

Inuyasha pointed his sword at the person threateningly and warned, "You'll be sorry if you get in my way."

They stopped not too far from Kagome. She stared up at them strangely for a moment, sensing something odd before standing and hurrying by Inuyasha's side. "Be careful, Inuyasha. I don't think this is your typical demon."

"It isn't," Yuuki confirmed and they glanced over at her. She was holding her bloodied shoulder with her rosary in hand, staring at the newcomer intently. "I may not be an expert on demons, but I don't think they can wield Seirei power. Don't ask how I know, but that was it and it was definitely stronger than mine."

The mask turned to stare at Yuuki, making her tense. It was intimidating with its wide eyes piercing hers. "Your wound… It's beautiful," they said in a deep woman's voice, making Yuuki's eyes widen. "It's like the setting sun."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "I don't care what it is," Inuyasha replied as he glared at them. "I'll destroy anything that gets in my way."

"You're wasting your time," she said facing him, sounding devoid of emotion.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed, but Inuyasha swung his blade shouting, " _Wind Scar!_ " The attack raced at the woman in five streaks of light, but the attack was easily repelled by another barrier. The four of them gasped as Kagura slyly hid behind her fan smiling. "Damn," Inuyasha growled, holding his sword up defensively.

"Now it's my turn," Utsugi declared.

She raised her hand towards him and it shone brightly in a white light. The light shot at him and engulfed him, making him shout in pain. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted desperately. Yuuki stared in shock, unable to utter a sound. She could feel the power behind the attack, and being just next to it felt overwhelming.

The attack finished and Utsugi dropped her arm. Inuyasha fell to his knee, digging his sword into the floor to force himself to stay up. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms as she ran to him She then knelt beside him looking worried. He lifted his head and strained to glare at Utsugi, one of his eyes forced shut from the effort. "Just a scratch…"

"You…" Utsugi turned to stare at Yuuki while Inuyasha glanced. He could see her staring in utter shock. "That Seirei power… Who are you…?"

"So you're the girl," Utsugi murmured. She then faced Kagura and said, "Kagura, I've completed my mission. I'm leaving."

Kagura frowned at her in annoyance. "Fine."

Utsugi turned and walked away, but Yuuki shouted, "Hey-Wait-!" A harsh wind whipped around the room, causing them to flinch. Forcing her eyes open she witnessed Kagura flying out of the room on a giant feather. Once they were gone the wind died down. Yuuki struggled to keep her eyes open until finally her legs gave away.


	4. Welcome to the Family

"Oh no, Yuuki!" Shippo rushed over to her side and stared up at her concerned, seeing her holding her shoulder wound. She was pale and sweating, panting hard as she screwed her eyes shut. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha and said, "She's lost a lot of blood."

"Hold on," Kagome hurried to her side and set down her quiver and bow to bring around her backpack. Shippo backed away beside Inuyasha to give them room, staring in worry. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and sat down, resting as he glared at the ground. Utsugi was so powerful- it frustrated him that they got away. "Stay with me, Yuuki," Kagome said urgently and he glanced over.

Yuuki's gaze was turning dull as Kagome pulled her sleeve down, wiping the blood away from her wound. "I'm fine…" She replied weakly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Kagome quickly applied gauze to the wound and pressed clean pads to it. She stared focused as she brought out medical tape, strapping the pads down around her shoulder expertly with little room. "There," she pushed her bloodied sleeve back up and then rummaged through her backpack again. She got a water bottle and opened it for her saying, "Drink this: you need fluids back." She held it to Yuuki's lips and slowly helped her drink.

Inuyasha stared back at the doors, seeing the Headman approach with a smile. "You defeated them!" He celebrated.

"Are you blind!?" Inuyasha barked at him. "They just ran away!"

The Headman stopped short and looked around, seeing the wounded Yuuki being tended to and Inuyasha injured, Shippo with a sad, worried look on his face. He then frowned saying, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Kagome glanced back at him with a weak smile. "It's all right, Headman. Kagura and Utsugi are the evil ones."

Yuuki brought a hand up and pushed the watch bottle away gently. She sighed in satisfaction, needing that water. "She's right," she said to Kagome's surprise. She looked over at the Headman and added, "You didn't know any better."

He bowed to her respectfully. "Not only are you forgiving, but you saved my life. You are an angel."

Yuuki have him a strange look. Shippo put his hands behind his head and smiled, saying for Yuuki, "I think that's taking it a little too far."

"Oh, come on," Kagome smiled at her. "You really are kind."

Yuuki closed her eyes, her face turning red from embarrassment. "Anyways," she said, changing the subject. "From what Kagura and Utsugi were saying it seems there's a connection between Naraku and me being brought to this world." Her fist tightened in frustration, her blush disappearing. "They were _right there,_ but I didn't get anywhere closer to getting home."

"Yuuki, don't stress yourself," Kagome said as she gently placed a hand on her good shoulder. "I can guarantee there will be another chance."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed as he stood up. "No doubt Naraku won't be leaving us alone. Especially since he's out looking to capture you."

Yuuki struggled to stand and Kagome helped pull her up to her feet. "Please," the Headman said, gaining their attention. "You're wounded. Rest here for the night so you can recover. It's the least I can do for how I treated you earlier."

Yuuki closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, but we're on a mission."

"We should head back to Kaede's Village for now," Kagome said, putting back on her backpack and weapon. "Thank you, though, Headman," she added politely as she slung Yuuki's good arm around her shoulder.

"Of course," He bowed to them as they walked out of his manor.

* * *

By the time they made it back to Kaede's Village the evening crows were cawing. Yuuki was fine enough to walk on her own, her bloodied shirt now dry and crusted. As they entered the village Shippo exclaimed from Inuyasha's shoulder, "Oh!"

Yuuki looked up as Kagome waved, "Sango! Miroku! You're back!"

She blinked and from over their shoulders could see a man in purple monk clothing holding a golden staff and a woman with long brown hair carrying a giant boomerang on her back. The two turned and smiled at them in greeting. "Hey, Kagome!" Miroku greeted back cheerfully.

"We just got back," Sango explained as they walked up.

"That sure took you a while," Inuyasha complained as he crossed his arms.

"Don't say that, Inuyasha," Miroku replied, unbothered by his attitude. "We went through a lot, too!" He then paused and stared in surprise, making eye contact with Yuuki behind them. "Hey, who is that?" He asked, pointing at her.

Yuuki only narrowed her eyes. "It's rude to point, you know," she informed him peeved.

Kagome only smiled as she and Inuyasha stepped out of her way, allowing Miroku and Sango to see her fully. "This is my friend Yuuki Fujiwara," she replied, gesturing to her. "She came from my time if you couldn't tell. Yuuki, these are my friends Sango and Miroku," she introduced, gesturing to them.

Sango went wide eyed at her bloodied shoulder. "You're wounded!"

Yuuki looked down at her shoulder frustrated. "Yeah, we had a run in with Kagura and a woman named Utsugi in Kasasagi Village. I got hit by Kagura's attack, but Kagome patched me up." She lifted her arm as far as it would go before wincing. "Damn woman… So," looking back at them she asked, "What are you guys? Demons or humans?"

"I am a monk," Miroku replied with a bow of his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm a Demon Slayer," Sango replied. She then stared at them regretful saying, "So, you had a run in with Kagura, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome replied with a nod. "Yuuki's a little obsessed with her now."

"Yuuki may not seem strong," Shippo piped up, gaining their attention, "But she knows the mysterious Seirei powers! She can fight really well; I've seen it!"

Miroku hummed in curiosity, staring at her in interest. "Seirei powers?" Yuuki blinked at he walked up to her, Inuyasha giving him a suspicious glare. "Excuse me, Yuuki?"

She knit her brows together and stared him up and down, leaning away from his closeness. "…Yeah?"

He propped his staff against his shoulder to take her hands into his. He gazed deeply into her eyes, making her blush, and asked, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Her face went beat red as she grimaced, shrinking away from him a little. "I think you're confused on how the process works."

"Miroku!" Kagome scolded.

"Don't take him seriously," Shippo said and she glanced at him. "He says the same thing to all the girls."

Yuuki glared back at Miroku annoyed. "You're a pig," she stated.

"Excuse me," Sango cut in. Miroku froze as Yuuki slowly slipped from his grasp. "Miroku," she glared at him with a dangerous aura flaring around her. "Shouldn't we tell them what we found out?"

"Oh! Right," Miroku backed away and ignored the fact she was glaring daggers at him.

"Did you find out where Naraku is?" Inuyasha asked.

"We didn't find out anything specific," he replied. "But there are a lot of strange things happening in the castle."

"What kind?" Yuuki quickly asked, regaining composure again.

He looked over at her surprised. "Oh, are you interested, too?"

"Yes," she nodded, her expression turning serious. "It appears Naraku is responsible for bringing me into this time, though I don't know how."

"Well, from what we heard," Miroku began to explain, "all the cows on the castle grounds have disappeared. And all the people who've gone to pay their taxes have never come back."

"We witnessed a whole bunch of demons heading towards the castle with our own eyes," Sango added.

"This stinks of Naraku," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Yuuki held her arms and sifted her weight, feeling anxious. "So, where is the castle?"

"From here, it's best to head through Tsuzumi Village," Miroku replied.

"Well then, our first step is to head there, then," Yuuki said to Inuyasha and he nodded back in agreement.

Shippo sweat dropped at their behavior. "A guess a common enemy brings people together."

"I guess so," Kagome agreed, smiling at them.

Miroku slumped over suddenly appearing exhausted. "We just got back and now we're heading out again already?"

Yuuki glanced at him, putting a hand on her hip. "Oh, right, you just got back. You must be tired."

Miroku suddenly perked up to Sango's annoyance. Giving his most handsome smile he said, "Thank you for your concern, Yuuki. You're very kind."

Yuuki only stared at him flatly. "Believe me, monk, it isn't like that."

"Now, now," he said as he walked closer to her, "No need to be shy."

She leaned away from him, her skin prickling furiously. "You're misunderstanding me," she insisted in a warning tone.

Miroku took a step closer, but suddenly Sango's boomerang slammed down on his head, sending him face first into the ground. Yuuki stared down at his twitching body for a moment and then looked over at Sango, seeing her tick mark throbbing on her head. "Miroku, you're very tired. I think you need to go lie down for a moment," she said.

"I… Think you're right…" he muffled into the ground, a large lump forming on his head.

"Come on, Yuuki," Kagome said as she took her hand. "I'll give you my change of clothes and wash the blood out of yours."

She gave a tired smile at her friend and nodded. "Thanks, Kagome. I need a rest." Inuyasha dragged Miroku across the dirt by his foot as he followed the girls back to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Yuuki jumped awake in cold sweat, the frightening image of Utsugi's mask still burned into her mind. "Yuuki? Are you all right?" Yuuki turned her head to see Sango sitting, wiping her boomerang in her lap with a cloth. There was a mewl and she glanced beside her, seeing a small two-tailed cat sitting next to her, staring back with intelligent eyes.

Yuuki closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to calm herself. "Yeah…" She slowly forced herself to sit up and looked around. It was empty besides for her and Sango. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"We decided to take the day off today since you weren't waking up," she replied with a smile. "I volunteered to watch you while the others split into groups."

"I see…" Yuuki glanced beside her, seeing her torn uniform folded next to her. She stood and changed out of Kagome's pajamas, putting her uniform back on. She examined her sleeve; it was ripped at the shoulder and the sleeve slouched down her arm, showing her fair patched up skin, but it wasn't too bad. Remembering Kagura swing her fan, moving a little too slowly and letting her attack rip through her shoulder… Her fists tightened as her blood boiled. The wound hurt, and she wanted to repay her.

"I'm sorry for Miroku yesterday," Sango apologized, snapping her back to reality. Yuuki sat back down and looked over at her, seeing her furiously work on her weapon. "He may be a monk, but he's a lecher."

She raised an eyebrow at her and said, "So long as you're not upset with me, I'm fine."

"Huh?" Sango was snapped out of her fury, staring at her confused. "Why would I be upset with you?"

"Well, you like him, right?" She asked and Sango went a little red in the face. Yuuki pressed her finger to her forehead, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I know I can be a little unobservant when it comes to these things, but it was hard to mistake it when you knocked him in the head with your weapon."

Kirara tilted her head up at Sango as she stared down at her weapon, her face turning a dark shade of red. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied and resumed polishing her boomerang furiously.

Yuuki dropped her hand and smirked a little over at her. Her denial was a little cute. "So, what is that thing?" She asked, gesturing to her boomerang.

"This is Hiraikotsu," Sango replied and held it up for her to show. "It's made of the bones of demons."

Yuuki nodded, understanding. "Slaying demons with the bones of their kin. A little morbid, but I approve." She then nodded over to Kirara and asked, "So who's that?"

"This is my companion Kirara." Sango pet her and she closed her eyes purring. "She's a nekomata demon. She fights alongside me in battles. When she fights she can transform to a larger size and can fly."

Yuuki's eyebrows went up as she stared at the cat impressed. "That's very impressive. I actually look forward to witnessing that."

"Is that Yuuki?" Kagome asked as she walked into the hut. They looked over at her, seeing her holding a basket of vegetables. She smiled, seeing her friend up and said, "Hey, you're awake! Are you feeling all right?"

"A little stiff," she replied, trying to rotate her shoulder. "But other than that I'm fine. Thank you for washing my clothes," she added as she stood.

"It was no problem," Kagome replied as she set the basket down. She fished out a yellow apron from her backpack and asked, "Do you want to help me with the cooking?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

Sango looked back at them and asked, "What are you guys making?"

"We haven't been eating well lately," Kagome explained as Yuuki took a potato and began peeling it. "I thought we could make some bento boxes for the trip tomorrow to Tsuzumi Village."

"That's a good idea," Sango smiled. She then turned to face them, continuing to polish her weapon as Kagome and Yuuki cooked food.

Kaede then entered her hut and smiled at them. "Ah, Yuuki, you're awake."

Yuuki glanced at her and nodded politely. "Afternoon, Kaede."

"What are ye making?" She asked as she approached.

"Bento boxes for the travel tomorrow," Sango replied for them.

"Ye are all traveling tomorrow?" Kaede questioned. "In that case," they paused and watched her walk over to her dresser. "I don't want to be adding to your baggage, but ye should take this," Yuuki set down her knife and took the clothes Kaede handed to her. "They are from when I was younger, so they should fit ye."

Yuuki held out the clothes in mild surprise. "They're… Priestess clothing."

"A haori and hakama," Kagome clarified. "You should accept them, Yuuki. It's a long journey and we don't know how long your uniform is going to hold out."

It wasn't like she hadn't worn them before, but it still felt strange. She was just a shrine maiden, but she supposed she could be called a priestess now. She had special powers after all, and her purifying ability would do it if nothing else. She smiled and bowed to Kaede saying, "Thank you."

"Consider them yours now," Kaede replied. "Now, since ye girls are already cooking ye can start dinner as well. I'm going to go relax."

Yuuki smirked at the old woman as she left. After finishing up the bento boxes they got started on dinner, using what was left over. Once the boys returned they ate and then rested, and then the next morning they set out to the east for Tsuzumi Village. Hawks called out as they circled in the morning sky, the group walking along the trails through the forest. Along the journey they were approaching some monk statues for travelers to pray at. Yuuki perked up, seeing an old man with a cane standing at them. "Grandpa Kakuju?" She called out.

"Kakuju?" Sango questioned curious and Yuuki ran ahead.

"He's an old man that taught Yuuki how to use her Seirei powers," Kagome explained to her.

The group walked calmly after her as she ran up to the old man. She smiled at him as he turned to her, feeling happy to see him. "Hey, Grandpa."

"Ah, Yuuki," he said as she stopped at him. "I'm glad I ran into you so soon. There was something I wanted to give you, and I'm sure that monk will be able to help you use it."

Yuuki tilted her head a little as he rummaged in his kimono. The group paused and Miroku walked up next to her, curious as well. When Kakuju pulled it out he questioned, "A talisman?"

"Yes," Kakuju nodded and handed it to Yuuki. "You can channel your powers through your rosary to fight. But if you channel your powers through this then you can help others fight as well."

"I see," Miroku brought a hand to his chin as Yuuki examined it. "So with that she can combine her powers with one of us to amplify the attack."

"Precisely," Kakuju nodded. "Now, you have a long journey ahead of you. You should get going."

"Thank you, Grandpa Kakuju," Yuuki smiled and tucked the talisman away in her skirt pocket. "See you soon." He only nodded again and they went their separate ways.

They continued traveling until about noon when they stopped at a bridge going over a river for a small break. Kagome passed out the bento boxes they made yesterday and began eating their lunch. "This is delicious!" Miroku said as he sat too close to Yuuki. She closed her eyes and focused on eating her food, her tick mark obvious to everyone else. "Yuuki, did you say you made this?" He asked her.

Yuuki swallowed and then replied coldly, "I said I helped Kagome make it. I didn't do much." She then resumed her eating.

Kagome looked from him over to Sango sadly. She sat further away from the group and ate with Kirara. Shippo looked over as well and said, "He's such an idiot."

"If he doesn't back off then Yuuki's gonna throttle him for Sango," Inuyasha added as he ate his bento box behind them.

"Shall I teach you how to use the talisman while we're resting?" Miroku asked Yuuki.

"No." He turned dejected as she continued to eat.

The travel was a little more strained after that. Yuuki kept close to Kagome in the front with Inuyasha behind them, blocking off Miroku and leaving him to fend for himself as he walked with the still furious Sango. They made it to the more mountainous region as they passed the wooden post reading 'Tsuzumi Village'.

"Finally," Shippo said in relief. "We made it."

"Help!" A man shouted followed by the roar of a demon. The group braced themselves, seeing an old man running towards them with a flying skeletal demon chasing after him. "Help me!"

"Old man!" Sango shouted, "Get behind us! Quickly!" The man didn't have to be told twice.

As he hid behind the group the demon stopped short, glaring at them. "Out of my way!" It rasped, "Or else I'll eat you, too!"

"Let's see you try!" Inuyasha shouted back, raising his clawed hand.

The demon flew at them and Sango shouted, " _Hiraikotsu!_ " She swung her massive boomerang like it was nothing, obliterating the demon. Yuuki stared in surprise as Sango caught her weapon one handed.

"Wow, Sango," Sango looked back at Yuuki's surprised expression. "You're powerful."

Sango blinked at her and then smiled bashfully. "It was nothing, really. I owe it to practice."

"That was not nothing!" The old man said and they all tuned to him. He smiled and bowed to them. "Thank you for saving my life. My name is Densuke." He stood upright and then frowned. "This area has become so dangerous. I went out to do some shopping for the festival and all of a sudden I was being chased. I didn't know what was going to become of me."

"Well, you're lucking we ran into you," Inuyasha said.

"We're glad you're okay," Kagome quickly added for him.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Densuke said as he bowed again. "You must be in the middle of traveling, but it's getting late. If you would like, you can stay at my home tonight. It's the least I can do in return for saving my life. You're very welcome to stay there."

"It would be rude of us to refuse," Miroku replied and Yuuki shot him a look.

"Miroku," she warned.

"It would be nice to sleep in a real bed," Kagome added and Yuuki looked over at her disappointed.

"Well, if you've made you decision, then come with me," Densuke said and led them into Tsuzumi Village. His hut wasn't much different than Kaede's when they entered it. He gestured around and said, "This is my home. It's not much, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. The rest of the highway is blocked anyway."

Inuyasha and Yuuki both perked up at that. "You mean the highway that goes to the castle?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, all this heavy rainfall caused a big landslide. So we can't use the highway now."

"That's unfortunate," Kagome murmured sadly.

"We're unlucky," Miroku agreed, but with a smile on his face.

Shippo and Yuuki both shot him a suspicious glare. "You look pretty happy though, Miroku," Shippo said.

"No, not at all," he said shaking his head. His smile died down once he was caught, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Anyway, are there any girls my age around here?"

Densuke only gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Now I get it," Inuyasha murmured, shooting him the stink eye.

"That's what I thought," Yuuki grumbled with him, crossing her arms. "He's such an unattractive pervert…"

"What was that?" Miroku asked hopefully, smiling as he glided over to Yuuki.

She gave him a cold stare and Sango's angry look slid in between her and Miroku, preventing him from getting close. "She called you unattractive and a pervert," she snapped. "And I agree with her."

Miroku backed off with a frown. "You're so harsh, Sango." She marched off past him and he called after her, "Wait, where are you going?"

She stopped short at the door and glared back at him replying, "If we're going to be here for a while; I'm going to go see if I can find any information about the castle."

After she left Densuke asked, "Is she a Demon Slayer? She has a Demon Slayer's weapon."

"Yes, she is," Miroku answered.

Densuke was surprised. "Wow, that's very rare. Since that incident, we don't see them anymore."

Yuuki glanced at him confused. "Incident? What are you talking about?" She figured Demon Slayers would be common given the local wildlife.

"There once was a Demon Slayer Village," Kagome began to explain. "Everyone in that village was trained to become professional Demon Slayers." She became sad. "Through trickery, Naraku completely destroyed the Demon Slayer Village. Her friends and family were all wiped out; the only survivors being Sango and her younger brother, but her brother was taken by Naraku."

Yuuki was suddenly humbled, letting Sango's history sink in. Inuyasha growled in his corner, "Damn Naraku…" She glanced over at Miroku, seeing his angered expression gazing at the ground.

"I assume it's best not to bring it up in front of her," she said and Kagome nodded.

"I will go make your beds," Densuke said quietly and went into the back room.

The group idly sat around as the sun set outside, waiting for Sango to return. Kagome took the time to change Yuuki's bandages. Examining them she said, "You're going to have a pretty big scar, but it won't be nasty."

Yuuki only shrugged. "I don't really care so long as I have my arm still," she said and then mumbled under her breath, "And give Kagura a matching one."

Once Sango returned she seemed happier, smiling as she announced, "I'm back!"

Miroku was the first to his feet, smiling back at her. "Welcome back, Sango. Did you find out anything?"

Sango then seemed a little befuddled as she replied, "No, actually. I couldn't find very many people here."

"Well, we can't use the highway now, so we might as well take it easy," he said.

"Exactly," Densuke agreed as he came back out to the main room. "Well," he clapped his hands together with a smile. "Your beds are ready. Why don't you call it a day and try to get some rest."

"Thank you, Densuke," Kagome said as they filed into the back.

"Good night," he bowed.

* * *

Yuuki opened her eyes to see a woman with long black hair on the ground in front of her. She was lying on the ground, tucked away in a futon. She blinked down at her, seeing her pale and sweating. She appeared to be sleeping restlessly. Where was she? She was only able to look around the room, unable to move her body. The wall in front of her was open to the outside, showing it was night, and she was able to see a cherry blossom tree in full bloom out in the sand garden. It was peaceful, besides the sickly woman below her. Looking down at her again she could see a blue jewel around her neck, and the top of her shirt appeared to be a haori.

The woman peeked her eyes open, revealing silver slits, making eye contact. "Leave…" Yuuki's eyes widened, hearing the woman's voice clearly. "Quickly… Please… Leave!"

Yuuki opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked and then turned her head, seeing her friends still asleep. "You awake?" Inuyasha asked and she looked up, seeing his staring at him, sitting up against the wall.

"Do you ever lie down to sleep?" She asked.

"Not since I was a kid," he replied. Yuuki took off her blanket and slowly sat up, groaning from the stiffness in her shoulder. "How's your arm?" He asked.

She sighed once she was upright and slowly began to rotate it. "It's sore and stiff. I haven't been moving it enough I think."

"Hm…?" Sango stirred and lifted her head, seeing Yuuki and Inuyasha awake. "Good morning, you two," she greeted as she sat up.

"Morning," they both replied.

Soon enough Shippo woke up along with Kagome and then Miroku. Once they were up and awake Miroku suggested, "So, shall we go ask around town?"

"Yes, but we should stay in pairs," Kagome said. She then looked over at Inuyasha and asked, "Do you wanna come with me, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

"And I'll go with Yuuki," Miroku declared.

Yuuki's expression went flat as she asked, "Do I have to?"

"I'll be with Sango, then!" Shippo said happily as he scurried over to her.

"Well, I suppose it's decided then," Sango said as she stood. Yuuki glanced at her worried slightly. She didn't want to get on her bad side. Sango caught her glance and flashed her a smile, to her surprise. Yuuki only smiled back faintly. She must trust her, then.

The group left Densuke's house and split up. Yuuki sighed unhappily as Miroku stood beside her and said, "So, shall we go for a walk?"

"I suppose," she replied and walked off without him. "Sango said there weren't many people yesterday, so it may be slim pickings."

They were quiet for a while and Yuuki hoped he was intimidated. Suddenly he asked, "So, like Kagome, you come from a different era?"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean you couldn't tell?" She questioned. "Kagome already explained back in Kaede's Village. We're from the same time and attend the same school."

Miroku sighed and stared up at the sky with a sadness that surprised her. He was still smiling as he said, "I can't imagine what it must be like to travel through time… I remember a time when I missed my home and had no one to rely on."

Her eyebrows went up as they slowed to a stop. Was his past similar to Sango's? Did he lose loves ones to Naraku? "Miroku…"

She was going to ask, but he smiled at her and said, "Don't be sad. If you want to cry, you can cry on my shoulder."

He moved closer to her, but she gave him such a cold look that it seemed to create its own barrier around her. "Sorry, but I don't even get misty. Guess you really are unlucky."

"Heh," he hung his head as he closed his eyes. "I am…" Opening his eyes again, he seemed more serious. "Do you know why I keep this hand covered?" He asked, holding out his hand covered in cloth, tied down with rosary. She looked at it and shook her head, growing curious. "Naraku had cursed my family with a Wind Tunnel. It can suck anything up to oblivion. I witnessed my father become consumed by the very thing when it grew too big, and soon that same fate will befall me if I don't kill him."

Yuuki became suddenly angry. "Naraku… He's made everyone's lives hell, hasn't he." She was realizing how evil he really was.

"Yes," Miroku said sadly. "So you can understand why I ask women to bare my children. A part of me knows I will die soon, and I want to leave something behind that's a part of me. Someone who can break the curse if I fail…"

Yuuki's eyes snapped open. Rub rub. Grope grope. " **Miroku!** " She shouted in ferocity, whirling around as her Seirei powers outlined her body. She punched him straight in the face, sending him flying back and hitting the ground hard, rolling a few times before he went still. She tch'd and rotated her arm. "To think I was starting to feel bad," she murmured and walked away, leaving him there. She wandered the village on her own, approaching the few people she found, making her way towards the back of the village. As she was wandering by the waterfall that fed a river cutting through the village, she could hear the faint roar of a demon. She looked up instantly and ran towards the sound. She went back around the cliff of the mountain to a small fenced clearing, stopping short to see the demon facing off with a young boy. She gasped, her eyes going wide. "A child!" She grabbed her rosary and ran for the demon, shouting, "Get away! Run!"

"What?" The demon whirled around confused. The boy then threw a weapon at it with its back turned, cutting through it easily.

Yuuki slid to a stop as the demon died before her. "Well… That was easy." She then smiled, her face softening as she approached the boy. "Are you all right?" She asked him.

He smiled up at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm all right." Yuuki examined him, seeing he was dressed in some sort of fighting armor, holding a sickle on a chain with a tanto at his hip.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," she said, "but why didn't you run away?" He only looked down and she followed his gaze, spotting the small kitten behind his leg. "Oh, I see. You were protecting this cat?"

"Yes," he replied, smiling at her again.

She smiled back. "That's very kind of you. Tell me, what kind of weapon is that? The one you used to kill the demon," she clarified, pointing at the sickle.

"It's called a Kusarigama," he replied, holding the weapon up for her to see. "It's a bit different from the usual ones; it's actually heavier."

"It's very impressive," Yuuki commented, crossing her arms. "So what's your name? Do you live around here?"

"My name is Kohaku," he replied, lowering his weapon. "I don't live here. I actually just arrived three days ago." Yuuki let a small sigh slip through her nose. He wouldn't know much about the castle then, she assumed. "What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Yuuki Fujiwara," she replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuki," He said. Oh," he perked up, seeing the cat wander off. "Uh-the cat, I gotta go! See you later!"

She only smiled after him, seeing him case after the cat. He was a nice boy. It was rare for her to see children, now that she thought about it. She wandered back to the village, more lost in thought than anything. She saw young people here and there in the villages, but they seemed to be married already. Well, it was the Feudal Era. People did get married and have children at a far younger age. With demons around, though, and no hospitals, it must've been dangerous and risky to have kids. She followed the river to the small lake that the village sat next to. She then perked up, noticing Sango kneeling and staring at flowers. "Hey, Sango," she called as she approached.

Sango look over and stood, smiling as she approached. "Hey, Yuuki." She then looked behind her confused. "Where's Miroku?" Bitterly she added, "I thought he would be following you like a dog."

Yuuki only shrugged. "I knocked him out and left him somewhere around here."

"What?" She blinked in surprise.

"Where's Shippo?" Yuuki asked back.

"Oh, he went to find Kagome and Inuyasha," she replied as she turned back to the flowers. "I thought I would just stare at the flowers for a moment… These were my brother's favorite."

"Oh," Yuuki stared at her and then at the flowers sadly. "I see…"

Sango glanced at her, noticing her expression. "I guess everyone told you about my past." She nodded to her regretfully. Sango only smiled back at the flowers as she said, "My brother was so kind, he almost didn't belong in Demon Slayer Village. He didn't like to fight, but he loved animals and flowers."

Yuuki folded her hands behind her back, smiling at Sango. "He must have been a great little brother."

Sango knelt down by the flowers again and said, "You can go on ahead. I'm going to stay here for a little longer."

"Of course," she nodded and then left her to her privacy. She supposed she should find Kagome and explore the village a little more. She found her friend on the bridge, staring down at the water that passed underneath. "Hey, Kagome," she greeted as she approached.

Kagome looked over and became concerned. "Why the long face? You seem upset."

"Huh? Oh," she made a weak smile. "Sango was just telling me about her brother."

"I see," she nodded in understanding. "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose my brother to Naraku… Naraku took Kohaku so that he could try to control Sango."

Yuuki stared at her for a moment. "… Did you say Kohaku?"

"Huh, yeah." She tilted her head. "Why?"

Yuuki stared at her as she wondered how common of a name Kohaku was. "I'll…" She slowly backed away, holding up a finger. "I'll be back."

"Huh?" Kagome watched confused as Yuuki ran off. "Yuuki!"

Yuuki needed to be positive it was the same boy before she raised any alarm. She actually hoped it wasn't the same Kohaku. Naraku took Sango's brother as a way to control her, so if it was her Kohaku then Naraku might be creating a plan to stop them from reaching the castle. It seemed highly probable that it was Sango's brother. Naraku seemed too clever of a person, given all the damage he's done, so she doubted the little boy could escape the evil demon. If it was her little brother then she would need to get him out of the village before Sango found out. She ran back to the clearing she met him at and stopped short, ducking behind a bush. She could see the small cat wandering into the forest through the break in the fence.

"It's my best shot," she murmured to herself. She crouched low and followed after the cat into the woods. "Huh?" She stopped short after her pushed past the large bushes to find herself at another road. "Is… This abandoned?" She wondered to herself. Continuing to move forward cautiously she followed the road around a bend, stopping and ducking behind a tree when she spotted Kohaku. He walked into a man-made opening in the side of the mountain. "Where are you going…"She waited after he went inside before following him into the cave.

To her surprise, the cave was a giant mine that was obviously abandoned. To keep quiet and out of sight she had to trail far behind Kohaku, not risking being heard by echoes. Weaving around the tunnels she came to an open cross-way. She walked into it and looked around at the other tunnels, tching in frustration. "Damn, I lost him…"

"One, two, three, four!" Yuuki whirled around to stare down one of the tunnels, hearing an old man chant, "One, two, three, four!" She ran down the tunnel and found him, picking away at the rock wall. "And I keep digging, but still no gold," he grumbled to himself.

"Excuse me," she said, walking up to the man.

"Whoa!" He spun around and in his fright swung his pick at her. Yuuki went wide eyed and bit a yelp, stumbling backwards and dodging the swing. "Oh, sorry," he said, calming down. "You frightened me a bit." Yuuki only blinked at him a few times before regaining composure. "I'm surprised to see someone else on this road. I'm the only one that knows about this secret back road."

"Secret back road?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Would it happen to lead to the castle?" He opened his mouth, but quickly covered it up. Yuuki smirked; yes it was. "Right. Well, can you at least tell me if you saw a young boy pass by?"

"Nope," he relaxed and shook his head. "No one comes through here."

She sighed a little in annoyance. "Right, well, thanks," she said and walked off. The old man resumed his mining as she wandered back through the tunnels. He couldn't have gone too far from her; he was walking at a slow pace. She turned around a corner and slammed into a person. She stumbled back, her heart leaping a little as she saw she ran into the startled Kohaku. "Oh, Kohaku," she smiled and relaxed a bit. "I'm glad I found you."

"Yuuki?" He questioned surprised.

She ignored his surprised and said, "Kohaku, I have a question for you. Do you happen to have…" She trailed off and narrowed her eyes, seeing his brown eyes turning dull. "Um… Do you have a sister named Sango?" Kohaku didn't respond. Instead he raised his Kusarigama and Yuuki became nervous. "Kohaku?" She questioned in a warning tone, taking a step back. He threw the chain at her and she flinched, putting up her arms in defense. The Kusarigama chain wrapped around her wrists and caught her, making her go wide eyed. She then stared Kohaku down and ordered in a low voice, "Kohaku, release me, now." He pulled back on the chain, tightening it around her wrists, making her flinch, and dragging her just a little forward before she dug her heels into the ground. "Kohaku!" She shouted at him. "Naraku's making you do this, isn't he!?"

Kohaku only stared at her listlessly and pulled harder. Yuuki pulled back, baring her teeth. Damn, she didn't count on him actually attacking her. How was she supposed to fight a boy!? "Stop it, Kohaku!"

Yuuki glanced over in surprise, seeing Sango run up to them. "Sango?"

"You're useless!" Another woman snapped.

Yuuki looked back over to see Kagura walk out from behind a rock next to Kohaku. Yuuki glared at her and shouted, "Kagura!"

Seeing Kagura, Sango slid to a stop, staring in frustration. Kagura only smirked at Yuuki amused and said, "How nice, you remembered."

"Difficult to forget someone when they almost cut off your arm," she said angrily.

That made Kagura smirk. "Be thankful, girl. If I really wanted to I would have." Yuuki raised her lip in a snarl. She hated that cocky woman. "Now," she closed her fan and pointed it at Sango saying, "Kohaku is going to capture this girl, so you stay back and watch. Don't do anything you'll be sorry for. Kohaku's life is in the balance."

Sango's fists tightened at her sides, staring at Kagura angrily. "Cheater…"

Kagura chuckled, hiding her smile behind her fan again coyly. Kohaku pulled harder on the chain and Yuuki pulled back. Okay, she had to thick quickly. She couldn't fight the kid, but she had to get free on her own. She shut her eyes and focused. Her hands were bound… What was that attack that Utsugi first used? It was a huge explosion of light… She just needed a distraction. Yuuki's hair lifted and clothes swayed as she called upon her Seirei power, her body outlining in a white light. Kagura looked over and demanded, "What are you doing!?"

"Sango, shut your eyes!" Yuuki shouted a she closed her own eyes. She then shouted, " _Solar Flare!_ "

Light exploded from her body, filling up the cave. She could hear shouts of surprise as the chain around her wrists loosened. She slipped her hands out and the light attack went away. She then took off her rosary, seeing Kagura and Kohaku holding their eyes. She tossed them in the air and clapped her hands, shooting the beads at the rock ceiling above them. The stone came crumbling down and Kagura shouted, "Damn!"

"Kohaku!" Sango called out.

Yuuki grabbed her rosary as it came back to her and she ran for her. "Sango, we have to go!" She shouted over the thundering stone. She grabbed her arm and dragged her away as she stared after her brother running away with Kagura. They escaped the collapsed tunnel to a safer one and paused to rest. Yuuki panted as she looked over at Sango and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" She only stared at the ground sadly, her fists tight at her sides. "Yuuki… I'm so-"

"Don't." She looked up surprised at Yuuki's serious look. "Sango, don't apologize for back there. I would never ask you to fight your brother to risk him dying. We got out; we're fine." Relaxing a little she then asked, "Sango, how did you get here? This road is a secret."

"After I was done looking at the flowers I went to find Miroku to see what happened exactly," she replied. "After he told his side of the story I went to find you to apologize for his vulgar behavior. A young fisherman told me that he saw you disappear around the back side of town." She then frowned and asked, "Why did you go by yourself?"

Yuuki glanced away guiltily. "Well… I met Kohaku before I knew your brother's name… After Kagome told me his name I had to find out if he was actually your brother or not. I came alone because I didn't want to raise any alarm in case it was false. I guess it backfired."

"Don't do things by yourself anymore," Sango said and Yuuki looked back at her sad look. "We're a team, right?" Yuuki smiled and nodded. Sango smiled back. "Then let's stick together like a team. Come on, we should head back."

"Let's," Yuuki agreed and the two walked together. "They'll be happy to hear we found a secret back road to the castle."


	5. Seeing the Sights

"Really!?" Inuyasha questioned enthusiastically.

"Yes," Yuuki nodded with an unsmiling face as always. "It's through the old mining cave in the back outskirts of the village."

After Sango and Yuuki returned to the groups relief, they sat together and explained what had transpired. It was evening by the time they went back to Densuke's hut. After, Densuke came out of the back room and said, "Everyone, your beds are ready. Will you be staying the night?"

Inuyasha looked like he was going to refuse, but Miroku quickly spoke up, "Naraku will already know now that we're on our way regardless if we leave now or later."

"He's right," Kagome added, making Inuyasha pout. "It's almost night already. We should stay here for tonight and then set out in the morning."

"All right then," Densuke bowed to them. "Goodnight everyone."

The group rested up and the next morning packed, Kagome changing Yuuki's bandages again and then said their goodbyes to Densuke. Yuuki and Sango led them to the back of the village to the old mines, following the tunnels. They made their way out of the mountain side and to the open outside, continuing on a small trail until they found the main road again. Just as they were getting back on track and making good time, they were paused by the scream of a woman.

"I can hear the voice of a young woman," Miroku perked up.

Yuuki shot him a tired sideways glance. He's like perverted Superman. "A demon!" The woman's voice cried. "Someone help me!"

" _I_ can hear a person in trouble," Yuuki said to him and he smiled sheepishly.

They hurried down the road towards the cries. They saw the three women cornered by a small demon that didn't appear intimidating at all, really. But, Yuuki supposed she was up against more intense things now-a-days. Kagome stopped running and took out her bow and quickly fired an arrow. Her friends paused and blinked, seeing the arrow fly by them and strike square in the demons back. It cried out before becoming destroyed by her purifying powers. They slowed to a stop and Yuuki smiled back at her. "Wow, Kagome, I'm impressed."

Kagome scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "It's nothing, really."

"Thank you so much!" The airy woman's voice said.

Kagome was still smiling. "Honestly, it wasn't-"

"It was our pleasure," Miroku's voice responded.

The group looked over with the same fallen face of disappointment, seeing Miroku holding the hands of the beautiful woman flanked by two hand servants it appeared. "It's only because of you that I'm alive," she said blushing.

"We were merely passing through," Miroku said, brushing aside his bangs. "It was nothing."

"I don't know what would have become of me, if you hadn't saved me," she said leaning in.

Yuuki sweat dropped. "That woman is really laying it on," she murmured and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"You saved our lady Yurihime," one of the female servants bowed to him.

"Yes, and for that we are forever grateful," the second one said and bowed as well.

He actually managed to release Yurihime's hands and placed each hand on the servant's lower backs. "I'm here now, so everything will be alright."

The group's faces contorted in a more bizarre expression as the servants began feeling his arms. "You're so strong!"

"You're such a handsome monk." They both stared up at him alluringly.

Miroku straightened his back and chuckled. "I never get hurt by such small demons."

Yuuki turned to the others and thumbed to him saying, "If he for real?"

"Unfortunately," Sango grumbled, glaring at him. "Come _on_ ," she said to him getting agitated. "You're such a flirt."

"Either way," Inuyasha cut in, crossing his arms. "It looks like there aren't any more demons. We should go."

"You're right." Kagome put a hand to her forehead and gazed towards the sun. "It's still a ways to the castle. We need to hurry if we want to make it before dark."

"Wait a minute," Yurihime quickly spoke up. "I want to show you my appreciation. If you would like, please come to my mansion."

"Thank you very much!" Miroku said happily. "We will gladly go with you."

"What!?" Both Inuyasha and Yuuki barked. "Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha walked up to his confused look. "Why in the world do we need to go to some woman's house?"

"We don't need any more distractions," Sango added crossing her arms stubbornly.

"We will prepare you a delicious meal," the servants tempted.

"Yes! And after that you can enjoy a hot bath."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Food, huh?"

Shippo looked over at him and said, "I'm actually starving."

"A hot bath?" Kagome swooned.

Yuuki frowned over at her. "We can bathe at the castle town…" A bath actually sounded really, really, really good. She hasn't had one since she arrived in this Era.

"There are only more dangerous demons from here on," the servant woman said. "You won't be able to make it to the castle town before nightfall, believe us."

"Well, they are inviting us," Sango murmured, still not enjoying the idea. "It would be rude to refuse…"

"As long as I am here, you don't need to worry about demons," Miroku said to them, causing a tick mark to pop up on Sango's head.

The women won and escorted the group into the woods to the mansion. Well, the women hung around Miroku at the front while the rest of them trailed behind. The evening crows were cawing by the time they made it to the mansion which made Yuuki uneasy. She glanced at the others to see if they were suspicious, but they all seemed fine. She glanced behind them and she couldn't see the main road anymore. Was it common for mansions to be in the middle of nowhere? They were brought straight to the dining room, not even a glance at the guest rooms or bathing area. The servants were gone for only a short while before an ungodly amount of food was brought out before them.

"Wow!" They all stared down at the gorgeous food in front of them. "That's a lot of food," Kagome said. "There's no way I can finish all of this."

"Yeah," Yuuki stared down at her portion bizarrely. "Me neither…" She looked to her side to see Miroku stand.

He approached Yurihime and said humbly, "You are such a beautiful woman."

Yurihime looked at him genuinely surprised for a moment before bashfully covered her blush with her sleeve. "Oh, Miroku… You say such sweet words."

Yuuki knit her brows together as she watched them. "Do girls actually fall for that?" She asked Kagome quietly.

Kagome paused her eating and glanced over at them, seeing them flirting. She lowered her chopsticks and replied, "Sometimes, Yuuki." Yuuki gave her a disgusted look and she smiled. "One day it might work on you, too, if the right guy comes along."

"As if," Yuuki scoffed and began eating.

Shippo looked up at her across the table and asked, "Yuuki, are you not interested in anyone?"

"Of course not," she replied as if it were obvious. "Why would I be?"

Inuyasha looked over and asked, "Do you not like men?"

Yuuki glared at him flatly with a blush. "Okay, if you're asking whether I like girls or boys, I'll say I like boys."

"Why do you seem so against being with someone?" Sango asked curiously.

"Because I don't need anyone," she replied and took a stubborn bite of food.

Kagome smiled at her friends and said, "Don't mind her cold attitude. She's actually a sweet heart." Inuyasha gave an unconvinced look. "I've known Yuuki since we were little kids," she continued and Yuuki tried to ignore her, focusing on her food. "She only ever really liked me since I was the only one to understand her quiet personality. I tease her about being a Kuudere," she laughed a little at her own joke while everyone across from them just stared with blank confusion. She quickly died down, realizing they didn't get it. "Anyways, she's just embarrassed to show her true emotions I think."

"That's not it!" Yuuki snapped with a blush. "I'm just not sociable!"

"There's a guy names Kenji back in our era-" Kagome blinked as Yuuki shoved rice in her mouth.

"Oh, a boy, huh?" Shippo questioned deviously.

Yuuki looked at him sternly and said, "Shippo, eat your food."

The demanding aura behind her made him quiver. "Y-yes, ma'am," he then focused on chowing down.

Kagome struggled to chew all the rice as Sango asked, "Well, what's wrong with this Kenji? Are you not interested?"

"I-I'm busy!" Yuuki snapped, her blush growing. "I have school and tests and chores at home and responsibilities at my club- and he isn't- we just have class together- I'm not- ugh," she huffed and stuffed food in her mouth, chewing furiously as Sango sweat dropped.

Kagome managed to choke down the rice and said, "She's more awkward than anything."

"Sounds like someone is a workaholic," Inuyasha murmured and ate his fish.

Yuuki hurriedly swallowed and said calmly, "I don't see the point in getting involved with people. Just because everyone is doing it doesn't mean I have to. The way I see it: relationships are nothing but trouble." Right one cue. Yurihime took Miroku by the hand and led him outside. Yuuki glanced at them and added, "Case in point."

The sound of sticks snapping drew everyone's attention to Sango. She was keeping composure well, besides the fact she was stone still with her fistful of broken chopsticks shaking. "Hey, Sango, should we let them go?" Kagome asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me," Sango said firmly and Yuuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I the only one that sees that is does?" Shippo asked quietly.

"I-I don't care about that monk!" Sango insisted, setting her chopsticks down. Inuyasha raised his own eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Yuuki.

"Right then," Yuuki sighed as she stood.

Kagome looked up at her confused and asked, "Yuuki? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to drag that monk back by his staff," she replied, walking around them to the back door they slipped through.

She opened it just a crack when she heard, "Soon."

"Yes, soon…" Yuuki narrowed her eyes. There was no mistaking the servant's voices, but they sounded a little ominous. "I choose the girl with long wild hair."

"I'll take the girl with the pet cat."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes and slid the door closed. "Hey, guys…"

Inuyasha perked up at the serious tone of her voice. Looking back he asked, "What is it?"

Yuuki looked back at them and said, "Something's up." As they stood up alarmed she explained, "I heard the servants out there saying something was soon and that they were picking me and Sango for something."

"Well, let's go see what's up," Kagome said as she walked around to her. "It might be a misunderstanding."

Sango and Inuyasha hung by the door to eavesdrop as Kagome walked out with Yuuki to the hall. The two servant women were posted on each side of the hall, keeping them in. One of them narrowed their eyes and asked in the same ominous voice, "Where are you going? We're in the middle of a party."

"Sorry, we suddenly have to go to the bathroom," Kagome replied embarrassed.

"You should go after the party," the other said and Yuuki eyed her.

"Use the bathroom only after the party?" She questioned.

"Yes," she replied sternly. "Please just go back to the room."

Kagome stared at them suspicious as the two of them backed into the room again. Leaving the door open they heard, "They're suspicious."

"Until the master gets the monk's liver, don't let them leave the room."

"Get his liver?" Sango echoed in alarm.

"If they think they're keeping us here then they have another thing coming," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. He burst out into the hallway demanding, "Where's the lecher!?"

Without a response the two servants transformed into their demon forms. They rushed at him and Yuuki tried to get out into the hall to help, but so did Sango and Kagome, getting them lodged in the doorway. Inuyasha moved fast enough to cut them both down with his claws, killing them. Shippo pulled on the door just enough for the women to tumble out. "This place is too cramped for us to fight," he said as he followed after them.

"You're right, but we have to find Miroku," Sango said and ran off without them.

They followed her to the end of the hall, stopping at the outdoor walkway to the next wing of the mansion. They stared in shock at the mass of demons that were clustered around celebrating. "There's so many demons…!" Inuyasha murmured.

"They're having a party," Shippo realized.

They were excited that they could eat soon, and mentioned a few times about young girls and flesh. "What's so nutritious about young girl's flesh?" Yuuki whispered.

"There's too many of them for us to take on," Sango said. They backed back down in the hall and huddled up. "We need to make a distraction," she decided.

"All right," they nodded and followed her lead.

They searched each room for anything, finding most of them bare. Since they were demons it made sense that they didn't need much, but still it was depressing. They ventured into the storage room and found it to be the only room filled with anything in the entire mansion. Up against the wall were giant barrels of alcohol. "Guess demons like their liquor," Yuuki said as they faced the barrels. "It says Ayakashi Spring Sake."

Sango smiled, "I've heard that this sake is the demons' favorite."

"We can trick the demons into going somewhere else by using this sake!" Kagome said happily.

Yuuki found a bowl and took some of the sake from the barrel. They went back to the hall and she said, "The hall is narrow enough to filter the demons through. We'll leave this as bait," she set the bowl down, "And then… well, any one of us really can attack them." She shrugged. "Just a strong attack straight down the hall."

"My Tessaiga!"

"I can use my Hiraikotsu."

"I can shoot an arrow!"

The three of them looked at one another. Shippo raised an eyebrow at them as Yuuki smirked in amusement. "Let's not all jump on the murder wagon."

"Ayakashi Spring Sake!" They could hear a demon rasp. "There's no mistaking it!"

"Where? Where!?"

"Kagome," Yuuki pointed at her. "You're up. Make the shot count."

"Got it," she smiled and nodded.

Kagome jumped off the porch and ducked below, stringing her arrow in her bow. Yuuki and Shippo hid behind one wall while Inuyasha and Sango his behind the other. "Here! Over here! The sake!"

"Move, move! Sweet Ayakashi Spring!"

The thunder of demons barreling down the hall shook the floor boards. The demons attacked the bowl, climbing on top of one another to get to the sake. Yuuki went wide eyed and backed away, Shippo hiding behind her leg. Kagome then shot up from below, aiming her arrow at them. She fired her arrow and it flew straight through the demons, burning them away in a pink light of aura. The others stared impressed and peered down the hall, seeing the arrow continue to slaughter the demons until it stuck in a wooden post at the end. "Wow," Sango smiled at her. "Great job, Kagome!"

"Thanks," she replied, climbing back on the porch. "Now let's go find Miroku!"

They ran down the hall and Kagome snagged her arrow back. They raced across the bridge to the next wing. "It really is a nice night," Miroku's voice said and the group slid to a halt.

They slowly approached the room the bridge connected to, staying clear of the open door. They could also hear Yurihime's voice, "Please, I'm so lonely here, Miroku. Will you comfort me?"

"If it's all right with you…"

"Oh, Miroku…"

Yuuki's eyes went wide, her face turning beat red as Miroku made a strange groaning sound. Sango bristled like a cactus as she growled, "That dirty monk…!"

They then heard Yurihime chuckle. "I've got him now…"

"Wait, Sango," Kagome said, reaching for her. "Something's not right-"

Sango ran ahead right into the room. "Damn," Inuyasha murmured as they quickly ran after her. "You dirty monk! What are you doing in here?"

Yurihime looked up in surprise. "Girl, why are you here!?" The group filed in behind her and saw Miroku hunched over on the ground in pain. "Where are my guards!?"

"If you're talking about your demon guards; we destroyed them all," Inuyasha replied.

Her eyes turned red. "Why, you…!" Then before their eyes she transformed into a giant floating red demonic head.

"Miroku!" Sango rushed out to get him, but a barrier knocked her away.

"You're wasting your time trying to save the monk," the demon said. "He's in a trance right now. You can't do anything because this place is protected by a barrier."

"I'm noticing barriers are a problem here," Yuuki said annoyed as she took off her rosary.

Sango got on her knees and pleaded to Miroku, "Wake up! Miroku, _wake up!_ "

"You humans make me laugh," the demon chuckled and Sango glared up at her. "Anyway, I'm going to eat the monk's liver. You sit over there and watch. Now…" She turned to Miroku. "Give me your power!"

Miroku snapped his head up. "It's not that easy!"

"W-What!?" The demon backed away as Miroku stood looking fine. "Weren't you in a trance?"

He smirked. "Too bad for you."

Yuuki's expression went flat as she slouched over. "He's trying to be cool, but I'm not moved."

"Me neither," Inuyasha agreed, crossing his arms.

"Like I said," Shippo said, jumping up on Kagome's shoulder as the two watched them. "A common enemy brings people together."

Miroku ran to the corner of the room and brought his staff down on a crystal, shattering it and the barrier around them dissolved away. "All right!" Sango smiled and stood up. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " She swung her Hiraikotsu as Yuuki lashed out with her rosary. The boomerang slammed the demon into the wall and then bounced back to Sango. Yuuki's rosary whipped down the front of the demon's face, cutting her open, and then Kagome shot an arrow, finishing off the demon and dissolving it with her purifying powers.

"Man, I haven't done anything in forever," Inuyasha complained as he released the hilt of his sword.

Yuuki smirked at him as she put her rosary back on. "Be faster and there won't be a problem."

"Aren't you new!?" He barked. "Why are you taking kills?"

"I **earn** them by being faster than you," she replied in his face.

"Earned? Yeah right!" He shouted back, making her lean back a little. She blushed in frustration at his closeness, glaring at him. "Some old guy just held your hand and walked you through the steps! I had to sweat and bleed to get where I'm at now!"

"And where's that?" She countered arrogantly. "Behind me in the battlefield!"

"Hey, look at that!" Kagome popped up between them, making them blink at her happy smile. "Miroku is safe! Isn't that great?"

"Huh?" They looked over to see Sango smiling at Miroku. "Oh yeah…"

"I really thought you were in a trance," she said to him.

"Were you impressed?" He asked. "Do you love me now?" He moved in close, making her blush. His hand reached around her and grabbed her ass a little hard, rubbing up and down it.

She shivered in disgust before slapping him across the face hard, leaving a red handprint on him and sending him spiraling to the ground. "You dirty monk!" She shouted.

"You don't give up, do you," Inuyasha questioned as he put his hands behind his head.

Shippo copied his movement and said, "If only he wasn't such a ladies man."

"No," Yuuki crossed her arms, glaring at Miroku in disappointment. "If only he had self-control."

"It's the hand!" Miroku insisted, showing his covered hand. "It's possessed!"

"Poor Sango," Kagome sighed, holding her arms as she stared at them sadly. "I don't get Miroku, sometimes."

"Come on," Sango said as she stormed passed. "We need to head back to Tsuzumi Village and rest up for tomorrow. Hopefully Miroku won't slow us down with pointless distractions."

Miroku frowned after her sadly. "Sango…"

"She's right," Yuuki said and walked off after her, followed by the rest of the group.

They made their way back to Tsuzumi Village and rested as much as they could. The next morning Kagome removed Yuuki's bandages, revealing the discolored skin of the clean scar Kagura made. After a quick check of inventory they hurried out of the village to the castle town. Without a hitch the second time around they made it to the Castle Town in good time, reaching the bridge over the river to enter the town.

"So, this is Castle Town," Yuuki mused, putting a hand on her hip as she gaze across the bridge. There were average people bustling about going on with their day. "It seems pretty normal."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha sniffed. "But I'm getting a weird feeling." He glared up at the castle that was perched on a hill above the town.

"Yes, I do sense something strange," Miroku added and Yuuki gave him an odd look.

"Sense?" She questioned.

"Things aren't always as they seem," Shippo said from her shoulder, drawing her attention. "Otherwise we'd have no need for monks like Miroku."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sango said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, looking back at them confused.

Yuuki and Sango only remained silent and refused eye contact with him. "Come to think of it," Kagome said, turning to the caste town curious. "Don't you think it's kind of dull and gloomy for a Castle Town?"

"Maybe so," Sango said and Yuuki only nodded. She didn't notice the difference really.

"But I'll be happy as long as I can take a bath!" Kagome added happily.

"Yes," Yuuki slumped over exhausted and depressed. "We didn't get our bath at the demon mansion. I'm desperate…"

"A bath?" Inuyasha questioned. "We don't need one of those yet. What do you think, Kagome?" Yuuki then watched in horror as Inuyasha went over to her and began sniffing her armpits.

Kagome went red in the face and shouted, "You're awful! _Sit! Sit! Sit!_ " Inuyasha went wide eyed in fear before getting repeatedly slammed into the ground. "Stupid Inuyasha!" She finished before walking off.

"There they go again!" Shippo said, as if he were expecting the spectacle.

The group quickly followed after her, leaving Inuyasha to get up when he could. They wandered into the city and calmly made their way to the castle on the other side. A young boy was sitting up against the side of a building in the dirt, idly spinning his pinwheel sadly. Shadows passed over and he glanced up, seeing the colorful group of travelers pass by. The girl with long wild hair and in strange clothing stopped, looking down at the boy with light lavender eyes that surprised him. They seemed so cold and her face was stoic, almost scary.

She knelt down and smiled at him, her face softening considerably before his eyes. "What's wrong, little boy?" She asked.

"Uhh…" He blinked at her, and then perked up asking, "A-are you going to the castle?" She nodded and he then asked, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"A favor?" She questioned, tilting her head.

"My name is Jiro," he said and handed her the pinwheel. "Can you take this pinwheel to my sister, who works in the castle? Her name is Toki, I made this for her."

The group stopped and looked back at her, seeing her smile warmly at the boy as she took the pinwheel. "You really miss your sister, don't you?"

"No!" He quickly replied defensively with a blush. "My sister's the one that misses me. She cried 'cause she can't see me. So, tell her to hang in there for me."

"Of course," Yuuki nodded. "I promise I'll give this to her."

His face lit up so adorably. "Thank you so much!"

As Yuuki stood and returned to the group, Kagome smiled at them and said, "See? I told you she was a sweet heart."

"Wow, Yuuki, you're so nice!" Shippo said smiling at her.

Yuuki smiled back at him with a light blush. "Thank you, Shippo."

Miroku slid over to her and said, "No doubt you will make a wonderful mother."

Yuuki's face fell to a harsh gaze. The air around her transformed into such a bitter cold that Miroku began shivering and was forced to move away from her. Sango smiled in satisfaction while Kagome sweat dropped saying, "I think I didn't mention to you guys that she only has a soft spot for children."

"Excuse me," a woman approached them and gained their attention. "Did I hear you saw you were going to the castle?" She asked.

"Yes, that's right," Sango replied.

"Everyone!" She called back to the shop behind her. "These people want to go to the castle!" To the groups confusion a swarm of women came out and surrounded them, putting them on edge. "We're the wives of the Samurai. Our husbands went into the castle, but they haven't returned yet."

"We haven't seen our husbands in months," another said.

"It must be tough being the wife of a Samurai," Kagome said sadly and Shippo nodded.

"Yes," The first wife said. "We just got together to discuss how we can possibly get some food to our husbands."

"I see," Yuuki nodded. "So, do you want us to take the food for you?"

"Hey, what are you saying?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's fine," Kagome replied and took off her backpack to open it up "We can take them. Here, put them in this bag."

"Thank you so much," the wife replied and held up her rice ball. "Please, take this rice ball to my husband Yukimura."

"And this one!"

"Please, take this to Gorou. Thank you!"

One by one the wives piled in the rice balls in Kagome's backpack. They then carried on through the town and Yuuki spoke up, "The castle seems detached from its own town. Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?"

"Yes," Sango replied. "It certainly is strange."

"Psst! Don't go to the castle!" They paused and looked over to a narrow alleyway, seeing an old man waving them over. They approached and he said in a hushed tone, "The king has changed!"

"How is he different?" Sango asked.

"The look in his eyes!" He replied, glancing around paranoid. Yuuki thought he was a nut. "He swears, he's violent, and if he doesn't like you, he kills you on the spot! He's gone as far as kicking me, his chief counselor, out!"

"Sounds like someone else I know," Shippo murmured, glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced over at him and then glared. "What's that look for?"

"He's acting a lot like he's possessed by a demon," the man whispered.

"Who has a hot temper," Shippo added and Yuuki smirked.

"I won't forget you said that," Inuyasha warned.

The man glanced between the two of them unsure. "I don't know about your situation, but rumor has it that the king has been possessed by a demon. If it continues this way, this castle with its long history will be ruined. And our king will be lost!"

Yuuki leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "Well, I can't say I've heard of this town in our history books…" Kagome glanced at her and nodded with a rueful look.

"Well, we are on our way to find out what's going on," Miroku said. "I promise if there's a demon then we will rid this town of them."

"Be careful!" He whispered after them as they continued on.

They made their way to the castle entrance only to be stopped by two guards. "Wait, wait!" One shouted as the two of them blocked the path.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"This is the road that goes to the castle," the second guard said.

Yuuki walked up next to Inuyasha and the two of them together bore down on the guards. "Well, good, because that's where we're trying to go," she said.

"You guys are up to something," the first guard accused and they stared down at him annoyed. "This is a restricted area!"

Then on cue an old man wandered around the group and passed the guards to the castle road. "Hey, he's going through!" Inuyasha shouted pointing at the old man.

"He's here to pay his taxes," the second guard replied calmly. "Tax payers are allowed through."

"Why, you…" Inuyasha went to throttle him, but Kagome pulled him back.

"Inuyasha," she said sternly, "There's no point to get into an argument here."

"Huh? Young poster woman?" The group glanced back, Yuuki peeved, to stare in surprise at the Headman from Kasasagi. He smiled at them and said, "It is you!"

"Oh," Yuuki relaxed and approached him. She looked annoyed and crossed her arms. "My name is Yuuki, by the way, not poster girl."

"Right, right, my apologies," he replied with a nod.

"So, what's the Headman of Kasasagi Village doing here?" she questioned.

He frowned as he replied, "Well, I have to bring my yearly taxes to the castle. But…" He glanced up at the castle in worry. "I've heard rumors that there were demons."

"Wait a minute," Shippo raised his hand as if in class. "What are taxes?"

"It's money that is given to the king as thanks for his protection," Kagome replied, walking up beside them.

"Why doesn't everybody just protect themselves?" he asked confused.

"It's a bit more complex than that," Yuuki explained.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and said, "Basically, cowards need to be protected."

"He doesn't understand either," Miroku murmured.

"It has nothing to do with cowards," Kagome said to Inuyasha. "It's how the system works."

Inuyasha grumbled about how complicated it was while Yuuki turned back to the Headman and said, "Listen, we're trying to get into the castle, but the guards think we're suspicious. Since you're scared of demons, how about we act as your guards?"

"Really?" He questioned surprised. He then smiled and said, "That's a brilliant idea. Thank you so much, Yuuki."

The group formed behind him as he approached the guards. The guards tried to stop them again, but Inuyasha crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "This time you have to let us through."

"What!?" The first guard barked.

The Headman then walked forward, confusing the guard. "Long time no see," he said. "These are my guards."

"Oh, Headman of Kasasagi Village," the guard realized, backing down.

"I've come to pay my taxes," the Headman explained. "Please, let us through."

The guard wasn't happy, but they relented and moved aside for them. As they passed through the gate and over the bridge, a large demon dropped down before they reached the second gate. "Really?" Yuuki questioned. "This quickly?"

Shippo yelped in fright of the size of the demon. "Why is there such a big demon?"

"Because someone doesn't want us inside," Miroku replied as he pulled out a sutra. With a shout he threw it at the demon and it stuck on its forehead. The demon roared as energy sparked around its body from the sutra. Inuyasha then shouted as he whipped out his Tessaiga and then cut straight down the demon, killing it.

After they finished that up, Yuuki turned back to the Headman and said, "Obviously that demon rumor is true. I suggest you get out of here and don't come back until we find you."

"Uh, o-okay," he nodded and then calmly left back out the entrance.

"If they've taken over the entrance I can't imagine what's happening inside," Sango said looking concerned.

"I wonder if everyone that works in the castle is okay," Kagome said and Yuuki frowned, still holding onto the pinwheel.

"How could they have survived, with these kinds of demons in there?" Shippo questioned.

Yuuki closed her eyes and said, "Regardless. Let's go inside and be cautious." The group then stayed close and continued into the castle.


	6. Welcome to Reality

The group waited for Sango to change into her battle uniform and Yuuki realized it was almost exactly like Kohaku's. Sango changed quickly, being an expert at it by now, and the group stayed close as they traveled up the road to the castle, only running into few demons that they quickly dispatched of. Entering inside Yuuki could sense something was wrong. Her body felt uncomfortable like it did back in the temple in Akebi Village. This is what Miroku meant by sensing… He felt this all the way back at the entrance of the town? Wandering inside the silent castle they came across a man that was resting by a railing, praying a he panted. Shippo followed Kagome as she hurried to the man's side. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man jumped and quickly looked around at all of them. "Wh-who are you? Why are you here?"

"We're here to take care of the demon problem," Kagome explained. She then asked him, "Why are you here?"

"Inside the castle, people are hiding from the ghosts," he whispered and closed his eyes again, resting against the railing. Yuuki's eyes saddened. He looked like he had given up on running any more. "Can you help them? I've been injured and I can't move from here."

"Don't worry," Kagome hunched over, resting her hands on her knees smiling at him. "We'll save everyone in this castle," she promised.

They traveled further inside to the lower levels. Going down the stairs the air was thicker and the sensation from the demonic aura was even more intense. Yuuki brought a hand up and grabbed her rosary, the paranoia getting to her as they walked through the demonic aura more. Wandering through the castle, trying to find the king, they came across a room with dead samurai lying on the ground. "This isn't good," Sango said as Yuuki knelt to one of the bodies. "Who knows how many more are dead."

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked in alarm as Yuuki rummaged through the body.

Yuuki pulled out a key from the dead samurai's belongings and held it up for them to show. "Last dungeon I went through we needed a key to progress. I figured I should find one."

"Dungeon?" Miroku asked confused.

"Don't mind her," Kagome said and waved it off awkwardly. "It's just… Something from our Era."

The group continued to wander through the castle, running into a few demons, until they came cross a locked door. And low and behold Yuuki's key that she looted from a random dead body worked and let them progress through the level. Going into the locked wing and up to the higher levels, they heard a male shouted, "You, demons! Come back here and fight me!" They hurried to the voice to see three samurai facing off with demons in a room.

"We have to help them," Sango said and then ran out to join the fight.

The group followed in pursuit and Sango swung her Hiraikotsu, striking the demon in the side from behind. It's body made a sickening crack and flew away like a rag doll. Inuyasha leapt in front of the others and swung his Tessaiga skillfully, shredding the remaining demons before the others had a chance to fight. After they won the samurai put away their blades and approached them. "I am very grateful," the head of the samurai said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"It's all right," Kagome replied. "What's happened here exactly?"

"Unfortunately the king was possessed by a demon," he replied sadly.

"Did Naraku do this?" Inuyasha asked them.

Yuuki glanced over at him tired. "Well, seeing as how Kagura was posing as the castle messenger and there's a demon involved, it's safe to bet Naraku is involved. And I doubt these samurai know who that is." Inuyasha shot her his own peeved look.

Another samurai soldier suddenly ran into the room, panting from exhaustion and wide eyed. "Yukimura! Everyone in the second unit fighting in the tower has been killed!"

"Damn," Yukimura hung his head. "We're the only ones left then to protect this castle…"

"Wait, your name is Yukimura?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is," he replied looking at her. "Why?"

"We met your wife outside the castle," Yuuki replied as Kagome set down her backpack. "She and other samurai wives gave us something to give you."

Kagome passed out the rice balls as she said, "Everyone is worried about what's happening in here."

Yukimura took the rice ball and gazed down at it, tears welling in his eyes. "Thank you…" He closed his eyes. "We can hold on a little longer now." His men shouted in agreement.

"You can leave the rest of this to us," Yuuki said, crossing her arms. "You all go back to your families."

"We cannot," Yukimura replied firmly. "There are still people that need to be rescued."

Yuuki was surprised as Miroku questioned, "You're not scared for your life?"

"There's no point dying here," Sango insisted.

"We are samurai," Yukimura replied, sounding proud. "We protect the king and the people. But we weren't able to save the king… However, we must protect all who are left alive. That is our duty." The others behind him nodded in agreement.

"But you might die," Yuuki argued in annoyance. "What will your wives and children that are left do without you?"

"They must understand," Yukimura replied in resolution.

Yuuki tch'd in frustration, getting angry at their stubbornness. "Whatever," she grumbled and walked off. Their stupid pride was going to get them killed and leave their families in despair.

"Wait," he called and Yuuki looked back at him coldly. "Are you going after the demon that possessed our king?"

"Of course we are," Inuyasha replied annoyed. "That's why we're here."

"Then take this," he said and held out a key to them. "This is the key for the lock in the tower. The demon is in there."

"Thank you, Yukimura," Miroku said as he took the key.

"All right, no more dawdling," Inuyasha said. "Let's go find Naraku!"

They continued further into the castle with directions from Yukimura's men. Going up the stairs to the upper level they could hear a girl crying. "A woman?" Miroku questioned.

Yuuki gave him a look and snapped, "A child."

The two of them took the lead up the stairs and found a young girl in a servant's kimono huddled in a corner. Yuuki became alarmed and ran over, 'accidentally' knocking Miroku back down the stairs. "Are you okay?' She asked concerned, kneeling down to the girl.

"She's bipolar," Inuyasha complained as they calmly walked up behind her.

"There are demons everywhere," the girl sobbed, huddling to herself. "I'm too scared to move, but I'm in danger if I stay… I wanna go back to my family…"

Yuuki furrowed her brows up. "Hey… Is your name Toki?" She asked.

"Huh?" She sniffled and glanced at her. "Yes, that's me…"

Yuuki smiled warmly at her and held out the pinwheel to her. "Your little brother, Jiro, made this for you. He asked me to give this to you."

Her face then it up, tears shining in her eyes. "He's okay then! I'm so happy," she said as she took the pinwheel. She held it close to her and stared at it lovingly.

"The samurai are downstairs helping the people who couldn't escape," Shippo said as Yuuki stood back up. "Try and make it down there and you'll be able to get out of the castle."

"Thank you so much," Toki said as Yuuki took her hand, helping her to her feet.

"Please, be careful, Toki," Yuuki said and then she ran off downstairs.

They took off in the opposite direction and found the locked door to the castle tower. They used the key Yukimura gave them and opened it. They moved up the tower at a faster pace, feeling the anticipation of getting closer to Naraku. Yuuki felt her stomach knot up at the thought of meeting him. First of all, what would she do? Based off what Kagome told her, they've been chasing this guy forever and every time they run into him he slips away. How was she going to get him to take her back home? She's been away for so long… Her parents will kill her.

"Finally!" Inuyasha led them to the top of the stairs and ran to the shut doors. "We made it to the top!" He slid the doors opened and rushed inside, stopped by a screen that blocked the doors from the room.

As they joined him they could hear a man's chuckle. "So, you've finally arrived."

"Naraku," Sango identified in a low tone.

They ran around the screen to the main room of the king. Naraku, a man with long black wavy hair in purple robes, was standing and waiting for them with Utsugi by his side. "You're late," Naraku stated.

"So, this is Naraku," Yuuki said unimpressed, looking him up and down. "Hard to see why you're having such troubles with him. Not very impressive for a demon. Is he really the one that summoned me here?"

Naraku smirked and chuckled at her insults. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

Yuuki glared at him angrily and snapped, "Of course! Now you're going to take me back right now!"

Naraku ignored her and glanced over at Utsugi. "Is this the girl, Utsugi?" He asked.

"I am speaking to you!" Yuuki shouted and took a dangerous step forward. "Quit your mumbling!"

Naraku glanced back at her and chuckled in amusement. "Foolish…"

"Get ready to die!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling out his sword. " _Wind Scar!_ " He swung his sword and launched his attack.

Sadly it was easily stopped by a barrier that was revealed around him and Utsugi. He stood there unbothered with a smirk on his face. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted and threw her Hiraikotsu. Miroku joined and threw his sacred sutra, but the attacks bounced off and burned away without effort.

"It's not working!" Shippo cried helplessly.

"He's right." Yuuki looked over at Kagome and said, "Kagome, let's try to combine our attacks."

"Right," she replied and knocked back an arrow. Yuuki closed her eyes and fished the talisman out from her pocket. She folded her hands around it in prayer as her Seirei powers outlined her body. Kagome's arrow outlined in the same energy fired at Naraku. Kagome's pink aura and Yuuki's white Seirei powers swirled around the arrow and struck Naraku's barrier. Naraku's eye widened and his smile grew, seeing a small crack in his barrier.

"Just like Kagura said," he murmured. "I've seen enough." With a wave of his arm the arrow was knocked away and a purple smoke flooded from him and raced towards them.

"A miasma!" Sango shouted and she put on her mask. "Hold your breath!"

Yuuki's eyes widened, seeing the purple cloud rush at them too quickly. She could hear the others cry out as she tried to cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve. The force of the attack knocked her back and slammed her into the wall. She yelped in pain and then forced her eyes open, seeing her friends spread out on the ground. "I-I can't move!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Damn," Inuyasha growled, glaring up at Naraku.

"You're weak," Naraku stated, staring down at him with a dangerous smile. "It's over. Those who go against Naraku will die a painful death."

"Speaking in third person?" Yuuki questioned, slowly struggling to get to her feet. "Now **that** will piss me off!" She took off her rosary and tossed it up. Clapping her hands her beads shot out at him, but were stopped by the barrier. Inuyasha jumped up from the ground and went to strike him, but the barrier repelled him again. As Yuuki caught her rosary her determined expression was faltering. They weren't even close to touching him. How the hell were they going to turn this around?

Naraku raised his arm, ready to lunch another miasma, but a man shouted, "Naraku!"

Surprised, Naraku glanced over to see Yukimura backed by his men. "You're supposed to be dead. What are you doing here?" He asked bothered.

"I will avenge my King!" Yukimura declared.

"Get the hell out of here!" Yuuki shouted at them. "There's no chance for you!"

"We know," another samurai replied to her. "But we have no choice."

"Of course you do!" Yuuki shouted at him, watching as he ran over to a scroll.

He rolled it up and turned to them saying, "Escape through this passage! Hurry!"

Naraku glanced at him annoyed. "Foolish ones… Die."

He aimed his arm at the samurai and from his robe sleeve several tendrils shot out and stabbed through the samurai's body. The samurai's cry quickly turned into a gurgle as his body jerked around violently. His eyes rolled back as he went still, blood pouring from his mouth and wounds. Yuuki's eyes were wide and unable to turn away. Fighting bizarre looking demons was one thing, but to see a man murdered so ruthlessly was another. Naraku's appendages released the body and let him drop, returning to his sleeve. "Don't run away!" Yukimura shouted, raising his sword. "It's our time to die! We need to give them more time!" As his men shouted and charged at Naraku, he turned to the group and said, "It's come to this. All we can do is depend on you. Leave this place now and ready yourselves to come back and destroy this demon and save the castle. Please!"

"You think I've come this far to run away!?" Inuyasha barked back.

"I leave this castle and town in your hands!" Yukimura shouted before charging Naraku with his comrades.

"Yukimura!" Yuuki shouted after him. Naraku's miasma filled the room and another force knocked Yuuki off her feet. She saw a flash of red before everything was distorted and then went black.

* * *

Yuuki shot upright and panted hard. Looking around she saw her friends gathered around, slowly coming to. They were in a man's hut, seeing him staring at her surprised. "Oh, you're awake," he smiled. "I'm glad."

"Wha…" She held her pounding head, feeling her heart racing still. "Where are we? How did we get here?" She asked.

"I don't know," the man replied. "My name is Kichibei. I found you all on the ground at the entrance of the village this morning."

"What happened to us…?" Yuuki looked over to see Kagome slowly lift herself. "What happened to Naraku…?"

"Where is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he struggled to get up.

"Not around us, so relax," Yuuki replied.

Slowly everyone came to and was able to stand. They remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out how they got out of the castle. Kichibei was silent as he stood away from them, watching them sadly as they gazed at the ground in anger and disappointment. Hearing the birds chirping outside Miroku said, "I wish I could say it's a good morning."

"Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked in concern.

"I guess," Shippo replied and no one glanced at her. "We weren't able to destroy Naraku…"

"Of course not," Yuuki murmured as she crossed her arms.

Inuyasha glared over at her. "Yuuki, are you saying we can't defeat Naraku?"

"I'm saying it's been damn difficult for you guys so far, right?" She snapped back and they glanced at her. "He can curse a family, destroy a village, take over a castle and drag me about five hundred years into the past: obviously it's not going to be easy if we just barge in and attack."

"Yuuki," Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder and she quickly looked over at her. She looked up at her sadly and said gently, "We're all upset. We're going to get you home; we just have to be patient." Yuuki only sighed heavily and looked away.

"I need to be alone for a moment," she said and walked off.

They stared after her sadly as she left the hut. "Poor Yuuki," Sango murmured.

"To be so close yet so far to going home," Miroku added.

* * *

Yuuki left the hut and wandered around the village, trying to rid herself of her frustration. Naraku was right there- right _there._ Only because of a damn barrier she wasn't able to touch him. Walking aimlessly she noticed she didn't recognize the village. How did they even show up here? Was she knocked out and someone carried her? She knew she and Inuyasha sure didn't want to leave the castle… Yukimura… Her fists tightened at her sides as she walked faster. A part of her knew they were dead, but she didn't want them to be. Their wives missed them terribly. And Toki… Did she find her brother safely? Did she make it out even?

Yuuki glanced up and turned surprised. "Oh- Grandpa Kakuju!" The old man was facing away from her to a small shrine in a clearing.

The old man turned around and asked, "What's wrong, Yuuki?"

Yuuki sighed and walked up to him. "We went to the Castle and fought Naraku," she explained, crossing her arms. Her grip tightened on her sleeves as she said, "He's the one that brought me to this world… But we couldn't touch him! Because of his damn barrier my powers, Inuyasha's Tessaiga, Sango's Hiraikotsu- nothing got close to him."

"A barrier, I see," he nodded. "Now what are you guys going to do?" He asked.

Yuuki sighed, suddenly exhausted as she slouched, shifting her weight to one foot. "I honestly don't know… If we can't touch him then I don't see the point…"

"Well, if you still want to fight the enemy, I can tell you how."

Yuuki looked up at him quickly. "… What."

He only nodded as if it were nothing. "Ringo Village is at the foot of Mount Houoh," he explained. "First you need to go to the top of Mount Houoh and bring back the fruit of the Magatama tree."

"A fruit?" Yuuki questioned dubiously. "There's a line an old person crosses from wisdom to insanity. That being noted, let me ask: why a fruit?"

Kakuju chuckled. "Trust me: that's what you'll need to break the barrier. I'll tell you the rest after you get the fruit."

"All right," she nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

"It's not that easy," he corrected and she smirked. "This is a test that will challenge your courage."

"Thanks for the warning at the end, Grandpa Kakuju," Yuuki said turning away. She smiled and waved, "Be back soon," and then hurried back to the village. Running back to the hut as fast as she could, she slid into the room and exclaimed, "Grandpa Kakuju told me of a way to possibly break Naraku's barrier!"

They all looked up at her surprised. "What? Really!?" Inuyasha questioned.

Yuuki put her hands up and explained, "We need to go to the top of Mount Houoh and get a fruit from a Magatama tree."

"Mount Houoh?" Miroku questioned. "That is a sacred mountain where monks in training gather."

Inuyasha got to his feet and said, "Well, I'm willing to do anything to beat Naraku."

"It sounds like it's decided then," Sango said as she stood as well. "Let's all go to Mount Houoh then."

"I know where it is from here," Miroku said as he stood as well.

The group then hurriedly followed Miroku out of the village. They traveled up the mountain path, feeling the crisp cold air from the mountaintop. Along the way they came cross a very rustic hut with a well next to it. "Is that the hut where the monks practice?" Shippo asked, eyeing the housing distrustfully. "What a dump."

"Monks don't need luxury," Miroku said a little proudly. "They only need a roof to protect against the rain."

"Hm, maybe you should train here then, Miroku, and become a true monk." Yuuki said and Sango hid her smile behind her hand. Yuuki smirked and discreetly held out her hand and Sango smacked it lightly with her own.

Miroku frowned at them and said, "Now, now, there's no need for harsh words."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, seeing her stare up at the cliff. "What are you staring at?"

"The cliff…" She murmured and wandered over to it. She brought a hand to her chest and said, "Yuuki? Come here."

"Hm?" Yuuki wandered over and asked, "What is it?"

"Do you sense something?" She asked.

Yuuki crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes up at the cliff. A breeze passed by and a strange sensation washed over her. "There's… Something, but there's no way for me to tell what it is."

"Whatever," Inuyasha spoke up impatiently. "We need to hurry. If we don't get that fruit then we won't be able to get Naraku, and we need to hurry before he moves again!"

"You're right, sorry," Kagome said and smiled back at him. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

They continued up the mountain, wandering through the tunnels and climbing up the cliffs until it was becoming difficult to breathe. Nearing the top Sango finally said, "My body is getting heavier the higher we climb."

"Yes and the wind is getting stronger as well," Miroku added.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes and brought up her arms as the wind blasted at them. Shippo cried out as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's pant leg. "I'm gonna blow away!"

Sango peeked through her arms and then went wide eyed. "Uhh, what is that?"

The others looked as well to see a mass or air form together into a white shape. "Who are you?" It demanded in a deep male voice. "You, who have stepped onto the sacred mountain, leave now!"

"Is that the Spirit of the Air?" Miroku questioned. "It's probably the sacred mountain's guardian spirit."

"Sorry, Spirit," Yuuki called back over the wind. "We need a Magatama fruit to defeat an evil demon because we're good guys."

"A Magatama fruit," the Spirit said. "Many neophytes come to ask for them." Yuuki rolled her eyes. Great, if defeating evil wasn't enough then what did they have to do to pass? "But no one deserves it. You must have more than just power. You must have a pure heart and courage. Without these, I cannot give you a Magatama fruit."

"Right." Yuuki looked back at Miroku and said, "Miroku, I suggest you stay back."

"Huh?" He only looked confused. "Why me?"

"Because!" She replied. "You, too, Inuyasha!"

"Don't group me with the lecher," he said annoyed.

"Kagome!" Yuuki called, "Knock back an arrow!"

"All right," she replied and did as asked. Yuuki summoned her Seirei powers as before and merged her powers with Kagome's. She fired her arrow and the overwhelming spiritual power blasted through the Air Spirit, soaring off the mountain.

The wind stopped. "I see," the Spirit mused. "You may take a Magatama fruit." With that the spirit disappeared.

Inuyasha was surprised. "That was easy."

"How did you know what to do, Yuuki?" Shippo asked curious.

"You can learn strange things from our Era," she replied, referring to manga. Tests of pure hearts and courage? That was a little obvious. They ran up the rock path and turned the corner. At the very top, growing next to the ledge was a glowing tree. "It's a bush." It wasn't much bigger than Shippo.

"This is the Magatama tree," Miroku corrected. "You can see it holding mysterious powers."

"It seems like a light is coming from the tree itself," Kagome said in wonder.

Yuuki walked forward and gently plucked the small fruit from the bush. "All right," she tucked it away in her skirt pocket. "Let's get back to Grandpa Kakuju."

The group took short cuts back down the mountain, Sango and Miroku flying on Kirara, Kagome hitching a ride on Inuyasha's back and Shippo transforming in a pink balloon for Yuuki to sit on as they floated down to the ground. Yuuki then led them through the village back to the small shrine in the clearing, seeing Kakuju still there. "Grandpa Kakuju," Yuuki called and he turned around as they approached.

"I see you got the fruit," he said before Yuuki even pulled it out.

"Yes, and it wasn't as difficult as you made it to be," she said as she took out the small fruit.

"As I expected," Kakuju nodded. "It still is an impressive task to get the Spirit of the Air to allow you to have a seed of the Magatama tree."

"So, what do I do with it now?" She asked as she tossed it up in her hand, walking up to him.

"First you eat it," he replied, "and then stand next to me."

"I think I know the drill from there," she replied. She popped it in her mouth and on the first bite she froze going wide eyed. The others stared at her curiously as she shivered. Shippo peered up at her face, seeing it go blue.

Kakuju then chuckled as she slowly forced herself to eat it. "Those who are aware of the bitter taste of the Magatama fruit know it's a true test of courage to eat it."

Inuyasha howled in laughter behind her as her tongue tried to dodge the bitter juices in her mouth. Without even chewing the large chunks she said screw it and swallowed it all in a large lump. She coughed viciously after that and struggled to glare at the old man, holding her throat. "You have a twisted sense of humor…"

He only chuckled again and held out his hand. "Come now, you still need to meditate with me if you're going to learn how to break barriers."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" She grumbled and hobbled over. It took a lot to compose herself and stand next to him upright. She took his hand and closed her eyes, relaxing and opening her mind.

The group watched as a light shone from beneath them, their hair and clothes waving again. Light shot up around them and turned translucent, twisting upwards like heat waves, thrashing their clothes and hair furiously. The energies from them then spun up and disappeared into the sky. They calmed down at once and Yuuki slowly opened her eyes, the new information flooding her mind almost painfully. "Now you should know how to use the Seirei powers to dispel barriers."

"All right!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically. "This time we'll destroy Naraku!"

"It looks as though your enemy is very powerful," Kakuju said to Yuuki. "Be very careful."

Yuuki smiled down at him. "Thank you, again, Grandpa Kakuju. I really don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you." He only nodded and she then turned to her friends with a new confidence, putting up her fist. "Let's hunt down that demon."

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed in.

Together the group headed out of Ringo Village. According to the others, Ringo Village was on the opposite side of the mountain rage of the Castle Town. Oooof course it was. They traveled back to Kasasagi Town and then to Kaede's Village, resting there for the night, before setting off the next morning to Tsuzumi Village. They rested there and then set out again straight for Castle Town.

As they approached the atmosphere was changed, colder, and it set them on edge. They approached the first house before the bridge, seeing it trashed; holes in the roof, the door was ripped away, deserted with dishware sprawled out through the door into the street. "I'm not too observant, but was this house so dilapidated last time we were here?" Yuuki questioned as they passed by.

"I think it was a lot nicer before," Shippo replied from Kagome's shoulder.

"I wonder if a burglar got in there," Sango said as they walked up to the bridge. They then stopped, staring out at the castle town, seeing the other housing before them decrepit as the one they passed. "But… All the other houses look pretty ruined, too," she murmured.

"Yes, the whole town feels pretty desolate," Kagome said, staring in worry. "I wonder if it's because of Naraku."

"It has to be," Miroku replied. "We let a witness escape the castle. He must have punished the town. If Naraku is allowed to continue to sit in the castle, this town will soon…"

"If everyone's not dead already," Inuyasha said quietly, speaking everyone's minds, and then walked ahead of them.

They hurried into the village and stopped when they turned a corner, seeing Kagura there in the middle of the street. She was smiling at them slightly annoyed, tapping her closed fan on her chin. "You sure kept me waiting. I was just about to fall asleep."

"Kagura," Yuuki said dangerously. She marched to the front of the group, taking off her rosary. "I have to pay you back for that damn blade last time."

"Right, how is your boo-boo?" She asked in sarcastic concern. "Do you still have a bandage on?"

"I'm back in action," she lashed her rosary down, cracking her whip and creating a gash in the ground next to her as a warning. Kagura only smirked.

"Why are you even here, Kagura?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"It's not like you to face us alone," Sango added.

"I only want one thing," she replied. She then pointed at Yuuki and said, "I'm here to take your soul."

"My soul?" She scoffed. "You think you can do that by yourself?"

"It's simple enough when you can't touch me," she said and opened her fan, hiding her amused smile behind it. Yuuki smirked and Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Go ahead and try. I wouldn't mind seeing the looks of despair on your faces."

Inuyasha whipped out his Tessaiga and said, "Yuuki, take care of it quickly!"

"Right," Yuuki smirked and put her rosary back on. She then closed her eyes and concentrated her power.

Kagura wasn't giving them a chance and shouted, " _Dance of Blades!_ " With a wave of her fan the wind whipped up and created blades flying at them.

Yuuki remained immobile, focusing as Inuyasha shouted, " _Wind Scar!"_ His attack cancelled out Kagura's to her annoyance.

Yuuki's Seirei powers outlined her body and she held her arms out wide open. They could see the air shift around her like heat waves. She snapped her eyes open and shouted, " _Spirit's Rage!"_ The translucent energy shot out like tendrils at Kagura. Kagura narrowed her eyes, and then gasped as the invisible force collided with the barrier, revealing it before shattering it like glass. "Now!"

" _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at Kagura, but demons flew out of the wood-works to take the blow for her.

" _Wind Scar!"_

Inuyasha swung his blade and unleashed his attack again, but Kagura smirked and waved her fan. " _Dance of the Dragon!_ " The air twisted in a tornado and warped Inuyasha's attack, sending it right back at them.

They ran to dodge and Yuuki tossed up her rosary. She clapped her hands and scattered the beads at her, creating a distraction as Kagura focused on dodging. Kagome then knocked back and arrow and fired in her confusion. Kagura smirked and plucked a feather from her hair, transforming it to a giant size. "You won't get away!" Miroku shouted and then removed the rosary from his hand. " _Wind Tunnel!_ "

"Hang on to something!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha jumped over to her and grabbed a hold of her, making sure she didn't get sucked into the void Miroku unleashed. Shippo shouted as Yuuki grabbed onto a side of a building, snagging him by the tail. Sango and the transformed Kirara stayed close to the ground, hugging tightly. Kagura glared down at Miroku as she was slowly getting pulled in by his hand tunnel. She then smirked as Saimyosho came out of nowhere, flying straight for Miroku. "Miroku!" Sango shouted and he was forced to close his hand. Yuuki lashed out with her rosary, killing the Saimyosho easily.

"Count yourself lucky," Kagura called down to them. Yuuki glared up at her and she smirked back. "You just made yourself useful by being alive."

"Get back here!" Inuyasha shouted as she flew off. "Dammit!"

"That was amazing work, Yuuki," Kagome said to her, gaining her attention.

"Thanks," she replied and glared after Kagura, "but it sounds like I just gave Naraku some new ideas."

"And since Kagura got away, Naraku will now know that we can break barriers," Sango added.

"So what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"So," Miroku replied trying to be patient, "even though we can break the barrier and attack Naraku, he'll become more evasive and become more difficult to find."

"We can't worry about that now," Inuyasha argued. "Kagura is here which means Naraku must still be here. All we have to do is hurry up to the castle and kill him once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed in in excitement.

The group reformed and hurried through the town to the castle. The place was deserted, no people, no sounds, they didn't even come across demons when they passed through the front gates. The castle was as wrecked as the town. Inuyasha sniffed as he ran ahead, knowing that path already. The others ran behind him, but Yuuki stopped at the stairs. She noticed something colorful on the ground and looked down, seeing the pinwheel. Her eyes widened in horror. "Toki…"

Kagome stopped, hearing Yuuki's voice, and looked back at her confused. "Yuuki? What is it?"

The others stopped and turned back as well, seeing Yuuki kneel and pick up the pinwheel. "This is the pinwheel I brought to Toki for Jiro…"

Kagome stared down at her friend sadly. "Oh no…"

"I guess she wasn't able to escape," Sango said quietly and Yuuki's grip tightened on the pinwheel.

"That might not be the case," Miroku spoke up. "She may have dropped it when she fled the castle. She may have reunited with her brother."

May have. Yuuki stared down at the pinwheel sadly. If she made it to her little brother, then where would they go? She didn't see them when they traveled back to Castle Town in any village. Shippo hopped into her view and he smiled up at her. "Maybe it fell out of her pocket when she was running away."

Yuuki made an effort to smile back. "Yeah. You're right."

"Either way, we need to get to Naraku," Inuyasha said and she looked up at him. She only nodded and he took the lead again. Yuuki knew better. She was going to kill Naraku for Toki and Jiro.


	7. First Impressions

The group ran towards the end of a hall. There was a buzz and Miroku put a hand up, signaling for them to stay back. He peered around the corner and down at the end saw Saimyosho flying idly about. "It's Saimyosho," he said to them quietly. "There's too many of them."

"We have to get off this road then," Kagome whispered. "Naraku might find us if we continue this way."

Yuuki then took the lead back down the hallway. They backtracked a little through the castle and passed through a level below the Saimyosho. They found some untrustworthy stairs and made their way up into a room where Yuuki stopped short in surprise. Inuyasha barreled into her, making them both stumble over, and asked, "Why did you stop!?"

She only glanced back at him and then stared ahead in disbelief. She pointed and asked, "What is that exactly?"

A corpse of a samurai walked stiffly around the room. It turned to them and took a slow step forward. More of them slowly filed into the room through the open doorways around the room. "There's so many of them...!" Inuyasha murmured.

Miroku glared at them in distaste. "They're the samurai that died here in the castle. There's some kind of power that's making their corpses move."

"Hey," Kagome prickled a little in fright as they began massing together towards them. "They're heading right for us!"

"This isn't good," Sango murmured, bracing herself. "They're aware of us."

"What do we do?" Yuuki asked, taking a step back. "We can't just cut them down."

"Why not?" Inuyasha questioned, hovering a hand over his Tessaiga. "If we do nothing then we'll get cornered."

"They're the _corpses_ of the samurai that tried to protect this castle _and_ us!" Yuuki argued, gesturing to them. "We can't just dishonor them by defiling their dead bodies."

"Then what do we do?" He asked frustrated.

"They can smell our vitality and are being drawn to it," Miroku concluded. "We need to separate; then they won't all come after us."

"They _are_ moving pretty slow," Sango added.

"All right," Inuyasha stepped out in front of them. "You guys go on ahead; I'll keep them busy so they can't follow."

Kagome furrowed her brows up in worry, bringing a hand close to her chest. "But, Inuyasha-"

"I'll be right behind you," he quickly said to her, the zombies moving closer.

"After we get separated, everybody, meet in front of the castle tower," Miroku ordered.

"Right!" They then quickly ran out of the room as Inuyasha jumped at the corpses. They ran down the hallway only to stop, seeing more zombies shuffle out from the many rooms. Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran down one end of the hall, followed by Yuuki, as Sango and Miroku ran the other way with Kirara. With more zombies coming into their hallway they stopped. Shippo clung onto Kagome fearfully as she took a step back. Yuuki looked behind them, seeing the end blocked off by more of them. She then turned to a room and said, "This way!" She ushered them inside and followed after them.

"Where now?" Kagome asked desperately.

"It's a dead end!" Shippo cried as they looked around the room.

Yuuki bit her lip as the thought hard. First she went back and shut the door to the room, dragging a half destroyed dresser in front of it. She then went over to a wall and grabbed at the wooden panels, trying to pull them off. Kagome set Shippo down and ran over to help. The two of them ripped off the boards and looked inside. "Clear," Kagome said and the two of them ripped more away.

"Shippo, come on!" Yuuki ushered.

"Uh-uh-" He looked between them and the rattling door before running over to them. He slipped through first and Kagome followed after him.

Yuuki grabbed one of the screens and dragged it over to the hole, hiding it before she went in after them. Kagome was already at the door, peeking through it. She looked back at Yuuki and nodded who nodded in return. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and the three of them ran out of the room, leaving behind the mass of zombies that slowly caught on. "I think we can reach the tower if we go this way," Kagome said before she rounded a corner. Once she did she stopped short and yelled in fright along with Shippo at the dead samurai before them. Yuuki rounded the corner and grabbed the back of her shirt then pulled her back behind her away from the zombie. He raised his samurai sword and Yuuki could only put up her arm to block. "Yuuki!" Kagome shouted as the samurai cut her arm, making blood fly and she shouted in pain.

Yuuki stumbled back and glanced at her arm. Her left forearm was bleeding pretty badly, but it wasn't serious. "I'm fine," she said, backing away from the samurai. Her adrenaline helped numb the pain. "Kagome, go back the other way, hurry!"

"Right," Kagome ran back down the other hall and Yuuki tried to follow after her, but the floorboards gave away. Kagome stopped short and she and Shippo shouted after her, "Yuuki!" They ran back to the hole in the floor, staring down at her. She was coughing and waving away the dust, sitting in the broken floorboards.

"Yuuki!" Shippo called down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied and then coughed again. She looked up at them and said, "That hole will keep the samurai from following you. Hurry to the tower, I'll meet you there!"

Kagome nodded, trusting her friend. "Please, stay safe," she said before disappearing.

Yuuki looked around her. She was caught at a fork in the road, and coming at her from one end of the hall were more zombies. She heard a groan and looked up, seeing one falling down on her. "Damn-!" She quickly tucked and rolled, deciding that was the hall she was going to run down. Running, she tried to cover her wound. Her blood must be chock full of vitality for them to follow. She fled into a large and bare room, running across it to the wrap around balcony that overlooked the levels below. As she ran around it she glanced down, seeing the Saimyosho. Not wanting to be spotted, she reached the dead end (due to the destruction of the collapsed balcony) and ran into the nearest room. She slid the door shut behind her and then went to run, but stumbled to a stop, seeing the samurai zombies in the room slowly turn towards her. She bit her lip in frustration, backing up against the sliding tatami door.

"Damn, I'm surrounded…" A sword slid through the door and right next to her face, making her gasp and flinch. She ducked down and moved away from the door, keeping her eyes on the samurai in the room. What was she supposed to do? It felt morally wrong to try to kill them; they weren't even decomposed yet. As they shuffled towards her, she desperately tried to speak to them. "Please, don't get near me!" She glared in frustration and worry as they drew their swords, slowly walking towards her.

Suddenly a white figure burst in the room. Yuuki blinked, watching in surprise the samurai freeze and then buckle. She then registered there was a tall man dressed in a mostly white kimono with a large white pelt over his shoulder. With his sword he cut down the remaining samurai closing in on her before they had a chance to register the new presence. The bodies dropped on the ground with a hard thud, their armor clattering, revealing the new person facing her, staring at her with amber eyes. She only stood upright and stared back in slight confusion. Did Inuyasha level up and evolve or something? What was anyone else doing here?

"Girl!" She blinked, startled, and looked over to her side. There was a small green imp in brown clothing wearing a black cap and holding a two headed staff. His too big yellow eyes were glaring at her as he shouted, "You're in the way! Move!"

Before she could respond, she glanced back as the door burst open, turning into shreds and splinters. She jumped back instinctively from the mass of samurai while the man flew by her. She watched wide eyed as he cut them down fluidly. Since they didn't move fast enough to react in time, they were eventually piled in the doorway. She watched him as he swung his blade, throwing the blood off onto the floor. He then simply left the bodies to the other side of the room and left followed by the imp.

"… What just happened?" She asked aloud, confused more than anything. Who were they and what were they doing in Naraku's castle? Yuuki looked around the room, and not seeing a correct diverse route, she was forced to follow after them.

Walking out the room, she saw them going down the hall, cutting the samurai down without hesitation. Seeing them enter a side room she jogged after them. She slowed at the door, peering inside to see the tall one only cutting more down. She felt against him just killing the already dead brave men, thinking about their wives and how they would feel. She closed her eyes and walked on past the room, holding her bleeding arm still. She decided against following them anymore and tried to find her way to the tower to her friends. She didn't need to know who they were.

"Uh- just a moment, Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp's voice said. Yuuki paused and glanced back, curious. He was a lord? The imp backed away into the hall and looked around, searching for something and somehow completely ignoring her.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten where the road is, Jaken," A cold male voice said.

Jaken became visibly nervous, looking around frantically as he stuttered. "N-no! Of course not!" Yuuki turned away and carried on. "Uh- girl!" Sighing, she paused again and looked back at him, giving a cold stare. As he walked towards her he glared and shouted, "Don't give me that look!"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "What look?" Jaken blinked and stared back at her silently. She knit her brows together at him as Sesshomaru walked into the hall. What was this imp's problem? "Well? Did you have a question or were you wasting my time?" She asked.

Jaken then eyed her in distaste and asked, "Do you know the way to the castle tower?" She narrowed her eyes, glancing at the two of them as they stared back. She didn't trust them for some reason. _Maybe_ it had to do with slaughtering dead people and being rather rude. "You do!" Jaken exclaimed in delight and she stared down at him in annoyance. "Then take us there."

"And why should I?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're doing around here," Jaken replied, "But you'll get eaten by demons if you stay here by yourself," He warned with a spooky undertone. Yuuki suddenly glared at him, shooting cold daggers that made him shiver in fright. He then added, laughing nervously, "Not that it should be a problem! We're just looking out for you!"

"Right," she said flatly. Looking between them again she asked, "Just who are you two? Are you going after Naraku?"

"I am Jaken," he replied with a polite bow. "You may call me Master Jaken. And he is Lord Sesshomaru," he said, gesturing to him. "You better show respect to him!" He added hotly and Yuuki's mouth twitched, resisting a smirk. Sesshomaru noticed and narrowed his eyes. "Anyways," Jaken calmed down. "We have our own business with Naraku. So, will you take us?"

Yuuki stared down at the imp's big yellow, pleading eyes. She then walked to him and knelt down, still not quite lowering herself to his level. "Say please."

Jaken deadpanned and stared at her. "… What?"

"Say please," she repeated.

They continued to stare at each other. Yuuki was merely waiting for the politeness that should obviously follow the request, but Jaken was trying to comprehend that a mere human was telling him to fall so low. Sesshomaru finally spoke up, "Jaken."

Jaken stiffened in fear, knowing his lord was growing impatient. He then glared at Yuuki and grumbled quickly under his breath, "Please take us to the castle tower."

Yuuki flashed her rare soft smile at him, dazzling him for a moment, before she stood. "Fine," she agreed as if it were a bother, and then continued on. She hoped her friends wouldn't mind the tag-alongs.

Jaken turned to his lord and said happily, "Lord Sesshomaru! I was a little confused there, but with quick thinking I figured out a way to get us there!" Sesshomaru only walked passed him, to his sadness. He then ran after them and walked up next to Yuuki ahead of Sesshomaru. He looked up at her, seeing her holding a pinwheel, and then noticed she was holding her bleeding arm. He exclaimed, "You're bleeding!"

"Hm," Yuuki casually examined her forearm and said, "Wow, and I almost didn't notice."

He glared at her unamused. She glanced down at him and smirked, holding her arm again. "Your blood will draw the dead to us like bees to flowers!" he tried to explain.

"Well then I guess your lord won't be bored," she replied, staring ahead again.

Jaken hesitated and peeked back at Sesshomaru. He didn't seem bothered. Looking back at Yuuki he asked, "Why are you holding a toy?" Yuuki held up the pinwheel and stared at it with a sadness that shocked Jaken, reaching him to his core. He wasn't aware that any being could hold such genuine compassion. "Uh, never mind," he awkwardly looked away.

Sesshomaru glanced down at him and then looked over at Yuuki, seeing her lower the pinwheel. "How far is the tower," he asked.

"I had to do a lot of running around," she replied without looking back at him. "Let me get my bearings for a moment. It wasn't as straight forward as it was last time."

"Last time?" Jaken asked, showing curiosity that reflected his lords. "You were here before?"

"Yes, and I met Naraku," she replied, looking down at the imp. "The samurai that you're cutting down here helped us in reaching him," she added, glancing back at Sesshomaru coldly before staring ahead again.

Jaken opened his mouth to ask another question, but Yuuki then abruptly began running. "Ah- wait!" He called as they ran after her.

"If we go through the room up ahead then we'll find a staircase," she explained as she ran up to the two sets of doors. She opened one to reveal a large empty room, besides the few samurai and- Yuuki went wide eyed. "Toki…?"

Sesshomaru flew passed her again, blowing her hair. She blinked, seeing him already cutting down the corpses. "Wait!" She shouted, worried he would get carried away. He cut down another without a response and then ran towards the other side of the room towards Toki. Becoming frightful she shouted, "That isn't the enemy- I know her!" Jaken gawked as she ran after him and managed to grab the back of his kimono. "Stop it-!"

He stopped and she heard the sword slice through flesh. She froze, her insides going cold. Sesshomaru glanced back at her as the body thudded on the floor. He then walked away, slipping from her hand, and stood away as she stared down at Toki's body sadly. Jaken approached next to Sesshomaru, watching sadly as Yuuki went lax, staring down at Toki's body with the same deep sadness from before. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He questioned quietly, looking up at him. "Was that necessary?"

Sesshomaru looked down at him, feeling confused at Jaken's sudden sympathy. When has he cared for anyone else? He then looked back at Yuuki stoically, watching as Yuuki closed her eyes, her fist tightening on the pinwheel. A light came from Toki's body and Sesshomaru looked over. The light came up as a cloud over her body, and then took a ghostly form of the girl smiling. "Thank you so much!" Yuuki's eyes snapped open wide.

She stared up at the ghost in surprise. "T-Toki?" She questioned.

Toki looked over at Sesshomaru and repeated, "Thank you so much. Because of you I was able to escape Naraku's spell. I can sleep soundly now." Her ghost then flew upward and faded away.

Yuuki blinked after her and then looked down at her corpse. "Naraku's spell…?"

"If you destroy a corpse that is under a spell," Jaken explained, "you will free its spirit."

Yuuki glanced at him, and then looked around the room at the dead samurai Sesshomaru had cut down. So he wasn't being an ass? He was freeing them? She looked over at Sesshomaru as he watched her. Did he even know, though? She could tell he wasn't the talking type so it was pointless to ask. Yuuki knelt to Toki's body and rearranged it so she was lying peacefully. Crossing her arms over her chest, she tucked the pinwheel in them and whispered, "I'm sorry." Jaken began to get teary eyed. "I hope you see your brother again."

Jaken quickly shook out the tears from his eyes and shouted, "Hey, girl! Why are you making Lord Sesshomaru wait!?"

"Jaken."

"See!" Jaken looked up at his lord happily and asked, "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at him and replied, "Leave the woman alone." Jaken backed down, but was severely confused, though he wouldn't question him out loud.

There was a ripping sound and they looked over to see Yuuki tear off the ruined sleeve of her clothing. She tied it tight around her wound and then stood. "All right, follow me." She ran and they quickly followed after her. They went up the stairs and, of course, at the next level stopped, seeing demons in their way. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" She questioned in annoyance, taking off her rosary. Sesshomaru and Jaken made it up the stairs to see her whip at the demons. The hallway was too confined, so it ripped through the wall and slowed down, only able to cut a couple of them. She then released her whip and clapped her hands, separating the beads in a fairly neat row. They shot cleanly down the hall and punctured into the remaining demon, making them scream and blood fly.

Jaken walked up to her as her beads returned to her. "I thought there was something strange about you," he said. The beads burned off the blood and gently fell into her hand. "Are you a priestess?"

Yuuki hesitated. Looking down at him she shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Jaken demanded as she walked off.

Sesshomaru stared at her as he followed. "Jaken," he said and Jaken looked up at him expectantly. "Surely you noticed."

"Huh?" Jaken stared back at Yuuki. Knowing his lord better than anyone, he instinctively knew what he was talking about. "Ah, I see!" Yuuki glanced to the side as she listened. "She's dressed the same as that half-breed Inuyasha's woman."

Yuuki stopped short and looked back at Jaken confused. "You know Kagome?"

"Enough with the stopping!" Jaken shouted, running up at her. "Take us to the castle tower!"

She hesitated again, staring at the two of them suspiciously. Did they know her friends? "Hm." Deciding against saying anything else she continued towards the tower. It's not like she had a choice. They would be there waiting for her, and she needed to get to Naraku whether she trusted Sesshomaru and Jaken or not. They had a few more demon encounters that Yuuki took care of, being the front line.

They made it to the tower entrance and Yuuki rounded into the room, stopping short in surprise to see everyone there already. Kagome lit up saying, "Yuuki! You're safe! Thank goodness," she sighed, pressing her hand to her heart.

Inuyasha wasn't as relieved. "Took you long enough."

Yuuki shot him an annoyed look, blushing. "I wasn't just taking my time. After I got through the zombies there were demons crawling all over."

"More and more corpses were gathering," Sango added. "We were all getting ready to go search for you."

"But," Shippo piped up confused, "Why did they go after you, Yuuki, and not Kagome and I?"

"Well," Yuuki's blush went away. "Not only was I bleeding, I picked up a couple hitch hikers."

"Hitch hikers?" Kagome questioned as they all stared curiously.

Yuuki glanced over as Sesshomaru walked up behind her, Jaken waddling his way next to her. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"They were lost so I had to act as their guide," Yuuki said, putting hand on her hip.

Jaken stared up at her annoyed and added, "If we didn't run into you when we did, you would have been killed by those corpses!" Turning to the group he nodded proudly saying, "Lord Sesshomaru's the only reason she's alive. You all have to thank him!"

Yuuki blushed in embarrassment and stepped on him, squishing him to the ground. Sesshomaru glanced down at him. "Ignore the imp. He talks too much." Calming down she asked, "So, do you guys know him?"

"Yes," Kagome replied nodding. "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother."

"They really don't get along," Shippo added.

Yuuki looked at Inuyasha, seeing him glare at Sesshomaru. She then looked back at Sesshomaru. Instead of dog ears, he had pointed ears like Shippo. Jaken said Inuyasha was a half-breed. Was he half demon and Sesshomaru a full demon? Sesshomaru walked by her and approached Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha," Inuyasha glared up at him unhappily while everyone else was surprised. Yuuki only looked around feeling confused. What were their problems? "This human woman is your friend?"

"What of it!?" He barked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, expecting that response. "Jaken, we're leaving." He then walked passed them.

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…" Yuuki looked down and watched as he nervously made his way through the group.

Inuyasha shouted after him, "You! Where are you going!?" Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond. "Hey! Wait a minute-!"

Sesshomaru stopped and said, "Woman." Sango and Kagome looked confused at each other before staring at Yuuki. Yuuki glanced at them and then looked at Sesshomaru as he turned to stare at her. "What is your name?"

"Yuuki Fujiwara," she replied easily, not understanding everyone's shock.

Jaken stared up at him and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru…?" He was confused why his lord was curious. Sesshomaru then walked off without another word.

"Well," Miroku spoke up to ease the tension. "We should get going. I think Sesshomaru is after Naraku as well."

"I won't let Sesshomaru get to Naraku first," Inuyasha promised hotly. "I'm gonna destroy him!" He ran after Sesshomaru and the others quickly followed. In the next room he exclaimed, "Sesshomaru!"

The others filed in to see Sesshomaru surrounded by zombie samurai. "Look at all the corpses!" Kagome said. "There's so many of them!"

"Looks like it was an ambush," Yuuki added and Inuyasha smirked at his older brother.

"We need to hurry while Sesshomaru is busy," Sango ushered.

"Too bad for you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called happily and he glanced at him. "We're going ahead!" He then led his group passed him and up the tower.

As they raced up the tower, Yuuki ran beside Kagome and asked her, "So what's everyone's problem with Sesshomaru? I can understand Inuyasha and having a sibling rivalry."

Kagome looked at her and replied, "Sesshomaru is known to be cold hearted and hates humans. He's obsessed with power and fought Inuyasha a few times to get his Tessaiga."

"Which he failed to do, by the way," Inuyasha added proudly.

Yuuki stared at the back of his head flatly. "Well, obviously…"

A tick mark sprung up on his head, but he ignored her. Kagome gained Yuuki's attention again and continued, "Sesshomaru can be cruel and seems to kill without remorse. We were surprised to see him work with a human so willingly, and he didn't give you a death threat." Yuuki blinked at the news. Was he seriously that big of an ass? Oh well, she focused on running again. Not like she had to deal with him for much longer. Reaching the top they entered the room that they first found Naraku. Inside they were faced with the corpse of Yukimura. "It looks like it's just Yukimura," Kagome said sadly.

"What?" Inuyasha glared around the room and shouted, "Where the hell is Naraku!?"

As Yukimura approached them, Miroku was forced to lean away from him. "This demonic aura is strong. He's using Yukimura's corpse to control all the other corpses."

Sango glared and braced herself. "Even though they're corpses; Naraku knew that we wouldn't be able to attack them, so he came up with this spell."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "This guy is a manipulative bastard, isn't he," she said as she took off her rosary.

"Just catching on?" Inuyasha questioned, staring back at Yukimura.

"So, if we release Yukimura from the spell, all the other corpses will be free?" Shippo asked.

Kagome replied, "Yes. We have to set them free."

There was a hesitation among the group. Inuyasha then said, "Fine," and pulled out his Tessaiga. " _Wind Scar!_ " He used his attack, but a barrier protected Yukimura, causing the attack to destroy the room around him instead. "Damn! Yuuki!" He called.

Yuuki folded her hands together around her rosary, her powers outlining her. Her clothes and hair lifted as the air waved and shifted around her. The translucent tendrils shot out when she shouted, " _Spirit's Rage!_ " The energy could barely be seen wrapping around Yukimura's barrier, revealing it, and then crushing it in.

Kagome then knocked back an arrow and aimed it at Yukimura. "Yuuki!" Yuuki pulled out the talisman from her pocket and folded her hands around it. Her Seirei powers outlined her body and Kagome's arrow was enveloped in the same energy. "Hit the mark…!" She released and the arrow flew, her own powers warping around it in a pink aura. The arrow struck Yukimura in the heart and a force exploded in the room, knocking them all back.

Yuuki flew back and hit the wall, falling to the ground. She quickly shook her head and looked over at Yukimura along with the others. The demonic energy was disbanded and a light flew out from Yukimura's body before he dropped dead. Sango sighed saying, "He's free now."

"I've had about as much as I can take from that Naraku!" Shippo shouted, jumping to his feet.

Sesshomaru entered the room with Jaken next to him. He looked around, seeing Naraku wasn't there, only a lone dead samurai. Inuyasha whipped his head around and glared at him. "Sesshomaru-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, gaining his attention. He pointed across the room and said, "Look."

They looked over to see a Saimyosho staring at them. "Saimyosho," Sango glared. "They've been watching us, possibly this entire time!"

The Saimyosho turned and flew away. Sesshomaru ran after it across the room to the window where it flew out of. Jaken hurried over to his side and stared after it saying, "The Saimyosho is heading towards Ayame Village."

"Naraku isn't here, which means there no reason for us to be here," Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked back across the room. "Let's go, Jaken."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he hurried after his lord, leaving the room with him.

"So Sesshomaru is after Naraku, too," Kagome confirmed as they all stood back up, staring after them. "I wonder why?"

"Does it matter?" Yuuki questioned and they turned to her. Putting a hand on her hip she said, "Fact is he is, and I personally want to get to Naraku before him so he doesn't jeopardize my chances of getting home. So let's hurry out of here."

"Ayame Village isn't too far away," Sango said. "It's just south of here."

"Then let's get moving," Inuyasha said and then ran out of the room, the rest of them quickly following.

* * *

[You finished the chapter and won the Sesshomaru bonus round! It was too short for my liking so here's an add on for my lovely fans]

It was Naraku's stench, there was no mistaking it. Sesshomaru was already flying towards the derelict town, Jaken snuggling into his mokomoko after he insisted on coming. Normally Sesshomaru would prefer to be alone, but Jaken said he knew the castle grounds, so Sesshomaru decided Jaken would be useful enough to get him to Naraku sooner. He flew over to the castle and landed in the garden around the back, walking as he approached the back entrance. Sesshomaru's mokomoko flicked and flung Jaken off onto the ground. Jaken yelped as he hit the ground and then quickly scrambled to his feet, staring up at the tall castle surprised. "We're already here!" He then stared after his lord, seeing his mokomoko disappear inside around the corner. Jaken yelled, "W-wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" and ran after him.

Jaken took the lead through the castle halls, mumbling to himself as he looked up and down the hallways before making a decision. Sesshomaru watched him with a vacant expression. Jaken appeared to know where he was going, but Sesshomaru knew better. Still, Naraku's smell was overwhelming and all around the castle, so Sesshomaru couldn't pinpoint where he was. Naraku must have been here for a long time. As Jaken raced up a rotten staircase, he called out to his lord, "It's strange that we're not being attacked by any demons." Sesshomaru didn't reply as he followed after him calmly. At the top of the staircase he saw Jaken peeking into a room before hurrying down the hall. "You would think Naraku would put up a sort of defense since he's cornered now." As Jaken passed by a room, a katana stabbed through the tatami doors and stabbed through his hat. Jaken froze, glanced up, and then screamed.

Sesshomaru calmly approached, smelling the scent of rotten flesh as Jaken retreated back to him. The tatami doors ripped open and the undead samurai soldiers came out. "Undead soldiers!?" Jaken exclaimed. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin as they turned to them, slowly moving forward. It was obvious they were under Naraku's spell, but it didn't make sense. Sesshomaru dashed forward and cut them down effortlessly, freeing the spirits that were trapped in their decaying bodies. After he finished them he flicked his sword, flinging off the blood from the blade. Jaken then hurried to his side and inspected the bodies. "These are merely humans. What is Naraku planning? They're no match for us; what good did he think these would do?" Sesshomaru looked away and up the hall, smelling more rotten flesh ahead. These soldiers weren't for them. Jaken looked up at him and said, "Perhaps Naraku decided to give us a warm up?" Sesshomaru stared down at Jaken. Sometimes he wondered why he kept him around. Jaken sweat dropped at his lord's stare and turned on his heel. "Onward!" Jaken nervously hurried along and Sesshomaru followed.

As they ascended the castle they came across more undead soldiers. They were becoming an annoyance at how many there were, only slowing him down. After he cleared another hallway Jaken rushed passed him to the end of the hall at another crossroad. Sesshomaru followed and watched as Jaken hesitated and looked around confused. "What is that?"

Sesshomaru approached him and paused as well, smelling the new scent that almost overwhelmed Naraku's, smothering out the rotten flesh. "Wisteria flowers," Sesshomaru identified for Jaken. For a demon, his servant's olfactory senses were mediocre at best.

"It's an unusually strong smell," Jaken commented and sniffed the air. "It's odd that flowers are growing in a place like this, especially in this season." Jaken then continued on down the hall and Sesshomaru followed.

Jaken was right about that. Sesshomaru could assume that it wasn't the actual flower at all, but the scent of a being. It couldn't be one of Naraku's incarnations, for they carry his scent. He could also assume Inuyasha and his humans were here as well, but as he recalled none of them smelled of wisteria flowers. They came upon another staircase and Sesshomaru quickly cut down the soldiers in his path. Jaken ran up the stairs and Sesshomaru calmly followed. As they went up, Sesshomaru could now smell fresh blood with the flowers. Jaken ran straight for a room at the end of the hall and slid opened the door. He perked up in surprise and Sesshomaru came up behind him, staring into the room. It was very large and filled with undead soldiers. They faced towards a set of doors and slowly shuffled towards a young human woman. She had long, untamed brown hair pulled back and light lavender eyes, wearing the same foreign clothing as the human priestess that traveled with Inuyasha.

"Please, don't get near me!" She said to the soldiers in a mature voice, the doors behind her rattling and shaking as more soldiers tried to flood in.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken to see him point at the doors on the opposite side of the room. "We need to go through there."

Sesshomaru then dashed into the room and swung his Tokijin, cutting down the soldiers before they had a chance to register that he was there. Clearing the room from the back to the front he made it to the soldiers about to strike down the woman and then cut them in the backs. The soldiers froze and then collapsed on the ground, revealing the woman up close to him. She slowly stood up, staring at him with a curiosity that showed she was confused. He noticed she was holding a pinwheel while trying to cover her bleeding forearm. So that was why the soldiers were chasing after her. He took a subtle sniff and all he could smell were the wisteria flowers. Why was her scent so strong?

Jaken ran into the room and shouted at her, "Girl!" The woman blinked and quickly looked over at him, surprised that he was there. "You're in the way! Move!" She realized a second too late as she glanced behind her, seeing the doors get destroyed. She spun on her foot and jumped away as Sesshomaru dashed forward, quickly taking care of the soldiers before they could clutter the room. After he finished them he flicked his sword again to rid the blade of blood and headed towards the doors Jaken pointed out. He needed to get away from the woman so he could try and follow Naraku's scent.

Jaken hurriedly followed him and trailed behind as Sesshomaru cut down the soldiers that he approached through the hall. Jaken then suddenly exclaimed, "Over here, my lord!" Sesshomaru cut down the last of them and glanced back, seeing Jaken enter a room. Even Sesshomaru knew that was a dead end. Still, he followed after his imp into the room only to encounter more soldiers. He decided to cut them down anyways, knowing they were only going to follow after them and become a nuisance. After he cleared the room he then turned to Jaken, seeing him look around the room. He watched as nervous sweat built on his head and turned to face him. Jaken turned his back to him only to avoid his stare and said, "Uh- just a moment, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru already knew Jaken wouldn't be much help. "Don't tell me you've forgotten where the road is, Jaken." As a punishment for wasting his time, he decided to instill some fear into him.

Jaken left the room and visibly became more nervous, looking around the hall frantically. "N-no! Of course not!" Sesshomaru watched as Jaken turned down the hall and shouted, "Uh- girl!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a little as Jaken walked off down the hall. As if Jaken couldn't possible dig a deeper grave for himself, he was going to ask the wisteria woman for directions. "Don't give me that look!" Jaken shouted in anger.

"What look?" The woman questioned, sounding genuinely unsure with a hint of boredom. Sesshomaru walked out into the hall and watched as Jaken stared up at her, confused at her confusion. The wisteria woman stared down at him slightly annoyed and asked, "Well? Did you have a question or were you wasting my time?" Good to know Jaken was pulling his usual Jaken charm. He should have left him back in the fields.

Sesshomaru approached as his imp eyed the woman in distaste. "Do you know the way to the castle tower?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru watched the woman's eyes, seeing her glance at the both of them, sensing that she didn't trust them. Sesshomaru supposed if Jaken didn't know the way and the wisteria woman did, then he may as well follow someone who was of use. "You do!" Jaken exclaimed in delight and she glared down at him annoyed. "Then take us there," he demanded.

"And why should I?" She questioned, almost challenging him.

"I don't know what you're doing around here," Jaken replied, "But you'll get eaten by demons if you stay here by yourself," He warned with a spooky undertone. Sesshomaru almost felt something like satisfaction as the woman glared at Jaken coldly, her aura of hostility causing the imp to shiver in fright. She obviously wasn't going to deal with his nonsense. Jaken then laughed nervously and added, "Not that it should be a problem! We're just looking out for you!" Sesshomaru glanced down at Jaken. Really, she frightened him enough to kiss up to her.

"Right," she said flatly and Sesshomaru saw her blank expression. The woman looked between them again and then asked, "Just who are you two? Are you going after Naraku?"

"I am Jaken," Jaken replied with a polite bow. "You may call me Master Jaken. And he is Lord Sesshomaru," he said, gesturing to Sesshomaru behind him. "You better show respect to him!" He added hotly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and noticed her mouth twitched. She was resisting a smirk at Jaken's antics. Really, he was an embarrassment to be with if this human woman had to resist mocking him. "Anyways," Jaken calmed down. "We have our own business to deal with Naraku. So, will you take us?"

Sesshomaru slowly blinked down at Jaken, seeing his pleading expression to the woman. Had he really gone so low? The woman stared at the imp for a moment before approaching them. She then knelt to him and said, "Say please."

Jaken stared at her. "… What?"

"Say please," she repeated.

Sesshomaru watched as they continued to stare at each other. While Jaken was trying to comprehend the simple request, the woman merely waited patiently. She was an odd human to be so calm in the current situation. Once Sesshomaru realized Jaken wasn't going to speak he said, "Jaken."

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken stiffened in fear and then glared at wisteria woman and grumbled quickly under his breath, "Please take us to the castle tower."

Sesshomaru looked back at the woman only to have his eyes widen slightly. The cold stoic look vanished and turned into a smile that reminded him of Rin. It caught Sesshomaru off guard. "Fine," she agreed sounding burdened as she stood, the smile disappearing in an instant and replaced with the emotionless look as before. Without another glance at them the woman then walked off.

Jaken turned to him and said happily, "Lord Sesshomaru! I was a little confused there, but with quick thinking I figured out a way to get us there!" Sesshomaru then saddened Jaken as he only walked passed him without acknowledgement. He hardly convinced the woman, he merely had to say please, and it was no longer thanks to him if the human was leading them. Jaken rushed passed Sesshomaru's leg and walked beside Yuuki to remain at the front. Sesshomaru watched as Jaken looked up at her and exclaimed, "You're bleeding!" He was a pitiful excuse for a demon if he only just realized. At least he managed to do as Sesshomaru requested well enough.

"Hm," the woman examined her forearm and said sarcastically, "Wow, and I almost didn't notice."

Jaken glared at her unamused as she only smirked down at him, holding her wound again. So, she had her own sense of humor. "Your blood will draw the dead to us like bees to flowers!" Jaken tried to explain frustrated.

"Well then I guess your lord won't be bored," she replied, staring ahead again.

Sesshomaru could hear the resentment in her voice. Apparently the woman didn't like him because he killed the undead. He stared down the hall as Jaken glanced back at him, but his emotionless expression wouldn't betray anything. It did bother Sesshomaru a little that the wisteria woman would smile at Jaken, appearing to like the imp to an extent, but resented him. Sesshomaru didn't like this feeling, but he didn't dislike the woman for reasons he didn't quite understand himself. Perhaps he had a small amount of respect for the woman to be collected in the current situation of bleeding and undead swarming her. Most humans would be helpless at this point. He noticed the scar on her shoulder shown through her torn clothing. Apparently she encountered a few battles.

Jaken looked back up at the woman and asked, "Why are you holding a toy?" The woman held up the pinwheel and stared at it. Sesshomaru glanced down at Jaken and narrowed his eyes. He appeared so shocked, but why? What was her expression? "Uh, never mind," Jaken awkwardly looked away.

Sesshomaru glanced down at him and then looked over at Yuuki, seeing her lower the pinwheel. He didn't know what just transpired, but he refused to care. "How far is the tower," he decided to ask. It was taking too long to his liking to find Naraku and he didn't like how this woman was affecting him.

"I had to do a lot of running around," she replied coldly without looking back at him. "Let me get my bearings for a moment." Sesshomaru got the distinct impression that she liked Jaken far more than him. "It wasn't as straight forward as it was last time."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in interest. "Last time?" Jaken asked. "You were here before?" Sesshomaru resisted stepping on him. It was obvious she was here before if she knew the way, but he was more curious about why.

"Yes, and I met Naraku," she informed Jaken. "The samurai that you're cutting down here helped us in reaching him," she added and glanced back at Sesshomaru coldly before staring ahead again, confirming that she didn't like him at all. The 'us' also confirmed Sesshomaru's assumption that she was associated with Inuyasha and his group. Based off that he knew that the undead were an obstacle that Naraku set up for them.

Jaken opened his mouth to ask another question, but then the woman suddenly started running. "Ah- wait!" He called as he ran after her, Sesshomaru keeping up with her easily.

"If we go through the room up ahead then we'll find a staircase," she explained as she ran up to the two sets of doors. She opened one and froze going wide eyed. "Toki…?"

Sesshomaru ignored her hesitation and flew passed her. He started at one side of the room and cut them down swiftly and leaving them to drop a few beats after he moved on. He could hear the woman shout, "Wait!" But he ignored her. It was foolish of her to be held back by Naraku's pathetic attempt. He cut down the last samurai and raced towards an undead girl. He heard the wisteria woman shout, "That isn't the enemy- I know her!" He raised Tokijin and felt something grab he back of his kimono. "Stop it-!" He cut through the girl, sending her blood splatting across the floor and the woman's voice stopped.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him, seeing her wide glazed over eyes. He could tell she was still with horror as the undead girl's body thudded on the floor. He already knew that she knew who the girl was- Toki apparently, but with Naraku's spell she was nothing but an abomination obsessed with flesh. Not even Tenseiga could help her. Sesshomaru moved out of her way to see the girl, feeling her grip fall away easily. He walked back over to Jaken and then looked back to see her arm drop, her body going slack. His eyes widened again when he saw the deep sadness in her eyes, staring at the dead girl. This woman… Her smile, her sadness…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken, seeing him shift out of nervousness. "Was that necessary?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked away from him. How was he feeling sympathetic for this human woman? He despised humans because Sesshomaru despised humans, and he only cared for Rin because Sesshomaru ordered him to. This woman from another time must have strange abilities... He watched her stoically, seeing as she closed her eyes, her fist tightening on the pinwheel. A light came from Toki's body and Sesshomaru looked over. The light came up as a cloud over her body, and then took a ghostly form of the girl smiling. "Thank you so much!" The woman's eyes snapped open wide.

She stared up at the ghost in surprise and uttered out, "T-Toki?"

Toki looked over at Sesshomaru and repeated, "Thank you so much. Because of you I was able to escape Naraku's spell. I can sleep soundly now." Her ghost then flew upward and faded away.

The wisteria woman blinked after her and then looked down at her corpse confused. "Naraku's spell…?"

"If you destroy a corpse that is under a spell," Jaken explained, "you will free its spirit."

She glanced at him, and then looked around the room at the dead samurai Sesshomaru had cut down. She then stared at Sesshomaru as he stared back. Sesshomaru couldn't read her expression, not that he cared to. Though he could guess she was figuring out that he had been freeing the souls trapped in the castle. The woman knelt to Toki's body and rearranged it so she was lying peacefully. Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken to see tears well in his giant eyes as she whispered an apology to the corpse. "I'm sorry… I hope you see your brother again."

Jaken shook his head violently, flying the tears from his eyes, and then shouted at the woman, "Hey, girl! Why are you making Lord Sesshomaru wait!?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman, seeing her not pay him any mind, staring at the girl sadly. "Jaken." He didn't think about why, but he wanted to allow the woman at least a moment.

"See!" Jaken looked up at him happily, ever so ready to please. "What is it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at him and replied, "Leave the woman alone." He especially didn't care about Jaken's thoughts on the matter.

There was a ripping sound and Sesshomaru looked back over to see the woman tearing off the ruined sleeve of her clothing. She tied it tight around her wound and then stood, her composure back. "All right, follow me." Sesshomaru and Jaken followed after her as she ran up the stairs. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" He heard her question in annoyance. Sesshomaru and Jaken made it up the stairs to witness her whip at the demons in the confined hallway with her glowing rosary, ripping through the tatami walls. Sesshomaru felt a little impressed as she killed the demons using her cleverness, waiting until her rosary whip was straight when she changed to a bullet attack to finish them off. Though her scent was abnormally strong, Sesshomaru didn't sense much else from her, but apparently her spiritual powers were as peculiar as she was.

Jaken walked up to her as her beads returned to her. "I thought there was something strange about you," he said. The beads burned off the blood and gently fell into her hand. "Are you a priestess?"

Sesshomaru watched her closely as she hesitated. She then looked down at Jaken and shrugged. "I don't know." She sounded honest.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Jaken demanded as she walked off.

Sesshomaru stared at her as he followed. "Jaken," he said and Jaken looked up at him expectantly. "Surely you noticed."

"Huh?" Jaken stared back at the woman. "Ah, I see!" Sesshomaru could only hope that he actually did see. "She's dressed the same as that half-breed Inuyasha's woman."

The wisteria woman stopped short and looked back at Jaken confused. "You know Kagome?"

"Enough with the stopping!" Jaken shouted, running up at her. "Take us to the castle tower!"

She hesitated again, staring at the two of them suspiciously. Sesshomaru only stared at her, waiting for her to continue. He already knew that the woman was associated with them, so this didn't surprise him. Though evidently it surprised her that they knew of her friends. So, he wasn't mentioned by any of them, which explained why she had no clue who they were. The wisteria woman only hummed as if interested in the fact and the continued on, encountering a few more demons along the way that Sesshomaru let her handle, wanting to see her abilities.

They finally made it to the castle tower and Sesshomaru sniffed to see if Naraku's scent was any stronger. To his annoyance the woman's scent was still too strong. They followed behind and watched as she entered a room, then a familiar woman's voice said, "Yuuki! You're safe! Thank goodness." Sesshomaru stopped and Jaken did as well beside him, though he looked up at him confused. The priestess girl was right in that room, but Sesshomaru couldn't smell her.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha's grating voice almost made Sesshomaru's lip raise in a snarl. It wouldn't have been as bad if he hadn't made it to the tower before him.

The wisteria woman's became a bit livelier in anger. "I wasn't just taking my time. After I got through the zombies there were demons crawling all over."

"More and more corpses were gathering," the woman demon slayer's voice said. "We were all getting ready to go search for you."

The small fox demon's voice then spoke. "But why did they go after you, Yuuki, and not Kagome and I?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The wisteria woman's name was Yuuki? Yuuki replied, "Well, not only was I bleeding, I picked up a couple hitch hikers."

"Hitch hikers?" The priestess girl questioned.

Sesshomaru decided he may as well reveal himself. Since Inuyasha wasn't shouting about his presence then his nose must either be weak or he was overwhelmed by her smell as well. Yuuki glanced back at him as he stood behind her, staring at her band of friends as Jaken waddled up beside her. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"They were lost so I had to act as their guide," Yuuki said, putting hand on her hip.

Jaken stared up at her annoyed and added, "If we didn't run into when you did, you would have been killed by those corpses!" Turning to the group he nodded proudly saying, "Lord Sesshomaru's the only reason she's alive. You all have to thank him!" Sesshomaru almost sighed.

He then looked down at Jaken as Yuuki stepped on him, squishing him into the ground. "Ignore the imp. He talks too much." She said and then asked, "So, do you guys know him?"

"Yes," Kagome replied nodding. Sesshomaru glanced at her, seeing her nervously gripping on her bow. "Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother."

"They really don't get along," Shippo added. Sesshomaru could see he was nervous as well. They were all tense and uncomfortable at his presence, but the woman Yuuki seemed to be the only one unbothered. He looked down at her to see her stare at the glaring Inuyasha and then up at him, observing his features.

Sesshomaru walked by her and approached his hostile brother. "So, Inuyasha," Inuyasha glared up at him unhappily while everyone else was surprised. "This human woman is your friend?"

"What of it!?" He barked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, expecting that response. Still, he answered the question for him. "Jaken, we're leaving." He then walked passed them.

"Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru didn't even check to see if he was following.

Inuyasha shouted after him, "You! Where are you going!?" Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond. "Hey! Wait a minute-!"

Sesshomaru stopped and said, "Woman." He turned back to see her merely staring at him waiting, unlike her companions who were surprised and on edge. "What is your name?"

"Yuuki Fujiwara," she replied.

Yuuki Fujiwara. It was a fitting name. Jaken stared up at him and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru…?" Sesshomaru ignored him along with her friends and continued on. He wasn't sure what possessed him to care enough to ask, but she was interesting. She was different from most human's he'd seen. Her smile and her sad expression flashed through his mind and he closed his eyes, trying to force the images out of his head. He had to focus on killing Naraku. Her scent was still so strong… "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru opened his eyes at Jaken's squawk to see the doors he approached burst wide open, the mass of undead falling through. Sesshomaru took a step back and then heard something else crack. He glanced up, seeing the ceiling bend, and then jumped back, knocking Jaken with him. The ceiling caved in and more undead fell through, the mass of them cornering them to the wall. Damn, he was too distracted to realize this rather obvious trap. If only he could smell…

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru glared over at Inuyasha as he and his companions ran into the room.

"Look at all the corpses," Kagome said. "There's so many of them!"

"Looks like it was an ambush," Yuuki said as she glanced up at the ceiling, and his younger brother smirked at him.

"We need to hurry while Sesshomaru is busy," Sango ushered as Sesshomaru began hacking away at the bodies.

"Too bad for you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called and he led his pack up the stairs, leaving them behind.

"Damn that Inuyasha!" Jaken shouted as Sesshomaru continued to cut at the dead.

"Jaken," He cut in before he went on a pointless rant. He then glanced back at him and said, "Make yourself useful."

"Uh- right!" Jaken readied himself as Sesshomaru resumed the tedious task of clearing out the samurai. "Behold! The power of the staff of two heads!" Jaken unleashed his flames on the corpses.

It didn't take too long to kill them all, but afterwards Sesshomaru made a dash up the stairs, leaving Jaken behind. He wasn't going to have Inuyasha interfere. He already heard their shouts of attacks, the castle shaking with the commotion they made. Sesshomaru tried to sniff again, but only Yuuki's scent came to him. Why couldn't he smell anyone else? Was her scent truly that strong, or was he not focused enough? He made it to the top and Jaken was surprisingly not that far behind. He entered the room and glanced around, seeing that Naraku wasn't even present, but a dead samurai in his stead. Inuyasha and his companions were knocked to the ground as well. Inuyasha saw him and barked, "Sesshomaru-"

The monk then interrupted him. "Inuyasha! Look," he pointed across the room and Sesshomaru followed his aim, seeing the Saimyosho staring at them.

"Saimyosho," Sango said darkly. "They've been watching us; possibly this entire time!"

She was right and it made Sesshomaru furious. Naraku was a coward and this game he played was stepping on Sesshomaru's last nerve. The Saimyosho flew off and he chased after it, going up to the window it flew out of and watched it, seeing where it went. Once he found Naraku he was going to give him a slow death. Jaken came up behind him and stared out the window as well. "The Saimyosho is heading towards Ayame Village."

"Naraku isn't here, which means there no reason for us to be here," Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked back across the room. Being here was a complete waste of time. "Let's go, Jaken."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he hurried after him.


	8. The Huntsman and the Wolf

Along the way to Ayame Village, they had to make camp in the woods. It was late and they were tired, and even though Inuyasha was annoyed, he relented. They were able to look over their supplies and Kagome treated Yuuki's wound appropriately. "Here, Yuuki," Kagome showed her a plastic wrapped school uniform that was clean and folded. "My mom has me pack spares. You can use this one when you want it."

Yuuki smiled at her in gratitude. "Thank you, Kagome. You can keep it for now though," she said as she held out her shirt, seeing the tears and stains. "Just in case this time isn't done with me yet."

Kagome put the uniform away as Sango spoke up, polishing her Hiraikotsu behind them. "Don't worry, slaying demons can be rough, but soon enough you'll be a natural."

"Yes," Miroku added and they looked over at him across the fire. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Though at this rate it appears your clothes will be nothing but shreds."

He gave a pleasant sigh as he got lost in his imagination and all the women glared daggers at him. "Pig," Yuuki grumbled.

"Letcher," Sango grumbled as well and focused on cleaning her weapon.

They continued on bright and early the next morning. They traveled into the forest and while walking along the road, Inuyasha stumbled with a sickly look on his face. "Ugh- What is that terrible smell?"

Yuuki glanced over at him confused and asked, "What is it?"

Stopping, he covered his nose with his sleeve and said, "Nothing's happened; there's just a terrible smell coming from over there." He pointed up the road and they followed his thoroughly disgusted gaze.

Sango sniffed the air and then said, "I can't smell anything."

"Inuyasha's sense of smell is superior to a human's," Miroku explained and she and Yuuki looked over at him.

Yuuki closed her eyes and smirked. "Well, we have no choice but to go forward." She glanced over at Inuyasha and said, "We might find out what the smell is." She then led the group forward while Inuyasha slunk to the back, still covered his face looking like he was going to be sick. Traveling along they came to a hut with a garden, and the smell of garlic was overwhelming. Approaching the hut they saw a man tending to his strung up garlic and Yuuki finally caved, pinching her nose shut and huddling back with Inuyasha. "You're right. That's awful."

Sango, Miroku and Kagome approached more calmly, not nearly as bothered, while Shippo was forced back as well, covering his own nose with two hands. "I feel like puking!"

The farmer only laughed at their reaction, nodding in understanding. "Of course, of course!"

"Are you only farming garlic?" Kagome asked as she looked at the masses of strung up garlic to dry.

"Yup," the farmer replied, putting his fists on his hips as he stood proudly. "As stinky as it is, it's very nutritional!" He then asked, "Do you guys want to take one with you?"

Yuuki forced a smile through the pain and said, "Why not? Give us the strongest smelling one you got."

"I hate you-!" Inuyasha murmured before running over to a bush, vomiting over the side of it.

"The smell got to him," Sango explained to the farmer politely.

Yuuki smirked back at him, resisting her own urge to vomit from the smell and Inuyasha's spectacle. "It's what you get for teasing me!"

"It must be tough having such a strong sense of smell, huh, Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and looked back at them pleadingly. "H-help me…!"

"Here," Kagome set her backpack down and took out a container. "You can just put it in here," she said, holding it open.

"All right then!" The farmer happily searched through his stock and plucked a single garlic. He then put it in saying, "Free of charge! Just make sure you tell people were to get the most nutritious garlic around."

"Of course," Yuuki gave him a thumb up as Kagome quickly sealed the container shut.

"Let's hurry before Inuyasha gets sick again," Shippo said.

Kagome put her backpack back on and helped carry Inuyasha away from the garlic farm. Shippo and Yuuki recovered quickly after being far enough, but they had to travel a little farther for Inuyasha. He eventually recovered and was able to walk on his own by the time they passed another shop. Sango became curious and paused by it, looking at the display of- "What are these?" She asked. "Large straw sandals?"

"Hey, traveler!" The male shop owner beamed a smile at her while his wife stood there looking bored. "You got a good eye to pick that out of everything," he winked.

"A good eye?" Shippo questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Is this guy tryin' to pick a fight?" Inuyasha asked dangerously, glaring at the man.

"No," Kagome replied peeved. "He's saying you chose well."

"Oh!" Shippo hoped over to Sango and stared at the shoes with her. "These big shoes?"

"They're called snowshoes," The man said. "With these shoes, no matter how much snow there is, you can walk without sinking!" He grinned and clasped his hands together. "How about it? You want them, don't you? If you buy them now, I'll give you a good deal."

"I'm sorry," Miroku said with an apologetic smile, raising his hand. "But we aren't in need of these snowshoes. You see, it doesn't even snow around here."

"See?" The man's wife grumbled next to him with a dangerous aura. "I told you not to buy those from the peddler."

"Oh, that's too bad," he slumped over sadly. "They're the latest trend, too. The women go wild for men who wear these…"

Yuuki's expression dropped flat. "Dear lord."

"How much did you say they were?" Miroku asked, shoving Sango and Shippo aside to their annoyance.

"But we don't need them," Inuyasha said irritated.

"That's not going to stop Miroku," Yuuki grumbled. She then walked off saying, "Come on, let's just leave him."

"I agree," Sango said and walked after her.

Kagome sighed as she followed behind Inuyasha and Shippo, leaving Miroku to catch up one he finished his business. They made a good distance along before Miroku ran back to them, carrying several pairs of snowshoes in his arms. "I must say I outdid my own expectations," he said happily.

"In what?" Yuuki questioned from the front. "Getting suckered?"

Sango smiled in satisfaction while Miroku frowned after her. Kagome looked back at him and said, "She's right, Miroku. You just wasted money to buy things we don't need."

Inuyasha looked back at him angrily and asked, "Why did you even buy so many!? It's not like we're going to choose to look stupid along with you."

"I'll have you know I bought all of these at the price of one," he said matter of fact.

"He used you as a trashcan," Yuuki explained in exasperation. "He can't sell those things around here- you said so yourself that it doesn't snow here! So he got rid of all of them at once because you're a lecher."

"Oh, come now!" Miroku ran up next to and got close, holding them up to her face. "Do you honestly mean to say that these don't attract you to me?"

Yuuki glanced over and then flinched hard, stumbling away from him. "Get away from me!" She shouted.

The group stopped and Sango gasped. "Yuuki, look out!"

Yuuki stepped back and the ground broke easily, making her slip back. She yelped as she fell and splashed in the mud. They hurried over and stared down at her worried while Inuyasha only laughed, pointing at her. "That's what you get for the garlic!"

Yuuki's face went red with embarrassment as she shouted up angrily, "Oh- shut up, Inuyasha!"

Kagome giggled and quickly hid her mouth with her hand. "This is the first time I've seen her without a comeback!"

"Oh, shut up," Yuuki grumbled as she awkwardly got herself out of the mud.

As she got back on solid ground she tried wiping herself off. Sango gazed out and said, "It's a giant swamp area."

"This isn't good," Miroku said direly. "You need to change right away."

"Not in front of you!" She snapped and he became sad.

"We do have those clothes that Kaede gave us," Kagome said as she took off her backpack.

As she pulled them out Yuuki grimaced a little and said, "The priestess clothing?" She wasn't sure if it was really okay for her to wear that.

"It's the only change of clothes you have," Kagome replied with a shrug. "We'll save the spare uniform for later. Here, go change behind the trees. We'll make sure Miroku doesn't watch."

"You should have more faith in me," he said as Yuuki took the clothing.

"Not a chance," Sango snapped and he sighed dejectedly.

Yuuki hid behind the trees and used leaves to get the remaining mud off of her. She sighed sadly as she took off her school uniform. She would kill of a hot bath at this point. She put on Kaede's old priestess clothing and then stepped back onto the road. Miroku lit up as he gazed at her. "You're always beautiful, but you look really good in those clothes, too."

Yuuki closed her eyes as she blushed. "Sango." Sango promptly slammed her Hiraikotsu on his head, creating a large bump to form.

"I swear he won't learn," Shippo said and Kagome and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

The group continued on, Kagome being kind enough to let Miroku stuff the snowshoes in her backpack. Along the way Inuyasha stopped and smelled the air. In a low tone he said, "I smell wolves."

"Wolves?" Kagome questioned. "That means-"

"That's right; scrawny wolves," he said distastefully and continued on his way. Yuuki raised an eyebrow as she followed. Scrawny wolves? What was up with him?

Making their way through somewhat of a maze of a forest, there was a peculiar rush of wind. Yuuki stopped short and went wide eyed, feeling a presence behind her. She turned around to see two men wearing fur clothing, glaring at her. She took a step back, sensing their hostility, and asked, "Uh, who are these guys?"

As the group faced them Sango replied, "Wolf demons."

There was a third man that ran in a blur, racing up between the first two and stopping in front of Yuuki. He had long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes hating her. "What do you mean who are they? How can you pretend?" Yuuki gave him a confused look. "You think you can do what you did and I'll just forget about it?"

"Wait- what?" She shook her head, none of it making sense. She then glared back at him and said, "I've never met you or your friends before."

"Don't pretend that nothing happened," he sneered at her. "I never forget a face." He then cracked his knuckles. "It's payback time for attacking my friends every day!"

"Attack!?" Yuuki questioned in absurdity. "I never did anything like it!" She shouted back, standing up to him.

"Koga, wait!" Kagome shouted and wedged herself between the two. "Yuuki has been with us the whole time!"

"You know him!?"

"You know her!?" They both shouted at her.

Kagome sighed as the two of them backed off, still glaring at each other. "Yuuki is my friend," she insisted to Koga.

"Move, Kagome!" Koga said. "I'll lose face if I let her go."

"I don't think he's going to listen to what we have to say," Miroku said.

"Interesting," Inuyasha smirked. "Now we'll get to see who's stronger."

Yuuki glared back at him and said, "Damn, Inuyasha, now you're just going to literally feed me to the wolves?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he pulled out his Tessaiga. "Quit talking nonsense and just get behind me." Yuuki was surprised as he walked passed her to face off with Koga. Was he defending her or was he just looking for a fight?

Koga's cohorts pushed back the others so their leader could fight without disruption. "Of course you'd protect someone like her you mangy low-life mutt," Koga spat.

"Shut up, ya scrawny wolf, and die!" Inuyasha shouted and attacked him.

Koga jumped back to dodge and then struck back with his leg. Inuyasha easily blocked the attack and went to cut him again. "I really don't know you!" Yuuki shouted over their grunts and shouts as they fought. This misunderstanding was getting too out of hand. "Just listen for two minutes-"

Koga landed away from Inuyasha and slid back. "Shut up!" He shouted at her. "I'll kill you whatever way I can!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Inuyasha shouted as he raised his sword.

"Koga!" Kagome ran out in front of Inuyasha, making him fumble. "Behave yourself!"

"No matter what you say, I can't listen to you," he explained in frustration.

"Fine," Kagome relaxed and said, "Until we can prove to you that Yuuki isn't guilty, take me as your hostage."

"Kagome!?" Both Inuyasha and Yuuki shouted. "Are you insane!?" Yuuki questioned. "This guy is a lunatic!"

"Really?" Koga questioned in surprise. "And if they can't prove it, what'll I do with you?"

Ignoring her friend she replied, "Whatever you want."

"Really," Koga smiled. "That means you'll become my wife."

"Who does he think he is?" Inuyasha growled. "That can't happen…!"

"Kagome!" Yuuki shouted sternly and ran to her side. She made her face her and said, "You are **not** going to do that! Be his hostage? Do whatever he wants!? He'll have his way with you!"

He smirked at Kagome alluringly and said, "I like the sound of that."

"Pig!" Yuuki spat at him.

"Yuuki," Kagome smiled and held her hand that gripped her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Koga is a friend of mine. He cares about me too much to do that to me. I trust him."

That surprised Koga even more. "Kagome…" A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"No way am I letting you have Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped over the girls to attack him.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Inuyasha, sit!" Inuyasha slammed deep into the ground in front of the girls, losing his sword. Yuuki watched as it transformed into a small, dirty, beat up sword.

"All right, it's decided." Koga moved too fast to follow, and the next thing Yuuki saw was Koga's back to them holding Kagome bridal style with her backpack on the ground. "Everyone, we're heading back to the den."

"Dammit…" Inuyasha struggled to lift his head to glare at him. "Wait…!"

"Later, mutt," Koga smirked at him. "You all can leave now. I have what I want."

"Kagome!" Yuuki shouted and Koga and his pack mates ran off faster than they could keep up with.

"Damn…" Inuyasha slowly brought himself to his feet and grabbed his sword, his Tessaiga transforming big again. He sheathed it away as he said, "We need to go after them."

"Then what's the use of her becoming a hostage?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, I know, but…" Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"We know Koga won't hurt Kagome," Sango said, gaining their attention. "He cares about her too much. So we should search the forest first. According to Koga, they're being attacked every day. We may be able to find some clues to clear Yuuki's name and get Kagome back."

"Fine," Yuuki snapped and marched off, snagging up Kagome's backpack and leaving them to follow. In her anger she asked, "Who is that Koga anyways?"

"Koga is the leader of the wolf demon tribe," Miroku replied. "He has the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel in his legs. We first met him when he kidnapped Kagome to have her help him."

"Help him?" Yuuki questioned, looking back at them. "For what?"

"His tribe was being attacked by the Birds of Paradise," Shippo replied. "I was kidnapped with her by accident. The birds had jewel shards and he needed Kagome to find which one had them so they could beat the birds. He then fell in love with Kagome while keeping her hostage."

"Inuyasha gets jealous whenever Koga is around her," Sango threw in.

"Shut up, Sango!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Whatever, damn flea ridden wolf," Yuuki grumbled under her breath, staring steadfast ahead. "Keeping Kagome as a hostage, forcing her to marry him... He could be taking full advantage of her right now!"

"Don't say that!" Inuyasha barked, going a little red in the face.

"You're right," Miroku said. "With how much better Koga treats her than Inuyasha, she may be giving herself willingly."

Both Yuuki and Inuyasha whirled around on him and shouted, " _Shut up!_ " Miroku shrunk away and blinked as they marched off together.

Sango looked down at him and Shippo up as he said, "That was taking it too far for them I think."

"Yes, I noticed," he murmured and they then continued on.

The group rounded the bend on the path and stopped short, seeing a man lying on the ground just ahead. "Hey, who is that?" Yuuki asked. "That's a wolf demon, right?"

"Yes," Miroku narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Why is he on the ground?"

"Be careful," Sango said. "It could be a trick." She took the lead as they cautiously approached. They huddled around as Sango knelt to him. "It's Ginta!" She said in surprise. "He's injured and has lost consciousness."

Yuuki put her hand on her hip, staring down at the demon. "Ginta?"

"He's second in command to Koga," Miroku explained. "He and Hakkaku, another wolf demon, follow him everywhere."

Yuuki sighed and knelt to Ginta's body, Sango standing and moving out of her way. "We can't just leave him here. I suppose we should at least mend his wounds." She set down Kagome's backpack and began rummaging around. As she pulled out an ointment, Ginta fluttered his eyes open.

"Ahhhh!" Yuuki blinked as he quickly crawled away from her, backing into a tree. "I-It's you!"

She frowned at him and held a hand out to stop him. "Wait a minute- don't move so quickly."

"He's afraid," Miroku realized in surprise.

"D-Don't come near me!" Ginta put up his arms to defend himself, shutting his eyes tight. "Don't pretend nothing happened just to attack me again!"

Yuuki furrowed her brows up, staring at him a little hurt. She was used to people not really liking her, but she's never had anyone so afraid of her before. "Listen, Ginta, I didn't do anything to you."

Ginta peeked at her between his arms. "You… Know my name?"

"Ginta!" He looked over at Shippo. "What's going on around here?" He asked.

Ginta lifted his head in surprise. "You're Kagome's friend. Ah!" Looking up he realized Inuyasha and the others were there as well. "Inuyasha! You're here as well! But, where's Kagome?" He asked, looking around confused.

Yuuki shifted closer to him and he flinched. She stared at him sadly and said gently, "Ginta, please…" He blinked and stared at her apprehensively. "I'm a friend of Kagome's, and I promise you that I only just arrived here a short while ago."

Ginta leaned away from her, backing against the tree, obviously unsure. "Y-you're lying… You only came to finish what you started a little while ago!"

She turned confused. "A little while ago?"

Looking back at her friends confused he said, "Koga won't forgive you for what you've done."

Yuuki looked back at him with a deep sadness that made him freeze. Ginta stared deeply into her light lavender eyes, her sadness reaching his core. She held a hand out to him and said, "Please, Ginta, let me tend to your wounds." She showed him the ointment. "You don't have to believe me, but this ointment works. It's Kagome's," she added, in hopes he would let her. He blinked, unable to say anything. Slowly she moved in close to him. She opened the jar and put some of the ointment on his wounds, the sting of it making him flinch, but he didn't panic. Instead he only stared at her soft face as she tended to his wounds, unsure of how to feel. She glanced at him and smiled her special smile. He blushed and swallowed, feeling butterflies in his stomach as she wrapped bandages around his arm. "There," she said as she backed away. "If you take it easy then you should be fine."

Ginta stood and examined her work. Staring back at her he only murmured, "You're…"

Yuuki's eyebrows went up, not recognizing the look he gave her. "What?" She asked.

"Y-you're like the person that's been attacking us, but your scent and aura are different," he replied.

"That's what we've been trying to say all along!" Inuyasha said annoyed, crossing his arms.

Ginta slumped over guiltily and muttered, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Yuuki said and smiled at him. Ginta perked up, blushing lightly. "I'm just glad you've finally realized that someone is going around pretending to be me."

"Now all we have to do is clear up Koga's misunderstanding," Miroku hinted towards Ginta.

"Well, I'll go try to talk to Koga," Ginta said standing upright. "He's not very good at listening, but there's a chance he'll listen to me."

"Really?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes," he nodded. He then bashfully poked his fingers together saying, "It's the least I can do in return for you helping me."

Shippo stared at his strange behavior and then looked up at Sango and asked, "Does he like Yuuki?" Sango blinked down at him and then watched Ginta as well.

"W-well, I should get back to Koga. I'll see you later, Yuuki!" He said and then ran off.

"Ah-wait!" She called after him, but he was gone. She sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Well, Koga should let Kagome go, now."

"We need to find his den," Miroku said. "Let's see if we can find any more understanding wolf demons."

The group ran off desperately searching for any wolf demons. Keeping along to the path they eventually came across two, but they spotted them back and shouted in fright, "Oh no! It's the girl!"

"She's found us! Run!"

"Hey, wait!" Yuuki called desperately, but they ran off. She sighed in annoyance and ran after them, trying to track them.

They came across more wolf demons, but again they saw her. "Damn, it's the girl again!"

"Let's get out of here!" And they took off again.

"Stop!" Yuuki shouted, only to sigh in aggravation.

"If they even see you they'll start running," Miroku said.

"Then what do we do?" Shippo asked.

Sango turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Can you track their scent?"

He frowned unhappily, not liking to be used, but replied, "I can try." He took the lead and they followed him for a bit on and off the path. He eventually stopped and grumbled, "Dammit…"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as they approached.

"The scent is too faint," he replied, crossing his arms. "If it were stronger…"

"A stronger scent, huh…" Sango thought for a moment and then perked up, dropping her fist in her palm. "I got it!" They all looked at her as she said, "The garlic we got from the farmer! If we can plant it on one of the wolf demons then Inuyasha can find them easily."

Inuyasha swayed, looking sick as he just remembered the smell. Yuuki blinked in surprise and said, "I forgot we actually got that." She brought the backpack around and rummaged through it. She pulled out the container and Inuyasha cowered away from it. Yuuki handed the box to Sango saying, "It's safe to bet that you have the best throwing arm here."

Sango nodded and took the box. "All right," Miroku said. "Let's go find some Wolf demons."

They took off again and wandered aimlessly. They eventually came across more wolf demons that spotted them, too. "It's the witch!" One of them shouted.

Yuuki frowned unhappily. "Hey, now."

"Run! Run away!" The other shouted and they took off.

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Right!" Sango opened the container and took out the garlic. Inuyasha stumbled back as if he was punched in the face and Sango chucked the garlic. Yuuki was surprised at how fast it flew. It slammed hard enough into the wolf demons back that it exploded and he went flying forward, landed on his front and sliding a little.

"Damn," she murmured impressed.

"I've been hit!" The wolf demon cried in panic.

"Come on!" His friend came back and dragged him to his feet. They took off quickly and escaped.

"Hurry, Inuyasha!" Shippo said to him. "Follow the scent!"

They looked back at him to see him on the ground in the fetal position. "I can't," he groaned looking sick. "I'm gonna die…"

Shippo was surprised at the state he was in. "The smell got him again," he realized. "You're such a mess."

"Shut up, Shippo…" He hurked and covered his mouth. "I'll get you later…"

Staring down at him Miroku said, "You poor thing."

Inuyasha took great effort to half-glare half-stare at him pitifully. "Like you care…"

"Inuyasha," Yuuki knelt to him and he glanced at her serious expression. "Koga still has Kagome hostage. We can't count on Ginta to be sure that he doesn't have his way with her!"

"Uugh…" He struggled to pick himself up off the ground. "Why should… I care? She went with him… On her free will…" He got to his feet and wiped the sweat off his brow. "I need to find her to give her a piece of my mind though."

Yuuki looked over at Shippo as he translated, "He's worried about Kagome a lot."

"Shut up, Shippo," he snapped. He then sniffed and turned to the direction the demons ran. "It's this way." He ran off and the others quickly followed. He led them in confidence, only pausing a couple times to sniff the air. Travelling further into the forest they came by a river. He pointed ahead of them and said, "Their lair is over there."

"I hope Kagome is all right," Shippo said worried.

"Of course she is," Inuyasha snapped. They followed him through the beaten path along the river until they came to a bridge.

On the bridge laid two dead wolf demons, their blood staining the wood a dark brown color. "What an unforgivable thing to do," Sango murmured as they slowly approached.

Staring at them as they passed, Yuuki said, "It's hard to believe that someone is impersonating me and slaughtering these demons. I mean, what could their purpose be?"

"Well, we can find out," Inuyasha said from the front. "I'm positive whoever is doing this is nearby still."

"Why do you say that, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Think about it," Inuyasha replied. "They get attacked every day. It'd be a hassle to be too far. Besides, Ginta looked like he was attacked only shortly before we found him."

"He's right," Miroku agreed. Staring ahead he then noticed a hole in the cliff side. He pointed at it and said, "There, just ahead, that's their den."

Pushing through the bushes to get to it, they found a wolf demon propped up against a tree just outside the den, groaning. Yuuki gasped and pushed past them to run to him. "Hold on," she said as she knelt to the demon. "Let me heal your wounds."

"Is he awake?" Sango asked as they approached.

Rummaging through Kagome's backpack she replied, "Just barely." She began putting ointment on his cuts and added, "I'm starting to feel personally responsible… I mean, just all the wolf demon's reactions to seeing me, it's getting to me. And to have some of their tribe members die…" She just shook her head, taking out some bandages.

"I understand what you mean," Miroku said. "But don't worry, Yuuki, we'll get this cleared up."

Just as Yuuki finished up patching the wolf demon, someone shouted, "Hey!" They quickly looked over to the den entrance, seeing two fearful looking wolf demons staring at her. "W-What did you do to my friend!?"

"Wait!" Yuuki stood up and held up the bandages saying, "I was helping him!"

"We gotta get Koga!" One shouted and the other ran back into the den. He pointed at her accusingly, glaring at her with hate. "You'll pay for what you've done, witch!" Yuuki stared at him hurt as he ran back after his friend.

"They've mistaken us again!" Shippo exclaimed in disbelief.

Yuuki sighed and put her things away as Sango said, "Let's just hope Ginta was able to talk to Koga."

"Come on," Inuyasha said, walking into the den. "Kagome must be in here. We gotta hurry." He ran and they quickly followed. At the far back they could see a light and ran for it. Getting closer they could see Kagome sitting on the ground under the torch. "Kagome!" He shouted.

Kagome looked up and then stood, smiling at them. "Everyone!" She then blinked and looked behind her, suddenly seeing Koga standing there and flanked by his men.

"You're not trying to take Kagome away from me without my knowing, were you, mutt?" Koga questioned, glaring at him accusingly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned, ignoring Koga completely.

She nodded to him and Koga raised his fist shouting, "Hey, mutt, I'm talkin' to you!"

Yuuki looked around and then saw Ginta standing by Koga. She perked up and called out, "Ginta!"

"Huh?" He saw her and smiled with a wave. She sweat dropped at him. Don't say hi, talk to Koga! Ginta then realized something and turned to Koga saying, "Um, Koga…"

"Huh?" He glanced at him and then stared at them unhappily. "Right. Fine. But no matter what your story is, it's not like I can believe you just like that. My friends are getting attacked, I lose a comrade every day," as he explained his aggravation grew. "And the one that's been attacking us looked exactly like you." He pointed at Yuuki and she frowned sadly. "I still need some proof that you aren't the one that's been killing my friends- not just for me but for my men as well." Yuuki closed her eyes and sighed. What could she do? She didn't have any proof. "Or, you can just hand her over to us."

Inuyasha glared at him and opened his mouth to shout, but Yuuki stuck her arm out to stop him. He blinked at looked at her confused. "Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked over at him and smiled sadly, surprising him. "Thank you, Inuyasha." He watched her as she walked out to face Koga. He put his fists on his hips and narrowed his eyes, Ginta becoming worried as she stood in front of him. "I cannot leave Kagome here as a hostage when she's not even involved. You're accusing me, so you let her go and I'll listen to you."

"What are you saying?" Sango questioned in absurdity. "You can't do that!"

"So, you finally admit you're the killer," Koga said with a smirk.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "Absolutely not. I would never do whatever this impostor of me is doing, but I _cannot_ leave Kagome here like this anymore."

"You idiot!" Inuyasha snapped and Yuuki ignored him. "Do you realize what you're doing!? He can kill you!"

"Of course I realize what I'm doing," Yuuki replied in annoyance, not breaking eye contact with Koga. "I'm not any closer to getting home as it is, and there's no way Koga is going to just let us leave, and we have no proof that I'm not the killer, and we can't have Kagome stay here."

Ginta stared sadly as Koga grinned wickedly, raising a clawed hand. "Then get on your knees and bow your head so I can cut it off."

"Well then!" Miroku said cheerfully, getting everyone's attention. He walked forward, his staff jingling. "I suppose we just have to teach them a lesson."

Yuuki glanced back confused as Shippo jumped up on his shoulder smiling. "You idiots just don't know how to listen."

Sango smiled as well as Kirara transformed beside her snarling. "Is this how it's going to end up?"

Yuuki turned to them and asked, "What-"

"Idiot," Inuyasha smiled at her. "Like we're just going to abandon you."

She only stared at him. She then looked over at Kagome to see her smiling at her. She only nodded. Yuuki wasn't sure how she should react, but she felt… Happy. They were just going to jump into battle to help her? "If you all are on her side," Koga said and his comrades crouched down, snarling and ready to attack. "Then we'll kill you, too!"

"Wait!" Ginta ran out and stood between the two forces, putting his arms out to protect Yuuki.

"Ginta?" Koga questioned in surprise. Everyone else stared in surprise as well that the timid wolf demon would stand up to his leader. "What are you doing?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Ginta had his eyes shut tight, nervous sweat building on his brow as he tried to build up his courage. He swallowed and stared up at Koga meekly saying, "I-I have to protect her…"

"What!?" One of the wolf demons shouted, making him flinch. "Traitor!"

"Kill him, too!" Another shouted. "He's been bewitched!"

"Now hold on!" Koga shouted at them and they backed down immediately. He relaxed and crossed his arms, staring at Ginta hard. "You better have a good reason. Explain yourself."

Ginta stood upright and said, "W-Well… I was attacked by the witch and was left for dead. But Yuuki found me and saved me. If she didn't heal me then I would have been a goner, and she has a different scent and aura from the witch- I should know! And if that's not enough…" He lowered his arms and looked over at Kagome saying, "She's one of Kagome's friends. Isn't that proof that she isn't a bad person?"

"Huh?" Koga looked at Yuuki's sad look and then over at Kagome.

"It's true, Koga," Kagome said to him. "Yuuki and I have been best friends since we were kids. She's from my time. She's just a victim of Naraku: he brought her here against her will. We were on our way to Ayame Village to see if we could get her home."

Koga was silent for a moment. He then looked back at Ginta's hopeful stare. "You'll really protect her?" He asked. Ginta nodded furiously. Koga then sighed. "She isn't the killer."

"What!?" The wolf demon shouted.

"Koga, why all of a sudden!?"

"Pipe down," Koga said to them. "We were too desperate to find whoever was responsible and we almost accused the wrong person."

"Thank you, Koga, for understanding." Kagome smiled at him. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted you to stay longer, but…" Kagome nodded and walked back to her group of friends. He then glared at Inuyasha and said, "Hey, mutt!"

He glared back. "Whaddya want, ya scrawny wolf?"

"Kagome is still my woman," He warned him. "You can have her back for now, but you better not touch her!"

"Who do you think you are, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha questioned dangerously.

"Kagome needs a man like me!" Koga shouted back.

"Hey!" Kagome cut in annoyed. "What about what I feel?"

"They're both idiots," Shippo said to her and Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.

Ginta turned around to Yuuki, making her blink as he smiled up at her. "I'm glad Koga decided not to kill you. He can be- um, very opinionated."

She smiled back at him gratefully. "I have you to thank, Ginta. If you didn't stand up for me then our friends would be fighting each other." Ginta stared up at her in wonder, going off into a daydream as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Yuuki blinked at him and her grateful smile faltered into an awkward one. "Um, Ginta?"

Ginta only giggled and ran away back towards Koga. She stared after him feeling very confused. She then shook her head and said, "Hey," Koga looked at her. "Not to interrupt your important argument, but don't you think we should be looking for the killer now?"

"How do you propose we do that?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, do you have any places nearby that you think the killer could be hiding?" She asked.

He glared at her annoyed. "If I knew that then we wouldn't have come after you," he replied.

She nodded, relenting. "All right, then can anyone remember anything else about the killer beside my face?" She asked them and the wolf demons looked at each other clueless. "Ginta?" She asked. He put a hand to his chin and thought hard. Yuuki let a sigh of aggravation slip through her nose. Could they honesty not remember anything else? "The killer has to be close to here with how frequently they're attacking you. Yet somehow they always slip away."

"I got it!" Koga suddenly exclaimed. "I know where the killer is!"

There was a rush of wind and the next thing the group knew the wolf demons were running out of the cave. Annoyed Yuuki shouted after them, "Quit doing that!"

"Hurry, we need to follow," Miroku said and they raced after them.

Inuyasha took the lead and they ran as fast as they could after the wolves back through the forest. They made it all the way back to the swamp where Yuuki fell into. As they approached Koga he turned to them and asked, "What took you so long?"

"You're the one that disappeared all of a sudden," Inuyasha snapped back.

"You're just slow, mutt!" Koga spat back.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked in a dangerous tone, both of them getting up in each other's faces.

Yuuki sighed heavily, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "I'm getting a headache."

"Please, you two!" Kagome wedged herself between them and pushed them away from each other. "We have more important things to do!"

"Why do they hate each other so much?" Sango asked.

"They're both just helpless bone-heads," Shippo replied and Miroku nodded in agreement.

" **Anyways,** " Yuuki spoke up, her low tone catching the boys' attention. She stared at them hard saying, "So, has this area been checked?"

"No," Koga replied, putting a hand on his him as he stared out at the swamp. "We'd sink in the mud if we tried to go in, and the water erases any scent."

"Well, Miroku," Kagome smiled, taking her backpack from Yuuki. "I guess you came in for us after all."

Everyone, even including Miroku, looked down at her confused. "I did?" He asked. She pulled out the snowshoes and he smiled, "I did!"

"Don't let it go to your head," Shippo warned.

Holding them up Kagome said, "If we wear these then we won't sink in the mud-" The snowshoes were missing and she blinked.

"All right," Koga said, struggling furiously to put on the shoes. "Time to avenge my friends!" Once he managed to get them on he ran off into the swamp.

Miroku stared after him saying, "He has no patience."

"Neither do I, really," Yuuki replied as she took a pair from the backpack. "I want to find the killer and give them a piece of my mind, so hurry and put them on."

The group ran together across the mud, following Koga's footprints before they disappeared. Once they reached the other side of the swamp Kagome gasped, seeing Koga collapsed and injured in the mud. "Koga!"

"Look!" Sango pointed past him. "It's Kagura and Utsugi!"

They slowed to a stop and Yuuki walked to the front, glaring at them confused. What in the world were they doing here? "Careful," Koga forced out. They looked over to see him struggling, using effort to look up at them. "They used… A strange power…"

"Koga, don't talk," Kagome quickly said. "Save your energy."

"It's still not enough…" Utsugi said and they glared at her suspiciously.

Her mask still made Yuuki slightly frightened, remembering her nightmare. "What are you mumbling about?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagura smiled at them. "It's been a while. I guess you didn't fall for our tricks, since you're all here."

"You two were up to this?" Yuuki questioned angrily. Gesturing to Koga, she raised her voice, "You were the ones killing the wolf demons!?"

Kagura smirked. "It's their own fault for not being smart enough to realize what was happening."

"I've had enough of you!" Inuyasha shouted and pulled out his Tessaiga. "We're taking care of you right now!" He looked over at Yuuki. "Yuuki!"

"Right," she closed her eyes and folded her hands together. As her Seirei powers built up she opened her eyes and shouted, " _Spirit's Rage!_ " Her energy force shot up and then fell down on Utsugi and Kagura hard, revealing and shattering the barriers. Still powered up she took out her talisman, making it glow, and shouted, "Inuyasha!"

"Right!" He raised his sword, seeing the tear in the demonic energies. Yuuki closed her eyes and the Tessaiga shone in a white light. " _Wind Scar!_ " His attack rushed at them across the mud in five streaks, only Yuuki's Seirei powers warped around each streak like a tornado.

Kagura smirked and waved her fan. " _Dance of Blades!_ " Her attack rushed at Inuyasha, but was overpowered. She glared and jumped out of the way as the attacked was veered slightly away from them, though Utsugi refused to move. She stood fearless as the attack just barely missed her, flying passed her.

"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted. "I missed!"

The attack ran its limit and Yuuki stared at Utsugi in shock. She didn't even flinch from their joint attack! There was a crack and her eyes widened. Utsugi's mask was split and the halves slowly fell to the ground along with the wig of blonde hair. "What the hell…?" Utsugi glared at her with the same light lavender eyes. Her hair was brown and wild, pulled back as well. Their facial structure was the same. "She…" She didn't know what to say.

"What's going on!?" Kagome questioned. "She looks exactly like Yuuki!"

"How dare you point a knife at me," she said to Inuyasha monotone. "Interesting."

"Why are you so tedious?" Kagura asked her annoyed.

"How can we attack if they look the same?" Shippo asked worried.

"They're just trying to trick us," Miroku said as he raised his staff at them. "It's just a demon."

"Just a demon, huh?" Utsugi said and Yuuki composed herself, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Utsugi, we need to go," Kagura said to her. " _Dance of Blades!_ " her waved her fan at the ground and mud and dirt exploded upwards, creating a smoke screen.

"I can't see anything!" Sango exclaimed.

Yuuki covered her mouth and coughed, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see shapes. "Yuuki!" Kagome called.

Yuuki felt a hand grab hers and she squeezed back, assuming it was Kagome. Her eyes went wide and she froze hearing Kagura's voice so close. "Let's get out of here, now." What should she do? Say something? Attack? "What are you doing just standing around? Hurry!" Kagura pulled her hard and she fell onto something soft. The next thing Yuuki knew she was flying out of the dirt cloud with Kagura on her giant feather. She stared at the back of Kagura's head wide eyed. She accidentally took her instead of Utsugi! "Those damn wolves were smarter than I thought," she said without turning back.

There was a pause and Yuuki swallowed, feeling like she should say something. She stared down at the swamp that was rapidly becoming further away. She made her voice sound dead as she asked, "What now?"

"Now we go back to Naraku," Kagura replied and Yuuki bit her lip. "We need another plan to get that girl." She was too high up and too far away now for her to change her mind. She was stuck with Kagura as she took her directly to Naraku.


	9. A Dream in a Nightmare

Yuuki resigned herself to the situation, sitting behind Kagura with a listless expression, staring down at the ground below. They started their decent towards what appeared to be an empty cliff, but suddenly they were engulfed in a force that was thick with a purple smoke. Yuuki's eyes widened as they came out to a castle. She had to bite down the yelp as she was slammed with the paranoia feeling of a demonic aura. Naraku- she **knew** that this was Naraku's demonic energy. "Finally," Kagura murmured to herself as they flew down to the castle. Once they were close enough to the ground she cancelled her spell, leaving Yuuki to land on her feet without warning. The feather twirled to its original size and Kagura caught it, sticking it back in her hair. She glanced back at her and said, "Come on."

Wordlessly Yuuki followed Kagura into the castle. After they were inside Kagura stopped in the hall and turned to her. "You had a hard time, didn't you?" She asked.

Yuuki resisted any nervous twitch and stared at her listlessly. "I underestimated them," she replied stoically.

Kagura smirked and said, "Anyway, the wolf-demons aren't that big of a deal. I thought I'd make it easier for myself by allowing them to fight with Inuyasha, and then I'd take care of the rest of them."

"I see," Yuuki replied. She figured short sentences were a safe way to go.

Kagura looked her up and down, resting her fan on her shoulder. "You're sure covered in mud." Yuuki looked down at herself. It was true, her priestess clothing was dirtied beyond recognition. No wonder she wasn't tipped off by her clothing. She looked at Kagura's kimono and wondered how she was free of mud. "Whatever, I'm going to go speak to Naraku," she said as she turned away. She gestured to the open room beside them and said, "Go make yourself decent and stay in there until someone gets you."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes as Kagura walked away. She really didn't suspect anything! She looked over at the room. Was this Utsugi's room? She walked in and slid the door shut behind her. Leaning against it she closed her eyes and resisted sighing heavily in relief. Her heart pounded hard in her chest; she was actually at Naraku's castle! She opened her eyes as she remembered her last encounter with him, how he easily knocked them down. There was no way she could fight Naraku alone head-on, but how long could she keep up this charade? Yuuki looked around the room and spotted a dresser. She walked over to it and opened it up, finding a set of clothing that Utsugi was wearing and a spare mask. She quickly undressed and put on her clothing, wiping off her muddied rosary with the old clothes and hid them in Utsugi's hidden sleeve pocket. She bent over and pressed the mask to her face, then stood upright quickly so the long wig flipped over and covered her long hair completely.

Yuuki closed her eyes and allowed herself to sigh, feeling protected by the mask. She closed the dresser and then looked around the bare room again. What should she do now? Kagura told her to stay here, but she couldn't just do that. Being at the castle she should explore a little to see if she could find anything useful. She walked out of the room and looked up and down the hall, needing to move her whole body with the narrow vision the mask gave. At the far end of the hall, her eyes widened seeing Kohaku standing there, staring out at the grey courtyard. She swallowed nervously and approached him calmly.

As she stopped at him she narrowed her eyes. Kohaku's eyes were glazed over like before and he stood stone still. He almost looked like he was stunned. Yuuki heard footsteps and glanced over, only seeing the bare feet and hem of Kagura's kimono through the mask's holes. "Don't waste your time with Kohaku," she said and she turned to her, seeing her stare down at Kohaku bored. "He's Naraku puppet. He never speaks." She then gestured down the hall and said, "Naraku wishes to see you. I suggest you don't keep him waiting."

Yuuki didn't give a response, only walked down the hall she pointed to. Yuuki shut her eyes tight as she slowly made her way to the open doors at the end of the hall. What was she going to do!? Naraku was obviously a clever enough demon to create such chaos, he would see through her act! She opened her eyes and glared ahead, fighting her pounding heart. No, she looks _exactly_ like Utsugi. She knew how to act emotionless, and she wore her clothing that must smell heavily like Utsugi. With the mask to hide any nervous sweat, she should be fine. Yuuki resisted the urge to stop as she walked through the doors. There, in the open throne room, Naraku stood on the tatami mat floor facing a hanging scroll painting. Once she was a few steps inside she stopped, trusting that Naraku would sense she was there.

"Utsugi," Naraku turned around and smiled at her. It made her sick. "Kagura told me what happened in the woods with the wolf-demons. I can't believe you had such a hard time with Inuyasha."

There was an awkward pause and she turned away from him, avoiding eye contact. "Not just him," she said in a dead voice. "He had help. The girl was strong." Remain as vague as possible no matter how much it hurts.

"Yes, she's full of surprises," Naraku agreed. "Anyways," Yuuki turned back to stare at him. "Next you need to find a girl named Rin. Kagura," he called and sure enough Yuuki felt her presence walk up beside her. "Take Utsugi to the Fields of Ignorance. That's where Rin will be."

"Fine," Kagura replied, obviously annoyed. "Come, Utsugi," she said and walked off.

Yuuki turned and followed her obediently without a word. They walked passed Kohaku who didn't even register that they were there. It broke Yuuki's heart at the thought of how Sango would react, seeing him in that state. Once they were out in the courtyard Kagura plucked out a feather and tossed it up, transforming it. She and Yuuki got on and then flew off out of the barrier. Once they passed the smoke again Yuuki looked back, not seeing a trace of the castle. That barrier was too big and too powerful for Yuuki to break, she knew it.

"It's very curious that you would team up with Naraku," Kagura said as they flew so high in the air that Yuuki began having trouble breathing.

There was a pause and she felt like she needed to say something. "It's very curious how resentful you are towards Naraku," she replied monotonously. Yuuki then watched her carefully, seeing her tense up.

"So… You noticed," she said and Yuuki refused to say anything. Kagura looked back at her over her shoulder and smirked at her. "Trust me, you'll see why soon enough." Once she turned back around Yuuki narrowed her eyes. That sounded so ominous… What was Utsugi doing with Naraku, exactly? What were their plans?

Yuuki couldn't guess how long they flew for. For the most part she shut her eyes and her mouth; focusing on breathing to be sure she wouldn't pass out at the high altitude. Once they began descending she almost sighed in relief, her lungs filling up fully as they approached the ground. They broke out of the clouds and Yuuki stared down at the vast, colorful fields. How far were they from Kagome and the others? Once they were close enough to the ground she jumped off with Kagura just as the feather transformed again, fitting into her hand. "The girl, Rin, should be around here somewhere," Kagura said in disinterest, looking around lazily.

Yuuki looked over at her. "You're bored."

Kagura looked back at her and asked, "What was your first clue." She looked away and glared out at the distance. "Naraku's always ordering me around doing tedious tasks that seem so simple to him. Too lazy to do it himself."

Yuuki's eyes widened. She really doesn't like him… She then remembered that she was Naraku's incarnation. She must be bound to serve him or something. "Do as you like," Yuuki said as she turned around. "I'm capable on my own."

Kagura looked over at her surprised. She then smirked, "If you insist. I'll be back sometime later to check your progress." The wind whipped up as she transformed her feather again and flew off.

Yuuki watched her until she was out of sight in the sky. Yuuki sighed loudly in relief, hurriedly taking off the mask. "Damn, that was too stressful," she said to herself, wiping the sweat off her face. Looking around the fields she said, "I didn't see anything familiar on the way down… I must be too far away from the others…" She sighed and then began walking aimlessly, tucking the mask in the back of her pants. Who was this Rin anyways, and why did Naraku want her? How was she supposed to bring back a person, anyways? "Just stop thinking," she murmured to herself. "You don't have answers and no one is going to give them to you."

Walking over a slight hill she saw a large stream of water with a simple wooden bridge to cross it. Gazing out at the plains she could see a sea of grass with spots of colorful flowers, here and there single trees with boulders and nothing but a blue sky and a few clouds… Yuuki felt herself relax, walking forward without thinking. She could understand why these plains were called the Fields of Ignorance. Walking over the bridge, hearing only the running water, strolling through the meadow, she felt peaceful without any needs. She felt safe here, not needing to find the others or go home, not worrying about Kagura or Naraku…

"I think I'll get six…" A young girls voice cut through the silence, making Yuuki stop short and snap back to reality.

She looked around and saw a movement disappear behind a tree. Was that Rin? She hurried over around the tree and found a young girl with black hair wearing an orange and yellow checkered kosode. The girl was looking around a boulder, searching for something in the grass. She then climbed on top and looked down around her. She then quickly turned and looked up at Yuuki, surprising her. The girl went wide eyed, shocked to see anyone else, and then broke into a smile. "Hello!"

Yuuki blinked and opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a moment. "Uh-" She cleared her throat and then smiled back at her. "Hello, there."

As Yuuki approached her, she jumped off the rock and stared up at her curiously. "What's your name? Where did you come from? There aren't any villages around here."

Yuuki knelt down to her level and replied, "My name is Yuuki Fujiwara, and you can say I don't exactly live around here." She tilted her head and asked, "What's your name? Where did you come from if there aren't any villages?"

"My name is Rin!" She replied happily. "And I don't live in any villages."

"No?" Yuuki questioned confused, furrowing her brows together.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't see humans very often. You're the first I've spoken to in a very long time."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl. "Are… You human?"

Rin nodded. "Yup!" Yuuki furrowed her brows more, but smiled at her. So she was a human that didn't interact with other humans? Did she live in these fields? What could Naraku have any purpose for her? "So if you don't live around here, Yuuki, why are you here?" She asked.

Yuuki sighed and stood up again. She wasn't going to say the truth, that would scare her and put Yuuki in a bad position. Looking around she replied, "I actually just lost my way… I don't know what I'm doing here."

Rin was thoughtful for a moment, staring at the ground intensely. Yuuki looked down at her and smiled softly; Rin was a cute girl. She then perked up, having an idea, and smiled up at her saying, "How about you help me?"

"Help you?" Yuuki questioned, putting a hand on her hip. "With what?"

"I'm picking flowers so I can make a bouquet!" She explained. "I wanted to pick six different colored flowers, but they have to be pretty flowers. If you're not doing anything, you can help!"

"Yeah," Yuuki gave her a closed eye smile and nodded. "I'd love to help." After all the panic and fighting and blood and exhaustion, it seemed really nice to just pick flowers for a moment.

As Rin cheered and ran off, Yuuki calmly followed after her. Rin ran around aimlessly until she came upon a patch of red flowers. "Oh, these are pretty!" She said as she bent to them.

Walking up behind her Yuuki asked, "Do you know what kind of flowers those are?" Rin looked back at her and shook her head. "These are tulips," she replied examining the batch of flowers. "There are quite a few red ones here, a couple pink... It's interesting though, that they're blooming this late in the summer season."

Rin stared up at her in surprise. "Do you know a lot about flowers, Yuuki?"

She smiled at her. "I know my fair share, but not too much."

Rin decided to pick a pink one and a red one, not being able to choose, and they continued on. Wandering around Rin spoke about how there was not much to do, so she had to find her own entertainment. Yuuki explained the game of hop-scotch and they played that as they travelled around the plains, and as Rin laughed Yuuki laughed as well. They picked a white iris, a blue hydrangea, some lavender and found a large batch of sunflowers, Yuuki answering any questions Rin had about the flora. The sunflowers they found grew taller than Yuuki, which surprised her, and they played a game of tag around them.

"Yuuki!" She turned around to see Rin run up to her, weaving around the sunflowers, and held up the smallest sunflower she had seen. "I found the perfect size!"

"Wonderful!" She smiled at her. "Now what are you going to do with your bouquet?"

"I'm going to put them around the bonfire and show them to Lord Sesshomaru!" She replied. Yuuki blinked. Rin tilted her head, seeing the sudden expression change, and asked, "What's wrong, Yuuki?"

"Sesshomaru?" Yuuki questioned. She raised her hand high. "Tall, pale male?" She patted her hair. "Long white hair?" She pointed at her shoes. "Black pointy shoes?"

Rin blinked back at her. "I wouldn't describe him like that, but yes." She then smiled. "You've met him before?"

"I see…" Yuuki looked away and zoned out, getting lost in thought to Rin's confusion. Naraku wanted to kidnap Rin to get at Sesshomaru! It was so obvious now that she felt a little stupid. But what conflict did Naraku and Sesshomaru have? Was Sesshomaru just on a quest to destroy evil? She remembered his stoic face and the way he killed the samurai soldiers. Inuyasha didn't like him, but he didn't seem the type to like many people anyways. No, Sesshomaru had his own personal motives. So was Rin just going to be used like Kohaku? Was he going to try to control Sesshomaru?

"Come on, Yuuki!" Rin grabbed her hand, snapping her back to reality. "You can see him and Master Jaken back at camp!"

"Um…" Yuuki became nervous, but held her hand and followed her. She stared down at the girl curiously. She was just a human, and Kagome said that he despised humans. In fact, her friends were shocked that he didn't harm her when they first met. "Rin..."

"Yes?" She smiled back up at her.

Yuuki smiled back, but she couldn't help but worry. Sesshomaru was a demon obsessed with power. "How do you know Sesshomaru? Do you travel with him?"

"Yes, I do!" She replied and Yuuki resisted a frown. Rin looked ahead again. "I first met Lord Sesshomaru when he was really injured. This was back when I was still living with humans. I tried to make him better and got food for him, but the villagers beat me up when they found out." Yuuki stared down at her in alarm. "Then demons attacked the village..." She went quiet for a moment. "I was killed. But Lord Sesshomaru brought me back!" She looked back at Yuuki happily while she was just stunned. "He saved me with his sword! I've been traveling with him ever since! He always protects me and rescues me."

"I see," Yuuki mustered up a smile. "Well, I'm glad." If he hated humans, then what was his excuse for saving her?

Rin led her down to the riverbank around a large boulder. There Yuuki saw the imp Jaken and- thaaaaaaaat's a two headed dragon. Yuuki stopped short and stared at it. It was sleeping soundly until it smelled the new presence and opened its four yellow eyes. "I'm back!" Rin called, releasing her hand as the dragon's two heads lifted and stared back at Yuuki. She noticed it had muzzles on, but she didn't feel safe staring into its intelligent eyes.

"You're late, Rin," Jaken said, turning around to face her. "Huh?" He turned shocked, pointing at Yuuki. "Rin! Who is that girl!?"

"Her name is Yuuki Fujiwara," Rin replied walking right past him. "She helped me pick flowers."

Yuuki shot Jaken a flat glare, blushing lightly. "We've met before, imp." Honestly, she wasn't special, but they saw each other not that long ago. She then looked back over at the dragon stone still and asked, "Um… Rin? The dragon?"

"Huh?" Rin set her flowers down and looked over at her, seeing A-Uh staring at her. "Oh, that's A-Un!" She replied with a smile. "Don't worry, he only eats plants."

"Oh," Yuuki relaxed, "An herbivore." A-Uh suddenly got up, making her shiver, and approached her. Both heads lowered on either side of her, staring at her intensely. "Hello, A-Uh," she said, eyeing each head as she could hear him-them sniff in the muzzles. "My name is Yuuki."

"I haven't seen A-Un that interested in anyone before," Rin said surprised as she watched him smell Yuuki up and down.

"He's attracted to her scent," Jaken explained as he watched as well.

"Scent?" Yuuki questioned, glancing at him as she backed away from the dragon. "Would that be mud? Because I had a mud bath not too long ago. Hey," she snapped her fingers at the dragon and pointed at him as he tried to follow her. "No. Down." A-Un ignored her and continued to sniff her, causing Rin and Jaken to laugh at her. "Could someone help me with this infatuated dragon?" Yuuki called almost pleadingly.

"A-Un," a familiar cold voice cut in. A-Un and Yuuki looked over to see Sesshomaru suddenly standing there, staring at the dragon. He could understand why the dragon demon was so interested in the girl; he could smell the strong scent of wisteria flowers coming from her. "Leave her be."

Dejected, A-Un turned and returned to his lying spot while both Rin and Jaken lit up, seeing their lord. "Lord Sesshomaru!" They called happily.

Yuuki calmed down and put her hands down, simply staring at him and nodded. "Thank you." Sesshomaru only glanced at her as he walked by. She rolled her eyes before turning to face them, figuring that was his only form of 'you're welcome'.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at all the flowers that Yuuki help me pick!" Rin said as she began placing them around the empty fire pit.

Sesshomaru only walked over to the boulder and sat, resting against it and watched as Jaken yelled at her, "No, no, don't put those useless things around the fire pit. Lord Sesshomaru will be mad!" Yuuki crossed her arms and smirked. Really? That's what makes him tick? Damn, if only Naraku knew. She then frowned and glanced over at Sesshomaru and he glanced back. Should she tell him about Naraku's plan and really get him furious?

"No he won't," Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "I think he'll like it!" As Yuuki stood there watching them, she suddenly felt she should leave. She wasn't just going to give Rin to Naraku; that was ludicrous. She would just tell Kagura that Sesshomaru stopped her, that should be a simple enough excuse. She dropped her arms and just as she was going to turn away Rin piped up, "Lord Sesshomaru, can Yuuki stay with us?"

"Please," Yuuki threw in without thinking. She blinked and then looked over at Rin, seeing her confused as Jaken was annoyed. She knew her face was turning red and glanced over, seeing Sesshomaru still staring at her. "Y-you should say please," she clarified, "when asking for anything. That's what I meant." She looked away as she cursed her face.

"Oh!" She then smiled at Sesshomaru and asked again, "Lord Sesshomaru, can Yuuki stay with us, please?"

Jaken became a little apprehensive. "I don't think…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and replied, "Do as you like."

"What!?" Jaken squawked. "Are you sure, Lord Sesshomaru!?"

Yuuki gave him a look and asked, "What's your problem, Jaken?"

He glared at her from the corner of his eye and grumbled, " _Master_ Jaken…"

"Yay!" Rin cheered. She ran over and took Yuuki's hands happily. "I'm so glad you can stay!"

Yuuki resisted a sighed as she smiled down at her and replied, "Me, too. Be sure to say 'thank you', though, or he might change his mind."

Rin gasped and then quickly turned to Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes as she hurried out, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" He only blinked. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, Yuuki told me a lot about the flowers. Look!" She then ran over and pointed at each one, explaining them while he remained silent.

Yuuki sat down and sighed, closing her eyes. She wasn't exactly wanting to stay, but when was the last time she got to sit and rest, feeling relaxed at all? She felt her exhaustion hit her at once. She figured she could tell Kagura she was held captive, or her cover could be blown and it wouldn't matter anyways. "Yuuki," Yuuki slowly opened her eyes to see Jaken staring at her. "You look tired," he said, seeing the rings under her eyes. "You should rest."

Yuuki huffed, smirking in amusement. "Funny," she replied, rubbing her face with her hand. She felt like something could go wrong at any moment with Naraku hunting Rin and Kagura flying around.

"Rin," Sesshomaru finally spoke up after she was done. "You should make a fire for tonight."

"Oh, right," she realized. "I almost forgot! Um…" She looked around the area. The only woods were across the river which was very wide.

Yuuki looked around as well and spotted one of the few trees not far away from them. She resisted a groan as she stood back up and then said, "Rin, over there." Rin looked over and she nodded over to the tree. "Come on, I'll help get branches."

"Thank you, Yuuki," Rin said happily and ran over to her. She took her hand and they walked over to the tree. They both stared up at and she said, "It's pretty high…"

"A little," Yuuki agreed. Letting her go, she backed up a little and said, "I'll throw down the branches and you collect them."

"Okay!" Rin watched as Yuuki ran and jumped up, grabbing onto a branch. She made her way up and began breaking apart branches, tossing down the sticks for her to collect. Rin then carried the sticks back as Yuuki jumped back down and followed her.

"Do you know how to start a fire?" Yuuki asked as Rin dumped the wood into the pit.

"Of course!" Jaken replied for her. "Step aside!" Yuuki watched and Rin stepped away as Jaken walked forward. "Witness the power of the _Staff of Two Heads_!" Fire shot out and set the sticks aflame.

"Interesting," Yuuki said in disinterest, dejecting Jaken.

He glared at her and said, "I really don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru gives a hoot about you!" He shouted and she only blinked.

"A hoot?" She questioned.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just kill you!" He continued. "After all you're just a human girl!"

"Like Rin?" She questioned and he thrashed around in frustration. She ignored him and sat down, sighing aloud.

Rin sat next to her and asked, "What's wrong, Yuuki?"

"Huh? Oh…" Yuuki thought about it. She was suddenly dropped five hundred years into the past by a powerful demon named Naraku and has ran into dangerous situation after dangerous situation since she got here. "I'm just tired from picking flowers."

"Oh, sorry," she said bashfully. She then smiled over at Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you like flowers?" Yuuki looked over at Sesshomaru, seeing him staring at the ground in front of him.

He was silent for too long so Rin just looked away, getting distracted. Did he even hear her? Finally he looked up and said, "Rin." Rin perked up. "Do you like flowers?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow. Was he a robot?

"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically. "Because they are so beautiful!"

"Beautiful?" He repeated. Yes, he was a robot.

"See?" Rin leaned over and plucked a small portion of the pink moss next to her. She then got up and hurried over to him to show. "Don't you think this is pretty?" Sesshomaru stared at the pink moss before glancing past her, staring back at Yuuki.

"Hey, Rin!" Jaken cut in, walking over to them. "Don't talk to Lord Sesshomaru about such unimportant things!"

"Oh," Dejected she lowered the pink moss. "I-I'm sorry."

"Jaken."

"Jaken!"

"Be quiet," they both said to him.

Jaken looked between the two of them confused before sinking in depression. He slunk away and remained silent as Rin ran back over to Yuuki. "Yuuki, you know a lot about flowers," she said and Yuuki looked up at her. "What's your favorite?"

"Favorite flower…" Yuuki stared up at the sky as she thought about it. "… The wisteria flower."

"The wisteria flower?" Jaken questioned.

"Oh, I know that one!" Rin said. "Why the wisteria?"

"It reminds me of home," Yuuki replied. She then stared at the ground a little sadly as she explained, "Back at my home we have the Fujiwara Shrine. And in the courtyard is a ginormous wisteria tree," Rin gasped in awe, pressing her hands to her cheeks. "Impressively enough the flowers never wilt away, not even in winter. It brings in a lot of visitors. It's been there since as long as anyone can remember."

"Wow, I would love to see the wisteria tree!" Rin said in delight. She then turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, can we please go see Yuuki's home?" She asked and Yuuki went wide eyed.

"We can't," he replied simply.

Rin turned sad. "Why not?" She asked.

"Because, Rin," Jaken replied as he approached. "Yuuki isn't from our time."

"She's not?" Rin asked surprised. She then turned to see Yuuki staring sadly at the ground. "Where are you from? Are you like Kagome?"

Yuuki then looked up at her surprised. "Wait, you mean you know Kagome, too?"

"Not really," she replied as she sat beside her again. "I only met her once. But I know she can go through a well to go through time."

"Ah." Yuuki made a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm like Kagome. Except I can't go through the well."

"I assume Naraku brought you here," Jaken spoke up and she nodded at him. "I thought so. It was strange for you to go searching for him if you didn't have a good reason. And not going through the well made it obvious!"

"Gee, you're such a genius," she said flatly.

Jaken only puffed out his chest. "I know!" Rin giggled.

Yuuki sighed again and rubbed her face, feeling tired. She needed to change the topic before she became depressed. "So," she turned to Rin. "Sesshomaru doesn't talk much, does he."

Sesshomaru looked up to stare at them. "You don't think so?" She questioned, furrowing her brows up. He could hear them quite clearly.

Did she think he talked enough? "Yes, but I guess that's better than talking too much," Yuuki said and shrugged.

"I guess so…" Rin smiled. "But I'd like to see a talkative Lord Sesshomaru, too."

"Really?" She questioned.

"He could say, 'I'm hungry,' or something like that," she said. Yuuki almost let a giggle slip out, but she quickly covered her mouth. The great and terrible lord Sesshomaru declared he was hungry. "What is it?" Rin asked curious. "Are you hungry?"

Yuuki lowered her hand and stared down at her stomach. "Let's see… I can't remember the last time I ate, so I guess I am." She looked at her and asked, "Are you?"

"Yes I am," she replied and jumped to her feet. "Come on! Let's go get some food!"

As she ran off Yuuki slowly got to her feet, her muscles begging her to stay. "We'll be back in twenty minutes tops," she said with a wave, not looking back as she followed the girl.

Once she was able to catch up with her slow pace, Rin turned to her and said, "Today, since you're here, too, let's eat something really yummy!"

Yuuki smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. What's on the menu for us, then?"

"Hmm…" Rin brought a hand to her chin and paced around. She then stopped and dropped her fist in her palm. "I know! I remember that I once ate the meat of a big wild boar! It was so delicious!" Yuuki made a painful grin that twitched. Of course it would be a dangerous animal. Rin pointed behind them and said, "I don't remember if it was caught around here, but wild boar should be in the mountain over there! Across the bridge."

Just as she started running Yuuki called, "Wait!" Rin stopped and she walked up to her. Putting a hand on her head she said, "Hunting wild boar is dangerous. You stay here closer to Sesshomaru and try to find vegetables while I go to the mountain, okay?"

"Okay, thank you!" Rin smiled and Yuuki walked away, leaving her to forage.

Yuuki made her way across the river by the bridge and went into the woods at the base of the mountain. She never thought she would kill an actual animal, but she supposed that was what she had to do to survive. She pulled out her rosary and examined them. Were these a proper hunting tool? She couldn't help but feel she was breaking a general rule. There was a screech that pierced her ears, making her shake in fright and collapse, holding her ears. "What the hell!?" She shouted to the general wilderness angrily. Regaining her senses she slowly got to her feet, but wobbled as the ground began to shake. She stumbled and grabbed onto a tree as the shaking only grew. Was it an earthquake? There was the sound of crushing trees and she stared at the source of the noise. Her eyes widened as the shadow barreled through the trees towards her, only growing bigger. It finally broke through to her path and stopped to screech again. She shouted in pain and held her ears again, forcing her eyes open just barely enough to stare up at the giant boar. Her face went blue with fear as she stared at it in defeat. Of course it was a monster as big as a house. "Okay, first off," she said, gaining the hateful look from its blood red eyes. "Are you a demon boar? Or do wild boar just grow into a ridiculous size in ancient Japan?" It screeched at her as giant wild boar do, blowing her hair and clothes back like a wind storm. After that spectacle she asked, "Do I _have_ to deal with you?"

It snorted and dug his hoof into the ground, getting prepared to charge. Okay, she guessed he wanted to be bacon. As he charged she lashed out her rosary, striking him in the forehead. He squealed as a large gash was made, but he continued to charge. She shouted as she jumped out of the way, letting him continue to charge. She quickly got back up before he could stop and tossed out her rosary. With a clap the beads shout out and attacked his rear end, causing him to squeal again. The beads returned to her and he turned around, seeming angrier than before. She braced herself as he readied to charge again. Okay, this boar was more durable than she anticipated. Was he actually a demon boar or what? If he was then- he charged again and she readied herself. She then jumped at it and shot her palm out shouting, " _Purify!_ "

A white light exploded from her palm and enveloped the two of them. She could hear the boar squeal and she bared her teeth, using all her strength, unable to tell if she was even doing anything. Once the attack reached its limit she fell back and landed on her feet. She panted as the boar collapsed and a black smoke escaped from its body, hiding it and then revealing a much smaller boar behind. "Delightful," she panted as she approached the boar. She stared down at its unmoving body and then nudged it with her foot. It was dead. "Now to extract some meat." She didn't move. She didn't have a cutting utensil. She sighed and knelt down. "One… Two…" With a loud grunt and a lot of effort she picked up the dead boar and carried it behind her head on her shoulders. "I need a damn bath," she grumbled unhappily, not liking the smell of dead bloody boar all over her, along with sweat and mud and dirt and her own blood and pain and frustration and occasional fear.

Making her way back over the bridge she paused, not seeing Rin anywhere. "Rin?" She called as she continued. "Rin? Rin!" She hurried across and then dumped the boar on the ground. She ran out a little and stopped to look around. Was she back at camp? She wouldn't wander too far…

"Good job, Utsugi!" Kagura's voice called.

Yuuki felt fear spread through her body cold. No. She looked up, seeing Kagura flying down to her. "Dammit," she hissed and quickly fished out Utsugi's mask, putting it on just as Kagura landed. Dammit, dammit, dammit! She knew she couldn't panic. Dammit how could she be stupid to leave Rin alone!? She remained stone still as she approached and asked in a dead voice, "You retrieved the girl?"

"I did," Kagura replied with a smile. "I'm surprised at how quickly you got hold of her. I knew Sesshomaru had returned so I expected you to have trouble."

"She was naïve," Yuuki replied. "Sesshomaru wasn't a problem." Sesshomaru, get your ass here now! Wait- no, Rin wasn't anywhere. Did Kagura get her to Naraku's already!? Dammit! "Is she with Naraku."

"Yes, though I don't know what he's going to do with her," she replied and looked away bored, tapping her shoulder with her fan. "I can't predict his moves. Who knows what use she'll be?" Plenty; she already saw how much Sesshomaru cared for Rin, even if he was just a robot. Looking back at her Kagura added, "We should leave now. If Sesshomaru finds us here then we'll be in trouble." Yuuki only nodded.

All right, forget Sesshomaru. She needed to get to Naraku's to save Rin. Once they're missing long enough he should be on the hunt for Rin anyways. Kagura transformed her feather and she jumped on with her, then they took to the skies. Yuuki risked a look back to see any sign for Sesshomaru to follow, but there was none. Once they made it back to Naraku's castle Yuuki followed Kagura back to Utsugi's room. Kagura turned to her and ordered, "Stay in here until Naraku calls you." With that she walked away.

Yuuki stepped in and shut the door, staying there for a moment. She messed up, she left Rin alone, but she was going to fix it. She didn't have an escape plan, but she at least needed to find her. She slid the door back open and looked up and down the hall. It was only Naraku, Kagura and Kohaku. Kohaku was in a comatose state and why would Kagura tattle on her? She didn't like Naraku either. So as long as he didn't see her then things would be fine. She ditched the mask and started running, only pausing to peek around corners. The castle was large, but a single level, thankfully, but a little bit of a maze with how empty every room was. She wouldn't risk saying anything, only straining her ears for footsteps or Rin's voice. She peeked into one room and went wide eyed, seeing a large purple cocoon.

"A cocoon…?" Cautiously she entered the room to approach it. The last cocoon she saw had a little girl inside, but this one was much bigger. She could see a shadow inside and narrowed her eyes, trying to discern it as she moved in closer. It wiggled and she gasped, backing away a little.

"It is Naraku's newest incarnation." Yuuki's eyes widened and she whirled around. Standing there was a little girl with white hair in a white kimono- everything was white expect her back eyes.

Yuuki swallowed and glanced down at the mirror in her hands, feeling like she was being pulled into it. She looked back up at the girl's empty eyes and asked, "Who are you?"

"Kanna," she replied in a soft voice.

"Kanna," she repeated. Dammit, dammit, dammit! She was a wild card! Where the hell did she even come from!?

"It will be born soon," Kanna whispered.

"The incarnation?" Yuuki questioned, glancing back at the wiggling cocoon.

"Nobody can stop it," she said. Yuuki pressed her lips together hard, staring into her black eyes, a silence passing between them. That was a warning, she knew, and she knew that she wasn't Utsugi. Kanna turned and walked away, leaving the room.

"Dammit," Yuuki hissed and she bolted for the other side of the room. She was going to tell Naraku, she knew. She went out into the hall and slid to a stop, staring wide eyed at Utsugi in front of her. "God dammit."

Utsugi looked her up and down. "When you wear that, you really look like me," she said stoically. "But there's no value in our faces looking the same."

"Utsugi," Yuuki pulled out her rosary from the sleeve pocket and readied herself. "Get out of my way. I need to find Rin."

"Let me test your power," she said and Yuuki glared angrily, losing her control. She didn't have time for this!

"Fine!" She shouted and folded her hands together. " _Spirit's Rage!_ " Her energy shot out and revealed her barrier before shattering it.

Utsugi remained unbothered. She then raised her hands at her side and said, " _Light of Judgment._ " A light engulfed the room, but it wasn't just blinding like Yuuki's Solar Flare, it was _painful_. Yuuki couldn't keep in the scream of pain that ripped from her throat, her clothes being torn and skin getting cut, but more than that, there was a painful feeling _inside_ that there was no escape from. The attack finally went away and Yuuki stood there, her bangs hiding her glazed over eyes. It took a moment before she fell to her knees and then forward, but her hands went out instinctively and stopped her from hitting her face on the ground. Yuuki choked and then coughed up blood that splattered her hands. Utsugi stared down at her unfeeling. "Such beautiful blood," she said, "But…"

"I thought I heard something." Utsugi turned to see Kagura approach with Naraku. "So, this is what's going on."

Yuuki could hear them, but she couldn't move her body. She couldn't even feel her body. "Utsugi, is this the girl you were talking about?" Naraku asked.

"Yes," Utsugi replied. Move. Move! Yuuki slowly raised her head, able to see her shoes.

"I see." Naraku looked over at Yuuki, seeing the resemblance. "Definitely a descendant of yours."

Descendant? Yuuki lifted her head just a little more, able to see Utsugi's upper body now. "I'm telling you," Kagura insisted, "it's a waste of your time."

"Whatever," Naraku mumbled back. "Utsugi, you better not forget that I was the one that helped you get her here."

"I haven't forgotten," Utsugi replied and Yuuki was able to lift her head enough to stare at her face, glaring at her through the pain. She supposed she wasn't surprised at all that they were related. It was obvious at this point.

"Let's put this girl in a cell," Kagura suggested.

"Mine."

"What?" Kagura went wide eyed.

Utsugi walked over to Yuuki and grabbed her roughly by the arm, making her wince in pain. "She is mine."

Kagura glared at her. "Why, you…"

Naraku only smirked at Utsugi. "Give it up, Kagura." With that he merely walked away. Kagura glanced after him confused before huffing and following after him.

"Come on," Utsugi said and began dragging her down the hall effortlessly.

Yuuki couldn't even put up a fight. She could only weakly tug back on her arm for resistance murmuring, "Rin… I have to… Save Rin… Rin..!"


	10. So Close Yet So Far

A/N: To answer the question of our friend Guest; no, I wouldn't do a SangoxYuuki because I'm too much of a fan of SangoxMiroku.

* * *

Utsugi dragged her through the halls of the castle until she made it to the jailing quarters. She then tossed Yuuki in, letting her hit the ground hard. After slamming the cell door shut she turned to the demon guard and said, "This girl is very important. Don't let her escape."

"Yes…" He bowed obediently to her. "I won't."

Yuuki struggled to get to all fours, shaking a little as she looked back to glare at Utsugi. The woman only stared back emotionless. "Even if you escape from your cell, Naraku's barrier won't allow you to get any further."

"I am getting Rin," Yuuki told her firmly through her clenched bloody teeth, "and we are getting out of here. Naraku **cannot** keep us here."

"You don't stand a chance," Utsugi stated. "Unless you can destroy the crystallized stone in the courtyard; you're trapped." She then tossed something in through the cell bars.

Yuuki's eyes widened at her as she walked away. Was she being stupid, or was she actually helping her? Why would she help? Was it a trap? "What a prude," the demon guard grumbled as he assumed his post. Yuuki groaned and grunted as she turned to sit down, facing the doors. She looked down in front of her to see her school uniform. It was dirty and torn, but not covered in blood and mud. Yuuki narrowed her eyes at the clothes, spitting the blood out of her mouth to the side. Those were left in Kagome's backpack… There was a growl and Yuuki glanced up at the guard's back. "I'm still hungry… That measly little meal wasn't very filling…"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she realized something. She quickly patted herself down, and then sighed in relief as she pulled the rosary out from under her shirt. She then narrowed her eyes in confusion. Why wouldn't Utsugi confiscate her weapon? Why would she tell her how to escape Naraku's castle? Whose side was she on? Keeping her eye on the demon, she quickly changed out of Utsugi's clothes and back into her uniform. She then held her rosary in her hands, breaking it into one string and wrapping the ends around her hands. Not only was she trapped in an evil demons castle, but Rin was as well. She wasn't above this.

Yuuki snuck up to the cell door as stealthily as she could, hearing the demons stomach growl again. Once close enough, she flicked the loop through the bars and lassoed the demon's neck. He gave a strangled shout as she pulled back with all her might, forcing him back against the bars. He dropped his spear and clawed at his throat as he gurgled, trying to get free. Yuuki shut her eyes tight and pulled harder as the rosary began to burn the demons neck. He tried to scream, but only choked before slumping down. Yuuki panted as she released him, letting him drop to the ground. The rosary burned away the blood as she placed them around her neck again. She then knelt down and rummaged through the demons clothes until she found the set of keys on a loop. She managed to unlock the cell door and slid it open, stepping over the dead demons body.

"Rin!" She called, running down the hall of cells, the keys jingling in her hand. "Rin?"

"Yuuki?" Her voice responded.

Just ahead small hands grasped the bars of a cell and Yuuki ran for her. She stopped at the cell and smiled in immense relief, seeing her safe. "Thank goodness I found you."

"Yuuki!" Rin said happily. She then went wide eyed, seeing all her cuts. "You're hurt!"

"Never mind that," Yuuki said and began unlocking her cell. Rin backed away as she did so. Yuuki then ran in and fell to her knees, hugging her tightly to her surprise. "Rin, I'm so sorry," she said, stroking her hair.

Rin was confused, but she hugged her back. "Why are you sorry?" She asked.

Yuuki pulled away and held her by the shoulders. She stared at her in guilty sorrow as she replied, "It's thanks to me that Kagura was able to kidnap you. If I hadn't left you alone or left you back at camp then you wouldn't be here."

"There's no need to be sad," Rin said and smiled at her. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you. Besides, you saved me, right?"

Yuuki gave her a weak smile even though she still felt bad. "Well, I haven't saved you yet." She stood and took Rin's hand. "Stay close."

"Okay!" She replied with a nod.

They held hands as Yuuki led her out of the jailing wing and back to the main section of the castle. Yuuki stayed extra cautious in looking around her to be sure Kanna didn't sneak up on her again. Eventually they made their way to the courtyard outside and they hurried down the stairs. They stopped on the cobblestone path surrounded by sand and Yuuki looked around furiously for the crystallized stone Utsugi mentioned. Rin furrowed her brows up at her and asked, "What's wrong, Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked down at her, and then past her at the small bamboo water fountain surrounded by tall grass. "Rin," she knelt to her and pointed at the fountain. "Go hide over there in the grass, okay?"

Rin glanced back and then nodded obediently. "Okay, but come back soon." Yuuki stood as she ran off and hid herself in the tall grass.

Yuuki then ran out a little, scanning the sand garden for a crystal. She then spotted it; it was a purple crystal about as big as her. She could see a purple aura emitting from it like vapors up into the barrier. Yuuki ran up to it and braced herself, folding her hands together. "I guess Utsugi came through." Rin parted the tall grass to watch in awe as the white Seirei powers outlined her body, whipping up her hair and clothes furiously as she built up her powers. The air around her became warped and shifted as her attack built up. Yuuki shut her eyes tight and threw her head back shouting, " _Spirit's Rage!_ " Her energy shot out and beat down on the crystal, breaking it, but not destroying. Her tendrils pounded into it a few times before lifting high up. They merged and fell down on the crystal hard, creating an explosion of sand and shards of crystal that shot out in all directions.

As the barrier began to fall away, revealing the outside world, Yuuki sprinted back towards the porch. She slid on the sand up to the elevated porch and crouched down low, hiding as she heard footsteps approached as she anticipated. "I see," Naraku said and Yuuki covered her mouth, forcing her breathing to be slow and through her nose to keep quiet. "She managed to destroy it."

"Naraku," Kagura said as her footsteps came up as well. "Kanna says that not only is Sesshomaru on his way to the castle, but so is Inuyasha." Yuuki closed her eyes, resisting a sigh of relief. Maybe she could rest as they fought instead. "What are we going to do?"

Naraku chuckled. "It doesn't matter. Kagura, I want you to go out and take care of Inuyasha. Meanwhile, I'll take care of Sesshomaru."

"You say it like it's so easy," Kagura said annoyed. "Well, whatever. I'll go."

Yuuki listened as their footsteps faded away. Kagome and the others must be on their way here to find her. Well, they would have to hold their own against Kagura without her. She needed to help Rin first. She peeked up, not seeing anyone, and then ran back- only to slide to a stop. She stared in wide eyed disbelief, seeing Sesshomaru walking up to her. "Y-You're here already?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stopped and stared down at her, seeing her wounds and general tense composure. "It was easy to find after the barrier had been taken down," he replied.

Yuuki sighed and slumped over, her knees almost buckling. She was exhausted. She forced herself to stand and hurried over to the fountain, Sesshomaru following close behind her. "Rin, it's safe," she said.

Rin parted the grass and then beamed a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran out to them and tackled Yuuki's waist in a hug. Yuuki bit her tongue and went wide eyed, keeping in the grunt of pain. Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared down at her and then looked over at Yuuki. "So, you helped her?"

"Not exactly," Yuuki replied and looked away from them.

"Don't mind her," Rin said and they looked down at her. "She blames herself for Kagura capturing me, but she saved me!" Yuuki smiled down at her and Rin smiled back. "Thank you, Yuuki."

She could feel her heart become warmer. Naraku's chuckle cut through the air and Rin gasped. Sesshomaru glared sideways at the demon and Yuuki turned to glare as well, seeing him standing on the porch watching them with smile. "So, Yuuki, you didn't run away." He looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, it was so good of you to come."

"Naraku…" He turned to face him with the same cold stare. Yuuki took off her rosary and pushed Rin behind her. Rin clung onto her skirt and peered around to watch. "You used Rin to lure me here."

"If I sent you an invitation, I doubt you would have come," Naraku explained.

Yuuki glanced between the two. "Wait a minute," she said and Naraku looked back at her. "Why do you want Sesshomaru?" She asked in a low dangerous tone. "If you wanted to destroy him you could send one of your incarnations after him, or wait at the castle town for him."

"I don't want to fight him," Naraku replied, "I merely want to make a deal. If he helped me to kill Inuyasha, then I would help him obtain power."

That made Yuuki smirk. He needed help to kill Inuyasha? Guess he wasn't all powerful as he seemed. She then frowned at him curiously and asked, "How would you give him power?"

"No doubt with a jewel shard," Sesshomaru said and they looked at him. "I don't require one, though. He has nothing of interest to me. That leaves him keeping Rin hostage and using her to get me to do his bidding."

"Lord Sesshomaru is too strong to let that happen!" Rin shouted at Naraku and Yuuki quickly shushed her. "He always saves me."

"Rin," Yuuki scolded, "Stay quiet."

"It is interesting that you showed yourself, Sesshomaru," Naraku said with a smirk. "I didn't think that you would concern yourself with this young human girl." Sesshomaru remained silent and Yuuki glanced at him. "You have so much pride. You can't allow someone to get away with taking something that belongs to you."

"Yuuki?" Rin whispered and she looked down at her. "What does he mean by that?"

Yuuki glanced at Sesshomaru, seeing him narrow his eyes at Naraku. "Nothing," Yuuki whispered back, "Ignore Naraku. He's a liar." Still, Naraku had a point. Did Sesshomaru care or was he possessive? He brought Rin back to life, so maybe both.

"Whether you cared or not; I knew you wouldn't stand back and let it happen," Naraku continued.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked bored and Yuuki glanced at him annoyed. Was he too prideful to even defend himself? Naraku didn't respond and Yuuki looked back to see him wide eyed. Sesshomaru smiled, though it was cold and cruel, as he raised his clawed hand, cracking the knuckles. "Naraku, how can you ignore me?"

Naraku turned away, glancing back at them bored as he said, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I don't have time to talk with you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes angrily. "A nuisance has arrived and I have something to attend to."

Yuuki smirked at him. "Don't tell me, Kagura failed to stop Inuyasha and the others again, right?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her as Naraku turned back to glare. "Careful, girl. After Utsugi's attack and destroying my barrier stone you don't have any strength left to even hope to take me on." Yuuki glared back and braced herself as he smirked. "I suppose I could kill you now anyways and have Kanna keep your soul."

Before Yuuki could retort, Sesshomaru stepped out in front of her, staring Naraku down. Yuuki stared up at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Don't worry," she looked down to see Rin's confident smile. "Lord Sesshomaru will protect you."

Naraku's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled. "I see."

"Naraku!" They heard Inuyasha's shout and they looked over to see him sprinting towards them, his Tessaiga drawn. " _Wind Scar!_ " The attack rushed at the unfazed Naraku. Once it hit he smirked, his personal barrier protecting him. "Dammit!" He shouted as the others finally caught up behind him. "Yuuki!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she replied. He looked over surprised and she looked guilty in return. "I don't have enough strength right now…"

"Yuuki!" Kagome called, waving at her. "I'm glad you're safe!"

Yuuki smiled back and nodded, but frowned in irritation when Sesshomaru stepped in her way again. He raised his hand threateningly and said, "Leave now, Inuyasha."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I'm the one that's after Naraku! He's mine!"

"Don't stand in my way." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"Enough!" Yuuki shouted in exasperation, pushing past Sesshomaru to stand between them. Rin huddled to herself and watched in worry as she put her hands up to the both of them. "Your pride and your temper are evenly matched," She said looking at Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. "But before we kill him, can we get me home, please!?"

Rin straightened and stared at her worried. "Home?"

"I'm afraid not," Naraku replied and they all glared at him. He smiled over at Sesshomaru, "We'll need to continue this matter later."

" _Lord Sesshomaru!_ "

Yuuki's face fell. "Dear lord."

She looked behind her to see Jaken racing up the steps sweating a river. " _Lord Sesshomaru!_ "

Jaken smiled in delight, seeing his lord just as Naraku waved his arm, releasing a thick miasma that quickly swarmed them. Yuuki quickly threw her arm over her mouth and nose and shouted, "Rin, don't breathe!" Rin quickly mimicked them and the miasma hit.

Naraku made his escape, but Sesshomaru said, "Naraku, I won't let you get away."

Yuuki peeked her eyes open, seeing him jump onto the porch. "Sesshomaru!" She risked shouting at him in the miasma and he glanced back. "What the hell are you doing!? What about Rin!?" Sesshomaru didn't respond and only chased after Naraku. "Dammit," she grumbled and covered her mouth again.

"Don't worry about Rin, leave her to me!" Jaken said as he hurried over to the girl. "Come on, Rin!" He said and grabbed her hand, leading her after Sesshomaru.

"But wait!" She pulled back, but he pulled harder.

"Come on! You don't want to lose Lord Sesshomaru, do you?" He questioned. Rin frowned, unable to argue and continued after him.

The miasma cleared away and they were gone. "Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration. He then turned on Yuuki and marched up to her. "What do you think you were doing!?" He shouted at her angrily.

Yuuki went red in the face and shouted back, "What do you mean what was I doing!?"

"Yuuki!" Kagome ran up to them followed closely by the others. She stared at her concerned, bringing a hand to her chest. "We were so worried about you."

Sang stepped forward and added, "After we entered the barrier we completely lost you. We thought Naraku somehow captured you."

Yuuki furrowed her brows confused. "Wait, the barrier?" She questioned. "What do you mean?"

"When we entered the barrier, you disappeared," Miroku explained. "Didn't you realize?"

"Wait," she put her hands up and shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. I got separated from you in the wolf demon forest."

"I knew it!" Shippo exclaimed and they all looked down at him. He pointed up at her and said, "I knew it wasn't you the whole time!"

"Oh, shut up, Shippo," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"It's true!" He insisted. "Ever since we fought Utsugi and Kagura in the swamp she's been acting different. It seemed normal to you guys because she was always a little quiet,"

"And harsh," Inuyasha added.

"And cold," Miroku threw in.

Yuuki's eye twitched, but Shippo continued, "But she always smiled at me, and she loves little kids, but she didn't even acknowledge them when we passed through Ayame Village."

"So that's it!" Kagome realized, dropping her fist in her palm. "It wasn't you at all!"

"Utsugi was acting as Yuuki to lead us here," Miroku clarified and Yuuki stared at the ground confused. Why would she help? "She pulled it off fairly easily."

"It's strange," Inuyasha knit his brows together, recalling the memory. "Their scents were identical. I was completely fooled."

Sango stared at him in surprised. "Well that's the first."

Yuuki then sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well that would be because Utsugi's my ancestor."

"What!?" They all exclaimed. Miroku brought a hand to his chin, thinking hard. "This isn't a pleasant situation."

"No, it isn't," she agreed and dropped her hand looking serious. "It doesn't matter how far back it goes; if we kill her then it can mean killing me, too, and everyone in my family tree that happens after her."

"Do we really have to worry about fighting her?" Sango asked and they turned to her. "She led us straight to Naraku's castle."

"True," Yuuki nodded. "And she told me about the barrier stone, but she also attacked me when she got here and almost killed me."

"So we're unclear whose side she's on," Miroku said and she nodded.

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha said. "So we don't fight her. Doesn't mean we can't kill Naraku!"

"That's right!" Shippo chimed in.

"And I would like to get to him before Sesshomaru," Yuuki added. "Come on, I know this castle fairly well by now," she said and ran off, leading the group back into the castle.

"What were you doing this whole time we were separated?" Kagome asked as they ran.

"Well, in the confusion, Kagura took me thinking I was Utsugi," Yuuki replied. "She brought me right here and I pretended to be Utsugi. I even fooled Naraku."

"Ha," Inuyasha smirked. "Idiot."

"Inuyasha," Miroku reminded him. "You admitted you were fooled, too."

"Eh, shut up," he grumbled as they turned a corner.

"Anyways," Yuuki continued. "Naraku told me I had to kidnap a girl named Rin and so Kagura took me to the Fields of Ignorance. I found Rin and I bonded with her, so I hung out with her and Sesshomaru and Jaken for a while."

"You just 'hung out' with Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha questioned appalled.

Yuuki blushed and glared at him. "Don't make it sound like I did something disgusting! It was fine!"

"Anyways?" Sango prompted before they fought again.

"Anyways, I figured I could ditch Kagura and just stay with them so I wasn't taken back to the castle and get found out," she continued. "But then I went hunting for Rin, and when I got back Kagura had gotten to her. I was forced to act as Utsugi so she could take be back here and I could find Rin."

"Then what?" Shippo asked.

They rounded another and stopped. Yuuki glared Utsugi down and Inuyasha stood beside her doing the same. "Then I ran into her and she exposed me," Yuuki finished. Utsugi only stared at them. Yuuki took off her rosary and held it out to her threateningly. "What's it going to be, Utsugi? Are you going to stand in our way?"

Utsugi only said, "I see. Your spirit is stronger."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "I might not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to roll over for you! I'll do whatever necessary to get to Naraku!"

Utsugi walked down the hall passed them, not even glancing. Yuuki glared at her suspiciously, keeping her rosary facing her. Once she was by her, she stopped and said, "It's not over yet." With that she continued on.

Once she turned down the hall and disappeared, Yuuki relaxed and put her rosary back on. "Guess she doesn't want to fight," Sango murmured.

"Or Naraku has other plans," Miroku added and they continued running again.

Yuuki noticed the area was oddly familiar and turned into a room. The group ran in and stopped, seeing Naraku smiling at them, standing next to the large cocoon behind him. "That's grown," Yuuki said to herself as they braced themselves.

"Ah, Inuyasha," Naraku said and Inuyasha drew his sword. "You're just in time to see my new incarnation come to life." Just as he said that the cocoon shook violently. It burst open and a- what Yuuki could only guess, was a skeletal crow tengu demon dressed in aristocratic robes. It screeched and then thrashed out, attacking Naraku from behind. Yuuki gasped as his body hit the ground and his head rolled. He was… dead? She watched as his head then twitched and rolled over to smile at them. He glanced back at his incarnation and said, "Even though I let you free; you still attempted to kill me."

"W-what the hell?" Yuuki questioned, taking a step back. She stared at his head bizarrely. "He was decapitated!"

"This is Naraku's Demon Puppet," Miroku explained, staring down at it unhappily. "It's a fake apparition of Naraku made from a mud doll."

"Was it always a puppet!?" Yuuki asked in alarm, looking back at him in wide eyed anger. "Was he ever here!?"

Sango stared at her sadly and replied, "There's never a way to tell."

"Well, where's Sesshomaru!?" She shouted, looking around furiously. "Did he chase the real one!?"

Kagome stared at her friend sadly as well. "Yuuki…"

"I'm too close to let this be a doll!" She shouted at her.

"Don't be too upset," Naraku's head said and she glared at him furiously. "While you don't get to see me, my Tengu is more than a match for you." He chuckled and the crow tengu screeched. "Go, Yatagarasu. Kill them."

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted and swung his Tessaiga. " _Wind Scar!_ "

The attack ripped through the floor and went over the barrier that protected Yatagarasu. After the barrier disappeared again, small flames ignited in his skull eyes. He opened his bone beak and screeched, shooting fire at them in a thick stream. They put their arms up in a quick defense, but Inuyasha ran out and put his arms up, blocking against the fire alone to protect them. Yuuki peeked and then shouted in horror, "Inuyasha!"

"Don't worry!" He shouted back, sounding fine. "My robe of the fire rat will protect against the flames." He looked back at her. "You just get rid of that barrier!"

Yuuki calmed down, seeing that he was, in fact, fine. She then folded her hands together and focused her energy. She felt that she was weak still. She could gather her Seirei powers, but it wasn't enough. She felt hands clasp over her own and she opened her eyes surprised to see Kagome smiling at her. "I'm going to help you," she said.

Yuuki smiled back. They then bowed their heads and closed their eyes. They could hear their friends fighting in the background. It was muffled as they prayed, concentrating on gathering energy. Yatagarasu quit his attack and screeched at them. Sango ran forward and shouted, " _Hiraikotsu!_ " She threw her boomerang, but skeletal wings ripped through his robes and knocked the Hiraikotsu before it even reached the barrier.

Miroku pulled out sutra from inside his robe and shouted, " _Sacred Sutra!_ " He threw the slips of paper at the tengu and they seemed to fly on their own, spreading out and attacking the demon at his sides.

Yatagarasu threw his head back and screeched. Flames exploded from his wings, engulfing them and burning away the sutra. "He's going to burn the castle down!" Shippo exclaimed as fire caught onto the wood.

The room was quickly going up in flames. A support beam broke and began to fall on Inuyasha, but Kirara raced forward and knocked him out of the way. "Thank you," he said and Kirara nodded. He then shouted at the girls, "Kagome! Yuuki! Look out!"

The two girls didn't pay the chaos around them any mind. They continued to stand still and pray. The Seirei power was beginning to outline Yuuki as Kagome's own powers began to flare, engulfing her in a pink aura. Yatagarasu shot fire at the two girls and everyone shouted their names, but they didn't react. The flames engulfed them, but quickly burned away, repelled by the barrier created around them. After his attack Yuuki snapped her eyes open. " _Spirit's Rage!_ " The invisible energy shot out in several tendrils, pushing through the flames and blowing past her friends. One by one the tendrils slammed into the barrier, revealing it and cracking it, until the last few came down on it at once, shattering the barrier.

Kagome spun around and had her bow drawn. "Now, Inuyasha!" She shouted, knocking back an arrow.

Inuyasha raised his Tessaiga, seeing the two demonic energies clash. " _Wind Scar!_ " Kagome released her arrow and it shot past Inuyasha, merging with his attack. The arrow guided the wind scar which twisted behind it, turning into a tornado of purifying and demonic energy that pierced the crow tengu. Yatagarasu screeched in pain as the attack overwhelmed him and engulfed him, smothering out his flames. He burned away, his voice echoing out, as Kagome's powers put out the fire in the room.

After they defeated him, everything calmed down at once. They were quiet as they stood in the charred, half destroyed room. Nothing remained but the ashes of Naraku's demon puppet. Miroku walked over to the ashes and used the butt of his staff to push them around. "Seems Naraku has escaped again," he said. "And he hasn't left a clue for us." He turned to them and added, "I think he planned on getting rid of us and Sesshomaru all at once."

"Well, too bad," Yuuki replied bored, putting a hand on her hip. "So much for Yatagarasu. No wonder Naraku has to resort to trickery; his raw strength isn't enough to beat us."

"Naraku is very clever, though," Sango said as she gazed at the ground, holding her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "Even if we can overwhelm him, there's no use if we can't find him."

"We can't start talking like that," Kagome spoke up and they all looked at her determined expression. "So Naraku got away again, we're only going to find him again. If he didn't leave a clue for us then we need to keep searching. I vote on going back to Kaede's Village to see if she knows anything." She folded her hands behind her and added, "Besides, we haven't been back there in a long time. She's probably pretty worried about us."

"You're right," Shippo agreed. "Besides, I'd like to rest."

Yuuki let out a sigh. "Me, too."

"I agree," Sango added.

Inuyasha put away his Tessaiga saying, "Fine, but we're not staying there for long. If Kaede knows nothing, then we keep searching."

The group picked themselves up and began the long travel back to Kaede's Village. They had to camp in the wilderness for a few nights before they made it back. It was sunset by the time they returned. Kaede was carrying a pot of water back to her hut when she spotted them. "Ye are all back," she said in surprise. As they approached she asked, "What happened to Naraku? I can't sense him from here."

"He got away," Kagome replied sadly.

"I see," Kaede nodded her head. Looking at them all she could see they were dirty and tired. "Well, dinner is ready if you're interested. Rest up here tonight."

"Thank you, Kaede," Yuuki said and they all followed her inside.

* * *

Yuuki woke up slowly, feeling stiff and sore all over. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Shippo snuggled up to her. She couldn't tell if she slept well or not. She didn't dream anything, didn't even remember what happened before bed, but her body ached. She shifted, trying to sit up, and felt a sharp pain shoot up her back. She cringed and sucked in the air through her teeth.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" Yuuki looked over to see Sango awake with Miroku, sitting by the cooking pot.

"Yeah, just a little sore," she replied and forced herself upright.

Shifting caused Shippo to yawn, stretching as he woke up. "Is it morning already?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Afraid so," Miroku replied with a smile. "It's the late morning, actually."

"Inuyasha must be mad we're not leaving yet," Yuuki said as she looked around the room. "Hey, where is he? And Kagome, too."

"They went out with Kaede to come up with ideas," Sango replied and Shippo rolled to sit up. "They've been gone for a while, so they should be back soon."

"Inuyasha did want to leave," Miroku said, "But Kagome convinced him to let you rest."

"Well, I'm grateful," she said as she rubbed her shoulder.

They heard the straw door shift and they looked over. Kagome pushed it aside and smiled at Yuuki. "Good morning, you two."

"Good morning!" Shippo replied happily as she walked in followed by Inuyasha.

"Morning," Yuuki replied. "So, did Kaede have anything?"

"No, she didn't," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms. "But that old man Kakuju is in town."

"Kakuju?" Yuuki questioned, suddenly a lot more awake. "Where is he?" She asked as she stood.

"He's at the back of the village," Kagome replied with a smile as the others stood as well. "He's by the stone steps to the shrine."

"Perhaps Kakuju would have some ideas," Miroku offered up and Yuuki smiled a little.

She hurried out of the hut and the others followed closely behind her. She ran to the back of the village and smiled seeing the old man. "Grandpa Kakuju!" She called as she ran over.

Kakuju turned to face her and said, "Well, Yuuki, it's been a while. I'm glad to see you're safe." Yuuki slowed to him and the others gathered around as well. "You look very well. Tell me, what happened to Naraku? I don't sense him anymore."

Yuuki sighed, crossing her arms. "Well, we caught up to him, but he escaped again. This time he didn't leave any clue about where he's gone and we're scrapping the bottom of the barrel for ideas. We were hoping that you would have any ideas."

"Hmm, I see…" Kakuju hung his head, thinking for a moment. He then looked back at her and replied, "The last time I was in Minamo Village, I heard many of the villages had been spirited away. The villagers didn't know what to do."

"Spirited away?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, that's not much," Sango said to him, "but it's better than nothing."

"I'm sorry I'm not much help," Kakuju said.

Yuuki put a hand on her hip and smirked. "Stop being humble, grandpa. You were always helpful besides that Magatama fruit bit." That made Kakuju chuckle. "Well, I guess we'll be off to Minamo Village…"

Kakuju nodded. "I'm sure we'll meet again, soon," he said. "Until then, keep honing your skills and stay safe."

She nodded and smiled at him, giving a small wave. "I will. See you soon, grandpa, and thank you." Inuyasha was already on his way and Yuuki had to catch up to the group. That afternoon they left Kaede's Village and traveled south along the mountain range. They would eventually cross the mountain pass to the other side, reaching Minamo Village in a few days' time…


	11. Ignorance is Bliss

A/N: To answer the question from our friend AnimeLover217, yes this is a SesshomaruxYuuki pairing. It's not obvious and it won't be much of one in this story, but this is only Book 1. I've actually completed this book and am working on Book 2: Secret of the Divine Jewel. That's when the story will change to the anime and we'll see more of Sesshomaru and his group. And then there'll be Book 3, which will be the last book of this story :3 Hope you all enjoy! Thank you, friends, for giving me feedback!

* * *

"Finally, we've made it back to civilization!" Kagome said in relief. The group arrived at Minamo Village late in the day with some sun to spare. Looking around, the village was quite large, but there weren't many people walking around.

"I'm starving," Shippo spoke up from Yuuki's shoulder.

She looked at him and said, "Don't worry, we'll find you some food here."

"We can find an inn here so we can get food and rest," Sango said, gaining their attention. "Looks like we'll be able to sleep in a bed for the first time in ages."

Inuyasha paused to look back at them confused. "A bed? What's wrong with the ground?"

Both Kagome and Yuuki stared at him flatly. "You can't be serious," they said together, only making him more confused.

"A bed is way better," Kagome said. She then clasped her hands together, staring at the sky in bliss. "Tonight we can sleep without worrying about bugs or snakes."

Miroku then stepped forward before she got too excited. "It's still up in the air whether or not we'll stay the night, but I like the thought of having a bath."

Yuuki's body visibly relaxed at the mention of it, going into her own state of bliss. "A bath…"

Inuyasha turned to them and frowned, crossing his arms. "I hope you people aren't forgetting about Naraku. We don't have time to stay in an inn!"

"A bath!" Kagome continued in her bliss to Inuyasha's annoyance. She took Yuuki's hands and they stared at each other happily. "Not a cold water bath, but a real, hot bath!"

"No more blood, sweat and dirt," Yuuki continued, closing her eyes just to imagine how wonderful it would be. "If only I had some shampoo and conditioner…"

"Shampoo?" Sango questioned, snapping them out of their daydream. "You mean that odd smelling lotion? I'd rather stay away from it."

"Why's that, Sango?" Kagome asked and the girls dropped their hands.

"Soap's good enough for my hair," she replied with a shrug.

Yuuki then walked over to her to inspect her hair. It was well maintained, soft and shiny. She was genuinely impressed. "Your hair is gorgeous, Sango. It's hard to believe you wash it with only soap."

"Y-You think so?" She asked with a light blush, stroking her own hair.

"Well, it's nice to see you ladies getting along," Miroku said as he slid over to them. The two of them shot him a warning glare to not try anything. "Like they say: girls are happiest amongst themselves."

Yuuki hummed and put a hand on her hip. "I suppose that's true…"

"Well, Inuyasha would never talk to me about this kind of thing," Kagome said.

Yuuki rolled her eyes as she heard Inuyasha grumble. "Don't you think I protect you from the bugs and snakes?" Did he always have to act like a sour puss?

Sango and Kagome giggled as Yuuki turned to him and bowed. "We meant no offense. We really are grateful, Lord Inuyasha," she said sarcastically. "And I hope you'll keep looking after us."

Inuyasha was caught off guard. "Uhh… Yeah, sure. You don't have to ask," he said and she stood up to look at him. He had a true smile on his face that made her pause. "I'll keep protecting you."

Yuuki swallowed out of nervousness, fighting the blush she felt coming on. She knew she was clueless about love things, but she knew she felt her heart skip a beat. Dammit, this was annoying! She was being sarcastic! She only sighed and turned away, crossing her arms in annoyance. Shippo peered around her to see her face and she glanced at him. "What's the matter, Yuuki? How come you're blushing?"

"Inuyasha's just clueless as always," she replied and walked on ahead. "Come on, I want to find an inn!" She called back and the others quickly followed.

The group wandered around the village searching for an inn when an old man's voice was heard. "Oh, my! Women! And young ones, too!" They stopped and the girls blinked over at the old man grinning at them.

Yuuki stared at the old man feeling gross inside, but while she masked her expression, Kagome was a bit more expressive. "Your enthusiasm is… Weird," she said.

"For lack of a better word," Yuuki agreed.

The old man chuckled and bobbed his head, rubbing his hands together. "The young women in our village have been spirited away lately. Nothing but old hags around here now."

Miroku appeared to be offended. "I beg your pardon?" Sango crossed her arms and sighed, eyeing the monk in distaste. "Then what am I supposed to look at while I walk through your village!?"

"Miroku…!" She grumbled in exasperation.

"And the young men have been disappearing, too!" The old man added, as if to make it fair.

"Who cares about that?" Miroku questioned.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded.

Yuuki sighed and continued on. Shippo shook his head and said, "He'll never change."

The road seemed pretty bare, so the next man Yuuki found she approached. "Hello," the man paused his sweeping and turned to her confused. "Is there an inn around here?"

"An inn?" He repeated. He thought about it as the others gathered around. Thinking of nothing he shrugged and replied, "I've never stayed in one, personally, so I wouldn't know."

Yuuki sunk into depression. "This village doesn't have anything to offer us," Shippo said annoyed. "Let's move along to the next village."

Sango sighed as well, but said, "I'm concerned about Naraku, so that's probably a good idea."

"Alright," Miroku said ad he turned, "then let's get going, shall we?"

Just as he started walking, Inuyasha said, "Hang on." Miroku looked back confused as he turned to Kagome. "You're sick, aren't you, Kagome."

Yuuki looked over at her surprised. Kagome mustered a smile and waved it off. "Who me? No, I'm all right."

"You lie," he said and smiled smugly. "It's totally obvious."

Yuuki put her hands on her hips and stared at Kagome. She was a little pale and sweaty. How could she miss that her friend was sick? And _Inuyasha_ noticed? "Let me see," Sango said as she pushed her hand under Kagome's bangs. "You're right, she is a little feverish."

"It's nothing, seriously," Kagome insisted, moving her head away from her. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't be silly," Inuyasha said sternly. "Quit pushing yourself so hard and put down that load."

Kagome sighed, but then smiled at him. "Thanks, Inuyasha…"

Yuuki glanced between the two of them, seeing them smile at each other. What's up all of a sudden? Weren't they at each others throats when she first arrived? She felt uncomfortable watching the two of them, so she turned away and said, "We can't keep traveling with Kagome sick, so let's backtrack to see if there's any place we can stay tonight."

Miroku sighed sadly as he walked with her followed by the others. "I suppose we can stay here if we must… At least I still have your beauty to gaze at," he said to her.

Refusing to even look at him she replied, "The old man had a better chance."

"Ouch," Shippo commented and Miroku became dejected.

"Shinkichi, you don't need to come with me. It's not far from here at all." Yuuki glanced over to see a woman and a man standing under a tree they were approaching.

"You're not serious!" Shinkichi insisted desperately. "I couldn't face life if you were spirited away, miss Tane!"

Yuuki grimaced away from them as they came closer. It was a soap show live. "I couldn't face the day either, if something happened to you, Shinkichi." Tane stared at him in a way that made Yuuki feel weird. What was this emotion poking at her chest?

"We'll always be together, Tane!"

"Something's weird with this town," Yuuki grumbled, forcing herself to look away.

Shippo stared at her face wide eyed and asked, "What's wrong? You have a funny look on your face." It was a bizarre mix of repulsion and discomfort with a blush. Yuuki only shook her head, avoiding eye contact. She held her arm and fiddled with the clothing over heart, feeling consciously aware of the foreign feeling constricting her. Was there a demonic aura around?

"I'm envious," Sango said close to her, making her jump. Was she talking to her? "It must be nice spending time like that with someone you love." Kirara mewled in agreement.

"Well, you know, Sango-" Miroku started, but Sango cut him off coldly.

"Beat it, lecherous monk." Miroku sighed and dejectedly slunk back again.

Yuuki shook her head and said in aggravation, "There has to be an inn around here." She just wanted a bath.

"You're looking for an inn?" A male voice spoke up. They paused and looked over at an old man standing next to a doorway. "Well, actually, I run an inn, myself." He turned behind him and called into the building, "Honey, there are guests here who need a room!"

"Guests?" A woman's voice said softly from inside. "Get yourself together and invite them in!" Hurrying out of the doorway was an older woman wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled at them and said, "You'll have to forgive us. It's been a long time since we've had guests."

"I'll prepare a large room so you can all stay together," the old man said as he headed inside.

"What are you talking about, fool!?" The woman quickly slapped his arm and he yelped, rubbing is injured area. "The men and women will sleep in separate rooms. Use your head, would you!?"

"Ludicrous!" The man retorted hotly, holding his arm. "They'd miss each other if we broke up the group."

"These two don't seem to get along," Shippo said as they watched the bickering couple.

"I don't think that's the case," Miroku said to him.

Shippo looked back at him confused. "I don't get it…"

"One big room for all of us is fine," Kagome quickly cut in politely to make the old couple stop fighting.

"Who cares about our rooms," Inuyasha said. "Let's just hurry and get to sleep."

Yuuki glanced back at him annoyed. "Can we enjoy ourselves for a minute, please? I'd like to bathe before bed."

"You women and your baths," he grumbled in annoyance and she blushed in frustration.

Kagome frowned at him. "Inuyasha…"

"You're sick," he quickly interrupted. "You be quiet for a change."

" _He's_ not going to be quiet, though," Sango murmured and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Our large room is in the back," the old woman said with a smile. "Please, go set down your luggage and make yourselves at home."

They followed her instructions and went to the back of the inn. They stopped at the end of the hall and looked up at the sign above the door. "Hey!" Shippo pointed at it. "This room is called Kagome's Room!"

"What a coincidence," Sango murmured, reading the sign.

"What a boring name to use," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome looked over at him offended and asked, "What's so boring about it!?"

Yuuki only sighed and said, "Let it go, he's just a moron."

"It's the same name as Kagome's name," Miroku explained. "He's just being shy."

"Damn you," Inuyasha grumbled angrily. "I'm not shy!"

Kagome only smiled and said in her sick voice, "Let's just go inside. Now that we're here I feel like a rest."

Yuuki glanced between the two of them again. She could see the light blush on his face and the smile on Kagome's. "Yuuki?" She glanced at Shippo on her shoulder. "Why is it that Inuyasha is so angry but Kagome seems so happy?"

Yuuki furrowed her brows up as everyone made their way into the room. "How am I supposed to know?"

Walking inside, Shippo became animated. "Hey, it's a tatami room!" He said as he jumped off Yuuki's shoulder.

"Settle down," Sango quickly said, "or you'll accidentally tear the paper walls."

Yuuki sat down next to a wall and looked around the room as everyone else took their seats. "This room is fairly small for a room that's supposed to be large."

"I'm sorry, you guys," Kagome said, looking sicker by the moment as she forced a smile. "I hope you don't catch my cold."

"Don't worry about that," Inuyasha said standing up. "Now hurry and lie down."

"That's right," Miroku agreed. "You've got to put yourself first in situations like these."

"Kagome, I'm going to go out for a bit," Inuyasha said and Yuuki glanced up at him.

"Huh?" She looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch a horse," he replied.

Yuuki cocked an eyebrow at him. "… A horse? What's that about?"

"They say horse meat lowers a fever, right?" He said to her and she knit her brows together. "One meal of that and she should be all better."

"You're not supposed to eat it, though," Miroku said and Yuuki furrowed her brows more at him. "You have to stick the horse meat to your forehead." Yuuki slowly shook her head. That was the weirdest thing she's heard yet.

"Inuyasha, I know you're worried about me," Kagome said smiling at him. "And I appreciate it, but what would make me happiest is if you'd stay here with me."

Yuuki glanced at her. Had she ever seen Kagome smile like that before…? Inuyasha was surprised. "Kagome…" Yuuki glanced back at him, seeing a light blush on his face. Why was he being particularly nice to her? She hadn't seen this behavior before the **entire** time she'd been here.

"Excuse me," Yuuki snapped back to reality and looked over at the doorway, seeing the old woman walk towards them. "How are you finding your room-?"

She suddenly fell and they all jumped to their feet. "Are you okay?" Yuuki asked in alarm.

"Oh- yes," she picked herself up and smiled at them. "I just tripped is all."

"Are you all right?" The old man asked as he hurried down the hall to her.

She turned to him and waved him off. "It's nothing serious, really. Now you get back to work."

"Don't be silly!" He grabbed a hold of her to help her stand. "Your health is more important! Honestly, you're hopeless!" With that he helped her walk away.

Miroku looked down at the clueless Shippo and explained, "Just because they argue all the time, doesn't mean they don't care for one another."

Yuuki glanced at them, seeing Shippo think about it. "Inuyasha and Kagome seem to care about each other."

Yuuki looked between Kagome and Inuyasha again, seeing them smile at each other. She felt the same feeling in her chest again and her upper lip twitched in resentment. What was going on with her!? She looked away, unable to watch them. She knew she was always clueless with this sort of thing, remembering Eri pointing that out time and again, but it was becoming obvious that they were… The emotion became more intense and she turned away saying, "Well if Inuyasha isn't going to put a slab of horse meat on your forehead, Kagome, then I'll go get some water instead." With that she quickly left the room and slid the door shut behind her.

She forced herself to ignore the situation and moved with purpose, keeping her head high. She didn't get very far when she stopped in the front room, staring at the wall while her hand moved up to grip her shirt. What was with this nagging feeling? "I knew when I first got here that Inuyasha was the boy Kagome always talked about," she said quietly to herself. She remembered how she fought with Inuyasha ever since she showed up in the Feudal Era. But Inuyasha would protect her, too, and they got along in their own way… The feeling panged painfully in her chest and her grip tightened. Her eyes then went wide as she gasped in realization. "I'm _jealous_ …" Did she like Inuyasha…?

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Kagome asked cutely.

Shivers shot up Yuuki's back. She then whirled around, blushing as she glared at Kagome's smile. "Don't sneak up on me!" She shouted.

Kagome only giggled and folded her hands behind her back. "It's not my fault you were daydreaming."

Yuuki huffed, still bushing as she smoothed out her clothes as if to calm herself. "Well, what is it? How did Inuyasha let you out of the room?"

"I just told him I had something to ask you," she replied. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go take a bath with me, when it's ready?"

Yuuki relaxed and smirked at her, putting a hand on her hip. "And risk catching your cold?" She questioned and Kagome pouted. She sighed dramatically and said, "Oh, I suppose. Who knows when we'll get the chance to have a bath again."

"That's great," she said and gave a closed eye smile. "I was thinking of using the shampoo and conditioner I'd saved." She pulled out the bottles from behind her back. Kagome… Yuuki gazed at the bottles a little sadly, her smirk turning sad. "This shampoo makes your hair so silky and soft. Ever tried it?"

"I don't think so," she replied as she turned away. Looking away from her she said, "I'll go take a bath with you later, Kagome. I want to settle down a bit more, first. I'm… Not used to traveling so much." With that she walked away and Kagome stared after her sadly.

Yuuki left the inn and started walking through Minamo Village idly, needing to be alone for a moment. Kagome was always the nicer one of them. Yuuki never really got along with other people, but she never really tried, either. She sighed and gazed at the ground sadly. "She's nice enough to let me use her shampoo… And here I am developing feelings for her guy…" After everything that Kagome did for her, was she really going to do this right back?

"Shinkichi, I made this boxed lunch for you!" Tane said and Yuuki winced. Were they really still there? She glanced over to see them under the tree still. She handed the bento box to him and he looked like a dying man that was given the gift of life.

"Really? For me?" He questioned, pointing to himself. "Thank you so much!" He opened it up and hurriedly took a bite. "It's so delicious!" He said with a mouthful.

"Thank you!" Tane smiled weakly. "But, Shinkichi, watch your manners."

"But this boxed lunch is just so delicious!"

"You flatter me." She gently took the box from him and picked out a sushi roll. "It was the least I could do for you. Here, open up." He opened his mouth and she fed him the roll with a giggle. "How does it taste?"

After he chewed and swallowed he replied, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world, getting to spend time with a beautiful woman who cooks so well."

"I'm lucky, too, being able to spend time with the good man who enjoys my cooking so much."

"Agh!" Tane and Shinkichi looked over confused to see Yuuki running by with her eyes shut and ears covered. As she ran away from them, in the back of her head she wondered what it would be like to spend time with someone she loved… "I'm not supposed to know!" She said to herself and shook the thoughts out of her head. "I don't have time!" She slowed and counted on her fingers, "I'm only in middle school, I'm busy with studies, I have too many chores at home, I have to figure out a way to get back home…" She came to a stop and dropped her hands. "… It was easier being ignorant…" It seemed forever ago that Eri was telling her about all the couples around her that she never noticed. She began walking again, staring at the ground. "I've never needed a boyfriend before… Why do I care so much now…?"

"So, this is where you are!" Yuuki froze and went blue in the face. Regrettably she looked up to see Inuyasha walk up to her.

She can't deal with him right now. She composed herself and turned away, giving him her usual cold stare. "Why aren't you watching Kagome? Go back and take care of her, I'm busy."

"Wait!" She jerked to a stop and looked back at him annoyed. "I need to talk to you about something."

Yuuki faced him and sighed, crossing her arms. "All right, what about."

"I hate beating around the bush, so I'm just gonna say it." He walked up to her and she tensed. He came a little too close and she was forced to step back away from his looming figure.

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" She asked annoyed with a blush.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked.

Yuuki opened her mouth, but no words came out. She blinked, not expecting this. "… I…" She blushed harder and she glared at him as she shouted, "Could you be a bit more specific!? You're vagueness is irksome!"

"Well…" Inuyasha backed away with his own blush. Yuuki blinked at him, going even redder seeing his blush. No. "What I mean is…" No, no, no. "You like me, right?" Yuuki opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "It's mutual."

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-… What…?" Inuyasha liked her? But… that didn't make sense… "But…" She backed away staring at him unsure. "But Kagome…"

"Yeah, I'm worried about her 'cause she's sick," he said and turned away, scratching his nose embarrassed. "But that's all. Since I met you, I…"

Yuuki stared at him, bringing her hand to her chest. "You were worried about her…?" She blinked, realizing his mistake. She grabbed her rosary with white knuckles, a tick mark popping up on her forehead. "I can't believe I'm such a moron!"

Inuyasha looked over at her confused. "Y-Yuuki? What is it? Gah!" he yelped as she brought her whip down on him. The ground exploded and he flew back. When he hit the ground he exploded in black smoke. Once it cleared there was a large pig-like demon sitting on his butt staring at her bizarrely. "But- how!? How could you see through my illusion!?"

"First of all, Inuyasha is way too clueless," she said, staring at the demon coldly. "Secondly, he's way too prideful to admit anything like worry for her." She aimed her whip threateningly at him and demanded, "Now, who are you!? Are you the demon responsible for the young people being spirited away?"

The demon chuckled and snorted as he got back to his hooves. "I am," he said proudly, sticking his chest out. "And I'll tell you how as a reward for-" He went wide eyed as the whip came down on him again.

Yuuki's attack sliced through him easily enough and he squealed in pain until he dissolved away. Her rosary reformed and she huffed. "Save your monologue for the other dead demons," she grumbled as she put it back on.

"Yuuki!" Yuuki turned around to see Kagome running up to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Yuuki looked back at the place she struck the demon down, putting a hand on her hip. "The mystery behind people getting spirited away was just some random demon, not Naraku. I took care of him, though." She looked back at Kagome concerned. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I got worried about you, so I came looking for you," she replied. Yuuki stared at her sadly. There was no way she could betray Kagome. "If you're worried about my cold, don't be. I sweated it out on the walk, and I feel a lot better now." She was worried about her, even though she was feeling sick herself… Kagome turned surprised when Yuuki suddenly hugged her. Kagome hugged her back and asked in worry, "Yuuki, are you okay? You're acting different…"

"I'm fine." She pulled away and smiled at her. "Missing home was just getting to me a little."

Kagome smiled back and then took her hand. "Come on, let's go back. Besides, Inuyasha and the others are waiting for us."

Inuyasha… She felt the same pang and her smile faltered. "Dammit…"

Kagome became worried again. "Yuuki? Please, what's on your mind?"

Yuuki only shook her head and backed away. She couldn't go back yet; she needed to get a hold of herself first. "I'll be back later," she said and walked away.

"Yuuki?" Kagome called after her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just a selfish loser," Yuuki murmured to herself. As she continued out of the village alone she knotted her fingers into her hair, feeling her emotions fight against itself. How did she get so attached to Inuyasha without her noticing? "He's a short tempered, clueless meat head," she said to herself. "But…" Fighting beside him, was there a connection? His smile… She shook her head hard. "You were there when he was fighting Koga for Kagome," she reminded herself. "He got so worried about her when she was sick… He noticed she was sick…" She felt the jealousy get to her again. She sighed heavily and dropped her arm. "Fine. For Kagome's sake I can't go back. Not until I have a grip on reality." She wandered into a light fog in the woods. "Until then I'll find a way back home by myself. Step one is finding a place to stay tonight…"

She followed the path until she came upon a village. It was decrepit and eerie with the fog becoming denser. Yuuki tensed as she wandered in. She supposed she could camp out in one of the abandoned buildings… "I was waiting for you." Yuuki froze and stared ahead wide eyed. Shapes were seen approaching, and walking through the fog was Utsugi with Kanna at her side.

Yuuki quickly took off her rosary and braced herself. "Utsugi, what are you doing here!?"

Utsugi then glared at her, the only real emotion Yuuki ever saw in her. "I will have your soul."

Yuuki smirked at her. "Good luck with that."

Utsugi's expression smoothed out. "Kanna, take her soul." Yuuki tensed and glanced at Kanna. Kanna only lifted her mirror and it shone a white light. Yuuki choked and dropped her rosary. She went wide eyed, feeling the ripping pain in her chest. She choked out a yell and fell to her knees, gripping her chest tightly as her own body shinned in a white light. "Don't resist." Yuuki glared up at Utsugi painfully, seeing small balls of light leave her body and float over to Kanna. "Forget about everything. All your sadness and your pain."

"Get your own soul," Yuuki gritted back. Utsugi narrowed her eyes at her.

And arrow flew between Utsugi and Kanna, breaking the mirror's magic. It flew by Yuuki's face and she gasped, feeling the pain go away. She then glanced behind her confused, seeing the arrow embed in a tree, the powers of it disappearing. Was that Kagome's arrow? "I finally found you." Yuuki looked forward and Utsugi and Kanna turned around to face a woman with long black hair wearing priestess clothing. "Tell me where Naraku is."

"The power of purification," Utsugi said as she stared at her. "It's you, Kikyo… Kanna, get back." She stuck her arm out in front of Kanna and a white light exploded from her, blinding Yuuki for a moment.

She rubbed her watery eyes and blinked a few times, trying to see again. Stopping the blurred figure of Kikyo she demanded weakly, "Who are you..?" She wobbled, seeing the blurry figure of the woman sway and fade to black. "Don't…"

* * *

She fluttered her eyes open, seeing she was in a small empty hut. What had happened…? She winced as images flooded her mind, a demon parading as Inuyasha, leaving Kagome, Kanna trying to take her soul- she gasped and sat upright, looking around thoroughly. Where was that Kikyo woman? Whose home was she in? She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the housing only to stop short. She saw Kikyo standing in the fog and odd, blue serpent demons flying around, carrying smoky orbs of light. It surprised Yuuki, but with it being so mystical she relaxed and wandered out, watching them fly around. Kikyo turned around to face her. "You're awake."

Yuuki stopped and glanced over at her. "Observant…" She went back to watching the demons and asked, "What are these?" One approached her and she reached out. It inspected her before flying away in disinterest.

"They are called Shinidamachu," Kikyo replied, watching them fly around lazily.

"They're beautiful," Yuuki commented absently. They reminded her of fairies.

Kikyo gave her a mildly odd look. "Beautiful?" Yuuki looked over at her and put a hand on her hip. "What a peculiar thing to say."

Yuuki shrugged and watched one that flew around her slowly, holding one of the orbs. "I don't know anything about shinidamachu, but the fog and quiet and the lights their carrying make it seem mystical. I just decided to perceive it as beautiful."

"You can't say this is beautiful," Kikyo said and Yuuki mimicked her look earlier. "This light is…" She faded out and watched as one flew by her. Yuuki knit her brows together, waiting for her to finish. But she only said, "Never mind." Looking back at her she said, "If you can walk now, you should get going."

"Did you help me?" Yuuki asked and crossed her arms. "If so I should at least thank you."

Kikyo stared at her sideways with a blank stare. Yuuki couldn't tell if she even registered her. Then there was a rustle and they looked over, seeing three villagers come out. "We're found you, Kikyo," one of them said in a dull voice.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at them as another said, "Give us your soul…"

"Friends of Kanna?" She questioned as she braced herself.

"Perceptive," Kikyo commented as she faced them. "Yes, they're under Kanna's control. They came looking for us and have been ordered to capture us."

"Give us your soul," the third repeated as they began walking towards them.

Yuuki glanced at Kikyo. "They're just humans, and as far as I know they're not already dead."

"You're right," Kikyo agreed as she stepped back. "We have no choice." She then ran and Yuuki quickly followed after her. The possessed villagers moved slowly and they were able to lose them in the woods. Once they stopped Kikyo asked her, "Are you all right?"

Watching her back she replied, "Yes, I'm fine." She looked at Kikyo, seeing her pant a little and asked, "Are you? You seem a little winded."

"I'm fine… I think," she replied. She hesitated and then said, "Those lights that you thought were beautiful. They are the souls of the people that have died." Yuuki was surprised. "I am collecting souls. Something that normal people wouldn't find a use for."

"Well of course not," she said and crossed her arms. She gave her a cold look. "I don't like vagueness, Kikyo. Mind explaining to me why you're collecting the souls of the dead?"

Kikyo brought a hand up and touched her sternum. "My body is a counterfeit. The only way I can remain animated is by using the souls of those who have already passed."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "What happens to the souls you take? Are they able to pass on?" Kikyo dropped her hand, but didn't say anything. Yuuki then relaxed, realizing her body was only devouring souls to sustain itself like nutrients to a live being. Kikyo gazed at her face, seeing the look of disappointment at her act of selfishness.

"Naraku holds a grudge against me and wishes to see me dead," she explained to her, ignoring the look. "Kanna sent the villagers after me in order to steal my souls to kill me once and for all. You should leave me be and continue on."

Yuuki then smirked at her, confusing her. "You steal souls and claim them as your own, but you saved me from Utsugi and Kanna. I don't approve, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person." She looked away and her thoughts wandered. "You're good enough to come to a strangers rescue and risk Naraku finding you."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, seeing her look far away. "You seem very troubled about something."

Yuuki blinked and then looked over at her sadly. "Yeah." There was a rustle and they became alert again. Looking behind them they could spot the villagers making their way through the thicket. "Dammit, they've caught up already."

"We're not surrounded." Kikyo turned away and said, "Let's continue," and started running again.

They continued running through the woods until they returned to a destroyed village, stopping at the graveyard. Yuuki panted and looked behind them, not seeing them. "Looks like we lost them, Priestess Kikyo."

Kikyo turned to her and said, "Just Kikyo is fine, please."

Yuuki looked back at her, putting a hand on her hip. "All right, Kikyo. My name is Yuuki."

Kikyo gazed at the ground for a moment, going silent. She then looked back up at Yuuki and said, "I wasn't planning on helping you against Utsugi and Kanna. I only wanted to find out where Naraku is, that's all."

"Understandable," Yuuki shrugged. "Still, doesn't mean I shouldn't be grateful, whether it was intentional or not. My soul wasn't taken."

Kikyo gazed at her a little curiously. "Come to think of it, if Kanna was after your soul then there must be something between you and Naraku."

"Insightful," Yuuki commented with a smirk and she smiled a little in return. "Well, if you're curious, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain. Utsugi is my ancestor, and evidently she teamed up with Naraku to summon me here. This may sound strange, but I'm from a different time…" Yuuki continued to explain the current of events since she arrived in the Feudal Era, trying to be sure she wasn't too explanatory. She got the feeling, though, that even if she were vague that Kikyo would understand perfectly. "So now," she concluded, "I have to try and hunt down Naraku, too, and hope that Sesshomaru doesn't kill him or have Inuyasha lose his head and do the same…" She looked away sadly. "Inuyasha… I abandoned my friends without even talking to them about it."

Kikyo went wide eyed. "You abandoned your friends?"

Yuuki smirked at herself, feeling distaste. "I don't know anything about this era, and they've all been kind to me enough for me to feel comfortable calling them my friends." She held herself. "This strange place has changed me, made me realize that there's so much more than reading and cleaning… My heart that I thought I knew so well began to betray me, and I in turn began to betray my closest friend…" Kikyo went silent, only staring at her. Yuuki looked over at her still smirking despite herself. "It's unsettling to fall for someone your friend already loves. Especially when I think about her feelings…" Yuuki put a hand on her hip and pushed her bangs back, sighing. "I know what you're thinking. I know it's foolish for someone, especially me, to run off after Naraku of all demons by myself. But…" Her smirk slipped away. "It was becoming more difficult to hide my emotions and to criticize myself. I had to detach myself from the situation all together in hopes to get my heart straight."

"I see," she said. "That's why you ran away."

Yuuki smirked and dropped her hand. "I prefer 'detach myself' rather than that."

"You have nothing to worry about," Kikyo said and Yuuki glanced at her confused only to see her smile. "Stop feeling remorseful and be true to your own feelings."

"At what cost," she murmured and looked away.

"When you find the answer in your heart, no one will be able to blame you for anything." Yuuki glanced at her again, and this time she noticed a new softness in her eyes. "Because that is the real you."

Yuuki gave a heavy sigh and looked away, thinking it over. "I don't like it," she said, more to herself.

"What would Kagome want?" She asked.

Yuuki was silent for a moment. "… She's always been kind to me…" Her fist tightened. "… I suppose… If I were to at least respect her, I would be honest…"

"I found her…" The quiet voice made them both tense.

"Kanna," Kikyo stated and they both turned around, seeing her and Utsugi approach.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes at Utsugi. "Utsugi."

Utsugi pointed at Yuuki. "Kanna, take her soul." Yuuki and Kikyo braced themselves as Kanna's mirror began to glow, but nothing happened immediately. They became suspicious as the light went out. Utsugi turned to Kanna and asked, "What's the matter, Kanna?"

"Someone's coming," she whispered.

"I see," Utsugi glanced behind them. "Let's leave."

"Wait!" Kikyo called out, but Utsugi used another flash that blinded them. By the time they could see again any trace of them was gone.

Yuuki walked out, glaring around the area. "Damn cowards," she muttered.

"Something got in their way," Kikyo explained. "The same thing that's been troubling you, evidently."

Yuuki glanced back at her confused, but then froze, feeling cold when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Oh, brother. So, this is where you've been."

She whirled around wide eyed to see them all there, Sango and Shippo looking worried while Inuyasha was peeved. Kagome sighed relived as Miroku stepped forward confused. "Why did you take off like that? We've been looking all over for you."

"I thought you'd been spirited away like the others we heard about!" Shippo said.

Yuuki glanced beside her, seeing Kikyo walk up next to her. Kagome shifted and withdrew into herself. Inuyasha was surprised. "Kikyo…"

Yuuki glanced at him curiously. "Inuyasha, you know her?"

"Fate is inescapable," Kikyo said to him and Yuuki glanced between the two. "It's been a while, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"No reason," she replied and Inuyasha went silent. Yuuki observed him. This was the most calm she'd ever seen him before, and he was staring at her so intensely. They were obviously more than acquaintances. Kagome appeared emotionless as she stared off passed them, while the others were a little uncomfortable. "We'll meet again, I'm sure," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha then looked sad, throwing Yuuki off into a whole new world of confusion. "Kikyo…" Kikyo walked off passed the group, not giving them a glance and disappeared into the fog.

"Well," Miroku spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We'd better head back to the inn for now."

"Good idea," Sango quickly chimed in and the two began walking away with Shippo.

Inuyasha spin around and Kagome turned away from him quickly, aiming to follow them. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Yuuki said, "Kagome." Inuyasha froze and Kagome turned, looking alive again, but not even glancing at Inuyasha. "I'd like to speak with you on the way back."

She was surprised at how guilty she looked. "All right…" She walked back to her and Inuyasha had no choice but to follow after Miroku and Sango.

* * *

Once they were back at the inn, they gathered into Kagome's room as before and settled on the floor. Miroku then asked Yuuki, "Why were you with Kikyo?"

"I was ambushed by Kanna and Utsugi," she explained. "Kikyo accidentally helped me when she was trying to get them to tell her where Naraku was. After she scared them off, she helped me recover from the attack. We were then ambushed by Kanna's slaves and we ran. Later we were approached by Kanna and Utsugi again, but your guys' presence chased them off."

"I see," Miroku said in surprise.

"Kagome, don't let it bother you," Sango whispered and Yuuki glanced over at Kagome, seeing her distant again.

Kagome quickly snapped back to reality and smiled at Sango. "I know, thank you."

"Kagome…" She looked over at Inuyasha while the others avoided eye contact. "I…"

"That's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said to him. Yuuki smiled to herself. Kagome was a saint. Kagome then stood and Yuuki looked up at her confused. "I'm going to go take a walk." As she walked by, Yuuki felt her heart skip a beat. She quickly snagged Kagome's hand. Kagome paused and looked back to see Yuuki's worried look. Kagome smiled and squeezed her hand, assuring her. Yuuki relaxed and released her, allowing her to run out of the room.

Kagome's footsteps faded out and Sango frowned over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, aren't you going to go after her?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, staring at the ground. They watched him as they waited for a response, and then suddenly he stood and ran out after her. Once he was gone, Yuuki shot her leg out and kicked the sliding door closed. "All right," she laced her fingers together and turned to them. "Explain."

Miroku looked regrettable to tell the tale. "We don't know much," he replied, "but Inuyasha and Kikyo were involved before Kagome came along." Yuuki's eye widened only slightly, covering her immense shock. She had just confessed to Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. "They became bitterly angry at one another thanks to Naraku, and it cost Kikyo her life. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation." Yuuki felt her world tilt at that small piece of information, but she remained composed. "Kikyo had come back to life after Kagome returned. It was the power of Kagome's soul that allowed her to be revived. Their fates are still intertwined from that event."

"I see." She could get better details from Kagome later, if she was willing. "So… Does Inuyasha love Kikyo more than Kagome?"

"He still has feelings for her," Miroku inclined his head. "There's no doubt about that. We don't know how deep Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship went before Naraku interfered. I can only assume they both carry great regrets, being torn apart in such a way."

Yuuki sighed heavily and stared at the floor. Well, the love triangle certainly stomped out any feeling for Inuyasha very quickly. "I suppose there are some things that can't be rectified even if the person realizes there's a problem…"

"Even though he has a great girl like Kagome," Shippo piped up annoyed, "he still manages to be a big idiot."

"Kikyo isn't a bad person," Sango reminded him. "It's just a tragic situation."

Yuuki stood up. "Doesn't mean that Inuyasha isn't an idiot, still," she said and headed out. "I'll be back." She left the inn and wandered around the village, looking around for either Inuyasha or Kagome.

Approaching the small bridge that went over the water cutting through the town, she spotted Inuyasha standing there staring down into the river. She walked up to him and stopped as he spoke up irritably, "So, what, now you wanna chew me out, too?"

"No," she replied. He looked over at her not buying it. She only shrugged, showing she meant it. "All I can say is; Kikyo is dead. Her body is a fake. She should lay to rest and you should move on."

Inuyasha then stared at her looking torn. "Kagome means a lot to me," he confessed. "But I can't just _abandon_ Kikyo…"

Yuuki nodded. "I understand."

He sighed and stared down at the water sadly. "I said something stupid…"

She then nodded again. "I figured. That's why I came out here." Inuyasha shot her a flat look as she walked around him. "Let me just check on her," she paused and placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. "See if I can't fix your mistake."

"… Thanks."

Yuuki smirked and walked on. She made a bee line for the edge of town and found Kagome standing alone, staring down the small cliff at the stream. "I thought I'd find you here," she said as she approached. Kagome only nodded. Yuuki wrapped her arm around her and brought her in close, resting her head on Kagome's. "I heard."

"I know," she said, sounding normal. "You don't have to be worried..." Yuuki remained silent, just waiting. "… Yuuki, I don't have that much self-control," she confessed. "It's not like I try to care about him… I care very deeply for Inuyasha, but he still has feelings for Kikyo. That's all."

"Sounds simple enough," she said and Kagome huffed a laugh. "I am curious, though… What are your feelings towards Kikyo?"

Kagome furrowed her brows up, her smile slipping away. "I can't exactly bring myself to like her, but I understand how she feels. I mean, it's not like Kikyo and Inuyasha were friends long before I arrived here."

Yuuki lifted her head and stared down at her sympathetically. "And aren't you and Inuyasha together, though?"

"I always have my doubts," she said quietly, her bangs hiding her face from Yuuki's view. "I hate feeling bad about it, but… But I can't pretend I don't feel the way I do."

Yuuki turned her body so she was facing her and held her by the shoulders. She kissed Kagome on the forehead and then smiled at her. "Maybe you should mention that to him." Kagome smiled back at her. "Now," she let her go and turned away. "I'm going to head back to the inn. Inuyasha is out and about the village being pouty." Kagome laughed a little and Yuuki waved as she walked away.


	12. On the Trail Again

"Ohhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyy goooooooo-" gurgles only came out as Yuuki slowly sunk underneath the water.

Sango chuckled at her as they enjoyed the bath together, relaxing against one of the hot rocks that naturally held the water. "I've never seen you so relaxed before, Yuuki," she said.

Yuuki slowly rose back up, her long hair looking more thick and large with more curls now that it was freed from its binding. "Sorry, I couldn't stop hearing angels singing. What did you say?"

That only made Sango laugh more. "You were really in need of a bath, huh?"

Yuuki sat up in the water and began scrubbing herself furiously with a bar of soap. "Sango, I wake very morning and take a shower, then go through the day without so much as a paper cut let alone get into battles with demons." Sango watched as she dunked under the water and then came back up to scrub herself again thoroughly. "I've been sliced by Kagura, cut by a dead samurai, fell in a swamp, slept outside in the dirt, traveled for hours in the hot sun, and even had my soul nearly stolen." Sango blinked and sweat dropped. In an instant Yuuki's nose was pressed against her own as she bore her eyes into hers. "I. Need. This." She then dunk under the water again and then got out, sitting on a rock while she scrubbed the lower half of her body. Sango blushed a little as it was apparent Yuuki wasn't shy. "I haven't shaved, brushed my teeth, put on deodorant or even plucked my eyebrows in over a **week**. Let alone even brushed my hair." She dunked into the water and then got back out to repeat the process.

"You shave?" Sango questioned, wrinkling her nose up. "Like a man?"

Yuuki paused and then stared at her. "… Well…" She then looked down at her legs. They weren't bad, but she could see hair growing and were at least a centimeter long. A fraction of a millimeter was unacceptable. "Yeah… Just my legs and armpits…"

"Armpits?" She questioned as if it were ludicrous. "Why?" She asked confused, making a vague gesture. "What do you gain from it?"

Yuuki blinked, staring down at her legs with a blush. "… So… People don't notice… When I wear a skirt…"

"Well that's silly," she smiled at her. "Why?"

Her blush became so intense it just about hid her face. "… So I'm not unattractive…"

"Unattractive?" Yuuki glanced up at Sango looking innocent as she swam towards her. "Yuuki, you're beautiful the way you are," she said and got out of the water to join her on the rock. "You don't have to go through bizarre rituals to keep your body looking like a baby's. I mean, look at me." Yuuki looked at her to see her lift her leg. Sango indeed had leg hair, but it… Wasn't bad at all, really. You wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it, and it wasn't nearly as long as a man's would get. She then lifted her arm unashamed and it wasn't bad either. It wasn't long or too dark, just natural. Sango then leaned towards her and pointed at the space between her eyebrows. There were tiny hairs that weren't noticeable unless you were inspecting her brows.

Yuuki relaxed and stared at her surprised as she only smiled back. "Wow… You're still really pretty, but… Guy's don't care?"

"Of course not," she replied as if it were obvious. "No one shaves their legs or armpits or pulls out their eyebrows." Yuuki looked down at herself. She then shyly lifted her arm, showing her armpit hair as stubble. "Now that is odd," she said, pointing at it. Yuuki immediately hugged herself blushing furiously. Sango furrowed her brows and said, "Yuuki, if you care so much, then why not just let it grow naturally?"

"Because," Yuuki replied, glancing around shyly. "Women don't do that in my time… It's just how society works now… To appear attractive to guys we have to keep shaving so hair isn't there…"

"That seems ridiculous," Sango said and crossed her arms in disapproval. "If that's how your time works then I'd rather stay here."

Yuuki looked over at her and furrowed her brows up. "You mean… You're not embarrassed at all?"

"Why would I be?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm a Demon Slayer. I'm busy traversing the countryside to hunt down Naraku and fighting demons along the way. Hair is the least of a man's problem in my situation."

Yuuki smirked widely, resisting breaking out into a grin. "Well, you got me there. I should just stay here in that case." She then smiled at her sincerely and said, "Thank you, Sango." Sango blinked at her clueless. "You actually gave me confidence I didn't know I lacked."

Sango sat straighter and said proudly, "You're very welcome, Yuuki."

"Now," Sango blushed lightly as Yuuki grabbed her own breasts. "How do you feel about your size?"

* * *

After the girls cleaned up and got dressed again, they met Miroku back in the room and looked around confused. "Are Kagome and Inuyasha still not back yet?" Sango asked.

"Appears not," he replied with a shrug. "It could be either good or bad considering those two."

"What do you mean 'those two'?" Kagome's voice questioned offended. They looked back at the doorway to see Kagome smiling there next to a peeved Inuyasha. "I see you guy's got all cleaned up," she said as they entered.

"Sorry we didn't wait," Yuuki said, "But I was getting a little desperate."

"I thought she was going to start crying," Sango said and Kagome laughed as Yuuki shot them both an unamused look.

Kagome then looked around and asked, "Where's Shippo?"

"He's still playing outside," Miroku replied as he stood up. "I decided to let him play instead of forcing him to stay."

"He's such a kid," Inuyasha commented with a smirk.

Yuuki frowned at Miroku and said, "He still needs to bathe before dinner tonight."

"Terrible! This is terrible!" They could hear Shippo's voice from the hall and they all looked over at the door confused. Shippo ran in panting with a distressed look on his face. "W-we gotta go help!"

They turned alarmed at his panic. "Shippo, what happened?" Yuuki asked.

"It's Utsugi!" He pointed down the hall frantically. "She's gonna kill Kikyo!"

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha stepped forward and Yuuki glanced back at him. "Where is she?"

"I was playing with the villager children," he explained. "We were at the graveyard and Kanna and Utsugi showed up! I got away, but Kikyo was protecting one of the villagers and was hit by Utsugi's Seirei powers!"

"Damn that Utsugi!" Yuuki went wide eyed as Inuyasha ran out of the room.

"Wait!" She shouted after him and chased him down the hall. "Inuyasha!" She tried to get his attention, but he didn't give a response. Dammit, he better not lose his head and kill Utsugi! She glanced beside her to see Kagome running with her. Surprised, she stopped and grabbed her arm, making her stop as well. Kagome blinked at her serious stare as Miroku and the others ran by them after Inuyasha. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kagome turned confused. "What do you mean?"

Yuuki furrowed her brows up. "Inuyasha is on his way to save Kikyo. Are you all right with that?"

Kagome turned serious and replied, "This isn't the time for that." Yuuki gave her a look. Kagome sighed and quickly relented. "I don't want to see Inuyasha and Kikyo together, but I'll regret it if I don't go just because I'm uncomfortable." She looked a little sad as she said, "Because, I want to be with Inuyasha. I don't want him to die. I care about Inuyasha, so that's why I'm going."

Yuuki relaxed and smiled. She was impressed with how mature Kagome was. "Well, I don't want to die either," she said and they began running again. "So do me a favor and pull the leash on Inuyasha if he's about to kill off my ancestor."

The two of them left Minamo Village to the destroyed Botan Village next door where they first encountered Utsugi. They caught up to their friends at the graveyard and found Utsugi and Kanna standing over Kikyo's body. " _Kikyo!_ " Inuyasha shouted, but she didn't respond. "Damn you, Utsugi!" He glared at her and whipped out his Tessaiga. "What did you do to her!?"

"Inuyasha!" Yuuki shoved passed them and grabbed onto his shoulder roughly, pulling him back. "Keep a clear head! You can't kill her!"

Utsugi's eyes flickered over to Yuuki. "Kikyo is merely immobilized," she replied and they stared at her hard. "But I can do worse. And I will, if you don't hand over your soul, Yuuki."

"What!?" Inuyasha barked and Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yuuki," Sango quickly said.

"Relax," Yuuki replied calmly, staring Utsugi's stoic stare down. "I told you once, Utsugi, that while I won't kill you, I won't roll over either." She stepped out in front of Inuyasha and faced her. "What makes you think that threatening Kikyo's life will make me give my soul over to you?" Utsugi didn't respond, only stared. "Kikyo is already dead. I owe her nothing. Having her hostage doesn't give you the upper hand."

Inuyasha got ready to lunge, but Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at him angrily, but Miroku said sternly, "Would you have Yuuki die?" Inuyasha faltered and Kagome stared at him sadly.

"Very well," Utsugi aimed her hand at Kikyo's body.

Yuuki grabbed her rosary and shouted, " _Spirit's Rage!_ " Tendrils could barely be seen shooting out as she swung her whip. The tendrils revealed and shattered the barrier, allowing the whip to pass through. Utsugi's eyes widened and she retracted her hand, dodging the whip and letting it gouge the ground, barely missing Kikyo's body. Kanna only blinked. Yuuki's whip retracted back and she readied to attack again with an angry look. "Don't think I'll just let you kill someone. I'm not heartless."

Utsugi narrowed her eyes and faced her, raising up both hands. There was a buzz sound and she then glanced over, seeing a Saimyosho staring at her. "You're lucky. Naraku is calling me." She lowered her hands and looked down at Kanna. "Kanna, take that child's soul. I'm going on ahead."

Yuuki turned surprised as she began walking away. "Wait!" She shouted after her. "Where are you running away to!?" She didn't respond and Yuuki started to chase after her, but a light exploded from her body, blinding them all. Yuuki shouted in pain and tripped, falling on the ground holding her eyes. Before she could even see again she felt the same pain as before as her soul was getting sucked out.

As the others came too, they saw Yuuki struggling on the ground as Kanna's shinning mirror was pointed at her. "Yuuki!" Kagome exclaimed. She knocked an arrow back as Inuyasha ran at Kanna. She fired and Kanna turned to allow the arrow to pierce the mirror. The arrowhead sunk into the mirror and it shone a brilliant pink light. Inuyasha jumped up to swing his sword, but a wave of demons swarmed in to protect Kanna.

"Look out!" Sango shouted. "Those are Naraku's demons!"

" _Wind Scar!_ " Inuyasha swung his blade and unleashed his attack. The sheer mass of demons prevented the attack from reaching Kanna and they flew off with her as Inuyasha landed. "Damn," he grumbled as they flew too high for them to reach. He looked over at Yuuki, seeing her start to get up. He then looked over at Kikyo, seeing her shift and struggle to get up as well. "Kikyo!" He ran over to her.

Sango chased after him while Kagome ran for Yuuki, followed by Shippo and Miroku. "Yuuki," Kagome knelt down and put Yuuki's arm around her shoulders, helping her to stand. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Yuuki panted, clutching her chest. "I think I'm fine…" She then looked over at Kikyo, seeing her standing as well. Kagome helped her walk over as they gathered around.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo clutched at her own chest, staring at him confused. "What are you doing here?" She then glanced around at the others and came to realization. "I see. You saved me."

"On purpose, too," Yuuki added and she looked over at her. She smirked and added, "Almost didn't, though. I didn't want to give up my soul. I thought you would understand."

Kikyo stared at her, seeing she was different. "You look much more cheerful now. You must have found the answers you were looking for."

"More or less," she replied and Kagome let her stand on her own as Kikyo stood upright as well. "Not all of them, of course, such as where Naraku went."

"Before Utsugi struck me down," Kikyo said, "I overheard Kanna telling her to go back to Asagiri Island to report to Naraku. If you wish to go there, you should take a boat from Shiyosai Village."

They were surprised. "You're giving us this information?" Sango questioned. "I thought you would want to find Naraku yourself."

"You all saved me," Kikyo replied simply. "I at least owe you this." She then walked through the group saying, "You shouldn't delay."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called as she walked off. "Where are you going?"

Kikyo paused and didn't turn back. "Inuyasha, I will see you again." She then continued on into the fog.

He stared after her sadly. "Kikyo…"

Yuuki looked over at Kagome, seeing her stare at Inuyasha sadly. Kagome looked back at Yuuki and gave her a reassuring smile. Yuuki nodded and then said to the group, "All right, so our destination is Asagiri Island."

"Right," Sango quickly chimed in. "First we have to go to Shiyosai Village and find a boat, like Kikyo suggested."

"The sea! The sea!" Shippo jumped up onto Yuuki's shoulder animated. "It's been ages since I've been to the sea!"

Kagome sighed as the group began walking. Yuuki glanced down at her, seeing a smile on her face as she daydreamed. She smirked at her and asked, "Thinking about boats?"

Kagome came back to reality and whispered, "I was just thinking about going on a date in a boat."

"Bo-oring," Yuuki rolled her eyes and Kagome stuck her tongue out at her.

Inuyasha looked back at them annoyed. "What are you guys talking about? Stop whispering so I can't hear what you're saying!"

Yuuki stared at him flatly. "The point is so you don't hear."

"That's what I'm annoyed at!" he barked back and she sighed. How could she be possibly attracted to him? "So? What was it!?"

Yuuki turned to Kagome and thumbed to him whispering, "Seriously? Him over Hojo?" Kagome only gave her a cute smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed again, finally replying, "We were talking about dates on boats. In our time, boys often take girls out on peddle boats. They talk and not much else, unless you spontaneously want to jump in the water and catch a fish."

"How romantic," Sango joked.

Shippo leaned into her view and asked, "Do the girls cook the fish?"

She shrugged. "Depends on the girl."

Miroku then slid up beside her and they looked over at him. "Is there someone you want to go alone on a boat with, Yuuki?" He asked to Sango's exasperation.

Yuuki decided to joke and looked very thoughtful. Miroku stared in hopefulness and she turned to Shippo and asked, "Shippo, will you go on a boat ride with me?"

"Sure!" He replied. "Only if you cook the fish."

Kagome and Sango laughed as Miroku sighed dejectedly. "How disappointing…"

"Don't feel too bad, Miroku," Kagome said, leaning around Yuuki to see him. "Yuuki doesn't show interest in anyone. Not even a single person in our time."

"Really?" Miroku questioned surprised.

Yuuki stared at him coldly. "Don't mistake that as an opportunity," she warned. He chuckled nervously and slid away.

"You know, Yuuki," Yuuki looked over to see Sango's knowing smile. "You could always find a man here."

Yuuki then snorted a laugh. "I've seen a short-tempered, clueless half-demon,"

He glared at her. "Hey!"

"a monk so lecherous that Buddha can't save him,"

He frowned unhappily. "I take offense…"

"a fox-demon that's still a child,"

He stared at her peeved. "I'm an adult!"

"and a wolf-demon who has a problem with obsession."

* * *

Koga raced through the woods at blinding speed, sniffing the air. He came across a human man shouting for help, a small demon terrorizing him. Koga raced towards them and shouted as he did a flying jump kick. The man stared in shock as Koga obliterated the demon easily. Koga landed and then looked around, sniffing the air. "I still can't smell anything," he grumbled in frustration.

The man blinked at him. Still shaken up, he tried to bow and said timidly, "Th-thank you, for saving me…"

Koga whirled around and shouted at him angrily, "Do you wanna die!?"

The man shouted in fear and ran away just as Ginta and Hakkaku ran by. They glanced back at him and Hakkaku questioned, "Wonder what got into him."

"Dunno," Ginta replied as they stopped. They then turned to Koga seeing him sniff around and he asked, "We've been searching all day. We should take a break." Koga turned to them, about to reprimand them, but then sneezed.

They blinked at him. "Did you catch a cold?" Hakkaku asked.

Ginta gasped in realization. "Someone might be talking about you!"

"Of course Kagome is talking great things about me!" Koga shouted back at them and they sweat dropped. He faced the road ahead with his devilish smile and said, "Don't you worry, Kagome. I'll find your handkerchief." With that he ran off again.

As Ginta and Hakkaku began running after him again, Ginta asked, "Do we even know what a handkerchief is yet?" Hakkaku shook his head and Ginta sighed.

* * *

"Koga isn't that bad," Kagome tried to defend, but Yuuki gave her a look and she sighed. "Well, I mean…"

"You should stop while you're ahead," Yuuki said and she pouted.

"I agree!" Inuyasha called from the front.

"Anyways," Yuuki continued with a sigh. "There's obviously nothing for me here. At this rate I may as well become a teacher with an adopted child never getting laid."

Kagome stared up at the sky thoughtfully for a moment, tapping her chin with her finger. "Well, what about Sesshomaru?"

"What _about_ Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha barked back at them.

Yuuki stared at him flatly with a tick mark. " **What** is their problem?"

"You could consider it a sibling rivalry over power," Kagome put it simply with a shrug. Yuuki gave her an unsure look. Obviously there was a bit more to that, but she didn't really care enough to get too into it. "Anyways, you did hang out with him a couple times."

Yuuki closed her eyes and smirked. "He's just as prideful as his brother," she said to her quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't hear. Kagome was a little surprised at her comment.

Thoroughly annoyed, Inuyasha yelled back at all of them, "Enough talking and more walking! I want to get to Naraku as fast as possible before he disappears again!"

"Right," They all droned out together to get him to stop yelling.

* * *

Shiyosai Village was a fishing village covered in fog. The town seemed lively enough even though the sky was covered in dark clouds and the ocean appeared grey. They waked together towards the ocean to the village's harbor. They eyed the villagers as they passed each dock, eyeing women carrying vases on their heads and old men fishing. "We need to find someone who knows how to work a boat," Sango said.

Yuuki looked around and then spotted an old man sitting by a lone boat on the far end of the dock. She pointed at him and said, "What about him?"

"Worth a shot," Shippo said from her shoulder and they approached the man.

"Excuse me," Yuuki said as the man took a puff from his pipe. "Do you know where Asagiri Island is?" The man hummed in response as he blew out the smoke. Yuuki looked a bit annoyed as she waved the smoke away. "Well, lovely. We'd like to go there if you would be so kind." He only hummed again as he took another puff.

He blew the smoke out at them again and Yuuki waved it away annoyed. "Is this guy mocking us!?" Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his Tessaiga threateningly.

"Inuyasha!" Yuuki barked at him, "Drop it!"

"I think I know what he wants," Kagome said as she walked passed them calmly. The old man paused and looked up at her curiously. She brought her backpack around and rummaged through it and then pulled out some money. "We would appreciate it if you took us to Asagiri Island."

The man took a final puff of his pipe before putting it away. He took the money and stood up. "Get on," he said gruffly. He got on his boat and the others followed.

Once they were situated, the old fisherman set sailed and they were off to Asagiri Island. "He doesn't talk much," Kagome said, referring to the fisherman, "But I think he's nice."

"I doubt that," both Yuuki and Inuyasha replied and she sweat dropped.

Sango and Miroku sat together and stared out at the water around them. "It's refreshing being out here," Sango said.

"I agree!" Shippo piped up as he ran around, peering over every edge of the boat. "I wonder if I can catch something!"

Yuuki frowned at him concerned. "Shippo, don't run around so much. You might fall in."

Inuyasha looked around the ocean as did Kagome. "Isn't it peaceful?" Kagome said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Inuyasha frowned, looking around again. "We're going too slowly," he said and stood.

Yuuki frowned up at him annoyed. "Inuyasha, sit back down."

He ignored her and rummaged through the boat until he found a paddle. "Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned nervously. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He then began rowing on one side of the boat furiously. "I'm getting us to Asagiri Island!"

The fisherman gritted his teeth and tried to force the boat to keep straight. Inuyasha's harsh movements rocked the boat and caused everyone to grab onto something with a death grip. "Inuyasha!" Yuuki shouted at him. "Are you insane!?"

"I'm helping!" He replied and continued his rowing.

"You've got to keep it straight!" Sango said urgently.

"It is!"

Yuuki hurked and went green in the face. She leaned over the edge of the boat and held her mouth with her hand. "Yuuki, are you okay?" Shippo asked worried. As she stared out at the horizon, she contemplated on kicking Inuyasha out of the boat.

Eventually, Kagome convinced Inuyasha to knock it off and let the fisherman continue his job. By the time they reached the island the clouds broke a little and shed light on them. Getting their feet on solid land Inuyasha said, "We finally made it!"

Miroku eyed him. "It's because of you that we're late."

"Why's it my fault?" He questioned defensively.

"Because you tried to help!" Shippo reminded him from Yuuki's shoulder. "You overpowered the boat so it couldn't go straight. You even made poor Yuuki sick!" Yuuki blushed at that. That was horrifyingly embarrassing.

"I was just trying to get us to the island faster," he said and crossed his arms. "Besides, it's not my fault that she has a weak stomach."

Yuuki glared daggers as him as she blushed harder. "Inuyasha…"

"Let's just let the fisherman take care of getting us back, okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome said and he humphed. She sighed and then smiled at the old man in the boat. "Please, come and check on us sometime during your break. We'll pay, of course." The fisherman only hummed and nodded as he took out his pipe again.

"Let's walk up this way," Sango said and pointed down along the shoreline. "I can see a path that leads into the island."

"Good job, Sango," Miroku said and they began their walk.

Walking behind them in front of Inuyasha and Kagome, Yuuki stared up at the island, seeing the looming mountains. It was fairly sunny here, and the air was so clean and crisp. If Naraku were here she would imagine a horrible storm and the whole island covered with demonic energy. But maybe she was being too dramatic. "Hey!" Shippo jumped off of her shoulder and ran ahead of the group. "A boat!" He said and pointed behind a boulder. They came around and stared at the small boat pulled ashore. "Is someone else here, too?"

"Must be if it's here," Sango said and brought a hand to her chin. "But, I wonder who? The island is known for being dangerous with all the stories surrounding it."

Inuyasha sniffed and then tucked his arms into his sleeves. "It smells like Kikyo."

Shippo looked back at him confused. "Why would she be here?"

Yuuki looked down at him and replied, "Kikyo told me she was looking for Naraku. So naturally she would be here."

"We know who else is searching for Naraku," Miroku said and they looked at his serious face. "Sesshomaru. Since Naraku escaped he won' be happy. We need to hurry and find Naraku first."

The group hurried and followed the path leading into the forest of the island. Traveling the winding paths, Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt. "I smell a demon," he said and turned to stare up a path. "It's not like Naraku's, but it's something." He ran and they chased after him.

He led them to a cliff and then encountered a small flying red bat-like demon. It laughed at them. "You came!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the demon. "Who are you?"

"A pipsqueak," Yuuki said annoyed and crossed her arms as well. "It's not Naraku, so let's go."

"Hey!" The demon squeaked angrily. "Don't call me small!"

Yuuki cocked an eyebrow at it. "Do you know where Naraku is?"

"I have no obligation to talk to a pathetic human!" It spat back.

Yuuki looked away bored. "Likely response from a tiny, insignificant bug."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" It shouted at her.

Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed himself. "You're wasting my time."

He turned to walk away, but the demon called out, "Hey, wait! Don't move!" Inuyasha stopped short and glared back at it annoyed. It smirked at them darkly. "You'll regret disrespecting me. See this road you're standing on? We, underneath it there's a whole lot of explosives that I planted there! Ha!"

Yuuki couldn't hold back her exasperated look. "So you explain this to us instead of let us die?" The demon froze in the air, realizing his mistake.

Sango shook her head in disappointment. "A small brain can only fit in that small head," she said.

"I told you not to call me small!" The demon shouted at them furiously. "Damn you! Now you will all pay for your lives!"

They tensed as the demon flew down to the ground. "Hey," Shippo looked at the dirt around them. "It does seem to be dug up recently…"

The demon spat some fire down on the ground and a fuse lit. Yuuki went wide eyed, seeing the fuse burn quickly right towards them. "Dammit-!" There was a flash and they threw their arms up to protect themselves as they were exploded upwards.

The sound of the explosion made their ears ring. The ground below them was blown away and they became weightless, blinded by the light of the blast. Yuuki tumbled uselessly as she tried to scream, unable to tell if she was making any sound at all. She felt her side slam into something hard, hurting her ribs, then she flew again before her back hit something else and knocked the wind out of her. Her body tumbled and rolled for a bit before she came to a stop on her side. Her vision was black for a moment, and the only thing she was aware of was trying to breathe. Soon she was staring at some moss covered boulders, and she was coughing. She gasped and blinked, her mind catching up with her. She coughed as she forced herself to sit up, not knowing how long she was down for. Panting she looked around, seeing she was on a path surrounded my rocks just outside the forest. Then, behind her she spotted Inuyasha on the ground lying still on his face. She went wide eyed, "Inuyasha!" She quickly stood up, only for her knees to buckle. She fell onto her hands and knees surprised. She was obviously a lot more banged up than she realized. She supposed she should be lucky she wasn't dead. She blinked as her hair fell down around her shoulders. "Damn," she murmured in a sigh. "Guess my hair tie broke…" She flipped her hair back over her shoulders and decided to crawl over to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha," she shook him, but he didn't respond. She furrowed her brows up upset and shook him again. "Hey, you better not be dead, idiot." She grunted and rolled him over onto his back. "Hey! Wake up!" She smacked him across the face.

Inuyasha's face scrunched up and she sighed. She sat back as he sat up and looked around confused. "What's going on…?" He then looked over at her, seeing her covered in dirt and holding her side watching him, her hair loose and big looking. He blinked, remembering the explosion and then relaxed. "You're okay." He looked back down to see her holding her ribs. "Does anything hurt?"

She sighed but replied, "I'm fine, just a little bruised. What about you?" She asked.

"Of course I'm fine," he replied and began to stand. Yuuki smirked as Inuyasha yelped in pain and collapsed just as she did. "Agh… Guess I got banged up pretty good in the explosion."

"Yeah, worse than me," Yuuki noted as she saw his arm shaking a little. "Listen, I know you don't like being told what to do, but just don't move, all right?"

"Hey…" Yuuki raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked at her. "I'm glad you're safe."

She blinked. He was being sincere. She smirked back at him and nodded. "Thanks." He could be a nice guy, but he was certainly more Kagome's type.

"Where could they have gone to!?" Both of them froze and listened intently, hearing Kagura's frustrated voice.

Inuyasha dragged himself to sit up against the boulder as Yuuki crawled over to peer around the corner. "It's Kagura and Utsugi," she whispered, seeing the two women talk just up the path.

"Hey," Yuuki glanced back at his serious expression. "Run away."

"What?" She questioned confused. "What about you? You can barely move."

"C'mon, you really think they could beat me up?" He questioned, but then winced and held his arm. She frowned at him. "Besides, you're the one they're after. Hurry and get out of here."

"Oh, shut up," she said and slowly forced herself to stand.

"Hey!" He glared up at her. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm going to fight, of course," she replied as if it were obvious. She peeked around the boulder again to watch Kagura and Utsugi. "There's no way I'd just run away. Besides, I need to protect you, for Kagome's sake." Inuyasha stared up at her surprised. "If I let them hurt you, she wouldn't forgive herself for not being by your side." They began walking towards them, so Yuuki walk out onto the path.

"What are you thinking!?" Inuyasha shouted after her. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Yuuki stood tall as she walked out to meet them. They all stopped and Kagura smirked at her. Utsugi stared at her with the same stoic expression as always. "I've found you."

Yuuki didn't respond, but Kagura said, "So you _were_ here." She rested her fan on her shoulder. "You've caused me a lot of trouble."

"I can say the same exact thing for you guys," Yuuki replied and took off her rosary.

"Going to fight are you?" Kagura questioned and raised her fan. "Very well-" a sacred arrow flew by Yuuki and between Utsugi and Kagura. Yuuki blinked in surprise. Was that Kagome? She turned around to see Kikyo walking up towards them. Utsugi appeared angry as Kagura raised her lip. "It seems we won't be able to have a nice long chat. Damn, this group is a waste of time…"

"Let's go," Utsugi said and raised her hand. Yuuki shielded her eyes with her arm as the flash of light exploded. Once it went away she looked up to see them fly away on Kagura's feather.

"Kikyo…" Yuuki looked back to see Kikyo staring at Inuyasha, watching him struggle to move. "Damn, I still can't move."

Yuuki walked over to him as Kikyo asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Yuuki replied and stared down at Inuyasha. "We were caught in an explosion."

"I see." Kikyo walked up to them and reached into her hamaka pants. "Take this," she handed him a small corked bottle.

He looked up at it curious. "What is it?"

"Medicine," she replied and took his hand, placing the bottle in it. "Use it and you will be able to move again." She then turned to Yuuki and said, "Naraku is on this island. Prepare yourself if you intend to proceed, Yuuki."

Yuuki smirked at her. "Not much else to do around here. Right?" Kikyo closed her eyes and a small smile appeared. She then turned and walked away without another word. Yuuki crossed her arms and stared down at Inuyasha. "Well? Drink the medicine she gave you."

He turned his head away stubbornly. "I don't need this stuff."

Yuuki openly scoffed at him and he eyed her irked. "Please, Inuyasha, you can't even move. Just drink it so we can move on."

"It's not that serious," he insisted stubbornly.

Yuuki rolled her eyes and then knelt down to his level. She stared at him in the eye and said, "Inuyasha, injured people need to allow themselves to be taken care of."

"Look who's talking," he retorted. "You're knee is bleeding."

She blinked and then looked down. She didn't even notice. "It's just a scrape," she replied and snagged the bottle from his hand. She uncorked it and shoved it in his face. "Just drink it, you stubborn fool!" Inuyasha pushed her hand aside and then reached out for her. She blinked and then went red in the face, yelping as he suddenly stood, carrying her in his arms. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

He only stared down at her unbothered. "You said the person who is injured needs to allow themselves to be taken care of, right?" He then stumbled a little and she yelped again.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't push yourself this hard!" She snapped at him, her face still dark red. "You're still dizzy!"

"I ain't pushing myself hard," he replied and began to walk. "You're just heavy is all."

Her hair flared as she glared at him, her blush intensifying. "No, it's because you're still injured!"

"Do you remember how weak you were when we first met?" He asked. She blinked up at him, see him stared ahead of them. Why was he bringing that up now? "You're gotten a lot stronger."

In her fluster she looked away stubbornly. "Then put me down and let me walk on my own!"

"Quit your complaining," he said and frowned down at her. "You think Kagome would forgive me either if I let anything happen to you?" Yuuki's eyes widened slightly, but she refused to look at him. "You're hurt, too, and I'm still stronger than you. So just pipe down and let me carry you." She tch'd on annoyance and glared away with her blush going away a little. Yeah right, him being stronger. She was the one about to fight Utsugi and Kagura while he was immobilized.

"There they are!" Sango called out in relief. Yuuki and Inuyasha looked ahead to see the others running up to them. "So this is where you were," Sango said.

Kagome stared at them in concern. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine!" Yuuki shouted defensively and struggled in Inuyasha's grip. "Inuyasha on the other hand needs to recover!"

"I'm fine now," he assured Kagome, ignoring Yuuki's struggles, and Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you're both okay."

"Never mind that," Inuyasha said and set Yuuki down on her feet. She hastily jumped away from him, furiously straightening her clothes in her fluster while trying to hide her blush. "More importantly, it seems that Naraku really is here on this island."

"If that's the case, then we need to act quickly," Miroku said and Shippo jumped onto Yuuki's shoulder once she calmed down.

"We might be able to finally take him down," Sango said, her grip tightening on her Hiraikotsu's shoulder strap.

"And I can go home," Yuuki murmured and Kagome gave her a smile. She couldn't return the smile. She'd been in the Feudal Era for so long already… The idea of going home was settling down on her again. She shook her head to focus. "I saw the direction Kagura and Utsugi flew off. Come on," Yuuki ran ahead and took the lead as the others followed.


	13. End of the Line

A/N: Hey friends! Don't forget to be a best friend and check out my channel on Youtube! Same name as my FanFiction account, Acquisitive Margo, and watch me play video games! :D

* * *

They ran through the forest that was becoming covered in fog. Inuyasha could smell Kagura and ran ahead of the group, leading them towards the mountain. They turned on the path and stopped short, seeing Utsugi and Kagura standing down the path in the fog. "Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted and she smirked at him amused. "I'm gonna destroy you this time!"

Kagura and Utsugi merely walked away, disappearing behind a boulder around the corner. "What is going on?" Kagome questioned, narrowing her eyes after them. "It looks like they're calling us."

"Naraku might be nearby," Sango said, looking at them all.

Miroku glanced at her and added, "Or it could be a trap."

"Does it matter?" Yuuki questioned as she began walking ahead. "I welcome them to try something stupid." They followed her down the path and then around the corner. They stopped short in surprise as they blinked up at the massive wall of stone. "Oh, come on!" She shouted in frustration. "This hide and seek game is getting pretty old!"

"We know Kagura and Utsugi came this way," Miroku said as he walked forward.

Sango pointed at the ground and said, "I can see their footprints here and over there," she pointed ahead of them.

Shippo jumped down from Yuuki's shoulder and followed the tracks as they walked forward, examining around them. "They could have flown away," Yuuki said as she crossed her arms, "But then why not do that in the first place? I was sure they were leading us somewhere-"

"Aahh!" Shippo shouted and they looked over at him alarmed. The stone wall shifted and Shippo fell back on his butt, staring up fearfully as the stone moved away and created an opening to the darkness. "Y-Yuuki!" He yelled and ran back for them.

Yuuki opened her arms and caught him as they stared at the hole in the wall suspiciously, bracing themselves for an attack. They waited a few beats until Kagome spoke up, "Nothing's happening."

"It must be a secret passage," Sango said as they relaxed. "Shippo must have triggered the switch to open it by accident."

"Good job, Shippo," Yuuki said as she smiled down at him.

He smiled back up at her. "Thanks!"

"No use standing here in awe," Inuyasha said. "We found the door, so let's hurry up and get in there." With that he took the lead into the cave.

Once they were inside the door shut behind them. In the silence they could hear a faint sound. "What's that noise?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked around and then pointed ahead of them. "It's coming from over there."

"Is that the wind?" Miroku questioned to himself. "No…"

"We just need to proceed cautiously," Yuuki said and Inuyasha began walking again.

They followed the tunnel in through the darkness, barely able to see anything. The sound they heard was becoming louder. Wandering through the tunnel, there was the sound of chains rustling and they paused. Yuuki stared into the darkness, and a second too late spotted the object flying at her. "Look out!" She exclaimed and tossed Shippo away. She jumped to the side and the kusarigama nicked her in the side. She yelped and held her side as the kusarigama retreated.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked in alarm.

Yuuki looked down at her side. Her shirt was torn (again) and she could feel a little wetness. It stung, but she was fine. There were footsteps and they looked over to see a figure coming towards them. "It's you…" Sango stared in utter shock. "Kohaku!" Kohaku didn't waste time and threw his kusarigama at them. Inuyasha jumped in Kagome's way and whipped out his Tessaiga, knocking away the weapon. As he pulled his weapon back Sango pleaded, "Kohaku, please!" Kohaku looked around and then spotted Yuuki. She tensed as he threw the sickle at her again. She grabbed her rosary and pulled, releasing the whip and parrying his attack.

"Sango…" Kagome stared at her sadly.

"Damn," Inuyasha growled and readied his sword. "What do we do…?"

"Everyone…" Sango looked around sadly at her friends. She stared back at her little brother torn. "Kohaku…"

She walked forward and Miroku called out, "Sango, what are you doing!?"

Sango faced off with her brother. "Kohaku… I can't allow you to kill my friends… Then… I must…" She slowly readied her Hiraikotsu.

Yuuki went wide eyed. "No, Sango! Don't!"

Sango shut her eyes tight, forcing herself to raise her Hiraikotsu. "Kohaku… I'm sorry…"

Kohaku groaned. "Sister…?"

Sango gasped and snapped her eyes open, the tears that welled flying away. "Kohaku?"

Kohaku's expression became sad. "Ah…" He gripped his head. "My head hurts…" He stumbled back and held his head in pain. "My head…" His knees gave away and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Kohaku!" Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and ran to his side.

"Damn, you're useless." A new male voice spoke. They all tensed and looked around, searching for the new presence.

"Whose voice was that?" Kagome asked, not recognizing it.

"You!" Inuyasha shouted out at the darkness. "Show yourself!"

The voice grunted. "I've been in front of you this entire time." The air whipped into a brief wind and a light appeared.

The demon emitted a yellow light surrounded in mist. It was small and bat-like, not impressive at all, really. "How mysterious," Miroku offered up politely.

The demon looked down at Kohaku. "It seems as the very last moment that boy remembered you. It's most unusual for any of Naraku's puppets to break from his spell for even a moment. This is most interesting."

"How dare you call Kohaku a puppet!" Kagome shouted at the demon. "He's not Naraku's toy!"

The demon chuckled and grinned at her with a row of jagged fangs. "Did I upset you?"

Sango held her unconscious brother and glared at the ground. "Disgusting demon," she murmured.

The demon glared down at her. "You have a big mouth…"

"So do you." Yuuki put her rosary back on and aimed her hand at the demon. " _Solar Flare!_ " The cave exploded in light and everyone shouted. Yuuki stared through her own attack, seeing the demon wither in the air in shock. She ran up to it as her attack faded away. The demon saw her and opened his mouth, letting out a stream of acid spit. She slid to the side to dodge and then struck her palm out at the demon. " _Purify!_ " A white light shone from her hand and the demon screamed.

Kagome watched in awe as the demon burned away to nothing. Yuuki stood there with a white glow around her in the dark for a moment before it faded away. "Yuuki, your Seirei powers are amazing!" Yuuki blushed lightly, losing her cool demeanor as she scratched her cheek bashfully.

"Kohaku!" They all looked over to see Kohaku stirring, trying to get up.

"Sister…" Kohaku struggled to lift his head. "My… Head…" He then collapsed again and Sango gasped.

She quickly checked on him and then sighed. "He passed out again…"

Miroku walked over to them. "He used all of his strength to break free from Naraku's spell. That's why he fainted again."

"He remembered Sango, though, right?" Shippo asked hopefully, running over to them.

"Does that mean he's back to normal?" Kagome asked cautiously.

Sango stared down at him sadly. "What will… Happen to him?"

"If things stay like this, sooner or later, he will come under Naraku's spell again," Miroku replied. Sango quickly huddled her little brother tight against her, not wanting to let him go. He stared down at her sympathetically. "Do not despair. We will destroy Naraku before he can do that."

Sango looked back at her companion. "Kirara!" Kirara transformed and walked up to her. Sango stood and smiled at her. "He's a good boy. Please, take him to Kaede's Village." Kirara nodded and allowed Sango to put Kohaku on her back.

Sango stared after Kirara as she walked back the way they came. Yuuki walked up to her and watched her concerned. "Sango…?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured and Yuuki frowned sadly. "I've cause so much trouble because of Kohaku."

Yuuki smirked at her. "Don't be silly." Sango looked up at her confused. "Remember the last time we were in a cave? A team supports each other through hardship and sorrow. We care about you, and we care about your brother."

Sango smiled at her. "Yuuki… Thank you."

Yuuki smiled back and nodded. She became serious again and said to the others, "All right, let's hurry out of here. I'm getting claustrophobic."

"What's that mean?" Shippo asked as they continued forward.

"It means she don't like closed spaces," Kagome explained.

Rounding a corner, Inuyasha spoke up. "Hey, what's that smell?"

He sniffed around and Sango walked with him to a patch of black soot. She knelt down and examined it, then went wide eyed. "Explosives?"

There was the sound of cogs turning and they all looked around frantically, seeing bared gates closing them in the section of the tunnel. "No, the doors!" Yuuki ran for the one behind them as it shut. She pulled on the bars. "It won't open!"

Miroku ran to the other gate with Inuyasha and they both pulled. "This one won't move either!" Miroku replied.

"You fell for my trap!" A familiar small voice laughed and they looked up to see the flying demon from before.

Yuuki glared up at him in annoyance. "Dammit, it's that small demon from before!"

"Hey!" It shouted down at them. "You fools! You called me small again!" It smirked down at them. "No matter; the walls of this room are packed with explosives! You won't escape this time!"

"He's just playing a stupid game with us!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga and aimed for the gate. "I'm gonna break this door down!"

"I wouldn't do that," the demon sang and they glared at him again. "Break that gate and the explosives will go off without me even having to ignite the fuse!"

"Damn you," Inuyasha growled.

The small demon laughed again. "I guess it's time to light the fuse- wha!" A sudden gust of wind blasted through the tunnel, forcing them all to shield themselves. The demon yelled as he was knocked down from the air and hit the ground hard. "What the!?" He glared up to see Kagura staring down at him from her feather. "Kagura! What do you think you're doing!?" Yuuki and the others stared up in surprise. Kagura only humphed before flying off down the tunnel. "Damn you, Kagura!" The demon shouted after her. "You'll regret this!" There was a sound of knuckles cracking and the demon froze wide eyed. It slowly turned around to see Yuuki and Inuyasha looming over it with devilish grins and dark aura's flaming around them, both cracking their knuckles.

"What to do with you now?" Inuyasha questioned and sweat rained down the demon's body.

"If you value your life," Yuuki said calmly, "then I suggest you open these gates right now."

"Damn you!" The demon shouted up at them despite his fear. "I'll kill you all!" Inuyasha and Yuuki throttled the demon, leaving it in a heap of bumps and bruises.

"So what's Kagura up to?" Yuuki asked as the group rounded together, the demon twitching on the ground behind them. "She lured us here. Why not let the demon set off the explosives?"

"I'm afraid we have to ponder that later," Miroku said. "The explosives could go off at any moment. We need to find a way out of here first."

"But the gates are-" Kagome stopped short, hearing the cogs turn again. They looked to see the gate opening by itself.

"Our prayers are answered," Miroku said happily.

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously. "I bet you weren't really praying."

"Not now," Yuuki groaned in aggravation.

"Hurry, before they close again!" Sango said and she and Kagome ran for it.

The others chased after them and they continued running through the cave system. They eventually came upon some descending stairs. As they went down, they came across piles of slimy substance. Yuuki eyed the mounds of flesh and plugged her nose. "What is this stuff?"

"Remains of demons perhaps?" Sango guessed as they gathered at the base of the stairs.

"There's so many!" Shippo said in nervousness, seeing they were surrounded by the remains that littered all over the cave. "This is spooky…"

"Shippo, are you afraid?" Inuyasha questioned and Shippo became embarrassed.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Sango to see she was pointing behind them. "Someone's over there."

They looked behind then and Kagome became surprised. "Fisherman?"

"Naraku was regenerating himself," the fisherman explained as he approached the group, staring around at the remains of demons. "These are all the leftovers from the demons he consumed."

Yuuki knit her brows together as she examined the fisherman. "Something's off about him," she murmured.

"I agree," Miroku whispered back. He stepped forward towards the fisherman and asked, "What are you doing in this cave, fisherman? Were you the one to open the gate?" The fisherman was still for a moment before he suddenly collapsed. Sango and Kagome gasped as they all became apprehensive.

"He's dead!" Shippo exclaimed and jumped into Yuuki's arms. Yuuki held him close as she stared down at the fisherman's body confused.

"I was controlling him." Yuuki and the others quickly glared over to see Kagura walking out of the darkness, smirking at them. "Dance of the Dead."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted and brought out his Tessaiga.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kagura raised her fan in defense and they glared at her in suspicion. "I don't plan on fighting you guys right now."

Yuuki released Shippo and he hopped way from her. Taking off her rosary, she marched up to Kagura with her Seirei powers flaring. "Tell me why I shouldn't take the opportunity to rip your arm from your socket," she demanded darkly.

Kagura took a step back, swallowing her nervousness as Yuuki bared down on her. She raised her fan to hide part of her face, attempting to shield herself from her cold gaze. "You're looking for Naraku, aren't you?" Yuuki narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Well, then, I'll take you to him."

"What?" Yuuki barked in disbelief.

Kagura lowered her fan and put a hand on her hip. "It's up to you whether or not you want to trust me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Kagura, what are you up to?"

Kagura furrowed her brows together. "Can't you tell by looking at all these discarded dead demons?" Yuuki's powers faded out and she glanced around again with the others. "Even if it was a part of him, Naraku uses and throws things away."

Miroku turned to look at her. "Are you trying to say that you believe you may end up like this one day?"

"I just want to be free," she replied quietly, turning her head away.

"It's Kagura," Sango remained them and Yuuki glanced to the side, listening to them. "Can we really trust her?"

Yuuki looked back at Kagura and said, "We can trust her." Kagura glanced back at her, feeling surprise.

Kagome looked at her friend concerned. "Yuuki, are you sure?"

"It's Kagura!" Shippo repeated, jumping up onto Kagome's shoulder. He glared at Kagura. "She's in _cahoots_ with _Naraku_."

"I know," Yuuki turned to them and put her rosary back on. "I was with her for a time pretending to be Utsugi. Trust me, she hates Naraku about as much as we do."

"She does have to do his bidding all the time," Sango added sympathetically, thinking about it.

Kagome put a finger to her chin and added, "We would have been blown up back there, too, if she hadn't stopped the demon."

"Are you serious!?" Inuyasha shouted incredulously. "We're just going to let her join our team?"

Kagura smirked. "Are you afraid of me?"

Inuyasha bared his teeth at her. "What did you say, Kagura?" He questioned dangerously.

Yuuki quickly moved forward and pressed her hand against his chest, keeping him back. She eyed him and whispered, "Inuyasha, I don't like her either." He glanced back at her. "We only have to believe her for now. Kagura is his incarnation, right? Look around, she **will** end up like this at some point."

Inuyasha looked around him again, seeing the discarded remains of demons. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He backed off and put his sword away. He looked at Kagura and said, "I'll believe you for now, but I'm keeping my eye on you. And remember this," he pointed at her and she raised an eyebrow. "If we find out you're lying to us, you'll have to face all our wrath."

She merely tucked her fan away. "Follow me." With that she walked ahead towards a mound of dead bodies.

As she approached the mound, it parted and revealed a hole in the wall. "A secret door?" Miroku questioned.

Sango eyed the dead bodies around. "A weird place for a secret door," she commented.

Kagura looked back over her shoulder at them. "You can't see anything but dead bodies here," she explained. "Unless you know that the door is here, you'd end up walking around in circles." She stared down the tunnel. "Come on. It's just ahead."

She went in ahead and the group filed in the narrow tunnel. After a while Kagome spoke up, "Kagura," Kagura glanced back at her. "Why do you want to destroy Naraku? If you want to be free, why don't you just run away?"

Kagura stopped and turned to the group. "Because he possesses my heart. If I betray him, he'll destroy it."

"Sounds like something he would do," Yuuki murmured a she put a hand on her hip.

"Yes, I can see how that would make betraying him difficult," Miroku agreed.

Kagome furrowed her brows up, feeling concern for Kagura. "Kagura…"

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Kagura interjected, turning away from them. "This is just a business. Once Naraku is dead, we'll be enemies."

"Then stop jabbering and take sp to Naraku," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"We're already here," she replied and they became confused. "This is Naraku's room. He's regenerated himself again to become more powerful. We might be able to destroy him."

"Might!?" Inuyasha questioned. "We **are** going to destroy him!"

"Kohaku…" Sango murmured to herself.

Yuuki reached up and grabbed her exorcism beads. She was going home. An image of Rin passed through her mind and she felt a twang of regret. Sorry, Rin. She wasn't going to have a proper goodbye. They quickly followed Kagura into the room and saw Naraku. From the waist up he was still wearing his purple robes, the same disgusting face and long hair. But below that was torn away and a mess of flesh reforming and shaping. Inuyasha smirked at the sight of him. "It looks like you're still putting yourself together." He pulled out his Tessaiga. "You'll get no mercy from me! Time to die!" He swung his blade up and Yuuki clapped her hands together.

" _Spirit's Rage!_ "

" _Wind Scar!_ " Yuuki's powers shot forward and shattered the barrier just before Inuyasha's attack struck. On impact, miasma exploded from Naraku's body in a defense. "Are you gonna run away, Naraku!?" He challenged as they braced against the rush of wind.

"I can't get close like this!" Kagome called out.

Kagura then walked forward through the group. "Your miasma won't work on me, Naraku!"

"Kagura!" Sango called out, watching her disappear into the thick of the miasma.

" _Dance of Blades!"_ Kagura's attack exploded and dispersed the miasma. They braced against the harsh wind and then saw Naraku in a heap of parts and chunks with Kagura standing over him, laughing in victory. "I finally did it! I finally managed to kill Naraku!"

Yuuki lowered her arms, furrowing her brows confused. Was it really that easy? She remembered when she first met Naraku and his blast of miasma not only knocked them out cold, but sent them to a village on the other side of the mountains. "Is he really dead?" Kagome questioned.

"That was pretty anti-climactic," Inuyasha complained as she lowered his Tessaiga.

"I'm free now!" Kagura declared, flourishing out her fan. She laughed again. "I got you!" Naraku behind her was rapidly decomposing, causing the group to go wide eyed. Kagura noticed and then turned around to see the same. "Aahh… What's happening?" She faltered, stepping away. "What…" She choked on her words and fell to her knees, grasping at her chest.

Yuuki stepped forward and called out cautiously, "Are you okay, Kagura?"

"Foolish Kagura," Naraku's voice echoed out. "You thought you could set me up."

"D-Damn you," Kagura growled out into the darkness. "You're supposed to be dead! To hell with you…! Naraku…!" She choked and collapsed on her side, writhing on the ground.

"Kagura!" Yuuki shouted and ran forward, but stumbled to a stop as Kagura was swallowed up by the darkness.

"So, Naraku must still be alive," Shippo said as the group huddled together, looking around at the darkness.

"Was the one we attacked a fake?" Kagome questioned.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha swung his Tessaiga angrily. "Where did Naraku go!?"

Naraku's voice chuckled. "Can't see me? I'm right in front of you."

"Where?" Sango whispered in frustration. She glanced around nervously as she readied her Hiraikotsu.

"Show yourself, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted into the void.

Naraku chuckled again and Kagome gasped as a huge figure materialized before them. Naraku was reformed, he lower half of his body a mess of feelers and a centipede body and some tentacles with his bare human appearance at the waist up. Out of his back sprouted four spiked legs that readied to strike. "He's huge!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You did a good job of getting here," Naraku said and the group quickly braced themselves. "You deserve to be rewarded for that."

"Where's Kagura?" Yuuki demanded.

"Oh? You care?" Naraku questioned and then smirked at her serious face. "I suppose you want to repay her for that scar still. She's being punished at the moment." He raised his arm and faced his palm towards them. "I'm afraid you won't get your revenge. It's time for you annoying insects to die."

"Shut up, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted and raised his sword. "Yuuki!"

Yuuki clapped her hands together and her Seirei powers flared. " _Spirit's Rage!_ " The translucent tentacles shout out in a flurry of movement. They lashed out at Naraku's barrier, revealing and then shattering it.

" _Wind Scar!_ " Inuyasha slammed his Tessaiga into the ground and sent his attack racing towards Naraku.

Yuuki went wide eyed as the Wind Scar crashed into another barrier. "The hell?" She blurted out. "I destroyed it!"

"You fools," Naraku frowned at them unamused. "You think I would use the same barrier?"

"Naraku finished making himself stronger," Sango reminded her. "It means he has a new barrier."

Naraku smirked at them again. "I'm afraid you're just a little too late." Yuuki glared at him, baring her teeth in rage. It was unnerving how strong he was now. "Now, time to give back what's mine." His tentacles shot out and rounded the group together quickly.

Inuyasha swung his blade, but it had no affect and he was forced back. "Damn!"

"No!" Kagome shouted and waved her bow to repel him. "Get away!" She quickly strung back an arrow and fired, forcing a few tentacles to retreat. A couple dodged and swooped in, snagging the jewel shards around her neck and she yelped.

Yuuki looked back in concern. "Kagome!"

"The jewel shards!" Kagome exclaimed, watching helplessly as they were taken away.

"As long as I have these back," Naraku said, "I have no need for you." Yuuki looked back to see the tentacles shoot out at her. She stepped back and her yelp was strangled as they wrapped around her throat.

"Yuuki!" Both Miroku and Sango shouted, looking back to see her get lifted into the air.

Yuuki struggled to keep her glare on him, unable to move as they strangled her body. They tightened and she shut her eyes tight, opening her mouth in a silent scream. Her blood circulation to her head was cut off; she couldn't breathe and in her panic dropped her rosary. She thought her neck was going to snap, then she was suddenly released. She landed on the ground hard, coughing viciously.

"Was that a sacred arrow?" Kagome questioned.

Yuuki struggled to see for a moment and looked around frantically, still coughing. She followed her friends' gazes down the tunnel and from the darkness three more arrows soared by them, forcing Naraku's tentacles to retreat. "Did Kikyo do that?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

Kagome knelt to Yuuki's side, helping her up as Kikyo emerged from the darkness, staring Naraku down. "You, too, Kikyo?" Naraku questioned.

"I just came to finish the job," Kikyo replied.

Naraku glared at her. "Foolish one. In that case, I'll kill you, too."

Kikyo knocked back an arrow and fired at Naraku. They watched as the sacred glowing arrow collided with Naraku's barrier. A stone was revealed, forced into the physical realm, and the head of the arrow impaled it, shattering the stone and the barrier. Yuuki stared in shock. "The barrier was destroyed…?" She was strong enough to destroy his new barrier?"

"Kikyo!" Naraku shouted in fury. His tentacles swooped down and slammed her into the cave wall, causing her to shout in pain.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed in worry.

Kagome looked back at Naraku and gasped. "He's going to use the shard of the Shikon Jewel!" The group looked back to see Naraku merging together the shards he stole with his almost complete jewel, his body pulsing in response.

Yuuki glared at him furiously. " **Over my dead body!** "

Yuuki sprinted out of Kagome's grasp and Kagome exclaimed, "Yuuki!"

Yuuki gave a shout as her Seirei powers flared up, appearing as white flames thrashing all around her. " _Purify!_ " She lunged out at Naraku and shot out her hands. Naraku glared and her powers and his jewel shards collided, exploding in a bright purple light. Naraku growled as he was forced to back away, the shards and the jewel forced away from each other.

Yuuki snagged the shards in the air and Naraku shouted, " **No!** "

Yuuki jumped back towards her friends and took out her talisman, folding her hands to merge the powers of the shards with the talisman. "Everyone, attack!" Her Seirei energy flared around her dramatically again.

"Right!" Kagome knocked back her arrow that was encased in a white light.

Inuyasha raised his sword and shouted, " _Wind Scar!_ "

" _Hiraikotsu!_ " Miroku threw his sutra and connected it to Sango's glowing Hiraikotsu as she threw it into Inuyasha's Wind Scar along with Kagome's Sacred Arrow.

" _Fox Fire!_ " Shippo threw in his own green fire, mixing with the Wind Scar and the Seirei powers.

"Damn you," Naraku hissed, watching the attacks rush towards him. "I'll be back." The attacks collided and formed together in a tight ball before exploding in light.

The attack faded away and they all stared, seeing Naraku wasn't there anymore. "Did we win…?" Sango questioned.

They were all silent for a moment, but a sound wasn't made. "I don't sense him anymore," Miroku murmured.

"He's not here anymore," Kagome repeated louder.

Shippo went wide eyed. "Naraku's gone…" He broke out in a grin. "Naraku's gone!"

"We did it!" Inuyasha shouted. "We killed Naraku!"

"Yes!" Sango jumped for joy and the group rejoiced.

Yuuki stood there in a daze, panting hard as she stared at where Naraku was before. "We… Killed him…" Why didn't it feel right to her?

"Yuuki?" Yuuki looked back to see Kagome smiling at her. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Just tired," she replied and looked away at the cave wall. "Kikyo's gone…"

They settled down and looked around to see she was missing. "I guess she just came to help finish Naraku off," Shippo said.

"Possibly," Miroku said, "But for now let's head back to Kaede's Village. Kohaku should be there, right?" He looked over at Sango and she smiled with a nod.

"Plus we gotta tell Kaede we just destroyed Naraku!" Inuyasha celebrated as he leaded the way out of the cave.

The group now animated quickly followed him, but Yuuki was a little sluggish. She didn't know if it was because she wasn't wanting Naraku's death as long as the others had wanted it, but she didn't feel as elated. She glanced back behind her, seeing the cave empty still. In fact, she felt as if she accomplished nothing. She looked down at her palm, waiting it to fade away or to magically teleport to her time, but… Nothing happened…

* * *

A priestess was standing in the middle of a path that winded through the forest. Yuuki was standing behind her, watching as she stood stone still. There was a rustle and Yuuki looked around, seeing several pig demons jump out of the bushes armed with spears and axes, shouting as they lunged as the priestess. Yuuki's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to shout, but nothing came out. The pig demons closed in, but were repelled by a barrier, causing them to burn and squeal in pain. Yuuki's eyebrows went up as the demons were destroyed, dissolved by the barrier alone. The priestess must have been powerful… The woman turned around to glare at Yuuki. "Why are you still here?" She demanded.

Yuuki blinked at her. She didn't look powerful at all. She appeared sickly with her sweating skin tinted green. The priestess turned around and slowly staggered towards her. Yuuki furrowed her brows and tried to move, but her body wouldn't respond. The priestess came up to her and had a few inches on her. Yuuki looked up as she stared down at her coldly. "I told you to leave." There was a blue glow and looked down at her chest, barely seeing a blue orb glow through her haori. "Leave!"

Yuuki jumped awake to stare at the ceiling of Kaede's hut. "That's right…" She lifted her hand to stare at it. "We killed Naraku…" She glanced at her wrist, seeing a purple bruise wrapped around it. There must be several around her body, and her neck must look bad too. She didn't even want to know. She lowered her arm and looked over at the window, seeing sunlight stream through, hearing birds outside. The others must be out there as well. She slowly forced herself to sit up, wincing at the soreness around her body. She leaned forward, resting her arm on her knee. "Utsugi…" She must be the catalyst that's keeping her in the Feudal Era. Somehow she had to get that woman to cooperate and send her back. Her hand curled up in a fist. "I'm coming for you…"

* * *

Yuuki pushed the straw door out of the way and squinted at the harsh sunlight. "Yuuki!" She focused and smile at Kagome who ran over, holding purple fabric. "Look!" She held it up in her face, showing off the kimono.

"Wow, it's impressive," Yuuki replied and Kagome beamed a smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She held it out to stare at it. "It was Kaede's when she was younger. She said I could borrow it!"

"Wow," Yuuki actually was impressed, looking over the kimono. "She must have been a catch when she was younger." Yuuki reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the jewel shards. "Here, Kagome."

"Oh!" She looked down at them surprised. "Is this all you got?" She asked a she took them, examining the few shards in her hand.

Yuuki shrugged. "I at least prevented Naraku from merging them with the tainted jewel, but after we destroyed him I have no idea where the rest went."

"Well, it's a start." Kagome closed her hand around them and smiled at her. "Thank you, Yuuki. It shouldn't be hard to find the rest of the jewel now that Naraku is dead." She put them away in her pocket and then pulled out Yuuki's rosary. "Trade ya!"

Yuuki smiled and accepted the beads, and then glanced when she heard a chopping sound. She looked over to see Inuyasha chopping logs with his Tessaiga. Yuuki stared at him flatly with a sweat drop. "Inuyasha… That isn't an axe…" How could he misuse his magical sword?

"Whatever, my Tessaiga works just fine," he said, placing another log upright. "Besides, I couldn't find an axe." He grunted as he used his sword to cut the log in half. "Kaede said to cut them all before she got back, so that's what I'm doing."

Kagome sighed and shook her head and Yuuki looked over at her, putting her rosary back on. "That's Inuyasha's father's fang," she explained and Yuuki raised an eyebrow. Kagome raised a finger and elaborated, "Inuyasha's father was a great Dog Demon lord. He made swords out of his fangs, and one of them is the Tessaiga."

Yuuki sighed and put a hand on her hip, staring at Inuyasha bored. "I suppose he can do what he wants with his powerful father's weapons." She looked back at Kagome and asked, "Who's his mother?"

"She was a human named Izayoi," she whispered as Inuyasha focused on chopping wood.

"Well, I'm sure she would be proud of him," Yuuki shrugged off Inuyasha's deep backstory and walked off. "So where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Miroku is somewhere organizing his things," Kagome replied as she looked around, searching for them. "He said he had to return to his temple to thank his ancestors. And Sango is with Kohaku." She stared at Yuuki sadly. "He's still recuperating, but Kaede said the spell over him has been completely broken."

Yuuki smirked at her and touched her neck. "Worried?"

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I can't help it."

Yuuki smiled and placed a hand on her head. "I feel fine," she said. She then turned around and walked off. "I'm going to find Shippo," she said and lifted a hand.

"Don't take too long!" Kagome called after her. "I gotta find a kimono that fits you!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, but smirked despite herself. The village seemed livelier after they received the news that Naraku was killed. Yuuki glanced around, seeing the villagers bustle about as they prepared for the celebration tonight. She eventually found Shippo with a couple of the children on the other side of the village by the fields. "This is how you spin a top!" He jumped up and flicked his wrist, pulling the string and spun the top on the ground. He landed and puffed his chest as the kids stared in awe. "Now do you get it?"

"I wanna try!" The girl exclaimed and Yuuki crossed her arms, watching them amused. Shippo really was a kid still at heart, though he didn't want to admit it.

"Having fun?" She asked.

Shippo spun around and smiled up at her. "Yuuki!" He ran up to her and smiled, but then stared at her neck concerned. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head and then knelt down to his level. "Don't worry about me, Shippo. Now, are you going to bathe before the party tonight?" Shippo pouted, but Yuuki gave him a look. "You want to be clean like an adult, don't you?"

"Like an adult?" He questioned. "I am an adult!"

"Good," she stood and smiled down at him. "Then I'll be sure to get behind your ears."

He slumped over with a sweat drop. "Yeah, okay…"

"Shippo?" The kids got his attention again and he ran back to them to play.

Yuuki glanced over at the distance, seeing the sacred tree. That was the same sacred tree that grew at Kagome's shrine. She felt so close yet so far when in Kaede's Village. Oblivious to the children Yuuki walked off down the path, making her way towards the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome could pass through whenever she wanted to go home, but she hadn't since Yuuki arrived. Instead she was working tirelessly to help get her back home. Didn't she miss home? Yuuki missed seeing her parents, and worried about how they were handling her disappearance. Still, Kagome could go back and forth as she pleased. Would Yuuki do the same? She missed home, but she would miss it here as well. She made her way to the well only to stop short in surprise, seeing Kaede speaking with Kikyo. "What?" Kaede questioned. "What about the rest of the Shikon Jewel?"

"A woman took the shard that Naraku had possessed," Kikyo replied.

"Do ye know who that was?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Her name is Utsugi," Kikyo explained. "A Seirei master."

"Utsugi?" Yuuki questioned alarmed and the two women quickly looked over at her. Yuuki walked up to them and repeated, "Utsugi has the jewel?"

"You're here," Kikyo stated seeming unfazed as always. "Did you sense me?"

"No," Yuuki shook her head and then gestured to the well. "I was just feeling a little nostalgic."

Kikyo looked down at the well beside them. "I see." She looked back at her and said, "I don't know why she has the jewel, but I believe it has something to do with you."

Yuuki let a sigh slip through her nose. "Of course it does. She's the one brought me here…" Yuuki gazed at the well as she thought about her friends. Naraku was destroyed, and now they were going back to their lives. Utsugi, however, was preventing her to return to hers.

Kaede looked up at her concerned. "Are ye going alone?"

Yuuki glanced over at her. "Utsugi is my problem," she replied. "Naraku isn't a factor anymore, so everyone can get back to what they really want to do. They've worked hard enough as it is." Her hands balled into fists, finding the resolve. "I've been through a lot. I can defeat her."

Kikyo closed her eyes as a light smile appeared on her face. "You remind me of someone." Yuuki looked over at her to see her turn and walk away into the woods.

Yuuki then turned her back on Kaede. "Kaede."

"Yes?" Kaede looked up at her.

"Don't bother the others with this," she said and Kaede was surprised. "Tell them I'm going off in search of flowers or Kakuju- doesn't matter. I want to give them a break. They've wanted this for a while."

Kaede nodded in understanding. "It doesn't seem I can stop ye. Have a safe journey."

Yuuki looked back at her with a smirk. "Hopefully you won't see me again." Kaede furrowed her brows up as she watched Yuuki walk off into the woods as her sister had done. Yuuki did feel bad for ditching everyone, but she knew they had been searching for Naraku long before she joined them. She wanted them to celebrate and relax, not go off adventuring again for her own ancestor. She thought of each of their faces, remembering the spats and the fun times. A smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Did I mention I have a YouTube channel where I play video games? Silly me :3 Well why not check it out for a video or two? :3 Thanks friends!


	14. Sidequest

Yuuki traveled to the south and wandered a bit aimlessly, not knowing where anything was or where Utsugi was at. Weak and hungry demons were more than willing to provide company, and after a few days and nights of those adventures she decided to find the path that led her to Kasasagi for any rumors. She managed to enter the busy town at noon. With only gossip it wasn't a lot to go on, but she figured it was a better start than her original plan. She wandered through the busy streets, looking around in search of a candidate for information. She felt awkward just walking up to a stranger and engaging in conversation, but what choice did she have really? "Oh, it's you!" Yuuki stopped short, hearing the familiar voice. She turned around to see the Headman flanked by his guards smiling at her. "I was looking for you!"

"I see you've returned safely," Yuuki commented as she faced him, crossing her arms. She still wasn't sure if she liked this guy or not.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened at the castle. I'm glad you're safe."

She decided to get to the point of it. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you could kill some demons for me," he replied nonchalantly. Yuuki cocked an eyebrow at him. The villagers that steered clear of them gave glances, overhearing the conversation. The Headman furrowed his brows up as he explained, "There's a fearsome demon up in the mountains not far from here, on the road towards Minamo Village. Until recently, it's been peaceful around here, and there haven't been any demons for some time." Yuuki twisted her mouth and sighed. She supposed it would have been too lucky to be Utsugi. The Headman noticed her expression and threw in, "There's a handsome sum for it."

Yuuki put a hand on her hip and awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Well… I guess I can help you out."

"Oh, great!" The Headman smiled in relief. "I already feel better knowing you'll take care of the demon for me. Safe travels! And be sure to return to my house for the reward." With that he walked off, the guards stiffly following after him.

"I guess you can't adventure without a few side quests," Yuuki murmured to herself as she headed back out of Kasasagi. "At least with the reward I can buy a bath."

* * *

As she walked the road to Minamo through the mountain pass, there was a rumble. Yuuki stopped and looked around confused. The sound became louder and the ground began to tremble. She braced herself, looking around her quickly, searching for the source of the cause. Suddenly the ground beneath her burst upward and she shot up in the air. Wide eyed she yelped in surprise, and then heard the screech below. She looked back over her shoulder to see a giant earthworm with its mouth open, showing rows upon rows of sharp teeth. Yuuki swung her body around and faced the worm as she fell back down. Sticking her arms out, her palms held white light as her powers outlined her body. " _Purity!_ " The attack caused the earthworm to screech in pain and thrash around. It swung its head around and Yuuki landed on top of it, grasping desperately as it continued to wiggle. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into its flesh. Once it stopped for a moment, she quickly got her footing and kicked off the demon, flipping around and pulling out her rosary. With a shout she whipped down the demon, splitting it cleanly from the top down to the base.

She landed in a kneel and watched as the halves fell away, slamming on the ground hard, blood spurting and spilling out. She stood up and stared at the dead demon as she put her rosary back on. "That was a little too easy," she said to herself. She walked up to the body and touched the flesh. The blood purified to water and the body dissolved away to nothing. "Neat." She sighed and looked around her surroundings, ignoring the gaping hole in the path now. "That can't be the demon. There must be something more powerful around here…" She continued on and branched off the road to the small trails that went further into the woods.

The sun was coming back down and Yuuki squinted up at the sky. "Guess I need to get situated before it goes dark…" Setting up camp was much faster and easier with the group, but since she was by herself she needed to work harder. Finding a clearing was easy, and gathering the wood for a fire was simple. With dried grass and leaves, starting the fire took a couple tries and a gentle blow, but eventually it was lit. Yuuki stood and carefully placed more logs up in a teepee so the fire could grow. She put her hands on her hips, staring down at the flickering flames lapping against the wood. It was a little lonely without the others laughing and talking. She looked up at the sky again, seeing the sun was getting lower more quickly than she anticipated. "Better find some food…" She looked around at her surroundings, seeing only trees and bushes. She closed her eyes and listened intently. Birds were a pain in the ass to kill and clean, and she hadn't seen any rabbit or deer around. She didn't bother to try to look for boar. Her brows knit together as she heard the faint sound of water. She opened her eyes and looked over to the side murmuring, "Please be more than a stream."

She didn't have to travel too far from the fire to get to the river. It was a calm river, but it still looked deep. She grimaced a little down at the clean water, knowing it was cold. She slid off her shoes and pulled off her socks, tucking them away in the shoes and stepped into the water, inhaling sharply at the stinging cold. "Its fine," she told herself as she waded out further into the river, her fists turning knuckle-white as the water rose to her thighs. "I wish I knew how to catch fish," she grumbled to herself, shivering as she stared down at the water. Was she just supposed to wait for them to come to her? She readied her hands like claws, staring down at her legs. She waited for a long while and a tick mark sprang up on her head. "I'm going to catch a cold at this point," she hissed to herself. Then the fish appeared! She gasped and dove for it. Her fingers brushed against the slippery scales, but in her desperation she kept going and her head disappeared under the water. A moment later she came back up coughing. "Dammit!" She blushed in embarrassment at her own failure and looked around furiously for another fish. "How does Inuyasha do this so well?" She spotted another fish and gasped, diving after it. Alas she came back up coughing again and now she was complete soaked and shivering. She groaned in aggravation, hugging herself as she glared around at the waters. "There has to be an easier way…" She caught sight of her rosary. She smirked to herself.

Yuuki stood on the bank of the river and tossed her rosary up. With a shout she clapped her hands and the beads scattered, shooting down into the water. A few fish leaped up into the air and Yuuki lunged out at them, grasping desperately as she fell back into the water with them. The water settled for a moment before she burst back out, holding a fish above her head as she coughed and panted. "There!" She shouted in aggravation. She blinked as her stomached growled and she looked down at it. She then looked up at the fish. Her face fell. After about seven more splashes later, Yuuki dragged her dripping body back to her camp as the sun began to set, carrying three dead fish in her hands. "Never again," she promised herself as she collapsed at the fire. She looked around and grabbed nearby sticks, stabbing them into the fish as Sango had done and stuck them in the ground, letting them cook by the fire.

Yuuki sighed heavily and stared up at the sky, seeing it turn darker as the sun disappeared behind the mountain. "It's too quiet…" Her mouth twisted into a frown as she stared back down at the fire. It was the fifth night by herself and she was beginning to feel bored. Once in a while she would run into demons, but none of them were nearly as difficult as the earthworm. It was a little depressing. She smirked to herself, thinking about how bored she would be once she was back home. "Maybe I should just enjoy the time to myself while I have it," she said to herself as she sat back against a tree. She never really felt alone, always seeing her classmates and parents, and then constantly traveling with Kagome and the others. She glanced around. No. She couldn't. Could she? She blushed as she looked down at her hand, her brows furrowing up. The past couple nights she hadn't had any disturbances, but she didn't play with herself because she was paranoid. At home it was almost impossible with chores and homework and her mother barging in her room. Her hands knotted together nervously as she glanced around again. The only sound was the crackling fire and she was too far from Kasasagi and Minamo. It's not like anyone could just stumble in without her knowing; there were dried leaves and twigs everywhere. She blushed harder as the idea of it was becoming more plausible. "I have a lot of pent up energy," she whispered to herself, still paranoid enough to worry about someone overhearing. "I have needs, too…" She locked her hands together hard and bit her lip, staring at the fire as her imagination began to get creative.

Her knees pressed together as she began to get excited. What was she so worried about!? People had to do this all the time in the woods in this era… Right? Yuuki shook her head furiously. She had to stop stalling. "Quit being a coward," she said to herself. Still, she hesitated and her blush began to glow. She swallowed and shut her eyes tight, slowly forcing her hand down and between her legs. Her heart was pounding hard at first, jumping at the slightest sound of night creatures or the fire popping. Still as she continued, she began to relax. Her head leaned back and she panted a little, her face getting flushed. There was a snap and her eyes flung open.

"A fire!" Yuuki's heart lodged itself in her throat and she leaped to her feet. Without thinking she grabbed her rosary and jumped at the sound of the voice, soaring over a bush and lashing out her whip. The rosary slammed into the ground and it exploded from force, sending a small figure squawking and flying into the air. Yuuki raced through the low branches and attacked again, but a green light parried her attack. Her eyes widened in surprise and she hesitated as the small figure fell back down on the ground.

Yuuki blinked in surprise, her eyes adjusting to see the small heap turn into the dazed imp. "Jaken?"

Jaken quickly came too at the sound of his name and jumped to his feet, waving his staff at her furiously. "How dare you ambush me!? Cowardly human! Oh," he realized a moment later it was Yuuki, blinking up at her flat expression. "Yuuki?"

"Cowardly," she repeated and he sweat dropped.

Yuuki then looked up to see Sesshomaru emerge from the darkness, staring at her stoically as if he knew she was there. Jaken looked back at him and then did a one-eighty in attitude. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He threw himself at his lord's feet and bowed repeatedly. "You saved me from Yuuki's attack! I'm forever grateful!"

Yuuki knit her brows together confused at Sesshomaru. "What was that light?" She didn't want to be curious, but nothing parried her rosary besides a barrier.

Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand and replied, "My acid whip." Jaken looked between the two of them and then sulked, realizing his presence was being ignored.

Yuuki was unimpressed. It seemed demons had a thing for poison and acid and miasma and toxin. She then lit up a little as she looked around. "Is Rin with you?"

"No she isn't," Jaken replied for his lord as he stood back up. "She is back with A-Un. It's a shame she isn't with us though," he added as he looked up at her. "She's been wondering about you all the time. It's been quite annoying."

Yuuki closed her eyes and visibly relaxed, letting a sigh of relief slip through her nose. "Well, as long as she's all right." She then gave Sesshomaru a cold look before turning her back on them, walking back to her camp fire.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes after her. Jaken gawked at her and then shouted furiously, "How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru like that!" He chased after her and Sesshomaru followed his livid servant. Yuuki sat back against her tree and closed her eyes as Jaken ran up to her, continuing to shout, "Do you have a death wish!?"

Yuuki crossed her arms and didn't bother to look at him as she replied, "I'm just disappointed in him." Jaken's mouth fell open as he paled. "He's more prideful than his brother." Jaken physically broke. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously and approached. His shadow casted over Jaken and he went wide eyed, huddling down to the ground in fear in hopes to avoid any attacks his lord would do. Yuuki frowned up at him unbothered by his apparent anger. "I have half the mind to say that Naraku was right about you." Rivers fell from Jaken's eyes as he stared at her desperately, imploring her to stop with his fearful eyes. "He kidnapped Rin to get to you and he succeeded. But when he called you out on your compassion you had to prove him wrong by chasing after him, abandoning Rin in the miasma. What if she died from the poison?"

Jaken quickly sat up and blurted out, "I-I would never let that happen to Rin! I protect her after all!" He was frantic in trying to better the situation in **any** way possible.

Yuuki sighed and turned away from Sesshomaru, closing her eyes again. "Anyways, that's been bothering me for a while and I just needed to get that off my chest."

Sesshomaru relaxed a little and Jaken dared to peek up at his silent lord. "Hm." Sesshomaru merely hummed and then walked over to another tree, sitting beneath it as Yuuki did.

Jaken only stared at his lord. He wasn't killing her, or even threatening her, or reprimanding her. He seemed… Calm? Jaken narrowed his eyes at Yuuki suspiciously. Was she a witch? Yuuki opened one eye to see Sesshomaru sitting by the fire watching her. She closed her eye and her eyebrow twitched. What was he doing getting comfortable? She had some business to take care of still! "So," she spoke up casually and looked over at Jaken. "What brings you two here?"

"Huh?" Jaken blinked into reality and then looked over at his lord. Sesshomaru glanced at him and Jaken then realized. "O-oh! Right!" He turned to Yuuki and cleared his throat. "We came looking for you. You see, I was foolish enough to lose Naraku's trail and since you assisted me last time in finding him, I thought you could do it again?" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Yuuki cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're asking the cowardly human?"

Jaken froze with an awkward smile and sweat dropped. "Well…"

"Jaken."

Jaken jumped, knowing Sesshomaru wanted him to right the situation. Begrudgingly he bowed to Yuuki and grumbled, "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Yuuki's eyebrow lowered. "Now say please."

Jaken glared up at her unamused and she smirked. " _Please_ tell me anything you know regarding Naraku's whereabouts…" He said under his breath.

Yuuki's smirk fell away and she stared back at the fire. Jaken stood upright, staring at her sad, far-away gaze curiously. "Naraku's dead." Jaken gasped and Sesshomaru stared at her with a new focus. She looked over at Sesshomaru with her calm expression and explained, "We followed a lead to Asagiri Island. Naraku was there to strengthen himself with more demons added to his body. Kagura, in attempts to betray Naraku, led us right to him." She gazed back at the fire. "We fought him together, and we managed to kill him. He's been dead for a few days now."

"That's a lie!" Jaken shouted. "Inuyasha couldn't have killed Naraku before Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuuki gave him an annoyed look. "I said together, imp. Inuyasha had my help, and Kagome's and everyone else's. Besides, his spell over Sango's brother has been lifted. Miroku's Wind Tunnel is gone." Looking back at the fire she added, "You guys have been searching for him to no avail, right?" She grabbed a fish and began eating it.

Sesshomaru stared at the fire as Jaken fell back on his butt, dropping his staff in disbelief. Yuuki grabbed a fish and handed it to him. Jaken absently took it and began devouring it, obviously starving. Yuuki rolled her eyes at his behavior, but continued eat unbothered. Jaken finished his fish and discarded it, then grabbed the remaining fish and said, "I suppose that explains why you're by yourself."

Yuuki glanced at him as he began eating the last fish and threw out there, "You're welcome."

Jaken swallowed and then looked up at her to ask, "But that doesn't explain why you're still here. I thought Naraku brought you to this world. Now that he's dead, shouldn't you disappear?"

Sesshomaru looked over at Yuuki again, seeing her shake her head. "I also assumed that would be the case, but Naraku apparently didn't have a hand in bringing me here. It was my ancestor Utsugi. After we defeated Naraku, she disappeared with Naraku's piece of the Shikon Jewel shard. Now I'm trying to look for her to get her to send me back." She looked down at her half eaten fish sadly a she added, "Though seeing you here, I wish I got to see Rin before I left…"

"You still could," Jaken pointed out and Yuuki turned her head away slightly. She was having a hard enough time as it was to motivate herself to go home. Rin might just jeopardize her resolve. "If you're searching for Utsugi, why are you doing so alone?" Jaken asked.

"It's my own problem," Yuuki replied nonchalantly and took a bite of her fish. She swallowed and then added, "Besides they need a break after Naraku."

She glanced down at Jaken, seeing him stare at his fish bones. She rolled her eyes and handed the remaining fish she had to him. His face lit up and said, "You're too kind!" He then snagged the fish and gobbled it up.

Yuuki smirked at him. "Right." She then leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes again. "Sorry for your waste of time, but I have nothing for you."

And with that Sesshomaru stood up. "Jaken."

Jaken cleaned off his fish bones and then looked up at his lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We're leaving," he stated and Jaken jumped to his feet.

"Of course!" He then grabbed his staff and ran off.

Yuuki relaxed, hearing Jaken's steps grow distant. He was a bit of a distraction, but maybe she could finish up quickly and then get to bed. She was a little frustrated and tired. A presence shifted in front of her and she opened her eyes, seeing Sesshomaru kneeling in front of her. What the hell? He looked down and she followed his gaze, seeing he was staring at her hand… She narrowed her eyes at him as he looked back at her. What was he trying to say? Was he begging for fish? He was a dog after all… He snatched her wrist and she went wide eyed as he pulled on her arm. "Hey-!" Her voice caught in her throat as she stared in horror. He sniffed her fingers. Her face went beat red and she demanded, "What are you doing?" She tried to pull away, but he had a surprisingly firm grip. He looked at her in the eye and she stiffened. Good lord, did he _know_? She watched as his tongue slowly slid out of his mouth and licked her fingers. He might know. Her face was almost hidden by her blush, her expression blank as she watched Sesshomaru close his mouth around her fingers, feeling his tongue rubbing, and then pull away, leaving her fingers wet with his saliva. In her irrevocable horror she managed out, "… Thanks for not burning me with acid spit."

Sesshomaru then released her wrist and stood. She kept her wrist up as he walked away, unable to move quite yet. Hearing his footsteps fade away she stared at her glistening fingers. After a long moment, her face still burning, she wiped her fingers on her shirt, cleaning them off as best she could. "Demons are perverts," she decided. She didn't know why, and she didn't really want to know why. She merely lay down on her side in a ball and closed her eyes, forcing herself to repress the memories before bed.

* * *

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, I insist!" Sesshomaru stared steadfast ahead as he flew through the air, his faithful companion snuggling into his mokomoko. He refused to give any sort of response, which of course told Jaken that he was open to the idea. If he was honest with himself, he'd say he was inclined to the idea, but he wasn't honest with himself. So, while he wasn't able to bring himself to dismiss his idea, he only remained silent as Jaken continued his persuasion. "Allow me to fix this, Lord Sesshomaru. If I can find Yuuki, then I can convince her to lead us to Naraku again." Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes at 'convince'. "We haven't been able to find a clue about his whereabouts."

Sesshomaru glanced back at him over his shoulder with a cold stare and Jaken cowered into his mokomoko. Successfully silencing him he stared ahead again as they went over the mountain range. He was fully aware that they were clueless about where Naraku was. It only made him furious thinking about how easily he slipped away. Naraku was nothing more than a clever spider, yet he was able to escape his wrath... He blinked as he caught the faint scent of wisteria. He glanced down and narrowed his eyes, spotting the spec of light surrounded by darkness. Damn, he had to make up his mind now.

Jaken yelped as Sesshomaru took a nosedive. He landed away from the fire so they wouldn't be heard, and his mokomoko flung Jaken off onto the ground again. He sniffed to try to catch Inuyasha's scent, or any of his companions besides Yuuki. His eyes widened slightly as he smelled... His upper lip raised and he fought it back down as Jaken walked on ahead of him. "Why did you stop here, my lord?" Sesshomaru smoothed his expression as he glanced down at the imp. He apparently couldn't smell the sex that was becoming overwhelming in the air. How foolish was the woman to do anything of the sort out here? His eyes then narrowed as an idea came to him: maybe she wasn't alone. He felt anger burn in his chest as Jaken wandered forward and called out, "A fire!"

The familiar sea green light of her rosary lashed out and crashed into the ground, narrowly missing Jaken and sending him up in the air squawking. Sesshomaru watched him as he soared up and then fell back down, hitting the ground hard in a flop. His eyes then flickered up as he saw her figure emerging from the trees and she went to attack again. He raised his clawed hand and his sharpened nails began glowing green. He lashed out with his own whip and parried her attack. Yuuki stopped short and questioned, "Jaken?"

Sesshomaru retracted his whip as Jaken bounced back up to his feet. "How dare you ambush me!? Cowardly human!" He realized a second too late who he was yelling at and Yuuki stared down at him coldly. "Oh... Yuuki?"

"Cowardly."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and couldn't smell anything but her scent and sex, and it was very distracting. He found himself moving forward towards her and she glanced up at him, the light behind her outlining her body. Sesshomaru stopped as Jaken's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Lord Sesshomaru! You saved me from Yuuki's attack! I'm forever grateful!"

He refused to look down as Jaken bowed at his feet, keeping his eyes on Yuuki's. She kept the gaze and he didn't want to look away to see if she was accompanied by anyone else. She then narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, "What was that light?"

He never cared to bother answering questions, but he felt the want of her knowing his powers. He raised his clawed hand and replied, "My acid whip." He couldn't understand it. Was it her scent that was changing him? Was it actually an incense that was manipulating him?

Yuuki apparently wasn't impressed as she glanced around them. "Is Rin with you?"

Sesshomaru glanced away for a moment as Jaken replied to her. What were these feelings? The guilty thought of not bringing Rin crossed his mind for a second before he buried it back down. The girl was always talking about Yuuki and made it apparent that she missed her, but even if he was lenient enough to have them visit, he hadn't known where Yuuki was. Was he comforting himself? "Well, as long as she's all right." Sesshomaru watched as she gave her familiar cold stare at him before turning away.

He narrowed his eyes after her as Jaken shouted at her, "How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru like that!" He chased her through the bushes and Sesshomaru decided to follow. Why was it that her cold look bothered him more than anything else? And why was she cold towards him anyways? Had his little brother got into her head? For some reason that thought made him furious. "Do you have a death wish!?"

Yuuki sat down against a tree as his servant was harassing her. "I'm just disappointed in him. He's more prideful than his brother." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously as he went closer, his shadow casting over her. He honestly didn't know if he was more furious with her crass words or the feelings he got when she said them. He had absolutely nothing to prove to her. He had no reason to please her. He was the Lord of the West and she was a lost _human_. Why did he care? She looked up at him unafraid. "I have half the mind to say that Naraku was right about you. He kidnapped Rin to get to you and he succeeded. But when he called you out on your compassion you had to prove him wrong by chasing after him, abandoning Rin in the miasma. What if she died of the poison?"

That was why. Showing the bravery to talk to him in such a way, the steady gaze that showed no fear when looking him in the eye. Her attitude was... Refreshing. He had conflicting feelings of amazement and anger when she called him out. "I-I would never let that happen to Rin! I protect her after all!" Jaken hastily shouted at her. Sesshomaru was suddenly reminded of his initial problem. She was angry with him for abandoning Rin.

Yuuki sighed as she faced the fire again, closing her eyes. "Anyways, that's been bothering me for a while and I just needed to get that off my chest."

Sesshomaru relaxed now that he knew. "Hm." Frankly he didn't know what to say. She was right, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Which, again, made her right. He left her, but he knew that Jaken was there and he refused to care about it. Unable to speak he walked away and decided to sit underneath another tree facing the fire. He refused to dwell on that any longer and sniffed, glancing around the immediate area. While her smells still assaulted his nose, it appeared she was truly alone. So she was playing with herself... He gazed over at her as his instincts began stirring. If he could smell it then any demons happening to come by would smell it was well.

"So," Yuuki gazed down at Jaken emotionless. "What brings you two here?" Sesshomaru resisted a smirk, knowing she wanted them gone.

"Huh?" Jaken looked back at him dumbly and Sesshomaru only stared at him. Honestly, this was his idea. "O-oh, right!" He turned back to her and cleared his throat. "We came looking for you. You see, I was foolish enough to lose Naraku's trail and since you assisted me last time in finding him, I thought you could do it again?" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Yuuki cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're asking the cowardly human?"

Jaken froze with an awkward smile and sweat dropped. "Well…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment. It was apparent that Jaken didn't understand how these things were going to work. If he was more mindful of his words then he wouldn't get into so much trouble. "Jaken."

Instantly Jaken bowed to Yuuki and grumbled out and apology. "Now say please."

Sesshomaru watched them with a sense of satisfaction at how well she handled him. Jaken wasn't nearly as amused as he glared up at her. " _Please_ tell me anything you know regarding Naraku's whereabouts…"

Sesshomaru stared at her face as she gazed at the fire, her expression looking sad. "Naraku's dead." His eyes widened slightly. She couldn't be serious. She turned her stare to him and he couldn't find any lies in her expression. "We followed a lead to Asagiri Island. Naraku was there to strengthen himself with more demons added to his body. Kagura, in attempts to betray Naraku, led us right to him." She gazed back at the fire. "We fought him together, and we managed to kill him. He's been dead for a few days now."

"That's a lie!" Jaken shouted. "Inuyasha couldn't have killed Naraku before Lord Sesshomaru!"

Yuuki gave him an annoyed look. "I said together, imp. Inuyasha had my help, and Kagome's and everyone else's. Besides, his spell over Sango's brother has been lifted. Miroku's Wind Tunnel is gone." Looking back at the fire she added, "You guys have been searching for him to no avail, right?" She grabbed a fish and began eating it.

Sesshomaru stared at the fire as Jaken fell back on his butt, dropping his staff in disbelief. Something wasn't right. Naraku was too powerful, and Kagura was too cowardly to betray him. That damned spider had become skilled in escaping when they found him. Perhaps his death was a ploy... "But that doesn't explain why you're still here. I thought Naraku brought you to this world. Now that he's dead, shouldn't you disappear?" Jaken's question rang in his ears and he snapped his eyes back to her.

She shook her head. "I also assumed that would be the case, but Naraku apparently didn't have a hand in bringing me here. It was my ancestor Utsugi. After we defeated Naraku, she disappeared with Naraku's piece of the Shikon Jewel shard. Now I'm trying to look for her to get her to send me back." She looked down at her half eaten fish sadly a she added, "Though seeing you here, I wish I got to see Rin before I left…"

"You still could," Jaken pointed out and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he noticed Yuuki's torn expression as she turned away slightly. He knew she was from the time Kagome was from, but he forgot that she had to leave. Like Kagome she didn't belong here. That priestess could use that Bone Eaters Well, but Yuuki couldn't. Once she left she wouldn't return. She must be torn going home and staying in the Feudal Era. "If you're searching for Utsugi, why are you doing so alone?"

"It's my own problem," Yuuki replied nonchalantly and took a bite of her fish. She swallowed and then added, "Besides they need a break after Naraku." Sesshomaru stared at her as she handed the last of her fish to Jaken. He had to respect her for taking care of her own business. She then leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes again. "Sorry for your waste of time, but I have nothing for you."

If she couldn't take them to Naraku, whether he was actually dead or not, then he may as well continue on. He needed to find something stronger to kill to strengthen himself. He stood, "Jaken,"

Jaken hastily cleaned off his fish bones and then looked up at his lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We're leaving," he stated and Jaken jumped to his feet.

"Of course!" He then grabbed his staff and ran off. Sesshomaru left the small clearing with his imp walking alongside him. Jaken looked up at him and asked, "Where are we going now, Lord Sesshomaru? If it's true that Naraku's dead then what shall we do now?" As they walked away, her smells were still overwhelming. Sesshomaru needed to get far enough away to clear his mind. Sesshomaru stopped short. She was undoubtedly going to continue after they left, and if any other demons caught the scent of her sex then they would swarm her. Jaken blinked up at him and asked again cautiously, "My lord?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at him, realizing he was there. "I'm leaving that to you, Jaken."

Jaken practically swelled with pride. "I won't disappoint you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Taking the task as a sign of endearment he charged forward.

Having successfully ridding himself of him, Sesshomaru walked back to the camp. He saw Yuuki leaning back against the tree with her eyes closed. Silently he jumped over the fire and gently landed in a kneel in front of her and she snapped her eyes open. He needed to smother out her scent with his own. That way he needn't worry of any other demons approaching her. He sniffed and then looked down at her right hand. So that was the one she was using. He snatched her wrist and brought her hand up and she yelped "Hey-!" He sniffed her fingers again and she went silent. Her smell was unique and it was making his mouth water. "What are you doing?" She demanded and tried to pull away, but he ironed his grip. He looked up at her to see her hiding her horror poorly as her face turned vibrant red. Her body went rigid as she smoothed her expression and he had to resist another smirk. Holding her eye contact he slowly slid his tongue out. He could see the frantic expression behind her eyes as he licked her fingers. Her neck shifted as she swallowed and a small bead of sweat formed on her temple. He couldn't lie to himself: he enjoyed tasting her, but what he wanted more was to get a reaction out of her. He closed his mouth around her fingers and coated his saliva around them. While he wanted to go down and smother her sex with his scented saliva, he forced himself to pull away. Yuuki managed to chock out, "… Thanks for not burning me with acid spit."

He then released her, feeling disappointed that he failed to get a reaction from her, and stood. Seeing her stone still he had to turn away as he couldn't resist the last smirk. At least he left a small imprint, and next time she wouldn't get away so easily. He left her again and walked after where he last saw his imp run off to. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken jumped out of the bushes and ran up to him. "I've decided that we'll head North!"

Not that it mattered where they went. He jumped up and began to fly. As his mokomoko trailed after him Jaken panicked and jumped up, desperately grabbing on to his pelt. Sesshomaru took to the North, flying until the moon began to fall back down to the horizon. He glanced around at the ground in a fruitless attempt to spot anything worth fighting. It was a shame that Naraku died, if that were true. He wasn't quick to believe it, though he had to admit that the air seemed lighter than before. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru glanced back to see Jaken pointing his staff at the ground. "I believe that's Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru followed his gaze and spotted another small fire. He slowly drifted down until he could catch a scent, and sure enough he smelled the bizarre scent of a dog demon and a human. He dove down fast enough for Jaken to yelp in fear.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up against a tree, cradling his sword as he stared at the flickering fire. Around him his friends were asleep, no doubt tired from all the traveling they did in a day. Kagome was much more invigorated than normal, her determination to find their friend Yuuki who just up and disappeared for no good damn reason. He glared at the fire as the thought still bothered him. Why wouldn't she talk to any of them? Was she too good for that? A breeze went by carrying the scent of a dog. Inuyasha snarled and jumped to his feet, holding his sword at the ready. "Thought you could sneak up on us!?" He shouted and his friends jumped awake at the commotion.

Kagome quickly got to her feet, staring at where Inuyasha was growling at and saw Sesshomaru calmly emerge from the trees. She gasped, "Sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground as she hurried up to him. "Sesshomaru!" He stared down at her with his usual stoic expression as she stopped at him. She looked up at him pleadingly and folded her hands together. "Please, Sesshomaru, I need your help."

"Don't... Grovel to... him...!" Inuyasha forced out as he struggled to move.

Kagome ignored him. "Sesshomaru, Yuuki is missing. Is she with you- or Rin?"

He blinked at her. "She's in the South, between Kasasagi and Minamo," he replied and she stared up at him surprised. She didn't actually think he'd say anything. "She's camping alone."

"You creep..." Kagome sighed as she frowned back at Inuyasha, seeing him struggle to his feet, glaring at Sesshomaru with all his hate. "How would you know that?"

Sesshomaru looked over at him. "Because I visited her." Kagome glanced back at him curiously.

Jaken then jumped out from behind him and added, "And she gave me fish!"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "I... Don't see any lies," he said and she shrugged.

"How can we trust you?" Inuyasha barked at him.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted back at him. "Sesshomaru isn't doing anything wrong. He's just telling us where Yuuki is!"

Kagome frowned back at Inuyasha sadly and nodded in agreement. "We have no other leads besides Sesshomaru's word." Sesshomaru turned and walked away and she looked back at him surprised. "Wait, where are you going? Sesshomaru?" He didn't response as he disappeared into the darkness.

"It's certainly strange," Miroku said and they all turned to him. "Sesshomaru's never been the helpful type. What would be his motive?"

"Probably just some trap," Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Kagome stared at him hard. "Inuyasha..." He perked up and blinked at her stare. "We're going to the road between Minamo and Kasasagi. I don't think he's lying and I want to find Yuuki. Now let's all get some sleep before we leave." Miroku and Sango glanced at each other as she snuggled back into her sleeping bag. Shippo ran over and curled up with her as Inuyasha stared sadly. He knew she was worried out of her mind. He resumed his post beneath the tree and the rest of them fell asleep.

* * *

The birds tweeted furiously as Yuuki continued on the small trail, the sun slowly making its way into the sky. "I'm sick of you demons wasting my time," She growled aloud for anyone to hear. Since she started this side quest she ran into nothing but weak demons. "I want to find the **strong** demon terrorizing the village. Now you can either show yourself or I'm _burning this damn forest down_." Suddenly something small and blue dashed out in front of her and she stopped short.

The tiny demon laughed in a deep tenor voice. "Something tasty is coming this way." He wore cute little samurai armor with a short little trident.

Yuuki cocked an eyebrow at its razor sharp smile and put a hand on her hip. "And who are you?"

"I am Jimuguri," he readied his trident to attack. "Jimuguri of the Blood River. Now give me your blood- I want your blood!"

Yuuki only sighed out of her nose staring at him unimpressed. "Before I waste my time again: are you actually the 'scary and powerful' demon that's been terrorizing Kasasagi?" Jimuguri transformed and his body grew to her height. Her eyes winded as she stepped back, dropping her arm as she eyed him. If his ability to talk like a human wasn't enough proof then that transformation did it.

"It's been awhile since I've had something to eat." His crazed eyes widened. "Die!"

Yuuki smirked at him calmly. "I dare you." Jimuguri then dashed at her with blinding speed, catching her off guard. She leaned away just in time to have his trident cut her arm. She winced and then grabbed her rosary, lashing at the ground. The dirt exploded up and enveloped Jimuguri in dust as she jumped away. She then released and clapped her hands, sending a barrage of bullets at the dust cloud and Jimuguri screamed. Her rosary returned to her and she caught it, but she remained cautious until the dust settled. The demon was on its back and struggling to get up. "You're faster than I thought," she admitted as she stared down at it coldly.

Jimuguri only grinned up at her and laughed. She glared and braced herself as he licked the point of his trident that was covered in her blood. "Blood... It's been a while since I drank blood." He swallowed and then jumped to his feet. His body exploded to twice its size and she stared up at the towering demon in shock. "I will drink your blood!" He stabbed at her with his trident and she ran to the side to dodge, but he skillfully twirled his trident and knocked her in the gut with the shaft. Spit flew from her mouth as the wind was knocked out of her. She flew back and slammed into a tree, her face contorting in pain as her lungs burned. She forced her eyes open to glare at the demon as he approached. She was an idiot. She knew this demon was supposed to be strong, but she didn't count on it being stronger than her. She raised her hand as her Seirei powers outlined her body, readying an attack.

Red blades flew by and knocked into Jimuguri, causing him to stumble back. Her powers dissipated as she looked towards the source of the attack surprised. That wasn't Sesshomaru, was it? "How could you let such a pathetic demon beat you?" Her expression went flat. No, it wasn't Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha jumped into the scene and faced off with Jimuguri as the rest of her friends ran in from behind. "Why didn't you tell us?" Shippo ran up to her and glared up at her hurt. "You just left without telling us where you were going!"

"Really, Yuuki," Kagome ran up to her and she shrunk a little away from her angry look. "You should have just told us you were going to go look for Utsugi."

"Yes, it's too dangerous for you to go traveling on your own," Miroku said as he tossed out a sutra at the demon. Jimuguri made a move to go forward, but the sutra burned his leg and he howled in pain.

"Honestly, if you need a Demon Slayer then I'll help you for free," Sango smiled at her as she stood in her combat armor, Kirara transformed into her beastly size next to her.

Yuuki only sighed. "All right, how did you know where I was?"

"Quit jabberin'," Inuyasha cut in annoyed. "We'll talk after we take care of ugly here." He drew his Tessaiga.

" _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango threw her boomerang and Jimuguri raised his spear to block, but Hiraikotsu slammed into the shaft and broke the trident in half.

Inuyasha raised his glaive and the wind began to whip around it. Yuuki fished out her talisman from her pocket and concentrated her Seirei powers. " _Wind Scar!_ " He slammed his Tessaiga into the ground and five streaks of power mingled with Yuuki's Seirei powers. Jimuguri howled as he stumbled back from the impact, the powers burning his body away, but it wasn't enough.

Kagome knocked back an arrow and aimed at the writhing demon. "Please hit...!" She released and the arrow seemed to guide itself up and embedded in Jimuguri's forehead. Jimuguri went still for a moment before crumbling to the ground dead.


	15. Coming Full Circle

It was quiet; the birds were chased away from the chaos of the battle. Yuuki sighed as she put her talisman away and kept her eyes to the ground. Now that her friends caught up to her she was suffocating from guilt. Inuyasha put his sword away and she looked up to see them smiling at her. Why were they just smiling? She looked to the side as she blushed. "I guess I should thank you all for helping me."

"Come on, you don't have to thank us," Kagome said as she waved it off. "We're a team!"

"It's Naraku." Inuyasha's quiet voice got their attention. He was glaring down at Jimuguri's dead body. "Only very faintly, but this demon smells like Naraku," he clarified for the others.

"Naraku?" Yuuki furrowed her brows as she glared down at the demon confused. They then jumped as the body split open and released a miasma. As it rapidly decayed it morphed into tendrils that withered, shriveled and died.

"Does that mean this was a part of Naraku's body?" Sango murmured and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"If a part of Naraku is still alive then that means..." Miroku faded out as his grip on his staff tightened. "I have a bad feeling about this."

They were all quiet for a moment as they stared at the dissolving corpse. Yuuki then spoke up, "Kikyo told me that Utsugi had taken Naraku's shard of the Shikon Jewel. I'm not an expert, but I have a feeling that Naraku has a plan."

Sango glared at the ground. "Of course he does," she growled to herself.

Shippo looked up at Kagome worried and asked, "What do we do now?"

"First I need to get back to Kasasagi," Yuuki replied as she began walking away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuuki stopped and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's peeved expression. "Do ya mind explaining to us why you up and vanished?"

"Yes, please," Yuuki looked over at Sango's concerned look. "Kagome was out of her mind with worry."

Yuuki sighed as she looked away guiltily. "We had killed Naraku. I knew you were all looking forward to that for quite some time and... Well, you all had your lives to go back to. You were free, and I didn't want to burden you. It's my problem anyways."

"You don't get it, do you?" Yuuki looked down at Shippo surprised as he ran up to her. He smiled and said, "We're helping you 'cause we want to!"

"That's what it means to be free," Miroku added.

Yuuki looked up at all of them to see them smiling again. She looked away annoyed, but she couldn't help the blush on her cheeks. They resisted smirking and chuckling as she bashfully scratched her cheek. "Well... Thank you..."

Kagome then walk up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled, "Just be honest with us next time, okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Yuuki looked away bashfully as her blush grew. "Listen, can we go to Kasasagi now? I have a reward to pick up."

* * *

After they made it back to Kasasagi, Yuuki led the way to the Headmaster's manor. As they approached the gates, two guards blocked them off. "Halt!"

Yuuki stopped short as their spears crossed her path and she blinked at them. "Are you joking!?" She shouted, but they didn't flinch.

"State your business," one of them replied.

Her eye twitched. "I cannot believe your impudence!" She roared at them. "I **know** you know who I am! Poster girl? The woman your Headmaster hired to kill the demon in the mountain! Which I did by the way. So I suggest you let me through before you see me angry." The guards glanced at each other, but then looked at her as she walked up closely to them. "Let... Me... Through." They glanced behind her at her friends, also looking annoyed, and then stepped aside without another word. Yuuki marched inside and walked around the sand garden, assuming where the old lord was, and lo' and behold, she found him feeding the koi fish in his small pond.

Hearing the soft footsteps in the sand, he stood up and turned to them, smiling broadly. "Haha! You killed him! What a relief." She only raised an eyebrow at him and he faltered. "You... Did kill him, didn't you?" Her expression went flat and he grinned again. "I knew you could do it! Now here is my thanks," he stepped up to her and took out a rather large brown sack from his pocket.

He set it in her hand and she curiously opened it, only to go wide eyed at the gold coins inside. "Um... Thank you, Headman." She knew she would get reward money, but this seemed like a lot for such a simple task.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked from the back impatiently.

Swallowing her annoyance, Yuuki bowed to the Headman before leaving. "And where do you suggest we go?" She asked as she walked with them out of the manor grounds. "In case you forgot, I've been spending all my time searching for Utsugi and haven't found a single lead."

"Well you can't expect it to be easy," Sango said.

"I know, but being my ancestor I thought that I would have some sort of connection with her, a way of sensing where she was so I could find her." Yuuki slipped the money into Kagome's backpack. "When I spoke with Kaede just before I left, apparently not even Kikyo knows were Ustugi could be."

"How about we talk to all the people who had something to do with Ustugi?" Kagome suggested. "That's all I can think of for now."

"It's our best chance," Miroku agreed. "If Naraku indeed has a plan and Utsugi is behind it, then no doubt she'll make herself difficult to find."

Yuuki sighed through her nose as she gazed at the ground. For a flicker of a moment she wished Kagura wasn't dead. She may be untrustworthy, but as least she was willing to do anything to foil Naraku. Her eyes widened as an idea came to mind. "I know who we can talk to." She smiled to herself as she led the way.

* * *

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked as he halted and the rest of them looked back at him confused. Yuuki merely stared flatly as his angry stare and he pointed at her accusingly. "You led us to the Wolf Demon Forest!"

"Yes, and?"

"You traitor!" Kagome and the others sighed as Yuuki crossed her arms facing him. "Is this some way to get back at me? We shouldn't go near that scrawny wolf territory!"

"Yes, we should."

"I'm not joking!"

"Neither am I."

"Why do we have to depend on him!?"

Yuuki sighed as she rubbed away the headache in her forehead. "Inuyasha, Koga is someone who was mixed up with Utsugi. She hung out here for a while, so he's one of the best leads we have to finding her." He continued to growl at her, so she dropped her arm and offered, "If you have any better ideas, then please, lead the way." He stiffened, knowing he was caught. Yuuki rolled her eyes and led the group into the forest. Shippo snickered to himself on Yuuki's shoulder as Inuyasha grumbled after them.

Yuuki pulled Kagome up the to the font of the group with her as they passed the garlic farm and snowshoe shop. Once they were deeper in the forest, Kagome's scent sure enough lured the wolf demon to them. In a flurry of wind they were stopped and Koga was standing before them, smiling down at Kagome. "Hey, Kagome! How are you?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked up at him and then smiled. "Oh, I'm fine."

Inuyasha crossed his arms between Sango and Miroku. They glanced at him as he grumbled to himself, "Why is he flirting with her?"

"Huh?" hearing his voice he looked up and saw Inuyasha behind them. His face then twisted in repulsion. "Oh, little _mutt_. You're here, too."

Inuyasha glared back at him. "You scrawny wolf, stop snubbing me!"

"Yeah, whatever, mutt," he smirked at Inuyasha and he snarled back.

Yuuki pressed her fingers to her forehead as she felt another headache coming on. Shippo whispered into her ear, "Those two really don't like each other, do they?"

She sighed and replied, "Canines are usually territorial. Maybe you'll be like them someday."

He snorted at that. "As if! Don't insult me like that, Yuuki." That made her smirk.

"So, Kagome! Did you come to see me?" Koga stepped closer to her and she became visibly awkward.

She put her hands up and shifted away a little. "Well..."

Her hero barked, "Stop flirting with her!"

"Shut up, mutt!" Koga shouted back. "Go lie down and play dead!"

"What!?" Inuyasha braced himself for a fight and grabbed Tessaiga's hilt. "You wanna fight me you scrawny wolf!?"

Sango sighed and mumbled, "Here they go again."

"Inuyasha, enough already!" Kagome scolded. She blocked them from each other. "Koga, we need you to tell us something."

"What is it, Kagome?" He scooped her hands up in his and Yuuki sweat dropped. "As long as it's you, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Yuuki smirked in amusement as she crossed her arms. "Like a good dog."

Koga's ears twitched and he eyed her sharply. "What was that...?"

She only raised an eyebrow back, and Inuyasha shouted, "Dammit, wolf, let Kagome go!"

"Make me!" Koga barked back.

Kagome yelped as she darted away and the two lunged at each other. The group of them watched as the wolf and dog started fighting. "So," Yuuki glanced at Kagome, "How does it feel to have men fight over you?"

Kagome groaned as she hung her head. "It's not as great as people think..."

"Yuuki!" The group turned to see Ginta running towards them happily, followed by the exhausted Hakkaku.

Yuuki turned and smiled at him. "Hey, Ginta, it's good to see you."

Ginta slid to a stop and blinked at her, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "I-It is?"

She nodded, and then gestured to the brawling boys. "Since Koga's busy making a fool of himself, maybe you can help me instead."

Ginta beamed and his friend only shook his head at him. "I would love to help you! How can I be of assistance?"

"We're searching for Utsugi," she explained as a tree broke and crashed down. "We were wondering if you knew her whereabouts."

"Utsugi? The woman who looked like you?" She nodded and Ginta crossed his arms thoughtfully. "I don't know if it has anything to do with it, but you should go to Mount Houoh. A vendor Koga- I-I mean _we_ saved the other day, said he saw demons while on his way down Mount Houoh. There's been fewer demons around here these days, so I suspect something must be going on over there."

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "Is that so...?" It was strange, and it didn't seem like a strong lead to go off of.

Miroku stepped beside her and she glanced up at him. "While it's not much, it's still a lead and we should follow it."

"Right," she smiled at Ginta. "Thank you for your help, Ginta."

Ginta beamed a smile again. "It's no problem at all! Anytime!"

Yuuki then looked back at Kagome and gestured to the boys. Kagome sighed, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha's body slammed into the ground. "W...W-Why...?"

* * *

As it took a few days to travel to Koga's woods, it took another few days to travel back to Mount Houoh. Right as they arrived at the base of the mountain they were ambushed by a few salamander demons, no doubt scavengers. Granted they were weak, and Sango took them out easily with her Hiraikotsu, but there was evidence that plenty of demons were at the mountain. As they continued up they were jumped about three or four more times, Yuuki quick with her whip and Inuyasha with his sword against the hamen wolves and floating heads.

"I suppose Ginta was right," Yuuki said as Miroku finished the last of the demons with his sutra. "There are plenty of demons here."

"None of them smell like Naraku though," Inuyasha countered as they continued on.

"Don't be so impatient, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

They made it to the old monk resting building, but Yuuki stopped and furrowed her brows. "Where...?" She glanced at the building, and it was the same, as was the path next to it up the mountain, but ahead of them was a new path, flanked by two trees was talismans roped around them.

"There's a road just ahead," Sango said in surprise. "I'm sure it wasn't there before."

"No, it wasn't," Miroku agreed. "But how did it get there so quickly? It's not possible."

Kagome walked up to one of the trees and examined it. "Maybe someone was hiding it behind a barrier?"

"If that's the case, then there must be something interesting ahead," Yuuki said as she walked on through.

"Hey, look!" Shippo pointed to the side and she stopped and looked over.

Embedded in the wall was a shattered object, the shards of it littered on the ground. Miroku walked over and examined it. "That's strange... The seal has been broken."

"Seal?" Shippo questioned.

"It's supposed to stop people from going into this valley," Kagome explained.

Yuuki eyed Shippo as he trembled on her shoulder. "So if it's broken, then that means..."

Miroku stood and turned to him gravely, making her sweat drop. "It means either someone broke in, or if something horrible was supposed to stay in there, it has been released. "

"Don't scare me!" Shippo shouted at him and Yuuki put a hand on his head to calm him down.

Miroku put his hands up innocently. "I'm not trying to scare you."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Yuuki glanced back to see Kagome gripping her backpack straps tightly.

Even _she_ wasn't feeling good about this. Yuuki felt that justified her own feeling of unease. "Well," Inuyasha cut in, "we won't figure anything out unless we go in. So let's go."

Yuuki continued on along the path, glancing up the mountain. As they walked into a canyon the evening crows called out as the sky began to turn orange. Going deeper inside, they stopped at a corner that was littered with human-sized mud carvings. "What are those?" Kagome asked and Shippo jumped from Yuuki's shoulder to run to them.

"They don't look like valuables," Miroku said as they gathered around to examine them.

Sango furrowed her brows as she stared at one at her feet. "They... Look like effigies."

"Are they Hitogata?" Shippo asked them.

"No, it can't be..." Miroku trailed off as Kagome approached them.

"Well, they're **very** well made. Just look at the... The face...!?" She gasped in fright and stumbled back as Yuuki approached.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"T-The face!" She replied and pointed at the effigies as Yuuki knelt to them.

"What about it?" He questioned.

He looked back at Yuuki as she sighed. "Like she said... They're very well made." They couldn't see her disturbed expression as she stared down at her own face carved into the hitogata. It somehow felt personal, and it made her insides cold.

"They look just like Yuuki's face," Sango said in surprise as she examined them as well.

Looking around, Yuuki counted about ten of them littered about. "Or Utsugi's..." Suddenly the hitogata's eyes shifted and made eye contact with her. Yuuki stifled a gasp as she shot to her feet, and the hitogata stood as well.

"T-They're standing up!" Shippo shouted in fright as two more of them got on their feet.

"Don't be afraid, Shippo," Miroku said as he took out his sutra. "Are you ready?"

"H-huh?" Shippo looked up at him baffled for a moment, but then smiled as he understood. "Oh, right!" He then jumped into the air and threw his firecrackers as Miroku flung out his sutra. The combined attacked exploded in light, and the three hitogata crumbled away.

"What _is_ this?" Sango wondered as they all stood away from the inanimate hitogatas.

"I'm not sure, but I think they might be some sort of relic," Miroku replied.

"Does... That mean it's a cursed relic?" Yuuki asked as she eyed the many faces of herself.

"I'm... Not sure."

With that she marched further into the canyon. Those couldn't be relics or effigies or dolls of her, they had to be of Utsugi. Why was this valley sealed up with all these discarded dolls? "Wait up!" Kagome's voice reached her, but what made her stop short were more dolls. After they made it up to her Kagome murmured, "There's too many of these... But these ones don't have faces yet."

"Maybe they're not finished yet," Sango guessed. "Some of these don't have arms or legs yet either."

If her gut feeling couldn't be worse, Miroku murmured, "It looks like the remains of an evil relic... I wonder if they made the hitogata here in this valley?"

Shippo inched forward towards the faceless hitogata. "If they're not finished yet, then will they...?" The hitogata shot upright and he screamed as he scrambled away. "I knew it!"

The ones that were able to stand got onto their feet, and Yuuki pulled off her rosary. As her Seirei powers outlined her body, she wrapped her rosary whip around one of their necks and yanked them towards her. She kicked it in the chest and it crumbled from her powers. She then spun around and lashed through a second, and then again through the third. The deep gouges stunned them before they crumbled away and Yuuki relaxed.

"This may have something to do with you," Miroku said to her as she put her rosary back on, "and why you were called into this world."

She hesitated and glanced at him. "Perhaps..." How could they know her face? That she looked just like Utsugi? And how did creating these dolls help summon her?

"If that's the case, there must be something ahead," Inuyasha said.

Sango looked back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He sniffed and replied, "There's a strange scent up ahead mixed in with the forest. It's faint, but I know there's something strange. There's also..." He sniffed again. "Flowers?"

"Flowers?" Yuuki narrowed her eyes confused.

He turned to her and replied, "Flowers that smell like you."

Her frown twitched at that. Whatever linked to Utsugi linked to Yuuki, she knew that. There was a reason her ancestor summoned her back, trying to steal her soul. Now that Utsugi has Naraku's jewel shard the barrier to the valley was broken. There had to be answers, and maybe a way home.

As the orange sky changed to purple, a wolf's howl marked nightfall. They walked deeper into the valley, passing by stone still hitogata, into a veil of mist. It was a bamboo forest and it was dark, and the mist added the eeriness along with the suffocating silence. They refused to speak as they went in further, only hearing the faint chirps of crickets. Then along the path they spotted a man standing by himself, and further down a few torii gates that led somewhere.

"Is that... A village up ahead?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes," Miroku replied, "but it has a very different energy from all the other villages."

Yuuki ran up to the old man standing alone and asked, "Excuse me, but where is this?"

"What? Did you say something?" He asked and her friends gathered around. "Did you come from the other side of the valley?" She nodded. "It's been years since anybody's come here from the other side of the valley."

"Never mind that," Inuyasha cut in rudely. "Tell us where we are!"

"What? Oh. This is called Fujiwara Village," the old man replied and Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Wait, did you say Fujiwara?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "This village is called Fujiwara."

"Isn't that your last name?" Shippo asked her. "Do you think that's a coincidence?"

Yuuki only shook her head as she gazed at the ground. All those hitogata- and now this village had her surname? If only she bothered to learn about her own family's history. She ran along the path surrounded by bamboo followed by her friends. Spotting village huts through the tall stocks, she turned right off the crossroads and headed towards them.

"Oh! You've returned safely!" A woman's voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned to her smile and replied cautiously, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've met you before."

"That's not true," she replied shaking her head. "You were going to the valley the other day, and I warned you to be careful. You wouldn't listen to me and kept on going anyway."

Yuuki took a few steps away from her and Kagome came up from behind. She whispered, "I wonder if it was Utsugi."

Yuuki swallowed and nodded. It had to be her. As they continued in, they passed by a hut and an old woman was sitting by the door knitting. "Excuse me," they stopped at her. "Do you need a new kimono?"

"Uh, no," Yuuki shook her head, "not really."

"Hey, you!" The old woman pointed a bony finger at Inuyasha.

He had his arms behind his head and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who me?"

"Yes. Your kimono is pretty dirty. Shall I make you a new one?"

He smiled in amusement. "As long as it can withstand fire then, sure, make one for me."

"What are you saying?" She took his proposition as an insult and waved him off. "There aren't any kimonos like that!"

"Sorry, grandma, but we don't need any kimonos," Yuuki repeated as they awkwardly shuffled off.

The old woman only huffed to herself. "Young people know nothing about style these days."

Yuuki wandered further into the village to see more, and spotted a woman scolding her child, slapping him on the butt. "Bad boy! You went to the valley again, didn't you?"

"Whatever!" The haughty child crossed his arms. "I know what I'm doing. No one goes in there, so I can hunt as many rabbits and birds as I want!"

"Those Hitogata demons come out of that valley!" The mother stressed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go in there?"

"Shut up! I never go into the valley," the boy said and walked off.

The mother seemed young, too young to have those weary lines on her face. "What am I going to do with you?" She murmured to herself.

Yuuki took a breath and approached her. "Excuse me, did you say 'hitogata'?"

"Yes, I did," the woman nodded. "There are demons called Hitogata that appear in the valley."

"Can you tell me a little more about these demons?"

"I haven't seen them before myself, but I know that they're scary. Humans don't have a chance against them. It's so dangerous the priest has put a magic seal on the road that goes there, so that no one can get in. That's all I know. The priest would probably know more than I do."

"The priest..." Yuuki glanced away from her, thinking back to her father.

"Yes, the priest of the Fujiwara Shrine just ahead," she gestured back up the road.

"T-Thank you," Yuuki quickly bowed to the woman and ran off.

"Wait up, would ya?" Inuyasha shouted as they ran after her.

"This has to be it," she said to herself. "This has to be my shrine."

Sango heard her and looked at her surprised. "Your shrine?"

Yuuki didn't reply, not appearing to hear her. Kagome looked at her and explained, "Back in our time, Yuuki lives at the Fujiwara Shrine. Her father is a priest there."

"I see..." Sango stared back at Yuuki sadly.

Yuuki pushed her legs hard and followed the path of the gates. There was a breeze and her eyes widened, smelling the wisteria flowers. Her heard pounded at the familiar scent, the nostalgia of home twisting in her chest. She ran through the gates and then stopped, gazing up at the massive wisteria tree. This was it. Her throat bobbed as she stared up at it. It was the same exact tree.

"Yuuki?" Shippo asked worriedly, but she didn't hear him.

Her friends stopped at the gate and watched as she slowly walked forward towards the shrine. "It's the same," she murmured. "It's the same shrine..." Shippo hopped off her shoulder and ran back to Kagome, giving Yuuki a moment.

"The same?" Miroku questioned, and he turned to Kagome for answers.

Kagome was surprised herself as she gazed at the tree and shrine. "I've been friends with Yuuki for a long time, so I've been to her house often. Some of the details are a little different, but the location and almost everything else is the same," she confirmed as Yuuki wandered over to the tree in a daze. "The storage house isn't built yet, though, apparently."

"The same place, and the same name," Sango said to herself. "I wouldn't be surprised if we find a piece of the puzzle here."

Kagome furrowed her brows up at her friend as she stood there with a hand on the tree, staring at the shrine. She walked forward, "Yuuki?" Yuuki jumped a little, but glanced back briefly as she let her hand drop. "What's wrong?"

"I..." She shook her head, her voice sounding raw. She cleared her throat, "Hearing about the Fujiwara Shrine priest made me think of my father... And now... I'm here, at home. I'm _home_... Just a five hundred year time difference..."

"It's been a while now since you entered into this world," Miroku said softly, feeling sad for her.

Shippo perked up. "Keep your head up! This might mean we've found a way to get you home!"

A laugh escaped her and Kagome stared at the back of her sympathetically. "Thank you, Shippo... But... As much as I feel I want to go home... Lately I've been feeling more and more that I'd like to stay."

They were all surprised to hear that. "Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because..." Yuuki quickly wiped her eyes before turning to smile at them, genuinely. "Because of all of you." She turned away from them and shook her head. "Anyways... We should find out more about the valley." She walked up the steps of the shrine and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Is it locked?" Kagome asked as she sighed.

"Yes..." She headed back down the stairs, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Let's come back here another time." She refused to look at anyone as she walked by. She never cried before, but... She didn't realize how much she missed home, and she didn't realize how much she cared for her new friends. She was torn. Walking back along the gated path, a man was approaching her. "Excuse me," she approached him, "I'd like to ask you about the valley."

He looked down at her surprised. "What?" His bright lavender eyes made her hesitate. He seemed much like her father... She forced that thought away. "Hmm... I've seen you somewhere before." She gave him a wary look and he smiled. "I think I met you somewhere a long time ago."

Yuuki averted her eyes and replied, "I believe you're mistaking me for someone else. This is my first time here." The last time someone recognized her there were wanted posters of her.

"Come to think of it, it couldn't have been that long ago, because you're only a child. I'm sorry about that. So what can I help you with?"

"On our way here, we were chased by some hitogata," she explained. "And..." And the puppets looked exactly like me, she wanted to say, but decided against it.

"You were chased by hitogata?" He asked surprised. "Did you come through the valley to get here?" She nodded. "I created a magical seal, so that nobody could get in there, but someone must have broken that seal. Well, I'm glad you got through safely."

"We would like to ask you more about the hitogata," Miroku said.

The man looked at them apologetically. "I don't really know anything more. I was told by the former priest that they were dangerous, and to put up a magical seal to seal them away."

"Interesting," Miroku rubbed his chin.

"Is it possible for me to talk to the former priest?" Yuuki asked.

"Unfortunately, after telling me to create the seal, the predecessor left without saying anything. That was over ten years ago."

"Ten years," she murmured to herself. "That's a long time..."

"Since it's such an old story," Sango said, "your best bet is to talk to some of the other older villagers around here."

"Right." She bowed to the priest politely. "Thank you for your time."

"It's not a problem," he replied with a smile. "But I truly believe I've met you someplace before." He shook his head. "But I know that's not possible, this is most mysterious."

Yuuki awkwardly bowed again and hurried off. The first old man she spotted she approached, "Excuse me-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The old man shouted at her and she blinked. "I CAN'T HEAR VERY WELL. PLEASE TALK LOUDER."

"Um," she cleared her throat and spoke louder, "Excuse me! I would like to ask you about the shrine's former priest!"

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING ALL OF A SUDDEN?" A mall tick mark popped up on her head. "WHAT DID YOU DO? DID YOU STEAL SOMETHING?"

"What a bother," Inuyasha walked forward and pushed her aside, making her tick mark grow. "Gramps, we're asking you about the former priest!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK THAT LOUD! YOU IDIOT!"

"You're a pain in the ass!" Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome then pushed him aside and attempted communication. Speaking loudly and clearly she said, "We would like to ask you about the former priest."

"WHAT? THE FORMER PRIEST? OH, I GREW UP WITH HIM."

Yuuki stepped forward, "Do you know where he is now?"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT? THAT PRIEST LEFT THE VILLAGE TEN YEARS AGO."

A blush of frustration grew on her face, and she spun on her heel and marched off. So much help these old people were going to be. They walked over to the other side of the village and found an old woman tending to her pickles. "Excuse me, I would like to ask you about the former priest."

"Hmmmm?" She slowly turned to them, her wrinkled eyes shut. "The most important thing about pickles, is you have to attend to them every day." Yuuki's eye twitched. "With lots of tender loving care you'll have the most delicious pickles one day."

Inuyasha was staring at her unamused as well. "That's not what we're asking."

"But," the woman continued, "if you have twenty barrels of pickles, it takes a whole day to take care of them! And before I knew it I was an old lady."

"Is this for real?" Shippo asked, staring at her strangely.

"Anyway, I have so much more pickling to do. Please don't bother me."

"For the love of-" Yuuki bit down her tongue and marched away back to the other side of the village.

The approached the old woman making new kimonos, finding her talking to herself. "The young people know nothing about fashion now, but when the former priest was here..."

Yuuki prayed to the gods as they approached. "Are you talking about the Fujiwara Shrine's former priest?" She asked.

"Yes," she nodded and sighed. "He was such a handsome man. Not only the girls, but even the boys adored him."

"Do you know where that person is now?"

She sighed again as she shook her head. "Who knows where or what he is doing? He left the village a long time ago to look for his wife, who was spirited away."

"Is that so..." Yuuki looked away disheartened. Were there no leads at all?

"Kakuju... How nostalgic."

Yuuki's eyes widened as ice pulsed through her body. "What?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Did she just say Kakuju?"

"Yes, I did," the old woman replied and Yuuki's heart hammered in her chest. "Kakuju, the former priest at the Fujiwara Shrine. He was such a handsome man."

"Kakuju..." Yuuki whispered to herself. Her nerves were hyped. "Grandpa..." She then took off.

"Quit running of like that!" Inuyasha shouted annoyed as they followed.

"This whole time!" She shouted back as she ran. "This whole time it was him! The old man that taught me my powers! Who guided me- who I saw time and again! He has the answers! He's _always_ had them!" She mentally kicked herself for not _knowing._ He was her ancestor- how could she not know!?

"We still have to figure out where he is, Yuuki!" Kagome called up to her.

Yuuki kept running as she thought to all the times she ran into him. Was there a pattern? He wouldn't be in a village he's been in before if he didn't find his wife. "I might know where he is!"

* * *

It took a couple days, but they made it to Shiyosai Village, the port town where they caught a boat to Asagiri Island. The first villager Yuuki spotted she asked about an old man named Kakuju, and she pointed them to the docks. Yuuki's friends followed her as they ran, and at the very end was Kakuju staring out at the ocean. "Grandpa!" Yuuki shouted as their feet thundered towards them.

"Hm?" Kakuju turned around as they ran up to him. "Oh, it's you! It's been a while."

Yuuki panted heavily and got to the point. "Grandpa, is it true that you used to be the Fujiwara Shrine's former priest?"

His face fell. "What? The Fujiwara Shrine? Where did you hear that?"

"I was there, at the shrine," she panted. "At Fujiwara Shrine, I was told that you, Kakuju, were the former priest. Is it true?"

"You went to the Fujiwara Village? But there's supposed to be a seal that stops people from going into the valley. It can't be! Was the seal broken?"

Yuuki's breath nearly escaped her. "So, it's true... Please, Grandpa, tell me about the valley and the hitogata."

Kakuju's suddenly appeared to be annoyed. "I don't know why you'd want to know about any of that, but there's nothing to tell. You better be on your way."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "What's wrong now, Kakuju? Until now you've told me so many things, like how to use my Seirei abilities. Why is this different all of a sudden?"

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder and said gently, "It seems there's a reason Kakuju doesn't want to talk about it."

Yuuki shrugged her hand off. "Kakuju is the one person who holds all the answers to this! I'll finally be able to understand everything about Fujiwara Village and about Utsugi!"

"What?" Kakuju's face drained of color. "U-Utsugi? Did you just say Utsugi?"

Yuuki hesitated as she examined him. "Yes... It seems Utsugi is in Fujiwara, too."

"Why are you going after Utsugi?" He asked.

"Do you remember when I told you I came from a different world?" Yuuki asked and he nodded. "Utsugi was the one that called me here."

"What? Utsugi did? But why?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied, "but I'm fairly certain it has to do with me being her descendant."

"What!?" He stared at her in shock, his hand on his cane trembling. "You're her descendant? That's..."

Yuuki knit her brows together in worry. "Kakuju? Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"You're face has gone white," Sango commented.

"You are not Utsugi's descendant," Kakuju said firmly.

"Well that's not what I heard," Yuuki replied.

"What's this all about?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I... I can't talk about it right now," he lowered his face to avoid their gazes.

"Right now?" Miroku questioned.

"I can't talk about it here," he clarified.

"Then where?" Sango asked.

"In Fujiwara," he replied. "You all go on ahead. Wait for me at the forest entrance. Utsugi is probably hiding and waiting for you in the forest. I will tell you everything there."

"Then why don't you come with us now?" Yuuki asked.

He stiffened. "No." He said it so firmly she felt like she was being scolded. "There are things I have to prepare."

"Prepare?" Inuyasha questioned. "What are you-"

"Okay, Kakuju," Kagome interrupted cheerfully. "We'll wait for you at the entrance of Fujiwara Forest."

Yuuki glanced back as she up and walked away. "Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha hurried after her.

"It seems to be a complicated situation," Sango murmured as she and Miroku followed.

Yuuki turned to follow, but paused when she heard Kakuju murmur, "I'm sorry." She didn't look back, but instead followed her friends back to Fujiwara.

* * *

Traveling back and forth for days was draining. They made it back to Mount Houoh and decided to rest in the monks hut at the base of the mountain. Kagome and Shippo snuggled together in her sleeping bag on the floor of the front room, while Sango and Miroku took the beds in the few rooms. Inuyasha was sitting up against the wall of the front room by the door. As Yuuki stood in the third room, she peered around the open archway at Inuyasha. He stayed there to be on lookout, and she was fairly certain that he was awake. Perhaps he didn't need as much sleep since he was half demon. She was too awake to go to sleep, even if her body was exhausted. Kakuju held the last piece of this confounded puzzle that's been pestering her since day one. He could tell her why she was brought back, and from there figure out a way home... Her eyes saddened. If she wanted to go home. She looked back out her window at the clear black sky, seeing the bright moon among the stars.

She couldn't stay in this hut waiting. As quietly as she could she left her room and headed for the front door. Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Get some rest." Yuuki stopped short at the threshold.

She then sighed and stared outside. "Can you blame me for being restless?"

"He'll show up," he said and closed his eyes again. "He's old. He'll make it eventually."

"I'm going to walk to get out my energy," she then left the hut and wandered over to the well. She sighed and looked back at the hut. At least he wasn't trying to stop her. She then faced the path to Fujiwara Village. "Kakuju..." A soft breeze rustled the leaves and a bad feeling suddenly gripped at her gut.

Something wasn't right. With a final glance to be sure no one was watching, she walked towards Fujiwara. An owl hooted somewhere nearby as the crickets chirped, the dirt crunching under her feet. She made her way passed the first group of hitogata at the first bend, but towards the second she spotted a shadow. She hesitated, narrowed her eyes and hurried after it. Kakuju was mysterious enough to figure out a way around Inuyasha, and if it was Utsugi then she'd confront her herself. She wouldn't let the woman beat her again.

She ran and caught up with the figure at the bamboo forest. "Kakuju!" she shouted, and the figure stopped. As she neared her eyes adjusted and saw the old man. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily. "Why are you here alone? We were going to go with you!"

He frowned at her sadly, an apologetic expression. "Yuuki... Because-" there was a rumble and they could hear the stalks of bamboo snapping. Yuuki stared past him, her eyes growing wide as she saw a massive shadow running towards them. Kakuju spun around and shouted, "Stay back!" Taking off his rosary he ran forward, and the shadow crashed through the bamboo into the light, revealing a eight foot tall hitogata. A white light outlined Kakuju's body and Yuuki stared at him in shock. Was that Seirei power? Her eyes flickered back to the hitogata, and she was outlined in a red aura.

"Kakuju," Yuuki warned, but as he swung his rosary out like a whip, the hitogata struck first and faced her palms at him. An explosion of energy that felt similar to Seirei surrounded him and he screamed in pain. Yuuki flinched from the light and once it went away she saw Kakuju on his back, his rosary lost. " _Grandpa!"_ She screamed and ran to his side. She fell to her knees at her side and examined him quickly, looking for any wounds. While his clothes were frayed a bit, he coughed up a large amount of blood on himself. "Oh, god," she whispered in horror. She moved closer and lifted his head and shoulders up, trying to help despite little sense it made. "Grandpa, _talk_ to me, please! What hurts?" He opened his mouth and she could see his bloody mouth. She swallowed hard to choke back the emotions. It was something internally wrong, and there was little chance she could fix it. He tried to speak, but it came out in a gurgle, and he coughed up more blood onto himself. "No, no, no, no, no," she shook her head as she stared down at him helplessly. "Grandpa Kakuju, _please!_ " Please, don't die.

The hitogata took a step towards them and Yuuki glared up at it, her eyes tearing up as she felt Kakuju convulse in her arms. "What the hell did you do to him!?" She shouted at it. The hitogata's mouth opened, but only a deep moan came out, unable to speak. It took another step towards them and Yuuki quickly took off her rosary, holding Kakuju up with one arm. "I **dare** you to come closer."

She was furious with the intent to kill it, but she still felt the massive attack it unleashed on Kakuju. It may be a damn replica, but it was powerful. How was she supposed to fight it and protect Kakuju? The hitogata marched over to them and raised her arm to swing. Yuuki's body outlined in Seirei power, though she had no idea how to _defend_ with her powers. There was a flash of white in her peripheral and she glanced over, only to blink as Sesshomaru appeared before her. He drew his sword and parried the hitogata's arm, only chipping it and forcing it back. As he faced off with the hitogata, Yuuki realized what she could do and put her rosary back on. Sesshomaru held up his sword and it glowed blue, energy crackling around him. Yuuki pulled out her talisman and Sesshomaru echoed out, " _Dragon Strike."_

Blue lightning crashed down and ripped its way towards the hitogata, and Yuuki's Seirei powers warped and spun with his attack. The Dragon Strike struck down on the hitogata and shattered it to dust. Once it was finished Sesshomaru put away his sword. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" He glanced over to see Jaken running out of the bamboo forest, hurrying to his side.

"Grandpa! _Grandpa!"_ Jaken slowed and looked over at Yuuki. Sesshomaru turned to her as well and they watched as she held him, shaking him for a response. "Please, _say_ something, dammit!" Kakuju let out a groan and she gasped.

Jaken wandered around to the other side of Kakuju and frowned down at him. "It's too late. The wound is too serious."

She only shook her head. "No. No, Grandpa, please just... Hang on!"

"Yuuki..." She froze and stared down at him. He slowly turned his head towards her and reached up and grasp her shirt. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Don't talk," she said firmly, and her voice choked. "Just..." She shook her head as she fought the emotions. "We're going to take care of you."

"It's okay... Just listen." Yuuki bit her lip. "Like you were saying, I was the priest of the Fujiwara Shrine. I was living there, happily, with my wife. But when our son was born, my wife died. I was so sad... I went to the valley and made a hitogata that looked like my wife. Using a secret art that I learned from the Fujiwara Shrine, I breathed life into it."

She furrowed her brows up. "That... Is that-?"

"Yes," he struggled to nod. "That is Utsugi. I was happy. My beloved wife had come back. Even though Utsugi was only a hitogata, she loved me. But I began to despise Utsugi, who didn't age, as time went on. I continued to get older, but she stayed the same."

She stared down at him sadly. "That... That was so selfish of you..."

"Yes, I was selfish," he agreed, "but I didn't think that at the time. As I got older, I gave Utsugi a difficult time. The villagers became increasingly suspicious of the ever young Utsugi. They said she was a demon that never aged and they chased her out of the village."

Yuuki leaned back from him a little as she became appalled. "Grandpa Kakuju... That's terrible."

"Yes, it was," he said as his arm dropped. "After a few years, I realized how selfish I had been, so..."

"So you went traveling for ten years to search for her," she finished on her own.

"I went looking for her to say sorry and to try to start over. But I had left Utsugi alone for too long. The reason Utsugi called you to this world was because she thinks she can use the magic of Soul Infusion. With a strong power and a related human spirit, you can become a real person. That is a secret art passed on from the Fujiwara Shrine. If she has your soul, her descendant, and a shard of the Shikon Jewel... If she has all that, she can become human. I'm sure that is what Utsugi is up to."

Yuuki hung her head as she let the information sink in. "All right... Now, stop talking. I'm taking you back to the others."

He grabbed her shirt again and she hesitated. "I need you to do something for me." He then reached into his kimono and pulled out an amulet. "Please give this amulet to Utsugi. I think you have what it takes to calm her."

Yuuki's lip wobbled as she took the amulet from him. "Grandpa..." Her throat bobbed as she shook her head. Why wouldn't he shut up? He was so close to finding his wife...

"Let me touch your face..." As a tear slid down her cheek, he reached up and moved his hand across her face. "Yes..." His own neck bobbed as he began to cry. "You look exactly like my wife who passed away. You have Utsugi's face..."

"Dammit, you old bastard, do it yourself!" She shouted at him. "You can't die right now! You have to make amends yourself! Quit being so goddamn lazy and _get up!_ "

"Utsugi..." she felt the air escape him and his arm dropped.

"Get up!" She shouted again, her voice cracking horribly. "Get up..." She hung her head and clenched her teeth, trying to hold the sobs in her chest as her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru watched as she struggled to gather herself. Jaken glanced between her and the dead man unsure. "Is he... dead?"

Hearing Jaken's voice, she was brought back to reality and forced herself to calm down. As she relaxed, Jaken froze with fear. "Yes, Jaken... He's dead." She laid him down and stood up.

After she wiped her eyes, Sesshomaru spoke, "Woman," she glanced at him. "If you want to go into the forest, come with me now."

Yuuki stared at him for a moment. His face was always stoic... Her friends... she glanced back down the path as Jaken asked, "Is that okay, Lord Sesshomaru?" Should she go back for them first or go with him now? "Oh! I know! If Naraku comes back, you can use her as a shield!"

Yuuki whipped her head back to him. "What? Naraku?"

"Sesshomaru can smell Naraku in this forest," Jaken explained to her. "That's why we're here!"

"Jaken, follow me," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, My lord!" Jaken hopped behind him obediently.

"Woman, come with us," Sesshomaru said and her eyes flickered up at his. "I will make sure that the matter between you and Utsugi comes to an end."

She was surprised by that, and she let it show. Why was he willing to help her with her personal matter? "Sesshomaru..." Jaken peered around his leg to glare at her, but she didn't notice. Sesshomaru was powerful, and it would take time to run back for the others. If he was offering help... She nodded to him and then stared back down at Kakuju. "All right, Grandpa... I'll take this to her for you." She put the amulet on around her neck. "And I'll help her for you." Sesshomaru walked into the forest and she followed after him.

They made their way deeper into the fog, and Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. Yuuki stopped beside him as Jaken ran into the back of his leg. Yuuki glanced around, hearing footsteps, and then spotted Utsugi walking out onto the path. "You've finally come," she said as she faced them. "I've been waiting for you."

Yuuki put a hands up for her to wait as she walked out towards her. "Utsugi, you need to listen to me."

"I am taking your soul," Utsugi said forcefully and Yuuki stopped. "Once I do I will become human. And Kakuju will love me again."

"Utsugi, Kakuju is-" Utsugi spun around and brought her hands together in a prayer, chanting to herself as the Seirei power exploded around her. The white aura enveloped Yuuki. Her voice strangled and she was brought to her knees, clutching her chest as she witnessed the partials of her soul flowing out. She was more annoyed that this was happening again, and she was sure this wasn't good for her body; having her soul forcefully pulled from her again and again. "U-Utsugi...!"

"Oh no!" Jaken shouted as Yuuki hunched over in pain. "I can see the soul getting sucked right out of her!" Sesshomaru ran to her side and stared down at her, not seeing what he could do.

"S... Stop..." She forced out.

"Once I have your soul, I can be human," Utsugi said to herself. "Kakuju will..."

Yuuki's eyes flung open as suddenly the painful pull of her soul stopped. A white light flew from her and was sucked up into Utsugi's being. Yuuki gasped as she fell back, clutching at her chest. "Are you okay?" Jaken asked as he ran to her side. "Are you dead?" He and Sesshomaru hovered over her as she remained still on the ground and Utsugi began walking away. Sesshomaru eyed her still body and hovered his hand over Tenseiga. Yuuki's eyes flung open as she gasped and he dropped his hand. "I though she sucked out your soul!" Jaken exclaimed and Utsugi froze.

Yuuki quickly forced herself to sit up and grabbed the amulet that Kakuju gave her. "The amulet," she breathed. She still had her soul, but... Was a soul sucked out of the amulet?

Utsugi let out a sound of frustration. "Why? Why can't I become human!?" She then grunted in pain and Yuuki looked up at her, seeing her clutch her own chest.

As she stood back up, they watched as white energy enveloped her. "Did Utsugi use a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yuuki glanced at him. "Yes. What of it?"

"It's no good!" Jaken replied. "The shard of the Shikon Jewel that Utsugi has, has been tampered with by Naraku!"

Yuuki bared her teeth in a snarl. "Of course it has!" That bastard was relentless. She ran for Utsugi as Jaken and Sesshomaru followed.

"My chest...!" Utsugi's knees buckled as she clawed at her own chest.

Yuuki stopped short as she saw the white light turn purple and black. "What... What's going on?"

"The shard of the Shikon Jewel is starting to penetrate Utsugi's body," Jaken explained.

Yuuki ran up to Utsugi and tried to search her chest around her clawing hands. She could see the light of the jewel, she just had to get to it! "My body...!" Utsugi shouted in pain. "What's happening...!?" The black light of the tainted jewel suddenly grew around Utsugi's body and Yuuki was forced back. Utsugi sank to her knees and screamed in pain, clutching at her chest for dear life.

"It seems Naraku is trying to use Utsugi's body to come back to life," Sesshomaru said.

Utsugi screamed again, but it then turned into a laugh. Her voice warped into Naraku's and her body transformed into the purple kimono clad smiling monster. "Did you really think you could destroy me that easily?" He smirked.

Yuuki glared at him vehemently. "You... What did you do!?"

"You don't know? I've consumed Utsugi's power thanks to you."

"To hell with that," Sesshomaru stepped forward and readied his clawed hand. "No matter how many times you come back to life, or what kind of power you have, it is time to die, Naraku."

"Not quite," he smirked, "I still have phase two in my plan." He then raised his arms and Yuuki knew which attack he would use.

Her body reacted out of instinct. She dashed in front of Sesshomaru and tossed up her rosary. The necklace expanded and spun above them in the air, creating a pulsing barrier that saved them from the attack of blinding white light. After that she caught her rosary and folded her hands together around it. " _Spirits Rage!"_

The tendrils of energy lashed out at Naraku, but the attack failed and faded away. She grit her teeth angrily as he chuckled. "I have Utsugi's power now. Your power is nothing compared to mine! Though you realize what you've gotten yourselves into, it's too late." He unleashed another powerful attack at them, and though Yuuki didn't even know what it was, she tossed out her barrier again and fought it. Jaken hid behind Sesshomaru as Naraku's attack pushed against her barrier. She held her hands up and struggled to keep him back, her feet sliding backwards slowly.

She withstood the attack and clasped her hands around her rosary again. " _Spirits Rage!_ " Her attack launched at him again, but again it didn't work.

Naraku frowned at her annoyed. "Don't you realize your Seirei won't work on me? Now, time for you to die." There was no way she could withstand a third attack from him. "What?" Yuuki paused as Naraku looked down angrily. He pulled the blue glowing rock from his kimono and glared at it.

"The Crystallized rock," she murmured. It was cracking.

"Utsugi," he growled.

They then heard Utsugi's disembodied voice, "I won't let you use my power whichever way you please." The blue rock flared brightly. "I will destroy my soul before you are allowed to do that." The rock shattered into nothing.

"Yuuki!" Yuuki perked up and tore her look away from Naraku, looking back to see Kagome and the others running up to them.

Sesshomaru glanced back as well and Inuyasha glared at him. "You! What do you think you're doing!?"

Sesshomaru only turned to face Naraku again. "Don't get in the way, Inuyasha. Yuuki."

She glanced at him and then shouted back at her friends, "Close your eyes!" She then shut her eyes tight as her Seirei powers outlined her. " _Solar Flare!"_ Light exploded from her body and she heard Naraku grunt in pain, blinded by the light. She then folded her hands around her rosary and shouted, " _Spirits Rage!"_ The tendrils shot out and obliterated the barrier around him.

Sesshomaru lifted his sword and Yuuki took out her talisman. " _Dragon Strike!"_ They shouted together. The blue lightning attack warped with her Seirei and the attack twisted into a white dragon of blue lightning, shredding through the earth towards him and clamping his jaws down on him. The rest of the body crashed into Naraku in a devastating attack. The forest around them was torn away, and once the attack faded out they saw that Naraku wasn't there. Hearing Naraku's chuckle, they looked up at his ripped apart body flying away, snarling a smile at them. Yuuki was confused for a moment as a purple energy encased him in a sphere. "He's trying to make an escape," Sesshomaru explained.

" _Damned coward!"_ She shouted up at him and ran forward. She put her rosary back on and her Seirei powers flared around her in white flames. " _Light of Judgment!_ "

The energy exploded from her in a white light, encasing her and Naraku in a white void. Naraku glared down at her as he felt the internal attack, the gravity of the empty space weighing him down. From his torn kimono, he dropped away a piece of himself that transformed back to Utsugi and fell to the ground. Seeing her fall, Yuuki gasped and her concentration broke. The white void was sucked away violently and they were brought back to the forest. Naraku laughed in victory as he was swallowed up in a black and purple void, disappearing again. Yuuki ran and jumped out, catching Utsugi as they both slid on the ground.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled as they all stared up at where he once was. "He disappeared again."

Sango hung her head in defeat. "Kohaku..." Miroku gazed down at his covered hand.

Yuuki groaned and got up from the ground, staring down at Utsugi's body. "Utsugi!" Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and remained where he was as her friends ran and surrounded them. She shook the woman's body, desperate for a response. "Come on, Utsugi, open your eyes!" Utsugi groaned and turned her head, showing a pool of blood growing underneath it. Unsure of herself, Yuuki touched the bloody dirt and examined her fingers. "Red blood...?" She then showed Utsugi. "Utsugi... You're bleeding."

"What...?" Utsugi forced her eyes open and gazed at her bloody fingers.

"It must be the power of the Soul Infusion that the dead old man had," Jaken said from beside his lord. "Using his secret power, he must have put his spirit into the amulet."

"Kakuju... I see..." Utsugi's eyes trailed down to the amulet around Yuuki's neck. "Instead of taking your spirit, I used his spirit that was inside the amulet." She then smiled. "I can die as a human now. With the soul of the man I love. I am happy now." She smiled up at Yuuki's sad face. "Thank you."

Yuuki sighed and shook her head. "First Kakuju left, and now that I can finally understand you..."

"They say it is a blessed thing to have your grandchild next to you when you die, but to have your great-grandchild is good too." She then reached into her chest, and a pink light shinned up at her face. Yuuki watched in awe as a small shard of the Shikon Jewel was raised up from her skin. "I have one last request. Bury me under the Great Wisteria Tree at Fujiwara Shrine."

Yuuki went wide eyed, remembering Kohaku. "W-wait, Utsugi, if you keep the jewel shard inside you then you can still live. You can continue the life that Kakuju wanted you to have!"

"It's too late," she plucked the shard from her chest. "If I'm going to die, I want to die as a human." She then put the jewel shard into her hand.

Yuuki closed her hand around the jewel and glared at it. "Why... Can't you old people just live!?"

"I can't live again with that jewel inside me," Utsugi explained. "I can't live again under Naraku's control."

Jaken then stepped forward and warned, "Girl, if you don't keep that jewel out of her, then I will!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru snapped and she glanced over. "Enough!"

She stared at him for a moment and Sesshomaru looked back at her. "Sesshomaru..."

"So, it's come to this..." Yuuki looked back down at Utsugi as she smiled up at her. "I'm sorry... And thank you..."

Yuuki took a breath and smiled back at her. "I understand, Utsugi... Goodbye."

Her lavender eyes glazed over. "Kakuju... I love you..." Her eyes closed as her head rolled to the side.

Yuuki's throat bobbed again, but she bit down on her lip as she tried to fight the tears welling in her eyes. She was crying non-stop tonight, wasn't she? "Because Utsugi became a human," Inuyasha said, "she was able to die in peace."

Yuuki nodded, knowing he was right. "Can I-" she cleared her throat, "Can I trust you guys to bury them beneath my tree?"

"Of course," Sango replied.

"Your body is starting to glow!" Shippo exclaimed and Yuuki looked down at herself.

"Right..." Light was flickering out of her body as pieces of her became translucent. She set Utsugi on the ground and stood up. "Once Utsugi's magic fades, I'll be back in my time..." She looked down at her open hands as light flickered out of them like flames.

"You're already leaving?" Shippo said sadly and she smiled back at him, fighting her damned wobbly lip.

"You appear and then disappear," Inuyasha said, and he appeared sad as well as his ears drooped slightly. "You really just do your own thing, huh?"

"Learned it from you," she replied and he smiled a little at that. She swallowed and looked around at all of their sad smiles. "All of you... I want to thank you, for helping me and teaching me. I... I had more fun here than I expected. And I promise even when I return to my time I won't ever forget about you."

"At first, you were pathetically weak, and I didn't know what to do with you," Inuyasha said and she blushed, staring at him at a loss. Was she supposed to be angry or sad right now? "But you've really gotten powerful. I'm sure you'll be fine returning on your own."

"It's really sad that you're leaving, but..." Miroku put a hand over his heart. "We have memories that we will never forget, buried deep in our hearts."

"Many things happened, but we had so much fun!" Sango smiled at her. "Thank you, so much, Yuuki. I won't ever forget what you did for me."

"And I thought I had made a new friend," Shippo said sadly. "Well, it's too bad. But I'll keep trying my best at everything. And you should do the same. Promise?"

Yuuki let out a laugh as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I promise." She then glanced over at Sesshomaru, seeing him still standing there with Jaken, staring at her. She walked over to them and smirked. "I'm sorry, you two, but it's time for me to leave."

"I see," Sesshomaru replied, staring down at her. He appeared indifferent, but apparently he cared enough to stay.

She smiled down at Jaken. "You may be a little imp, but I know I'm going to miss you. And... Please, explain to Rin why. And tell her that I'll miss her, and that I won't forget her."

Jaken sniffed as tears welled in his giant eyes. "I promise!"

She then looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru... I think I misunderstood you. I thought you were cruel, unfriendly and cold."

"Hey!" Jaken squawked up at her. "How dare you say such things to Lord Sesshomaru!?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at him coldly. "Stop it, Jaken."

"Huh?" Confused he hunkered down and remained quiet.

Sesshomaru then looked back at her and she continued. "But I started to realize with the times you've helped me and helped Rin... Your kindness. And that cruel and cold person isn't really you. Through that, you've shown me who I really am. So thank you, Sesshomaru." His eyes widened at her and she disappeared in a flash of light. The shard of the jewel fell in her wake.


	16. After All Said and Done

Yuuki groaned, her face scrunching up in discomfort as she felt the hard floor beneath her. She forced her eyes open, seeing a wooden floor with boxes up against a wooden shelf filled with more boxes. "Where am I...?" The fog slowly lifted from her head as she pushed herself up. Staring ahead of her she saw a gaping and splintered hole in the ground. "What..." She then gasped, her eyes snapping wide open. "I-I remember!" Utsugi had died, and now she was back home in the present.

She sat up and looked around the storage house in wonder, seeing the doors open and the orange light of the sunset flooding in. How long had she been here? There were voices- a lot of them outside. She knew her uniform was a torn and dirty mess, but she ran outside and into the Fujiwara Shrine courtyard. Yuuki stood in a daze, seeing the vendors still there, and the people dressed up in kimonos for the festival, as if nothing strange happened at all. She was back home... She glanced over at her parents vendor, seeing her mother and father handing out dolls. If didn't seem like an hour had passed. She knew she should feel happy, but... Tears welled in her eyes.

"Excuse me," a young girls voice pulled her back. She blinked down at the little girl with a black braid cradling her doll. "How come you're sad? Is something wrong?"

Yuuki smiled as she knelt to her, wiping away the tears. "No, nothing's wrong," she replied.

"Did you come to the festival to make a wish on a doll, too?" The girl asked. Yuuki was surprised at the question, and the girl held out the wooden doll to her for show. "If you write the name of the person you want to see and toss it away, then you'll see that person again!"

"Yeah?" Yuuki smiled down at the doll. "I see. That's pretty neat. How about we go make our wish?"

"Okay!" The girl beamed a smile and skipped off with Yuuki following.

They approached the bonfire in the ground that was far away from the tree. The girl slipped into the crowd, but Yuuki stayed back and watched as people took turns to toss their wooden or personal dolls into the flaming pit. Her father stood at the fire and waved his stick, sending the wishes to the next life. She crossed her arms. So the festival was based off of the tale of Utsugi and Kakuju... She looked back at the wisteria tree and remembered their smiling faces. She couldn't help but smile as well.

Suddenly she was pushed and Sesshomaru's voice rang out, "Out of my way."

Yuuki spun back around and snapped, "Sesshomaru, you-" she then froze, not seeing him there. She blushed a little out of embarrassment and crossed her arms. "Right, of course he's not here." She sighed and gazed up at the multi-colored sunset sky. "Wonder how he's handling Jaken..."

* * *

Jaken watched his lord worriedly as he remained standing still, gazing up at the blue sky. He was standing like that for far too long! Was he angry? He inched forward and asked, "What is it that you're thinking, my lord?"

"Nothing important," he briskly replied and walked off. "Let's go."

* * *

The deathly white priestess opened her silver eyes, turning her head to gaze at the cherry blossom tree. "My lady!" A woman rushed to her side. "Are you feeling all right? You've been sleeping for so long."

"She's gone," the priestess murmured in a horse voice.

The woman furrowed her brows up confused. "What was that, my lady?"

"That girl... She's gone..."

She closed her eyes again and the woman smiled. "Wonderful! That means you can start recovering!"

"I'm afraid it's too late..." The woman's face fell in despair. The blue light shone brightly from her chest as she glared weakly at the ceiling. "Damn you, Naraku..."

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **Inuyasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel**


	17. Sneak Peek

**Inuyasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel**

"I didn't take you as someone who was weak."

"Yeah, well I didn't take you as someone who was an idiot, so I guess we're both wrong, aren't we!?"

* * *

"Seirei power?" He seemed genuinely impressed for a second, but then quickly became amused. "A priestess! Sesshomaru **actually** got himself a priestess companion?"

* * *

"Oop!" Jaken covered his mouth, realizing he made a mistake.

She furrowed her brows confused. "Jaken... Who's Lady Maimi?"

* * *

She then sighed and stood upright, crossing her arms. "Inuyasha, you better not be thinking about using that Tessaiga on me."

"Well when are ya gonna cough up that jewel shard for me?" He asked, getting close in her face.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Yuuki shouted again angrily. She jumped in Inuyasha's path and forced him to look at her. "Enough of this! You're getting out of hand!"

Sesshomaru's glare relaxed as he stared down at her hard expression. "You're just a mortal."

* * *

"You can sleep when you get back!"

" **In my bed!** "

"Pampered brat."

"Lousy dog!"

* * *

They entered Naraku's chambers and he smiled up at them, in his usual evil way. "Meet your new brother."

* * *

"Tell me, Yuuki, what do you know of the Densho Jewel?"

* * *

"Inuyasha grinned wickedly at the crying Myoga. "Well, Myoga? Let's get you married."

 **Read Today!**


End file.
